When Friendship Turns To Love
by JoannHutch
Summary: Lisa and Phil grew up together in Chicago. They were the best of friends but when Phil got his big break in the wwe there friendship changed. And not only did there friendship changed but they both changed.
1. Chapter 1

_**I hit a major road block with my other story. So i wrote this one The working title is Friends With Benefits but it might change please comment and let me know if anyone likes it. Thanks. **_

CM Punk, that name is on the lips of every person in Chicago, but to his best friend Lisa he was just plain of Phillip Jack Brooks.

Lisa and Phil grew up together the lived across the street from each other, they loved the same types of music, they did everything together. When they weren't together Lisa often worked in her families diner. Which Lisa now runs.

Not only were Phil and Lisa best friends but Lisa is best friends with Phil's sister Chaleen. When Phil got his big break a call up to the WWE he was so excited he had been dreaming of making it big and being able to pay back the people that helped his dream come true. Lisa was so proud of her best friend.

Lisa and Phil would always keep in touch she watched all his matches and so happy to cheer him on.

On Monday night's lisa could often be found either at the diner or over Chaleen's house watching Phil do what he loves to do.

Whenever Phil got off the road the first place he would stop was the diner.

It was a very windy very cold night when Phil came in.

Lisa was sitting behind the counter talking to her regulars when she saw who walked in her door.

"Hey there I didn't know you were in town." Lisa said hugging Phil tightly

"Yeah just for the weekend for some house shows" Phil said.

"Well I bet Chaleen and mom are happy to have you home." Lisa said pouring Phil a cup of coffee.

"Yeah extremely happy." Phil said taken a sip from his cup. "Hey mom is making a big family dinner Friday night think you can get off this weekend." Phil asked.

"I don't see why not what time, where and what should I bring." Lisa asked.

"7 o'clock at Chez's house and just bring yourself." Phil said smiling.

"Cool I'll be there." Lisa said.

"Ok I've gotta go I wanna get home and get some sleep" Phil said hugging lisa and giving her a peck on her cheek. "I'll see ya Friday night." Phil said.

Lisa just nodded and smiled watching Phil bundle up and head out.

Lisa was so happy to have Phil home she couldn't wait to catch up at dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

7 o'clock came and lisa was so excited to be spending the night with Phil and his family. She walked up to the door of a little country cottage and knocked on the door.

She ran her hand threw her short black hair. She kept wondering to herself. Why is she so nervous it was just dinner with old friends.

She heard the doorknob turn and when she saw who opened the door and smile came across her face.

"Hi Gorgeous." Phil said

"Hi yourself handsome." Lisa said

"Come in please." Phil said stepping aside to let lisa in.

When lisa came in an aroma hit her nose and she grinned happily and it brought back memories of when her and Phil were kids.

"Yum something's smells delicious and familiar. Is your mom making pot roast." Lisa asked.

All phil could do was smile it warmed his heart. Phil remembered a time when he and lisa would often have dinner together at his house.

Lisa hated being home. Her dad was a alcoholic and her mom well she's split when lisa was only 5 so it was hard on her dad to raise her alone.

She remembered a time when she didn't want to go home

**_"Lisa what are you doing sitting out here shouldn't you be getting home its late." Phil's mom asked._**

**_"I'm sorry Mrs. Brooks I just can't go home." Lisa said with tears in her eyes._**

**_"Honey don't you think your father would be worried about you." She asked._**

**_"The only thing my father is worried about is where his next drink is coming from." Lisa said_**

**_"Oh honey I didn't realize things where that bad at home." she said._**

**_Lisa couldn't help but start crying heavily._**

**_"Come on come in the house and get warm its freezing out here. Then I'm going to call your father and tell him Chaleen wants you to spend the weekend here." She said._**

**_When lisa heard this she smiled and hugged Phil's mom._**

**_"Thanks Mrs. Brooks I just can't go home. I can't stand to watch my father drink himself to death."_**

**_"It's all right honey no come on in it's cold out here."_**

**_Lisa followed Mrs. Brooks back inside the house._**

Lisa was brought out of her flashback by hearing a young women call her name.

"Lisa." It was Phil's sister Chaleen.

"Cha Cha." She said hugging the young women.

"I'm so glad you're here. How's work been."

"Its been ok. I need to hire a couple more people but other then that it's been good. How are things going with what his name Luke."

"Hold on Luke who's Luke you didn't tell me you were seeing anyone."

"Well phil if you would call home more you would know beside it's no one you know. Just someone I met at work and it lasted about as long as I would like to talk about it." Cha said laughing at her brother's reaction.

Lisa couldn't help but smile when phil reacted the way he did.

After dinner lisa and phil decided to go for a walk.

"So tell me how's the WWE been treating you."

"Hmm not as well as I want it to."

"Oh sounds like someone isn't happy with his character development."

Phil looked at her puzzled.

"How the hell do you know about character development."

"Your kidding right. Oh my god you made me watch hours and hours of video tape of your matches you had me take notes. You seriously think I wouldn't know about character development."

Phil just smiled.

"Honestly lisa I didn't think you watched me anymore."

"I watch you every Monday night. I'm proud to say my best friend is CM Punk. And you wouldn't believe the people that come in the diner asking me what your like in real life."

"Oh and what do you tell them."

"Nothing they don't already know and beside it's none of there business what your like outside the ring. I like to keep that my secret. Plus I'm sure you have a rep to protect."

"You got that right."

Lisa smiled at phil. She knew he was a private person and she liked the mystery about him it was like a good book just waiting to see what happens on the next page.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day lisa was sitting in her apartment cleaning when she came across a box. She realized the contents of the box where picture albums. She smiled to herself.

She pulled a couple out and sat crossed legged on the floor and began to look threw them. Lisa smiled seeing the pictures were some of her friends from school her mom when she was a little girl.

One album she pulled out was a album that she forgot she even had. She opened it and saw pics of her and Chaleen on the high school cheerleading squad. And one other pic she saw was one of her and phil from a Halloween party the date on the pic said October 31st 2005.

Lisa remembered that date all to well it was the date her boyfriend of 3 years decided to break her heart.

She remembered it well. Lisa had decided to go to the party dressed at Batgirl.

Jeremy her boyfriend hated comic book so he decided to hate her costume.

**_Flashback. October 31st 2005._**

**_"Lisa why the hell are you dressed like that I thought you were gonna dress as Rachel from friends."_**

**_"Well I thought this would be more fun."_**

**_"More fun you look ridiculous no one is gonna know who you are."_**

**_Lisa was upset but she wasn't gonna let Jeremy spoil her fun._**

**_When they got to the party Lisa was thrilled everyone was dressed at there favorite super hero and comic book character._**

**_Lisa looked over at Jeremy and he was not to happy._**

**_"Lisa hey lisa over here."_**

**_When lisa heard her name she turned to see Chaleen and Cassie and they were dressed as Wonder Women and Cat Women._**

**_"Oh my god girls you look amazing."_**

**_"Yeah well you wouldn't believe how long it took me to get into this get up."_**

**_"Well cha you look smoking hot you both do."_**

**_"So do you lisa."_**

**_"Thanks Cassie."_**

**_"Umm Lisa why didn't Jeremy wear a costume."_**

**_"Ugh cha he hates wearing them he say that Halloween is juvenile."_**

**_The girls just laughed._**

**_Everyone was having fun. But something or more like someone was missing. Lisa scanned the room looking for the one person she hoped would be there. Then she finally saw him. And boy was she happy._**

**_"Batman so good of you to join us tonight." She said_**

**_"It's good to see you Batgirl. Any word from commissioner Gordon on the stolen art pieces."_**

**_"No word as of yet. But I have it on good authority that Joker and Penguin are working together to sell the art work on the black-market."_**

**_They couldn't help themselves they started cracking up._**

**_"Oh my god how the hell was I able to keep a straight face looking at you Phil."_**

**_"I don't know but damn did you do a good job. You look fantastic." Phil said taking lisa's hand and spinning her around._**

**_"You don't look so bad yourself. So where's Morgan." Lisa asked about Phil's newest gal pal._**

**_"Ah Morgan didn't work out."_**

**_"Oh phil I'm sorry I really thought you and Morgan would last. What happened."_**

**_"Well she wanted so much that I couldn't give her. I'm on the road wrestling with ROH and well you know how that can take a toll on someone. She wanted me to quit and I just couldn't do that."_**

**_"Wow she wanted you to quit wrestling."_**

**_"Yeah I told her I couldn't do that wrestling is my dream."_**

**_Lisa knew phil's dream was big maybe bigger then he realized. Lisa and phil were in deep conversation when Jeremy saw them and he was not happy._**

**_Jeremy watched from the corner of the room as the two friends talked. He could see lisa holding Phil's hand and the anger he felt was bubbling up to the surface. The next thing he was lisa gently touch Phil's cheek. He couldn't take it anymore he got up and walked over to them._**

**_"Excuse me lisa can I talk to you for a moment outside please."_**

**_Lisa excused herself from the couch her and phil had be occupying. When the couple was out of view of the party Jeremy roughly grabbed lisa arm._**

**_"Ouch Jeremy your hurting me. What the hell is your problem."_**

**_"My problem. My problem is my girl holding hands with someone that isn't her boyfriend."_**

**_"Oh my god how many times do I have to tell you. You have no reason to be jealous of Phillip. We've been friends since we were 6 years old."_**

**_"What the hell makes you think I'm jealous. I'm not jealous of that."_**

**_"Then why are you so pissed off."_**

**_"I'm pissed off cause I took time out of my day to bring you to this stupid party you haven't spent one moment with me. You've spent all your time with him."_**

**_"Jeremy you know Phillip is a pro wrestlers I don't get to see him as much as I before he signed with Ring Of Honor. This was the first time in 3 months I've seen him. So excuse me for wanting to spend a little time with him before he leaves again."_**

**_"You know what spend all the time with him you want I'm sick and tired of playing second fiddle to him."_**

**_"Jeremy what are you saying. You want us to be over."_**

**_"Over it's been over. It's so over we need a new word for it."_**

**_"Are you seeing someone else."_**

**_Jeremy hung his head._**

**_"Oh my god. Who."_**

**_"You don't know her. But Lisa you haven't been there for. And she has. She's been there for me for everything. In and out of the bedroom."_**

**_Lisa felt her stomach drop._**

**_"How long has this been going on."_**

**_"Over a year."_**

**_"A year. You've been screwing someone behind my back for a year. How could you do this to me."_**

**_"Do this to you. You did this to me. You've shown me no affection. I needed to get it from someone."_**

**_Lisa couldn't handle it anymore before she knew she slapped Jeremy._**

**_"You son of bitch. I love you don't you understand that. 3 years I gave you everything for 3 years and this is how you repay me you screw around with some whore who is she. Who is she."_**

**_"Robin, Robin Kessler."_**

**_"The hostess at my parents Diner. You've been sleeping with her all this time."_**

**_All Jeremy could do was nod._**

**_"Lisa I'm sorry but I didn't have a choice. I need to be with her."_**

**_"She's pregnant isn't she." Lisa asked. When she saw Jeremy put his head down she knew the answer._**

**_"I'm sorry lisa."_**

**_"Yeah I'm sorry to. I'm sorry I gave you my heart. Cause right now you just broke it."_**

**_Jeremy tuned and left. Leaving lisa standing there crying._**

**_Back inside the party Phil went looking for her. When he got outside he saw Lisa sitting by herself on a bench. When he got closer to her he heard her sniffle he knew she was crying._**

**_"Hey are you alright."_**

**_Lisa looked up and saw phil standing there._**

**_"Lisa what happened."_**

**_"Jeremy broke up with me."_**

**_Phil say down and put his arm around lisa's shoulder and pulled her close to him._**

**_"Why."_**

**_Lisa lifted her head._**

**_"He's been screwing someone else behind my back."_**

**_"Oh my god honey I'm sorry."_**

**_"I loved him Phil. I gave him my heart and soul and he just crushed it in the palm of his hand I gave him 3 years. What am I gonna do now. I have no one no boyfriend no nothing."_**

**_"Hey I don't ever wanna hear you talk like that. You have everything. You've got Cha, Cassie, Chez, Mom and most importantly you've got me."_**

**_Lisa smiled and hugged Phil. She always knew she could count on him for anything._**

**_"What do you say we go home and watch scary movies all night till we throw up._**

**_"Now that sounds like fun."_**

**_Lisa and phil went back to his house and settled in for a night of scary movies and lots of pop corn._**

**_End flashback._**

Lisa just stared at the picture she remembered that Cassie took the picture earlier in the night before the whole mess with Jeremy happened.

She was so thankful to have Phillip in her life. But she was worried about the feelings she was having. She didn't know what to make of them.


	4. Chapter 4

Phil had gone back out on the road he was gearing up for Wrestle Mania 29 and his big match against the Undertaker.

Lisa was so proud of him. She hasn't been this proud of him since he made his debut in the WWE. She remembered the night when he had his first match with the now defunct company of ECW.

**_Flashback August 1st 2006. A night lisa would never ever forget._**

**_It was not ordinary day for lisa she was hard at work studying for her college midterms with her room mate Hannah._**

**_"Oh my god Lisa I'm never gonna make it threw Professor Montgomery's final exam Friday."_**

**_"You'll do fine Hannah you just have to buckle down now come on chapter 12." Lisa said taping the page._**

**_Lisa looked at her watch and saw what time it was._**

**_"Shit. Hannah I gotta run. Keep your nose in that book. Ya hear me."_**

**_Hannah nodded._**

**_Lisa raced from her dorm to Chaleen's apartment. She rushed threw the door._**

**_"Am I late did I miss him."_**

**_"No your just in time." Chaleen said grabbing lisa's hand and pulling her down on the couch next to her._**

**_When the show came back from commercial Lisa and cha couldn't contain themselves. Lisa's hands and knees were shaking. Then they both saw him._**

**_"Oh my god Lisa my brother is on TV I can't believe this." Chaleen said so happy._**

**_Lisa couldn't take her eyes off the tv. Not only was Chaleen beaming with pride but so was lisa maybe more. When he won his match both lisa and Chaleen jumped up and down cheering._**

**_Later that night after lisa had left Cha's she decided to go check in on her dad. But before she stopped off at the diner to pick him up some dinner._**

**_Lisa didn't know what she was thinking no matter how much she tried her father wasn't getting any better his addiction from alcohol escaladed so instead of one bottle of booze a day it was now 5 maybe 6 bottles a day._**

**_Lisa's mom died when she was just 3 years old she knew it was hard on her dad to raise her alone he didn't start drinking until lisa was in her teenage years. When lisa graduated high school she got tons of offers to go to colleges out of state but she decided to go to the local college so she could be close to her friends and family._**

**_When lisa wasn't going to school full time she was working nights in the diner. She walked into the diner and was greeted by Miss Dana a long time worker._**

**_"Well hello darlin. What brings you by tonight."_**

**_"Hey Miss Dana. I was just picking up some dinner for dad."_**

**_Lisa said going behind the counter. She fixed her dad a sandwich._**

**_"How's school honey."_**

**_"It's good. It's stressful but I'm dealing. Being at school keeps my mind off things helps me focus."_**

**_"Well don't let school be the only thing in your life. A pretty young lady like you needs a man in her life to fill the void."_**

**_"Miss Dana I don't have time for boys right now maybe when school is over I'll have time but between school, dad and the diner I just don't see a romance in my life right now."_**

**_Lisa felt her heart sink when she said that out loud. She wanted someone in her life but she was to occupied with other things._**

**_Lisa left the diner and headed to her dad's place. She used her key to let herself in when she walked in she couldn't believe the state of the place empty liquor bottles and empty beer cans everywhere. She grabbed a trash can and started picking them up._**

**_"Dad. Dad where are you." Lisa said setting the trash can down on the floor and headed upstairs to his bedroom. As she got closer she heard the TV on. She pushed the door open to his room and saw the flicker of the TV set._**

**_She turned on the light and saw her dad in bed and of course he had a bottle clutched in his hand. She sighed walking over to the bed first thing she did was turn off the tv then she grabbed the bottle out of his hand._**

**_When lisa turned around she took the blanket and placed it on her father she bent down to kiss his forehead but when her lips touched him he was cold and clammy._**

**_"Dad. Dad wake up. Damnit." She picked up the phone and dialed 911._**

**_"Hello yes I need a ambulance to 321 Schafer View Road. It's my father he's passed out and I can't wake him up. His pulse." Lisa felt for a pulse._**

**_"It's very weak please hurry." Lisa hung up the phone. "Stay with me dad. Don't you leave me." She said clutching her father's hand._**

**_The paramedics got there within minutes. They asked lisa to step aside._**

**_"Please you have to help him." Lisa begged them._**

**_"I'm sorry miss he's gone there's nothing we can do."_**

**_Lisa stood there in shock._**

**_A few hours later lisa was still in shock. She thought she was in a cruel nightmare and any minute she would wake up in her dorm but not this night._**

**_Lisa left her dad's place and walked around town she wasn't really sure where she was gonna go but somehow she ended up back at Chaleen's apartment. She knew it was late but she knocked anyway. _**  
**_"Lisa honey it's 3am." cha said looking at lisa knowing something was wrong. "Honey what's wrong."_**

**_"He's gone. He's gone cha."_**

**_"Who's gone honey."_**

**_"My dad. He's gone. He's dead."_**

**_"Oh my god." Cha said taking lisa into her arms._**

**_She brought lisa inside and led her over to the couch. Cha could tell by lisa's body language she was in shock._**

**_"Honey is there anyone I can call."_**

**_"No there's no one. He didn't have brother or sisters. Cha what am I gonna do."_**

**_"Well for starters your gonna get out of those clothes and go take a hot shower. And then I'm gonna make us some tea." Cha said smoothing lisa's forehead._**

**_After cha watched lisa go into the bathroom and shut the door she grabbed her phone._**

**_"Hey. Yeah I'm sorry I know it's late. It's lisa. She needs you. Her dad died . Tonight. I don't know the details but she needs us all of us. Ok I'll see you soon."_**

**_Cha hung up the phone and went to check on lisa. She was already in bed curled up thankfully she was sleeping._**

**_A couple hours later there was knock on cha's door. She smiled glad to see the person she called standing there._**

**_Lisa was lying in bed her eyes closed picturing happy times with her dad although there weren't many but there were some. She wasn't completely asleep when she heard the door open then she heard feet shuffling on the floor she thought it was Chaleen coming in to check on her._**

**_But then she heard his voice. She opened her eyes not believing who she saw sitting on the bed next to her._**

**_"Phil." She said._**

**_"Yeah baby it's me." he said touching her cheek she grabbed his hand and held it in place._**

**_"He's gone phil. My dad's gone."_**

**_"I know honey. Chaleen called me." He said stroking her hair. He could see the tears streaming down her face he brushed them away._**

**_"Is there anything you need." Phil asked_**

**_"Yeah. Can you just hold me please." lisa asked and phil did just take he took off his coat and sneaks and got into bed beside lisa and put his arms around her._**

**_He stayed there for a few minutes then he heard lisa begin to cry much harder then before._**

**_"Shh it's ok baby girl let it out. I'm here. I'm right here." Phil said rubbing her back to comfort her the best he could. He kissed the top of her head. Moments later she calmed down enough to drift into sleep phil took the opportunity to get some sleep himself. He tightened his embrace around lisa and she placed her hand on his chest._**

**_End Flashback._**

Lisa wiped the tears away with her hand remembering that day brought back everything. She remembered Phillip staying days later for her dad's funeral. He did everything for her that day. It was then she knew just how amazing having a guy like phil in her life.


	5. Chapter 5

It was a rather slow night at the diner. Lisa was sitting at the counter reading when the phone rang.

"Mary's."

"Hello gorgeous."

Lisa knew right away it was phil.

"Hi handsome. Where are you."

"Umm somewhere between Ohio and Pittsburgh."

"So what's up working hard or hardly working."

"Working hard a little to hard."

"Oh boy I know that tone what's wrong."

"Nothing it's nothing."

"No way mister I know when something is wrong now come spill it."

Phil pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I'm hurt."

"Your hurt what do you mean your hurt."

"It's my knee doc doesn't want to wrestle next month. Vince feels the same way. They want me to job to taker. Lisa I don't know what to do."

"Phil this is your match. You and taker have been building this for months. I don't have the answers for you I wish did."

"Yeah I wish you had them to. But thanks for listening."

"Always you know that. Anytime day or night."

"Thanks. Well it's late I'm gonna try to get some sleep I'll call you next week."

"I'll be here. Sweet dreams phil."

"Yeah goodnight." He said hanging up.

Lisa hung up as well. She remembered that this was not the first time she was worried about a injury Phil got while wrestling.

_**Flashback.**_

_**Lisa was finally settled into her new apartment. It wasn't a very big place just big enough for her.**_

_**Later that night lisa had fallen asleep but was woken up by the very loud ringing of her phone.**_

_**"Hmm hello."**_

_**"Lisa its Chaleen."**_

_**"Chaleen it's 2am is everything alright."**_

_**"No it's. Lisa it's phil."**_

_**"What's wrong."**_

_**"He got hurt tonight."**_

_**"Cha he gets hurt every night."**_

_**"No this is different he's was in the hospital."**_

_**Lisa sat up extremely worried.**_

_**"What the hospital. What happened. What do you mean he was in the hospital"**_

_**"You know phil he hates hospitals he checked himself out. I don't know the details but he was in a match and something happened he got hit wrong or bumped wrong I don't know but he was knocked and his elbow got smashed pretty good."**_

_**"Well where is he."**_

_**"He called about 45 minutes ago he should be home by now. I wanna go see him but I can't Tom is sick and I don't wanna leave him."**_

_**"Cha it's ok I'll go. My new place is only a couple blocks from Phil's apartment."**_

_**"Ok will you call me and let know he's ok."**_

_**"Yes I will."**_

_**Lisa hung up, got dressed grabbed her keys and headed over to Phil's place.**_

_**When she got to his place she knocked on the door she didn't wait long when the door opened the sight of phil was just shocking.**_

_**"Wow I'd hate to see what the other chump looks like."**_

_**"Hey how did you know I was here."**_

_**"Your sister she um she's freaked out." Lisa said phil stepped aside letting her come in.**_

_**"Shit yeah I was gonna call her when I just didn't wanna get into everything."**_

_**"Ok well bed mister." Lisa said taking off her sweat coat.**_

_**"Lisa I'm ok." Phil said winching in pain.**_

_**"Oh yeah you look it. So if your fine then how bout a friendly game of tackle football."**_

_**Phil tried to laugh but was in way to much.**_

_**"Ok yeah I'm sore but I'm fine."**_

_**"Phil just humor me please get in bed."**_

_**Phil smiled the best he could and just did what lisa asked him to. Lisa followed him into the bed room and helped him get into bed. When he was finally settled she got on the other side of the bed and sat in front of him.**_

_**"So what happened. More like who did you piss off this time."**_

_**"Actually I didn't piss anyone off. It was an accident. I moved one way and slipped threw the ropes. From what the trainers tell me I hit my face on the ring steps." He said touching the bandage on his forehead.**_

_**"Ok well that explains the lovely new addition to your face but what about this." Lisa said pointing to Phil's shoulder sling.**_

_**"Oh um well shoulder strain and a dislocated elbow."**_

_**"Wow is it serious."**_

_**"I don't know yet. I have to wait 2 days for the swelling to go down before I can get an MRI done. So for right now I'm on shelf."**_

_**"I'm sorry phil." she said holding his hand.**_

_**"Yeah me to. But what can I do. It's just the price I pay for living my dream. Comes with the territory." Phil said looking at his arm.**_

_**Lisa could see phil was visibly upset not just with the injury he sustained but with himself as well.**_

_**"Hey head up. There's no feeling sorry for yourself here this is a no feeling sorry for yourself zone."**_

_**"It's just I've never missed a step. I had that match memorized for 2 weeks. I don't know what went wrong."**_

_**"Phil you said it yourself accident's happen."**_

_**"Yeah but I don't make mistakes. I should have practiced more or done something different."**_

_**"Look I know your upset but beating yourself up and thinking about what you could have done differently will just eat away at you. So listen you made a mistake it happens your human." Lisa said placing her palm on Phil's cheek.**_

_**Phil grabbed her hand and held it.**_

_**"How is it when I wanna be depressed or miserable you never let me."**_

_**"The reason. I hate to see the people I care up set or hurt cause when your upset I'm upset and I just wanna make everyone happy." Lisa said looking at her watch.**_

_**"Wow it's late you need to get some rest so I'm gonna go and I will come by later to see how your doing." Lisa was about to get up when phil grabbed her hand.**_

_**"Lisa can you stay. I just don't wanna be alone tonight. If that's ok."**_

_**"Yeah that's fine." Lisa said getting comfortable next to phil she closed her eyes when she opened them a couple seconds later she saw that phil was asleep she smiled she leaned up and gave him a kiss on his cheek.**_

_**When she laid back down she placed her hand under Phil's and he squeezed it as they both drifted off to a peaceful sleep.**_

_**End flashback.**_

To say lisa wasn't worried about phillip and his newest injury was a understatement.

Wrestling meant everything to him and she knew he was gonna do what he had to do to fight in the biggest match of his long career she just prayed that it wasn't his last.


	6. Chapter 6

Lisa was so excited it was the month before Wrestle Mania 29.

Phil was getting prepared for the biggest fight of his career.

Lisa remembered another big match one against Chris Jericho. Phil did not wanna fight him he was using the problems in phil's past to hurt him.

_**Flashback Chicago Illinois March 12th 2012**_

_**Lisa and Chaleen were sitting in Cha's living room getting ready for another Monday night raw. The girls settled in and watch phil take on the miz and well of course phil won. After the match he was walking around the ring when Chris Jericho came up on the big video screen but lisa and cha knew this couldn't be good.**_

_**"Way to go punk, congratulations on your big win. You need to enjoy them while you can, Punk. You see, you can smirk if you want to but I see straight threw you. When I look at you I see a fraud. And I'm not talking about how you call yourself the best in the world. I'm talking about you as a person."**_

_**Chaleen and Lisa both looked at each other confused.**_

_**"What is Jericho getting at."**_

_**"I don't know cha."**_

_**They both turned there attention back to the tv.**_

_**"Because I did a little research this week punk and I found out something, a little deep, dark , dirty secret about you. You've been straightedge ever since you came to the WWE but you never explained the reason why. So I'm gonna tell all these wannabes why your straightedge."**_

_**Chaleen's eyes widened and lisa could feel her heart beat rapily.**_

_**"No he's not gonna do what I think he's gonna do." Chaleen said.**_

_**Lisa just kept watched the screen.**_

_**"I wanna tell them why your straightedge, it's because your father is an alcoholic. Yeah that's right. Your father was an alcoholic and he let you down every step of the way when your were growing up. And it terrifies you. Cause you don't wanna end up like him."**_

_**Lisa and Cha could see Phil's expression change in the ring. Cha had tears in her eyes. Lisa all she could do was shake her head.**_

_**"But it's inevitable that you will. Because alcohol is in your blood punk, it's in your genes. It's of who you are and that tortures you. I know you've built this facade this wall that you're a sarcastic anti hero without a care in the world. But I think I found something you care about. I found something that gives you nightmares, something that terrifies you."**_

_**Lisa couldn't believe Jericho would stoop so low as to bring up Phil's past.**_

_**"And it's it ironic that the very alcohol you crave is the same that ruined your childhood. I almost feel sorry for you punk. Is that the reason why you have all those tattoos.? Was the pain of wanting to drink so bad that you needed the pain of a tattoo needle to take it off your mind. Was it your only Solis.?"**_

_**At this paint Chaleen couldn't listen anymore she got up and went to her room. But lisa stayed and listened to what Jericho had to say.**_

_**"Doesn't matter if it is punk because you are going to drink eventually and I'm gonna be the one that's gonna make you drink. At wrestle mania 28 I'm going to take away your dreams, your bravado and I'm going to leave you a broken man. Your going to hit bottom and when you do you're going to embrace your destiny and you're going to take a drink. It's going to taste so good that your going to want another one and another one and another one. April 1st I'm going to be recognized for who I am, The undisputed Best in the world and the new wwe Champion and you're going to recognized for you are, who your father was, a pathetic damn drunk."**_

_**After Jericho was done lisa turned off the tv she was appalled by what she heard she didn't think one man could be so cruel. But next Monday she found out just how cruel he could really be.**_

_**Chaleen decided to not watch raw so lisa stayed home and watched instead. Phil had started off the show from Philadelphia. He talked about how yes he father fought with alcohol but who hasn't. But it was after phil was done that Jericho stooped even lower.**_

_**"Punk hey punk. Listen to me look last week your right I stepped over the line. What I said about your father it was wrong now this isn't Jericho talking no fancy jacket this is just Chris and I'm sorry I was wrong to say that stuff about your father I was wrong. I promise I'll never say anything about your father on this show ever again. I'm giving you my word on that."**_

_**Lisa was thrilled that Jericho apologized for what he said but lisa couldn't help but feel he was up to some.**_

_**"However, Your sister, well that's a whole other ball game isn't it, Oh come on punk I found out all about your sister substance abuse problems."**_

_**"Chris shut up what are you talking about."**_

_**"Come on punk it's well documented that your sister has problems with drugs and as anybody knows drug addicts will do anything they can to score there next fix's. Anything. And I'm sure your still proud of her I'm sure you still love her just like you claim your proud of your father and you still love your father but come on seriously there's a pattern starting here punk. Your father is a alcoholic your sister is a drug addict and your going to end up just like them it's inevitable."**_

_**Lisa couldn't believe it. He was doing it again using phil and Chaleen's past to get under Phil's skin and lisa could see it was working.**_

_**"Punk your going to drink it's your destiny and it's a good news bad news situation though punk cause the good news is substance abuse and alcohol can be over come it can. Bad news when I beat you at wrestle mania and become the new wwe champion that's something that you'll never ever over come ever."**_

_**Lisa could see the rage in Phil's eyes she didn't know what he was gonna say.**_

_**"Jericho your bullshit. Your bullshit and that exactly what I'm gonna beat out of you."**_

_**Lisa turned off the TV she prayed Chaleen didn't turn on her tv and watch. But a few minutes later her phone rang and her caller ID said it was Cha.**_

_**"Hello."**_

_**"Oh my god did you just see what he said about me. Lisa I have never ever done drugs in my life."**_

_**"Cha I know and so phil. Chris is just doing this to get under Phil's skin and yours to. And you can't let him ok. Now I want you to turn off the tv and go to sleep ok."**_

_**"Lisa I'm scared."**_

_**"I know me to. Now go on get some sleep." Lisa said.**_

_**After cha hung up lisa sat on her couch all night. She texted phil to call her but he was either to upset or turned his phone off. Lisa decided to just sit up and watch TV but her mind was racing she was scared of what phil might do. She turned off the TV again she looked at the clock and saw it was 3am so she decided that she should get some sleep herself.**_

_**As she was heading into her room her phone rang and she was relieved when she saw it was Phil. She answered it right away.**_

_**"Phil."**_

_**"Hey."**_

_**"Are you alright."**_

_**"Guess you saw what happened."**_

_**"Yeah I did. Are you ok."**_

_**"No I'm not. I wanna come home."**_

_**"Ok then come home. I'm sure the wwe can get along without you for a couple days."**_

_**She heard him chuckle.**_

_**"I want to but I just can't face everyone."**_

_**"Why don't you go to your buddies cabin in the woods. Your up there away from everything. From everyone."**_

_**"Will you come with me. I just I need a shoulder to lean on and I want it to be yours."**_

_**"Of course. I'll leave in the morning I'll stop by the store and pick up some things."**_

_**"Thanks Lisa. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you in my life."**_

_**"Yeah same here. Ok I'll see you up there."**_

_**"Bye."**_

_**"Goodbye."**_

_**Lisa hung up and sighed she could hear Phil's voice he was hurting she hoped and prayed she would be able to help him.**_

_Sorry guys gotta cut this off here I'm gonna continue the flash back in the next chapter. I think I should change the title of the story cause so far the friends haven't had any benefits so if anyone has a story title please tell me and I'll use it and I'll give you credit at the end of the next chapter._


	7. Chapter 7

Continuation of Chapter 6.

_**Flash back continuation.**_

_**Lisa got up to the cabin at 1pm Tuesday afternoon she wasn't sure if phil was there yet. She grabbed the bags from the front seat and headed up to the front door she remembered where he told her the key was at. When she found it she unlocked the door and headed inside.**_

_**She took the grocery's she bought into the kitchen. After everything was put away she felt the cabin was a little cold so she thought it was best to get a fire going. Thankfully she learned how to do that from all the camping trips she went on with phil and his family.**_

_**After she got the fire started she sat down on the couch and waited for phil to arrive. Lisa had fallen asleep.**_

_**By time phil got to the cabin from Philadelphia it was already midnight. When he went inside he saw the fireplace was lit he dropped his bag off at the foot of the stairs and headed into the living room and saw the best thing he has seen all day.**_

_**He walked over to the couch and saw lisa sleeping peacefully. He kneeled down in front of her and caressed her cheek. She opened her eyes and smiled she placed her hand on Phil's worried face.**_

_**"Hi."**_

_**"Hi. Sorry I didn't mean to wake you up."**_

_**"No I'm glad you did." **_  
_**"What time did you get here."**_

_**Lisa looked at her watch.**_

_**"Um around 1 Tuesday afternoon."**_

_**Lisa sat up making room for phil to sit down she turned to face him and she could see that he was so worried and upset when he looked at her she saw his eyes were beat red like he was crying the whole way to the cabin. She took his hand and held it in hers she heard him sigh.**_

_**"So how are."**_

_**"Ok."**_

_**"No how are you really."**_

_**He looked at her not knowing what to really say.**_

_**"Honestly. I'm furious. I'm pissed off. But mostly I just wanna crawl in a hole right now. I feel like I let everyone down."**_

_**"Let everyone down. Phil you couldn't let anyone down if you tried."**_

_**"You don't understand, I tried so hard to keep my family out of the spotlight and Jericho just spews this crap about Chaleen, my sister has never touched a drug in her life she won't even take aspirin when she has a headache. And to bring up my father I can't even think of the words to say right now. He's right you know I'm gonna end up like him. It's only a matter of time. I'll slip just like he did."**_

_**"Hey no way. You are nothing like your father."**_

_**Phil got up and walked over to the fire place.**_

_**"But I am, I'm just like him. Jericho's right it's my DNA."**_

_**Lisa got up and walked over to the fireplace she placed her hand on his shoulder.**_

_**"Phil look at me. Phillip Jack Brooks look at." She said and when he turned around there were tears in his eyes. She placed her hand on his cheek and rubbed the tears away.**_

_**"Phil, you are nothing like your father. You care about the people in your life. You would bend over backwards to help someone you would give the shirt off your back. You've helped some many people."**_

_**"Who. Who have I helped I've done nothing but hurt people."**_

_**"Your wrong. You helped me."**_

_**Phil looked at her confused.**_

_**"When my father died I was lost I was so lost I didn't know which end was up. The night he died you were there. You came off the road and stayed with me. You didn't stay for a day you stayed with me for a whole week. If that's not helping someone because of a lose then I don't know what is."**_

_**Lisa was trying so hard to reassure him that he was nothing like his Dad but he just wasn't getting it. He walked back over to the couch and placed his head on the back of it and grabbed a pillow and clutched it close to him. Lisa walked over and took the empty place next to him.**_

_**"Phil. I wish there was something I could say to help you, to make you understand how good of a person you really are because you are you're a wonderful person I just wish you would believe that."**_

_**Lisa was worried she didn't know the right thing to say.**_

_**"It's late why don't you try to get some sleep. Maybe in the morning things will be brighter." She said giving him a kiss on his forehead. Before she headed up to her room she turned back and saw phil just looking at the fire going in the fireplace she felt a tear stream down her face lisa was very worried more worried then she has ever been.**_

_**Later that night lisa looked at the clock on the nightstand and couldn't believe it was 4am and she was no closer to sleep then she was and hour ago. Lisa got up from bed putting on her slippers she thought getting some warm milk might help her relax.**_

_**When she walked past Phil's room she thought she heard him sobbing she touched the door and slowly pushed it open and went inside the closer she got to the bed the more she heard him crying. She never ever seen him cry before and it was breaking her heart.**_

_**Lisa did the only thing she could do she got in on the other side of the bed and placed her hand on his shoulder when he turned around he put his arms around lisa and held her close. She started rocking him and rubbing his back.**_

_**"Shhh it's ok sweetie I'm here. Let it out. Everything's gonna be alright."**_

_**And he did he let the tears flow down his face like a waterfall.**_

_**After what felt like he had cried for hours phil finally calmed down he kept his arms around lisa's waist. She took her hand rubbed the remaining tears from his soaked face.**_

_**Both lisa and phil slowly moved toward each other and before either one could react there lips brushed together. Phil took his hand and placed it on the back of lisa's head pulling her closer to him.**_

_**Phil and lisa got lost in the kiss. Phil's hands began to roam over lisa's body. Lisa placed her hands on Phil's face cupping his cheeks she opened her mouth when she felt his tongue part her lips.**_

_**A small moan escaped from lisa's lips when phil starting placing feathery kisses on her collarbone. Lisa began roaming her own hands down to the hem of Phil's shirt pulling it over his head and tossing it onto the floor.**_

_**She ran her hands over the sculptured muscles of his chest. He went back to kissing her neck again he also found the hem of her shirt but he didn't take it off he moved his hands up her shirt.**_

_**"Phil wait. Stop." Lisa said grabbing Phil's hand.**_

_**"What's wrong."**_

_**"This. This is wrong. We shouldn't be doing this."**_

_**"But why."**_

_**"Phil you're my best I don't wanna ruin that. If we continue to do this it will confuse everything. I don't wanna lose what we have."**_

_**Phil put his head down and grabbed the back his neck rubbing it.**_

_**"Your right. I'm sorry I didn't mean to force myself on you."**_

_**"Hey. It's ok. I guess we both got pretty caught in this."**_

_**Phil let out a little chuckle and lisa followed.**_

_**"Wow can you imagine if we did this. How crazy would that be."**_

_**"Yeah pretty nuts. Well I'm gonna go back to my room."**_

_**"Lisa. Will you stay with me."**_

_**Lisa nodded and they both got under the covers phil placed his arms around lisa's waist.**_

_**"Goodnight lisa."**_

_**"Goodnight phil."**_

_**Neither one of them slept that night all they could think about was what could of happened. Even though lisa didn't want to stop she had to she cherished her friendship with phil to much to confuse it.**_

_**End Flashback.**_

Lisa thought back to that night where her feelings for phil became evident. There were nights she would replay what could have happened in her dreams.

The feel of Phil's lips on hers, his hand roaming her body of course in her dream they did go all the way but she often wondered if one day she would be able to tell phil how she really felt about him.

She hoped one day she would hear him say that he felt the same about her and she did about him.


	8. Chapter 8

Lisa, Chaleen and Phil's best friend Scott Colton also known in the wrestling world as Colt Cabana had decided to fly out to buffalo new york and surprise phil.

"Guys are you sure about this I mean Phil doesn't need us hanging around him while he's fighting to get his spot at mania back." Chaleen asked.

"Cha when I talked to him the other day he sounded so down so maybe us going to visit him might perk him up." Lisa said.

_"Oh he's getting perked up enough I guarantee it." scott said to himself in a whisper._

"What was that Scott."

"Oh nothing lisa. Come on were' gonna miss are plain."

While on the plain lisa had decided to call Aj just to make sure where phil was going to be when they got to New York.

"Hello."

"Hey Aj it's Lisa."

"Hi lisa. Are you almost here."

"We should be landing in about 30 minutes. When do you guys get to the arena for raw."

"Um were suppose to be there at 2 phil usually strolls in around 3 maybe 3:30."

"Perfect we should be there between 2:30 and 3. Now Aj remember it's a surprise ok."

"I know, I know I promise I won't mention a word of it to anyone."

"Including Ziggler."

"Even my Ziggles."

"Alright text me when he get there and ill text you when we get there."

"Ok lisa I'll see ya soon."

"Bye Aj."

"Bye bye."

Lisa laughed when she hung up the phone. When she met Aj she knew from the start she was gonna be a cool friend.

The flight landed 20 minutes early so lisa texted Aj and told her they were on the road to the arena.

_Lisa-Hey Aj we just left the airport should be at the arena at 2:15 and sign of him yet._

A minute later lisa got a return text.

_Aj-Yeah he just got here about 5 minutes ago all is good to go. Text me when your at the back door._

_Lisa-Roger that._

"Ok so the plan is I text Aj when we get there she's gonna sneak us in and take us to Phil's locker room and then we take it from there."

"Sounds good Lisa. I can't wait to see my brother he's been so busy with mania he hasn't had a chance to come home or even call."

"Well let's hope after mania things will start to slow down for him."

Lisa didn't have the heart to tell Chaleen about Phil's possible knee injury so she just kept it to herself.

"So lisa. Why bring me along."

"Well Scott your Phil's best friend when was the last time you two actually had a guys night out."

"Hmmm it's been awhile."

About 10 minutes later they pulled up to the arena. Scott Decided to take the bags to the hotel and get settled. He thought the girls would take up all the time to hang with phil.

Lisa texted Aj and they waited by the back door like she said.

"Hey lisa."

"Hi Aj." Lisa said hugging Aj. "Aj this is Phil's sister Chaleen."

"Yes I think we've met before."

"Yeah we have it's nice to see you again Chaleen."

"Good to see you to Aj."

"Ok so phil just went down to the trainers room to get stretched out for the show tonight."

"Alright then lead the way."

Aj took lisa and Chaleen into the arena and down to the trainers room. Everyone lisa and cha passed knew who they were they all waved to them.

"Ok here's the trainers room." Just as Aj said that the door opened up and out came Chris the head trainer. "Oh hey chris is phil still in there."

"Yeah he's just finishing up."

"Great. Ok I'll go in and get him to close his eyes then you guys come in when I give you the signal ok."

"Awesome."

Aj went in.

"Knock Knock."

"Oh hey Aj what's up."

"Just wanted to come by and talk see how your doing."

"I'm good. So what can I do for you."

"I need your help with something. It's mine and ziggies anniversary today and well I just can't figure out what to get him and since you're a guy I was wondering if you can help."

"Umm yeah I guess."

"Now you have to close your eyes."

"Close my eyes come on Aj."

"Please phil for me."

"Ok fine." He said closing his eyes. When Aj saw his eyes were closed good and tight she motioned for Lisa and cha to come in.

Lisa and Chaleen stood in front of Phil.

"Aj come on I don't have time for this."

"Alright phil open your eyes."

When phil opened his eyes he was stunned to see Lisa and Cha standing in front of him.

"Oh my god what. What are you guys doing here." He said grabbing them both and hugging them tight.

"Well when I talked to you on the phone the other day you sounded so down so I thought about it and here we are to cheer you up. Oh and Colt's here to." Lisa said

Phil was still shocked he walked over to Chaleen first.

"I can't believe you guys are here Oh man I have missed you guys." He said picking Chaleen up and hugging her so tight she gasped for air.

"We've missed you to big brother. But this was all lisa's idea she's the one you should be squeezing for dear life."

He put cha down and went over to lisa and wrapped his arms around her and spun her around hugging her tight.

"Thank you. You are the most amazing women I have ever met." Phil whispered in lisa's ear sending shivers down her spine.

"I thought you could use family around right now." Lisa said her forehead touching phil.

Lisa looked up and saw phil's hair was gone.

"So are you joining a cult or was this just an excuse not to wash your head."

"What you don't think it make's me look bad ass."

"Bad ass no, Mr. Clean yeah." Lisa said smiling, this cause Chaleen to start laughing.

"Oh and your laughing little sister."

"I'm sorry but she's right what possessed you to shave your head."

"Ah makes me look like a real scum bag for the storyline." Phil said rubbing his hand over his head.

After they left the trainers room phil showed them all over the place.

"Well sorry to cut this short ladies but I gotta get ready. Oh almost forgot here."

"What are these."

"Front row tickets right behind Michael cole and The King. So you guys better hurry the show's gonna start soon. So um hey travis can you show my sister and best friend to there seats please."

"Sure thing phil. Ladies right this way."

"Oh before we go." Lisa and Chaleen went over to phil and kissed his cheeks. "Good luck." They said in unison.

"Thanks."

As the girls were leaving lisa looked back and saw phil give her a wink but this wasn't a friendly wink it was more like a flirtatious wink so she returned it.

She wondered if tonight she would tell phil how she felt about him, not wondered but hoped.


	9. Chapter 9

After raw was over lisa and Chaleen headed backstage to meet up with phil.

They only waited a few minutes when phil joined them still on his high from winning his match.

"Hey ladies. So who's up for some food."

"Me I'm starving."

"If it ok with you guys I think I'm gonna head back to the hotel I'm exhausted."

"Are you sure Cha." Phil asked.

"Yeah I'm sure beside we have all week to catch up you two go on have fun."

Cha hugged phil then lisa. Cha knew how lisa felt about Phil so maybe tonight lisa could build on that.

After they dropped cha off at the hotel Phil and lisa headed to a small Italian restaurant they were seating in a booth in the back.

"So tell me how's the knee."

"Um its ok. It's not a 100% but I gotta fight threw it."

"Your one tough bastard you know that."

"Yeah a little to tough so tough I'm taking time off after mania is over."

"What your leaving."

"Well not for long term just a month or two."

"Wow you really must be more hurt then your saying. It's not like you to just leave."

"I look at it this way I'm 34 years old I'm not getting any younger I've done everything I've set out to do I don't know maybe it's time to hang them up."

Lisa listened to what phil was saying. She thought how this was so uncharacteristic of him.

"So basically what your saying is Mania could be the last time you step in a ring."

"Maybe." Phil said putting his head down.

"Now is this Phil Brooks talking or CM Punk."

"Its all me. Look lisa I don't expect you understand what I'm going threw its just all the traveling from city to city the late nights the air planes the bus ride going from one hotel to the next start to weight on a person. I've missed birthdays, Christmases, family get together all because I'm on the road 24/7. I just feel like its time to end it before it ends me."

"Well if this is what you really want then I support your decision. Granted your sisters won't like it but I guess they'll have to get use to it."

"Thanks Lisa I knew you would support me in this." He said hugging lisa.

After the hug phil looked up smiling but he wasn't smiling at lisa when lisa turned her head she saw the reason phil was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Hey baby you made it." Phil said getting up kissing a very tall very thin brunette.

"Yeah my flight got here about 20 minutes ago I'm sorry I missed your match sweet cheeks."

Sweet cheeks lisa could feel the vomit leap up from her stomach into her mouth. She thought it was the worst pet name she ever heard.

"You must be lisa, it's nice to meet you I'm Jessica phil's girlfriend. He has told me so many wonderful things."

"Hello, it's nice to meet you." Lisa said shaking her hand.

About 45 minutes in lisa was about to be sick here she was sitting across from phil and his girlfriend making kissy face at each other. Another thing that was uncharacteristic of phil he was showing public displays of affection and he has never ever done that.

"So lisa tell me how long and you and my philly bear known each other."

"Well I've known Phil since we were little kids."

"Awe you knew my baby since he was a baby that's so cute. I bet you were the cutest little baby ever."

"I was a rather stunning baby. Right lisa."

"Right, stunning." Lisa said. She wanted to get the hell out of there so she looked at her watch and faked a yawn.

"Oh wow will you look at the time. I think I'm gonna catch a cab and let you two love birds have some alone time."

"Oh my god you must be exhausted lisa. Phil honey why don't we all go beside I would much rather spend some alone time with my hot sexy lover boy." Jess said kissing Phil's neck. Phil could see this was making lisa very uncomfortable.

"Yeah sounds good."

After phil, lisa and jess got to the hotel they shared an elevator up to the 21st floor and oh how lucky for lisa they were all staying on the same floor.

"Well this is me. Jess it was nice meeting you tonight."

"Oh it was lovely meeting you to, Hey maybe one day this week you and me can have a shopping day and you can tell me all about my baby when he was a kid." Jess said shaking lisa's hand.

"Yeah sure." Lisa said.

"Hey why don't you go to the room and I'll meet you there." Phil said.

"Ok snooky bear." Jess said kissing phil. "I love you."

"Yeah love you to." Phil watch jess walk away. "So that's jess what do you think."

Lisa wanted to smack phil but she sucked it up and lied threw her teeth.

"She seems nice very sweet. Where did you guys meet."

"She works at corporate in Stamford I was there for a conference call for the year end stuff back in January we just hit it off fast one thing lead to another."

Lisa put her hand up.

"Um the less I know about your sexual escapades the better. I'm happy for you phil you deserve someone in your life that can make you happy."

"Thanks babe. Well come on give me a hug."

Lisa moved to hug phil but when they hugged each other it was different. Lisa let the hug linger and so did phil neither one not wanting to let go but lisa did she pulled back first.

"Good night phil."

"Good night lisa, Sweet dreams." He said turning around to head to his room.

Lisa couldn't get into her room fast enough when she got in she saw cha sleeping in the other bed. She walked over to the unoccupied bed and flopped down on it causing cha to wake up.

"Hey how's dinner."

"It was ok nothing exciting just caught up like old times. I'm gonna get a shower. You go back to sleep."

"Lisa are you ok."

"Yeah I'm fine I'm just tired that's all you know how I get when I'm sleepy. But I promise I'm fine."

"Ok. Night."

"Night cha." Lisa said grabbing her PJ's and disappearing into the bathroom. She turned on the shower and let the water get warm she stripped off her clothes and climbed into the cascading shower.

She let the warm water fall on her body when it finally hit her. The tears falling down her already went face. She placed her back against the shower wall and slid down it crying.

She realized she was to late. Phil was in love with Jessica and secretly she wished Phil was the one telling Lisa that he loved her like she loved him.


	10. Chapter 10

Lisa didn't sleep at all that night. Every time she closed her eyes all she could see was Phil kissing Jessica and it was making her sick to her stomach she thought that should be her but she knew it would never be her all she was now to phil was her best friend and that was all she would ever be.

She heard voices coming from the other room so she decided that sleeping was not an option. She put on her slippers and walk into the other room that's where she saw Chaleen sitting on the couch with phil and Scott.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." Scott said.

"Morning guys." Lisa said noticing to only spot was next to phil so she took a deep breath and sat down next to him. He put his arm around her and kissed her cheek this made her tense up. Phil noticed right away.

"Hey what's wrong." Phil asked keeping his arm on lisa's shoulder.

"Nothing I just didn't sleep very well last night."

"Oh well maybe going out today will make you feel better." Phil said moving his hand down rubbing lisa's back which was really making her feel uncomfortable.

"So what's the plan big brother."

"Well I was thinking we could just go into town and hang out hit up some store and have lunch."

"Yes that sounds like fun."

Lisa stood up and walked into the kitchen. Phil went to join her while cha and Scott looked up the things to do in town on the internet.

"Hey what's wrong with you."

"I told you I didn't sleep last night guess I'm not use to sleeping in a hotel."

"Oh come on you've slept in hotels before it's something else." Phil said touching lisa's hand. "Come on you can tell me."

"I promise it's nothing I'm ok. I'm gonna go get dressed."

Lisa went into the bathroom to get change. Phil wasn't buying what lisa was selling her knew something was wrong and he was going to find out just what it was.

After lisa got dressed the group headed down to the lobby and lisa was not happy cause there standing waiting for the group was Jessica.

"Hey baby." Jess said jumping into Phil's arms.

Chaleen looked at lisa dumbfounded.

"Jess I want you to meet my little sister Chaleen and you already know lisa and that big jack off you certainly know him."

"It's nice to meet you Chaleen, phil has told me all about you. It's good to see you again lisa and Scotty to hotty give me some sugar you big teddy bear."

Both Chaleen and lisa were getting sick. Cha pulled lisa close to her.

"Oh my god who the hell is that." Cha whispered to lisa.

"His new girlfriend." Lisa whispered back.

Phil looked over and saw Lisa and Cha whispering to each other so he snuck up on them.

"Hey."

"Oh my god you are still a big jerk."

Cha laughed but lisa just smiled.

"So are we ready to have some fun today." Jess said clasping her hands together.

"Let's roll baby." Phil said putting his arm around Jess's shoulders.

Lisa and cha just looked at each other not knowing what to say to each other.

The whole day phil and Jessica played kissy face and touchy feely with other not only that they took pictures together ones of them together ones with her phil and Scott. So Lisa and cha decided to start taking pictures of themselves.

"Awe you girls looks so cute together. Phil get in one with your sister." jess said.

"Come on little one bring it."

"Your lucky I love you."

Lisa smiled when she watched cha and phil pose for a picture. Lisa was about to walk over to Scott when she felt jess tug her sleeve.

"Lisa go stand next to phil here give me your phone ill take the pics for you."

Lisa walked over to phil and he put his arms around her and pulled her close to him.

"Come lisa have a little fun wrap those arms around phil." Jess said.

The voice in lisa's head was screaming for her to just push away and run but she couldn't do it her heart was telling her to wrap her arms around him and pull him tight and she did.

"Ok you two say cheese." Jess said

Lisa smiled the best she could.

"Awe phil you and lisa look perfect."

"Jess take one with my phone will ya babe." Phil said handing his phone to Jess she took another picture.

Cha took one to only when cha took the picture Phil kissed lisa's cheek.

"Why lisa I do believe you are blushing. Do you have a little crush on my boyfriend."

"A crush no I don't have a crush. He's my best friend and I love him like a brother so you have nothing to worry about jess I can see that he loves you and that he's happy."

"Oh I'm not worried I know he loves me and I love him so much it hurts." Jess said looking over at Phil hugging his sister. "You know lisa I can see myself spending the rest of my life with him. I've pictured us getting married having a family. I've seen phil with kids he gonna make a great father one day." Jess said walking over to phil.

Lisa could feel her eyes star to fill up with tears she looked up into the new York city sky.

"Lisa are you ok." Cha asked.

"No actually don't feel very."

"Ok well come on let's get you back to the hotel. Hey guys lisa's not feeling to good I think we should call it a night."

"No cha you stay here with everyone I'll get a cab back to the hotel."

"Are you sure lisa I can come back with you."

"Yeah I'm sure. Go on go have fun with phil and Scott." Lisa said hugging cha.

Phil came over to check on lisa.

"Hey, not feeling well."

"Yeah it's I guess it's the cold night air and my sinuses are acting up it's giving me a really bad headache."

"Don't worry about it sweetie I know how bad your head hurts when your sinuses act up it's ok. Go back to the hotel, take a hot shower and get some sleep."

Lisa just nodded as phil hugged her then kissed her forehead. She got in the cab and headed back to the hotel. When she got up to the room she went over to the bed taking off her shoes and sitting down on the bed. She texted cha to let her know she was safe back at the room. After she did that she looked at her pics that where taken earlier ones of her and Scott.

A silly one of her and cha sticking out there tongues and making duck faces. One of Scott doing the same thing and then the one of her and phil. She looked at for a long time. She took her finger and traced the contours of Phil's face burning them to her memory.

She put her phone on the night table turned off the light and closed her eyes but all she did was cry. That night she cried herself to sleep. It was then she knew she had lost phil forever.


	11. Chapter 11

By Saturday lisa was ready to get out of Buffalo and back to Chicago where she could emirs herself into her work at the diner.

It was early Saturday morning and lisa was finishing up packing her suitcase for the flight later that night. Cha was in the other room talking to Scott about getting something to eat.

"Hey lisa you wanna go down to the restaurant and get some food." Scott asked.

"Yeah sure Scott I'll be right there." Lisa said putting the last of her bathroom stuff into her suitcase.

Lisa came out of the bathroom and the trio headed downstairs to the hotel restaurant when they walked in lisa saw phil sitting alone and she was actually thrilled to see him by himself.

"Hey look there's phil." Cha said gabbing lisa's hand and dragging her over to his table. "Morning big brother." Cha said hugging phil.

"Good morning little one." He said hugging cha. "Morning Lisa." He said hugging lisa tight.

"Good morning."

"Hey dude where's Jess."

"Oh she had to fly back to Stamford last night some big meeting about mania stuff. I don't know I try not to listen when it comes to work stuff when I don't have to." Phil said smiling at lisa.

Lisa, Cha, scott and phil eat breakfast and laughed just like old times. Lisa felt at ease for the first time since she met Jessica. She hated feeling so uncomfortable around her but she did.

After breakfast Cha and Scott went back to the room to finish packing so lisa and phil decided to go for a walk.

They walk around a small park right next to the hotel.

"You wanna go sit down."

"Yeah sure."

Phil and lisa found a bench and sat down.

"Are you getting excited for mania." Lisa asked.

"I guess. I mean it's just another match to me."

"Just another match." Lisa said touching his forehead.

"Lisa what are you doing." he said grabbing her hand.

"I'm checking to see if you have a fever cause you are talking crazy. Phil this isn't just another match it's his streak on the line I think that's a big deal."

"Yeah it is a big deal but I don't really think it's that big of a deal like I said it's just a match. Jess thinks the hype is so over blown."

"Over blown, doesn't she work for the company isn't that like bad mouthing her own job."

"No not really she actually works at headquarters of wwe in the offices she's one of about 20 secretaries."

"Oh. Does she even like wrestling."

"Not really she's been to some of my matches but she not an avid fan like you."

Wow lisa couldn't even believe what phil was saying his girlfriend who works for the company he wrestles for hates wrestling.  
The two sat in silence for a few minutes until phil spoke.

"Hey lisa can I ask you something."

"You can ask me anything you know that."

"Well when I take some time off I was thinking of going on a trip and I was wondering if you could help me plan it."

"Sure I'll help where did you wanna go."

"Someplace secluded no phones no internet no crowds of people just warm climate and a sandy beach."

"Well that all depends I mean you've got Florida they have some great beaches but you want seclusion. Just you alone with your thought."

"Oh I won't be alone. Jess is coming with me."

Lisa could feel he heart pounding in her eyes.

"Oh so this is more of a romantic get away."

"More of less."

"Ok then well I guess your best bet is Cancun they have the best secluded beaches."

"Cancun, yeah Cancun I think she'll like it. Thanks Lisa you're the best." Phil said kissing her cheek.

"Yeah your, your welcome. Well um I better get back to the hotel and get to the airport are flight leaves in 3 hours and security can be a bitch." Lisa said standing up.

Phil decided to drive the trio to the airport himself so he could say goodbye to them before leaving for the next town.

"I'm gonna miss you phil." Cha said crying.

"Cha your gonna see me in a few weeks in jersey for mania."

Phil invited lisa and cha to come to jersey for the mania festivities including the hall of fame induction ceremony.

Lisa watched as phil held Chaleen close. After he was done saying goodbye to Scott and Cha he made his way over to lisa.

"So I guess I'll see you in jersey." Lisa said.

"Yeah. Your gonna have a great time. Oh and don't forget to get a fancy dress for the Hall of Fame ceremony."

Oh yeah a dress lisa was gonna get a dress that would knock phil's socks off.

**_Final boarding call for flight 467 non stop to Chicago O'Hare all rows please begin to board._**

"Well that's us." Cha said. "Bye Phil."

"Bye sissy. I love you." He said hugging Cha. Him and Scott shook hand but they did share a good hug.

Phil went over to lisa and grabbed her hands and held them in his.

"Hey thanks for helping me with those trip plans I know that couldn't have been easy."

"Phil it's fine I'm always glad to help out a friend." Lisa said.

"Lisa come on we gotta go." Cha said.

Lisa and phil shared a warm hug lisa was about to pull away when phil tightened his grip on her. So lisa did the same. When they pulled apart there lips were so close to each other lisa thought he was about to kiss her but he kissed her cheek he left his lips linger and then pulled back.

"Bye lisa. I'll see ya in a couple of weeks."

"Bye phil. I'll see you soon."

Lisa walked over to scott and cha and got on the plane.

When lisa got settled in her seat she leaned her head back and brushed her hand on the cheek phil kissed. She thought could he really feel the same way about her that she did about him or was she just imagining it. Either way she needed to stop thinking about phil otherwise she would go insane.


	12. Chapter 12

It's been a week since Lisa left buffalo and she still couldn't stop thinking about phil. No matter what she did she would think about him. He was on her mind 24/7 and it was starting to take a toll on her.

One day at the diner she was in the office going over the books when her phone rang.

"Hello."

"Hey lisa it's cha."

"Oh hey cha what's up."

"Are you ok you sound horrible."

"I have this damn cold that I can't shake and I've been working non stop since we got back from buffalo so I haven't had any time to sleep or relax."

"Honey maybe you should take a day off."

"I can't. I need to get the books done by the end of the week and I only have 2 days to do that."

Cha could hear how upset Lisa was getting.

"Ok that's it I'm coming over there right now."

"Chaleen no please don't."

"Nope I'm coming over. Do I have to call in the big guns."

"Big guns. Oh what Scott yeah push over boy."

"Nope not Scott do I have to phil."

Lisa cringed at the mention of his name. His voice was the last she needed to hear. Just hearing his voice sent shivers down her spine.

"Ok, ok anything but calling phil. There's no need to call him. So yeah come over."

"Great I'll be there in 5 minutes."

Before lisa could say anything Cha hung up. She smiled knowing Chaleen was coming over.

And Cha was right on time 5 minutes like she said.

"Wow lisa I thought you sounded bad on the phone honey you really don't look good."

"Well cha like I said the second we got back from buffalo I thrusted myself into work and I haven't had a moment to myself."

"Lisa honey why are you burying yourself in your work you never did this before. What's going on in that head of yours."

Lisa didn't have the heart to tell Chaleen that she was in love with her brother and she wished he never met Jessica.

"Ok lisa that's it lets go pen down get your coat I'm taking you home."

"Chaleen I can't leave there's to much work to do here."

"Ok fine you've left me with no other choice." Cha said pulling out her cell phone.

Meanwhile on Phil's bus heading to the next city, Phil was reading when his cell phone when he saw it was his sister he smiled.

"Hey short stuff what's up."

"Hey bro. Listen I need a big big favor."

"Anything for you doll."

"I'm sitting here with lisa and she refuses to leave work."

"Well Cha if she doesn't want to leave then that's her choice." Then he heard lisa on the other end.

**_"Chaleen I'm going to hurt you. Look I need to out to the kitchen I'll be right back."_**

"Wow she doesn't sound good. Is she ok."

"No phil she's not ever since we got back from buffalo she jumped right into her work I don't think she's eaten anything let alone slept in days. I'm worried about her."

"When she comes back put her on."

"Ok here she comes. Lisa, phil wants to talk to you."

"Hello."

"Hey."

"Look Cha shouldn't have bothered you I'm fine I've just had a lot of work to do."

"She's just worried about you and frankly so am I. Lisa you really don't sound well at all. Maybe cha's right you should go home and get some rest I'm sure the diner can function without you for a couple days."

"Phil I can't there's to much to do here."

"Honey what's more important the diner or your health. Beside you have to 100% percent for mania" Phil said smiling thinking about Lisa all dressed up in a fancy dress.

"Ok I can't take you both on. Fine I'll go home and get some rest."

"Good. I'll call you later in the week to see how your feeling."

"Yeah sure."

"Bye gorgeous."

"Bye phil."

Phil hung up with lisa. He hated hearing that she wasn't feeling well he wished he could be there with her. The last couple days all he think about was lisa and he couldn't figure out why.

Back in Chicago.

Lisa handed Chaleen back her phone.

"I swear cha if you ever do that again I will never speak to you."

"Oh well lisa you left me no choice I had to call phil considering he's the only one that talk some sense into that thick skull of yours. Now come on let's get out of here."

Lisa grabbed her coat and followed cha out the door. When they got to Lisa's apartment cha ushered into the bedroom and right into bed.

"Alright lisa I want the truth why didn't you want me to call phil."

"Cha your brother has more things to worry about then me. He's got a big match coming up in a few weeks and the last thing I want on his mind is my well being."

"Lisa did you and phil have a fight."

"A fight what makes you think we had a fight. You saw us at the airport."

"I don't know but every time his name is mentioned or you see a picture of him you tense." Cha said turning her back to lisa. "Now unless your extremely pissed off at him or your In love with him."

Lisa cringed when cha said that. Then it finally clicked.

"Oh my god lisa is that it. Are you in love with my brother."

"No I'm not in love with your brother he has Jessica. He's in love with Jessica. He's going on a romantic get away with Jessica."

"Lisa come on admit it. Your in love with phil."

Lisa got up and walked over to the window.

"No Chaleen I'm not in love with phil. So can we just drop it."

"Oh come on. The signs are all there. The mere mention of his name you tense up. When you see a picture of him your face gets all red. And in buffalo when him and jess were being all lovey dovey you looked like you wanted to rip her face off. Lisa admit it you love him."

"Ok alright fine you want the truth I hate her and I love him. I love phil. And I'm not just talking friend love or brother/sister love I'm talking the love he has for Jessica. When I see them together I just wanna rip her hair out."

"Then tell him lisa. Tell him how you really feel."

"I can't cha it's to late. He loves her and only her. I waited to long. Now I'll never get my chance."

Lisa started crying it was like all her emotions came flooding out right at that moment. Cha did her best to console her best friend. In all honesty she would much rather see her brother with lisa then Jessica in a second.

"Lisa. You have to tell him."

"Cha I can't. I won't do that he has a good thing going with jess and I won't be the one to confuse it. I'll just have to love him from afar and hope that one day I'll get to tell him. But for now we can only ever be friends."

Cha felt bad for lisa. All she could really do was support lisa in her choice not to tell phil how she feels.


	13. Chapter 13

_His hands roaming every inch of her naked body, his finger tips ghosting over her quivering flesh, his lips gently nipping at the skin of neck._

_He was sending shivers up and down her spine, small moans of pleasure escaped from her lips. He made a trail of went kisses up her neck nibbling on her earlobe then he whispered into her ear._

_"I love you."_

_When she opened her eyes she was looking into Phil's green eyes it was like looking pools of jade._

_"Say it again."_

_"I love you. I love you." Phil said then he kissed her passionately._

_"Oh Phillip I love you so much I have since I was little girl." she said with tears in her eyes._

_"I don't know why it took me so long to realize it but I have. I can't think of anyone I could love more then I love you. You're my soul mate."_

_"Make love to me."_

_Phil was about to give her what not only she wanted but what he wanted as well when…._

"Lisa, lisa honey wake up."

"Huh. Cha."

"Yeah. You were talking in your sleep."

Lisa say up on the couch remembering what she was dreaming about.

"What did say."

"I don't know I couldn't make it. Your awfully flushed you feel ok."

"Yeah I'm fine it's just a little warm in here. I'm gonna go splash some water on my face." Lisa said getting up from the couch and hurrying to the bathroom.

When she shut the door behind her she steadied herself on the sink and turned on the cold water and splashed the cold liquid on her face. Grabbing a towel dabbing the water from her face she looked in the mirror. The bags under her eyes were starting to become more and more prominent.

She could remember so vividly the dream she just had. She could still feel Phil's lips on her skin his hand roaming up and down her body.

"OH god Lisa stop it right now. You will never experience that with him. He has her for that now. So just stop it right now." She said to herself in the mirror.

After she was done she joined Cha back out in the living room.

"Ok so I thought today we could go dress shopping for are hall of fame induction dresses." Cha said

"How exactly are we suppose to dress for this."

"Lisa you've seen the hall of fame induction ceremony's before."

"I know but I mean should I get a fancy dress or something casual. I mean you'll be with Scott and phil will be with jess I'll be the outcast."

"Your not an outcast Lisa. Beside Scott is going to be our date."

Great now that really made lisa feeling like the third wheel.

Hours later and about 10 dress shops lisa and cha finally got there dresses for the ceremony.

Lisa remember back when phil told her red was his favorite color so her dress was a simple yet glamorous the length stopped just below her knees the front had a plunging yet respectful neck line.

Lisa looked at the dress hanging on her closet door. She thought about the look on Phil's face when he see's her in it. Of course she also thought Jessica would probably be wearing a killer dress and phil wouldn't even know she was alive.

Jessica. The mere mention of her name made lisa's skin crawl.

She hated that feeling. She should be happy for phil. She could remember a time when her and phil would lie in the bed of his truck and watch the world go by.

Lisa had just turned 18 and phil was home after being on the road for a couple of weeks so he took her to harper's field to celebrate.

_**Flashback.**_

_**"Wow can you believe it I'm finally 18."**_

_**Phil couldn't help but laugh.**_

_**"Phil why are you laughing."**_

_**"Cause your so excited about turning 18."**_

_**"This is a big deal for me. In a few months I'll be graduating high school. Then I'll have the summer to hang out with cha, cassie and chez and then college."**_

_**"I have never seen you this excited."**_

_**"Oh yes you have."**_

_**"No I haven't. I like it suits you."**_

_**Lisa could feel her cheeks get hot.**_

_**"So why did you bring me up here."**_

_**"Well I thought it would be the perfect place to have a little party just the two us to celebrate you turning the ripe old age of 18." Phil said getting up and going into the front seat of the truck.**_

_**When he walked back to the back of the truck he had a picnic basket.**_

_**"Phil what have you done."**_

_**"You can't have a celebration without some goodie, now I brought chocolate chip walnut cookies."**_

_**"My favorite." Lisa said taking a cookie from the box.**_

_**"And we have some grilled cheese sandwiches."**_

_**"Phil did you get this stuff from the diner cause these cookie's taste just like the cookies Herman makes." Lisa said.**_

_**"Of course. Lisa come on I don't cook I burn toast."**_

_**Lisa just laughed.**_

_**"And for dessert well that's a surprise."**_

_**Lisa couldn't help but smiled. She was so excited that phil did this just for her.**_

_**"Ok so I haven't seen you in a couple of weeks tell me has there been any guys that caught your fancy."**_

_**"Not a one."**_

_**"What. Oh come on are you trying to tell me you don't have a boyfriend."**_

_**"I don't have a boyfriend why is that so hard to believe. I just don't have time. I'm going to school from 8am till 3pm then I'm in the diner from 3:30 till midnight. I don't have time for a social life let alone a boyfriend."**_

_**"Well you should get a boyfriend."**_

_**"Are you offering."**_

_**"Sure why not. I'll quit wrestling get a job as a auto mechanic. We can get married and move to the suburbs."**_

_**"Oh yeah I can see it now. There were are white picket fence 2 kids and a dog running around the yard. You come home from a hard day at the shop and there I am standing at the door. That is so Donna reed."**_

_**All phil and lisa did was laugh.**_

_**After they finished there picnic phil gave lisa a present.**_

_**"Here. Happy birthday."**_

_**"Phil you didn't have to get me anything just you being here is enough."**_

_**"Will you just open it."**_

_**Lisa tore at the wrapper and opened the box to reveal a necklace with a little heart on it.**_

_**"Oh Phillip it's so pretty."**_

_**"When I was on the road I saw this and it totally made me think of you." Phil said taking it out of the box and putting it around lisa's neck.**_

_**"It gorgeous I love it." Lisa said kissing phil on the cheek.**_

_**Phil felt a twinge when lisa kissed his cheek and he liked it.**_

_**"Well now close your eyes."**_

_**"Phil."**_

_**"Just close your damn eyes." Phil said laughing.**_

_**Lisa closed her eyes.**_

_**"Ok open them."**_

_**When she did phil was standing in front of her holding a cupcake with a single candle on it.**_

_**"Happy birthday. Make a wish."**_

_**Lisa closed her eyes then she blew out the candle.**_

_**"So what did you wish for." Phil said taking out the candle and removing the wrapping from the cupcake.**_

_**"I can't tell you or it won't come true."**_

_**"Well whatever it is I'm sure one day it will come true."**_

_**Lisa took part of the cup cake and gave it to phil. She placed her head on phil's shoulder.**_

_**"Thanks for doing this phil it really means a lot to me."**_

_**"Your Welcome." Phil said kissing the top of her head.**_

_**"Yum good cupcake huh." Phil said with his mouth full.**_

_**Lisa just laughed.**_

_**End Flashback.**_

Lisa walked over to her jewelry box and pulled out the necklace phil gave her all those years she held it close to her heart a single tear ran down her cheek. She wished she told him what she wished for back then. Maybe if she did things might be different now.


	14. Chapter 14

Another day another bus ride to another city.

Phil was staring out the bus watching the world go by. On the table in front of him was his ipad he was going threw some old pics when he came across a picture that brought a smile to his face.

It was a picture of Lisa and she was holding the wwe title belt that he won on July 17th 2011 he remembered when the pic was taken and he smiled.

_**Flashback July 17th 2011**_

_**"Dude you have got to calm down your gonna drop before your match even starts."**_

_**Colt was in phil's dressing room it was 5 hours before show time and phil was just chomping at the bit.**_

_**"Dude can you call them again they should have been here by now."**_

_**Colt pulled out his phone just as there was a knock on phil's dressing room door. He quickly opened it when she saw his sister's Chaleen, Cassie and Chez along with his mom but the only person he didn't see.**_

_**"Guys where's lisa."**_

_**"Phil she's couldn't make it."**_

_**"Where is she."**_

_**"Honey she's at the diner, she wanted to be here. Everyone that could close came down with the flu."**_

_**"Damn I really wanted her to be here."**_

_**"She is here honey. She's right in here." phil's mom said pointing to his heart.**_

_**After everyone left phil alone he decided to call lisa.**_

_**"Mary's"**_

_**"Hi gorgeous."**_

_**"Hey handsome. Shouldn't you be getting ready for your big match."**_

_**"Yeah I should be I wanted to call you and tell you that I really wish you were here."**_

_**"Phil believe me I wanted to be there I was looking forward to this all week."**_

_**"I know mom told me. I know you won't be able to watch but I just want to you know if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here. You kicked me ass when I wanted to give up do you remember what you told me when I wanted to just throw it all away."**_

_**"Yeah I do. I said if you so much as quit before you get called up I will never ever speak to you and I will move out of Chicago and leave you friendless cause I will take everyone with me." Lisa said smiling.**_

_**"You saying that to me made me fight harder. And look at me now my contract is up at midnight and I might be walking out as champion. Your best friend lisa and I've been wanting to tell you this for a long time. Lisa."**_

_**"Yes phil."**_

_**"I, I lov…"**_

_**"Phillip just say it."**_

_**"I think. Lisa I think I."**_

_**"Punk 5 minutes man."**_

_**"Yeah I'll be right there. I'm sorry I gotta go. Wish me luck."**_

_**"Good Luck. Phil. Knock'em dead."**_

_**"Thanks. I'll call ya later."**_

_**"Bye." Lisa hung up."**_

_**"God you're an idiot why could you just tell her."**_

_**He dropped his phone in his pocket of his hoodie and headed out to the ring.**_

_**A few hours later lisa was in her apartment she was in the kitchen making a cup of tea she was just about to put the pot on the stove when she heard someone knock on her door.**_

_**The knocking kept getting louder.**_

_**"I'm coming hold your pants on." Lisa said unlocking the door.**_

_**When she opened the door there she saw phil still in his wrestling trunks breathing heavily.**_

_**"Phil what happened."**_

_**Phil walked into lisa's apartment.**_

_**"Phil come on what happened."**_

_**Phil turned around reveling what he worked so hard for.**_

_**"Oh my god is that what I think it is. Phil did you beat cena."**_

_**"I did it lisa. I won the belt."**_

_**Lisa was so proud of phil she walked over to him and hugged him tight and he hugged her just as tight back.**_

_**"Oh my god I can't believe it. You did it you won the title so now what does this mean."**_

_**"It means I'm the champion with no contract. So I'm on vacation till they call me and tell me they want me back."**_

_**Lisa picked up the title belt and placed it on her shoulder.**_

_**"Wow it's heavy. Hey take my picture."**_

_**"Why." He said grabbing lisa's phone.**_

_**"So I can say. CM Punk is my best friend and he let wear his wwe title belt."**_

_**Phil just smiled and took her picture.**_

_**"You'll have to send that to me."**_

_**"I will."**_

_**Phil walked over to lisa and grabbed her hand.**_

_**"Lisa there was something I wanted to tell you before my match tonight but I didn't get the chance."**_

_**"Yes phil, what was it you wanted to say."**_

_**"I've been trying to find the right way to say so here goes. Lisa I think I'm."**_

_**"You think your what phil."**_

_**"I think I better get going I'm sure everyone is wondering where I am."**_

_**"Oh ok. Well congratulations." Lisa said kissing his cheek.**_

_**"I'll call you tomorrow."**_

_**"You bet. Hey why don't I take you out to dinner to celebrate your big win."**_

_**"Yeah sounds good. I'm looking forward to it."**_

_**Phil and lisa said there goodbyes.**_

_**Phil walked to his place and sat down on the front steps.**_

_**"So did you tell her."**_

_**"I couldn't do it Cabana."**_

_**"Dude if you don't do it now you never will."**_

_**"Then maybe I never will."**_

_**"Phil. You've been in love with her since she was 18 maybe it's time to just let it go. Maybe you guys are only ever meant to be friends and nothing more."**_

_**Phil said looking at his title belt.**_

_**The heavy piece of gold he held in his hand was nothing compared to the his heavy heart. He loved lisa but he knew they would never be anything more then friends.**_

_**End Flashback.**_

Phil couldn't stop staring at the picture of Lisa with his old title belt. He smiled to himself.

Just a couple years ago he knew he loved her. What changed and why was he feeling this way again. He had a great thing going with Jessica he loved her but when ever he was around lisa he did nothing but smile. She could always make him feel better no matter how bad his day was.

He said to himself.

_"I wonder if she's ever felt the same way about me that I do about her."_

He said looking at a picture of them from new york a few weeks ago. He sighed and rubbed his hand on the back of neck turning off his ipad, he leaned his head back and closed his eyes but all he could see was lisa's blue eyes and her pink lips. All he could do was smile.


	15. Chapter 15

"I swear Phil all you think about is yourself sometimes."

"I think about myself. What about you."

"Me."

"Yes you. All you think about is yourself Jess. I'm going into the biggest match of my life and all you can do is sit there and tell me how unimportant it is."

"Because it is unimportant it just a match."

Phil pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Look you may think it's an unimportant match but you have no idea how important this match is to me."

"You right I don't know but what I do is this. All you give a damn about is your wrestling and your friends back in Chicago. Do you realize its been 3 weeks since we've made love. Phil the other night all you did was read a email from your friend Lisa you wouldn't even look at me. Should I be worried do you have feelings for her."

Phil wanted to say yes but he couldn't he knew it would break Jessica's heart. He reached out and pulled her down onto the bed.

"Jessica I love you, you mean the world to me. Lisa is my best she's been there for me threw everything we have a history."

"You didn't answer my question. Phil do you love her."

Phil felt his heart sink. He honestly wasn't sure if he loved lisa. So he did the only thing he could do.

"No I don't love her. I do love her like I love my sisters. Baby you have nothing to worry about."

"I love you phil."

"I love you to Jess." he said kissing her.

Later that night after they had made love phil got dressed and went for a walk. He found himself at a local coffee shop. He walked in and sat at the counter.

"Hi what can I get ya."

"Tea please."

"Cream."

"3 creams please."

"Anything else."

"No thanks."

He pulled out his phone and saw it was only 10pm so he decided to call a friendly voice.

"Hello." came a very sickly voice.

"Lisa."

"Hi phil."

"Oh wow you sound horrible."

"Gee thanks your all heart."

"What's wrong."

"Well let's three of my girls at work all have the flu two of them have the chicken poxes. Thankfully I had them when I was 5 so I think I'll be ok."

"So you think you'll be good for the hall of fame induction ceremony on Saturday night."

"Oh yeah I'll be fine. It's 3 days away phil don't worry." Lisa coughed.

"I wish I could be there to take care of you."

"Yeah me to. Do you remember the last time I was sick and you took care of me."

Phil laughed.

"Yeah I do."

_**Flashback**_

_**Phil had been on the road for 6 months and he was finally getting a chance to go home. It was Christmas time well 3 days before Christmas to be exact.**_

_**"Mom."**_

_**"Phil honey what are you doing home, I wasn't expecting you home till Christmas Eve." His mom said excitedly.**_

_**"They gave us a early Christmas present so here I am."**_

_**"Well either way I'm so happy your home."**_

_**"Where is everyone."**_

_**"Cassie and Chez are out Christmas shopping and Chaleen is on a ski trip with her new boyfriend but she promised she would be home on Christmas Eve."**_

_**"Hey mom would it be ok if I…"**_

_**"Go on go see lisa. I know you must have missed her."**_

_**"Thanks mom." He said giving his mom a hug and kiss on the cheek.**_

_**He raced over to lisa's apartment and knocked on the door. When the door opened he saw the best thing he has seen in awhile.**_

_**"Phil. Your home."**_

_**"Yeah I'm home. Hey you alright you don't look so good."**_

_**"Oh don't worry about me it's just a cold. Come in please."**_

_**Lisa moved aside to let phil in. Then she started to cough.**_

_**"Wow that doesn't sound good. How long have you been like this."**_

_**"Ummm wow it's been I don't know 2 maybe 3 weeks. First it was just the sniffles then the chills and not this cough."**_

_**Phil placed his hand on lisa's forehead.**_

_**"Your burning up. Ok missy let's go bed."**_

_**"Phil no really I'm fine."**_

_**"Honey you look like death right now so your going to get into that bed right now."**_

_**"No." Lisa said with her hands on her hips.**_

_**"Ok you've left me with no other choice." Phil picked lisa up bridal style and carried her to her bedroom.**_

_**"Phil put me down." She said her hands around his neck.**_

_**"Not unless you get in bed."**_

_**"Ok, Ok I'll get in bed but please just put me down."**_

_**Honestly he didn't want to put her down he liked the feel of lisa in his arms it felt right to him but he put her down.**_

_**Lisa pulled back the blankets and settled into her bed.**_

_**"Now you are going to stay in this bed. I'm gonna go to the store and get some stuff to take care of you. Try and get some sleep.**_

_**"Phil."**_

_**"Yeah."**_

_**"Welcome home." Lisa said smiling.**_

_**"It's good to be home." Phil said kissing the top of lisa's head.**_

_**A couple hours later phil came back and headed into Lisa's room to check on her. When he walked in she was sleeping he went over to the bed and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and caressed her cheek causing her to grab his hand and hold it close to her.**_

_**Phil sighed. All he wanted was for lisa to feel better and him being there was the best thing.**_

_**End Flashback.**_

"You were so sick, good thing I was off for a couple of weeks."

"Oh god I know. I was so glad you were there."

"Yeah I was glad to. Well it's getting late I better let you get some sleep so you can get better."

"Ok. I'll see you Friday at axxess."

"Yeah I'll see ya Friday."

"Bye Phil."

"Sweet Dreams Lisa."

They both hung up at the same time.

Phil could feel his heart beating in his ears. The only time that happened now a days was when he talked to lisa.

It was then he knew that he was truly falling in love with lisa but he knew that being with Jessica he would never be able to tell her how he really felt.


	16. Chapter 16

It was Friday morning and lisa, Chaleen, cassie, Chez and Scott where all in New Jersey for the start of Wrestle Mania weekend.

The first stop was Wrestle Mania Axxess.

Lisa was so excited she had never been to one of these before. She couldn't help but feel like a little kid looking all around at the sites.

"Lisa. Hey Lisa over here."

Lisa turned around and saw Aj waving to her.

"Hi Aj." She giving her a hug.

"Isn't this just so cool. "

"It's very cool." Lisa said with a smile.

Aj took lisa and the girls all over showing them everything that was going on. They were laughing with each other and taking pictures and just having a great time.

On the other side of the venue Phil was having another fight with Jessica it was the 3rd time that day they fought.

"Look phil you don't understand this is my job and I'm sorry but my job comes before any unimportant ceremony."

"Oh my god is that your favorite word. Unimportant. I have been to ever social event you had to go to for work as much as I hated them I went to be with you but the one thing the one time I want you with me you brush me off. This event is Important to me I work with these people I'm around them all the time they are my family I wouldn't be where I am if it was for them shit I wouldn't be where I am if it wasn't for Mick. I owe it to him to be there for his big night."

"Phil do you really think he's gonna be there for your big night. No he won't it's a pay check to him that's all any of this is to them a big fat pay day."

"You know for someone that works for this company you sure do bad mouth it a lot. Let me ask why do you even work for this company."

"I don't work for the wwe you do I'm a secretary Phil. Do you know what that means. I handle paper work and get coffee so excuse if I don't hip hop around when a child hood fantasy comes into view."

Phil was ready to explode. He looked at his phone and saw what time it was.

"Look I need to get to my signing. We'll talk about this later."

"I won't be here, I told you I'm flying back to Stamford this afternoon."

"Fine. Then I guess I'll see you when I see you."

Phil grabbed his room key and walked out slamming the door. Phil headed to his autograph signing still upset about the fight he had with jess. He wished he could make her understand why this whole weekend was important to him but she just didn't get it.

After he signing was over he headed over to Aj's signing to see if she was finished up. When he got there he saw her and his heart skipped a beat.

"Hey gorgeous."

Lisa spun around with a huge smile on her face.

"Hi handsome." she said jumping into his and hugging him tight. He spun her around and then set her back down.

"How are you."

"I'm great. But you don't look so good. You ok."

"Yeah I'm oh no I'm not. Do you think we can go somewhere and talk."

"Sure."

Lisa and phil headed to a local park.

"Ok so what's up."

"Do you think what I do is unimportant."

"Unimportant are you crazy. Everything you've done in the wwe has been important. Who would be crazy enough to tell you that it's unimportant."

"Jessica."

"She told you what you do in unimportant."

"Yep. She thinks the hall of fame ceremony is nothing but big fat pay checks to the inductees."

"What a bitch. Oh phil I'm sorry I didn't mean to call her a bitch."

"No your right she is one."

Phil and lisa just laughed.

Lisa took phil's hands in her and looked him in the eyes.

"Phil everything you've done in the wwe since you debuted has been so important. You've helped so many of the younger guys coming up that your gonna be in the hall of fame one day yourself. So don't let someone that's suppose to care about you tell you that what you've done is unimportant cause it's not true. You are the most important person in the wwe right now. Phil."

Lisa said placing her finger under phil's chin and raising his head so there eyes would meet.

"Not only are you important to the wwe and all the boys in the back. Your important to me to and I'm proud of what you've accomplished."

"Thanks. Who knew a tattooed up trouble maker like me could be one of the top guys in the company."

"I always knew."

"What."

"Yeah I always knew. The day you debuted with ROH you turned that company upside down you made people look and listen. They craved to know what you were going to say and do next. You signed you WWE contract on the ring of honor title if that doesn't scream future hall of famer then I don't know what does."

"Thanks Lisa. You always know the right things to say."

She placed her hand on phil's cheeked and caressed it.

"What kind of friend would I be if I couldn't cheer you up."

Phil just laughed and pulled lisa in and hugged her tight.

They stayed wrapped in each other's arms for a good 5 minutes.

"So are you ok now."

"Yeah I'm good."

Phil and lisa pulled apart but didn't release there grips on each other.

Phil began to lean in close to lisa there lips were inches apart.

"Lisa hey lisa where are you."

It was Chaleen come looking for lisa.

"Oh hey you guys I was wondering where you got to. Come on we're all going out for dinner."

Lisa and phil stood up and began to follow Chaleen.

Without thinking phil laced his fingers in lisa's hand and she accepted it.

After dinner was over lisa and phil walked with the group back to the hotel they were all staying in.

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow night." Lisa said.

"Yeah."

"Hey don't worry we are gonna have a awesome time."

"We sure are."

Lisa hugged phil and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Goodnight Phil."

"Good night Lisa sweet dreams."

Lisa smiled and headed to her room that she was sharing with Chaleen and Cassie.

She couldn't help but smile a lot she could tell phil was upset she hoped what she said made him feel alittle better.

Phil was leaning against the door of his room. He closed his eyes and thought about being so close to kissing lisa. His head was telling him it was a mistake but his heart, his heart was telling him it was so right.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys well as you can see i have changed the name of the story. Friends with Benefits just wasn't worked so i've changed it to When Friendship Turns to love i thought this had a better title. So i hope everyone likes it. **

It was the morning of the Hall of Fame Ceremony. Lisa was in her room with Chaleen and the two were having breakfast but Cha noticed lisa was a million miles away.

"Hey Lisa you alright you."

"Huh what."

"I asked if you were ok you seem to be in your own little world."

"I'm just worried about your brother."

"Why are you worried about phil he's gonna be fine he's gonna do great tomorrow night."

"Yeah I know he's gonna be fantastic but I'm not worried his in ring ability I worried about his mind set."

"Why what happened."

"Ok I want the truth how do you really feel about jess."

"Truthfully. She's wrong for him."

"Yeah I think so to. Cha she's making your brother second guess himself."

"Second guess himself how."

"She keeps telling him that everything he's done everything he's accomplished is unimportant its just a job."

"WHAT." Chaleen yelled. "That selfish bitch."

"Cha she wants him to quit."

"Did she tell him that."

"Not in so many words. Ok what I'm about to tell you does not leave this room. Promise."

"I promise."

"Swear on your new Jimmy Chu Shoes for tonight."

"I swear on my Chu's."

"Ok when we were in buffalo phil and I had a long talk at dinner he told me something that I never ever thought I would hear him say."

"What did he say."

Lisa took a deep breath.

"After a couple weeks after mania he's leaving."

"Leaving, leaving where."

"The wwe he said he needs some time off he needs to rethink his priorities."

"Oh my god. I can't believe it."

"Yeah me either. But that's not all. Cha he's hurt."

"What do you mean hurt like career ending hurt."

"I don't know. He said its his knee. But he's also taking time off to be with her."

Lisa got up and walked over to the window.

"That's why he's taking time off to be with her."

"You think what I just told you is priceless wait till you hear this. He asked me for some get away ideas he said he wanted to go somewhere and clear his head no phone's no internet. When I gave him the idea of Cancun he jumped on it. But the kicker he's not going alone. He's taking her with him."

"Are you kidding me."

"I wish I was cha. I really wish I was."

Chaleen could see how upset lisa was.

"Come on let's get dressed and hit the spa I think we both could use a massage right now."

"Yeah that sounds great."

Lisa and Cha headed to the spa.

After a couple hours in the spa Lisa and Cha headed back upstairs to there room when they saw Aj and Kaitlyn sitting in the lobby.

"Hey girls."

"Hey Lisa, Hey Cha."

"So you girls ready for tonight."

"Yes Kaitlyn I can't wait I've never been to one of these before."

"Oh lisa I guarantee your gonna have an amazing time who knows you might meet some legends."

"I'm just looking forward to having a fun night with friends."

"Speaking of friends Is punk taking you. "

"Umm no we are meeting him there he has a Q&A Session before the ceremony."

"Cool. Well come on Aj we've got to get ready and get to are autograph signings. Bye Lisa. Bye Cha."

Cha and lisa waved goodbye to the girls and headed up to there room to get ready.

A couple hours later lisa and Chaleen were finally ready.

"Lisa you almost done Scott's gonna be here in 5 minutes."

"Yeah I'm coming out now."

When the door opened to the bathroom Chaleen was speechless. Lisa came out in her simple yet elegant dress. It was a red dress with a low but tasteful neckline, the skirt of the dress was flared and stopped just above her knees and it had a black lace pattern running threw out it. Her make up simple it was like she wasn't wearing any at all. Her hair was fell on her shoulders but was all pushed to the one side.

"Wow. Lisa you look incredible."

"You really think so." Lisa said taking one last look in the mirror.

"Yeah. Your gonna turn heads tonight."

Lisa just smiled.

There was only one head she wanted to turn tonight.

"Hello ladies are you guys ready."

"Yes come on in scott."

"Wow Lisa you look wow."

"Thanks scott."

"Well ladies shall we."

Lisa and cha were escorted out of there room and down to the waiting limo's. Soon they would be at Madison Square Garden.

Lisa's nerves were going crazy she couldn't wait to see phil she was looking forward to seeing what he would be wearing all day. She wondered what he would say seeing her all dressed up.


	18. Chapter 18

Phil was on his phone calling jess but she wasn't picking up. He wasn't sure where things stood with them. He had just gotten done his Q&A with the fans at axxess and was headed over to Madison Square Garden.

Meanwhile at Madison Square Garden Lisa, Chaleen and Scott had made there way into backstage area before headed to there seats and lisa was like a kid in a candy store.

She couldn't believe all the legends she was seeing. Sergeant Slaughter, Terry Funk, Dusty Rhodes, Shawn Michaels.

Lisa saw kaitlyn and sheamus so she walked over to them.

"Hi guys."

"Wow lisa you look fantastic."

"Thanks Kaitlyn you look gorgeous yourself."

"Hello Sheamus it's nice to see you again."

"Well I must say Lass you look as beautiful as a Ireland Spring Morn."

Lisa couldn't help but blush.

"Hey Lisa you wanna met someone."

"Sure Kaitlyn."

Kaitlyn grabbed Lisa's hand and pulled her over to the newest member of the hall of fame. Trish Stratus.

"Hi Trish sorry to interrupt but I wanted you to meet someone. Lisa Anderson I would like you to meet Trish Stratus."

"Hello lisa it's so nice to meet you."

"It's an honor to meet you Trish or Miss Stratus."

"Please Trish is fine. And might I say you look beautiful in that dress. I love the detail work."

"Thank you and you look gorgeous yourself but you always looked gorgeous."

"Thank you lisa. Well it was nice meeting you but I need to go get ready have fun tonight."

"Thanks Trish and congratulations on your induction."

Trish smiled and waved goodbye. Lisa turned to kaitlyn and smiled.

"Oh my god I can't believe I just met the best diva the wwe has ever seen."

All Kaitlyn could do was laugh.

As the night progressed to the start of the show lisa was walking around with Chaleen and Scott.

"Hey you think we should go to are seats." Ask Chaleen.

"Yeah sure." Scott said.

Lisa, Chaleen and scott headed to there seats. As they sat and watched the crowds fill in lisa kept looking around for the one person she wanted to see.

"Hey lisa look who's here." Chaleen said pointing over to the entrance way.

Lisa stood up and saw Phil walking in, she couldn't take her eyes off him and he stopped to shake hands with some of the guys when he finally saw lisa his eyes were fixated on her and her alone.

Lisa was amazed at how great phil looked he was wearing a black suit with a white dress shirt and black tie.

They both slowly made there way's to each other.

"Hi."

"Hi."

They both looked at each other as shy as two teenagers.

"You look beautiful."

"You don't look so bad yourself." Lisa said smoothing out the lapels of his jacket.

Lisa and phil couldn't stop looking at each other.

"Hey guys we better sit the show is about to start." Scott said.

Lisa and phil took there seats and watched the show.

The whole time Phil would look over at lisa and watched as she took in the ceremony he couldn't help how gorgeous she looked.

He never saw her dressed up like this before it was making his heart skip a beat every time she would smile at something funny.

After the show was over everyone went to the after party but lisa and phil decided to take a walk around time square.

"So did you have fun tonight." Phil asked.

"Yes. I have the most amazing time ever. I can't believe Trish is gonna have a baby she looked so gorgeous she was beaming."

"Yeah she's gonna make a amazing mom."

Phil looked at lisa as she looked around at all the lights of time square he thought how beautiful she looked.

Lisa felt a chill go threw her she wrapped her arms around herself.

"You cold."

"A little bit."

Phil took off his suit coat and placed it around lisa warming her up.

They continued walking around when they found some benches and decided to sit and relax.

"So you ready for tomorrow night." Lisa asked brushing some hair from her face.

"I think so. I mean I guess I'm ready."

"Phil your ready. I can see in your eyes. You have never been more ready for this match then you are right now."

Phil laughed.

"You really think I'm ready."

"Yes. Phil win or lose this match is going to go into the history books. Cm Punk vs. The Undertaker is a match people will be talking about months and months."

"You think so."

"Think so I know so. You guys are going to tear the roof off so to speak."

Phil laughed again and smiled when he saw lisa smiling at him. Phil put his arm around lisa's shoulders and pulled her close to him then he took her hand and held it.

"You know something. I'm really glad your gonna be front row to see it."

"I wouldn't miss it for all the money in the world."

Phil smiled.

He placed his hand on lisa's cheek and caressed it. And to his surprise she didn't pull away or grab his hand. It was like time stood still and they were the only two people sitting there.

Phil began to lean in and was surprised once again when lisa leaned in as well and this time there lips touched.

Lisa placed her hand on the back of Phil's neck pulling him deeper into the kiss. His lip ring was cold against lisa's lips but she didn't care she dreamed about this for so long she welcomed it. He grazed his tongue along her lips in hope she would let him slide his tongue into her mouth and she did. There tongues danced inside there mouths.

Phil couldn't believe this was happening he thought he was dreaming he was praying it wasn't a dream and that he wasn't on the bus going to another show in another city. But he wasn't dreaming and neither was she.

It felt like they had kissed for hours. When they finally pulled a part phil opened his eyes to see lisa had her eyes still closed there foreheads still resting against each other when lisa opened her eyes she looked into Phil's green eyes.

"Phil we need to stop this. Before we both do something we can't get out of."

Phil nodded knowing what he did was wrong but why did it feel so right.

"Your right. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry I've wanted you to kiss me like that for a long time. But I just don't wanna confuse things with us. You're my best friend I would do anything for you. But this what we just didn't we can't keep going. Unless your not with jess anymore."

Phil's head dropped he knew lisa was right. He wanted to tell her that he loved her but he was still in love with Jessica no matter how much they fought he still loved her.

"No I'm still with her. We've been fighting a lot and I don't know what came over. It's just you look so beautiful I just wish things were different."

In lisa's heart she wished things were different to.

"Phil couples fight but if you love her you have to fight for her. So what we did was just a stress release and that's ok."

Phil nodded agreeing with lisa.

"It's getting late I better get you back to the hotel."

Hailing a cab they headed back to the hotel. When they got to the hotel phil walked lisa to her room.

"Thanks for inviting me to the ceremony it was amazing."

"I'm glad you enjoyed. But if you thought the hall of fame was awesome just wait till tomorrow night."

"Yes. Now you go get some sleep you have a big day tomorrow." Lisa said taking off phil's suit coat and handing it to him. When she did there hands touched and a spark shot threw both there bodies.

"Goodnight Phil."

"Goodnight Lisa."

They both hugged and went to there separate rooms.

Lisa leaned against the door and closed her eyes thinking back to the kiss she and phil shared just a few short minutes ago. She touched her lips and smiled. Her head said it was wrong but her heart said it was oh so right.

Phil leaned against his door and brought his coat up sniffed it he sighed it smelled just like lisa he to closed his eyes and thought about the kiss. The feel of lisa's soft lips on his felt so good he thought to himself.

But once again his head was overriding his heart. He was more confused now then he has ever been.


	19. Chapter 19

It was Sunday night and it was time for Wrestle Mania.

Lisa and Cha were so excited.

Backstage the girls were walking around when they bumped into Triple H and HBK.

"Hello Lisa. Hi Chaleen."

"Hi Hunter. Hi Shawn." Lisa said shaking there hands.

"Would you have any idea where my brother's dressing room is. We wanted to wish him good luck before we headed to are seats."

"Umm I can show you. Ladies."

Hunter put out his arms for cha and lisa and he lead them to phil's dressing room. When they got there hunter knocked on the door.

"Come in." Phil said. "Oh hey boss what's up."

"I found these two gorgeous young ladies and frankly I don't know why they are looking for you." Hunter stepped aside revealing Cha and lisa.

"Well what can I say I'm a ladies man."

"Yeah sure. Ladies it was nice seeing you again."

"Thanks Hunter good luck tonight."

Hunter nodded when lisa wished him luck.

"So big brother we just wanted to come by and tell you to have fun out there and well just be yourself." Cha said hugging her brother.

"Thanks squirt."

He looked at lisa and smiled.

"Hey lisa why don't I wait for you outside ok."

Cha said leaving Phil and Lisa some time alone.

"Hey."

"Hey."

Lisa could tell phil was nervous. She walked over to him and grabbed his hand and they both sat down on the couch.

"Lisa tell me again am I ready."

"Yes your ready so ready for this."

"I feel like my heart is ready to pound right out of my chest. I've never been nervous before but right now I'm nervous."

"Hell I would be nervous to if I was in your shoes. I know I've said this before and I'll keep saying this until it get's into that thick skull of yours. But this is your night it's no one else's it's not cha's it's not Scott's it's not mine. This is your night. You are ready."

Phil smiled at lisa.

"Well I better get to my seat everything's' about to star."

"Yeah I'll walk ya out."

Phil walked lisa out to meet Chaleen. He hugged his sister and then turned his attention to Lisa.

"Well I'll see ya when it's over."

"Yeah you will." Lisa said putting her arms around phil. She then whispered in his ear.

"Remember win or lose your still the best in the world. And I'm so proud of you." Lisa said pulling away she kissed his cheek and said.

"Now go out there and do what you do best. Kick ass and take names." Lisa said and this caused phil to smile.

She hugged him one last time. Her and cha headed to there seats.

The whole show was amazing. It was time for phil's match. Lisa and cha eagerly awaited for phil to make his way to the ring.

When he got in the ring he spotted lisa and cha so he went over to them and gave them both hugs. He took off his grey hoodie and handed it to lisa. And whispered in her ear.

"I'm gonna want this back." He gave her a peck on the cheek.

She felt her face heat up.

The match was so fast paced if you blinked you missed something.

One spot in the match taker was on the Spanish announce table and phil was on the top rope and without even missing a best phil jumped from the top turnbuckle onto the table.

He came crashing down, and when he did the knee that he told lisa about came down hard along with that he hit his shins to. Lisa cringed she was so worried. When he rolled back into the ring lisa could see he was in a extreme amount of pain.

Unfortunately phil didn't win that night but all lisa could think about was if he was alright.

After the show lisa and cha headed to the back to check on phil. When they got to the back sheamus took them to the trainers room.

"Hey punk your family is here to see ya." Sheamus said.

"Thanks big man."

Chaleen went in first. She hugged phil but then smacked his shoulder.

"Are you crazy you could have killed yourself."

"But in all honesty sis it looked good didn't it."

"Yeah it looked good."

"Where's lisa."

"She's outside. She's really worried about you."

"Can you go get her."

Cha nodded her head and went into the hallway and got lisa and brought her into the room. Cha left leaving lisa and phil alone.

Phil looked at lisa and he could see the worry in her eyes.

"Hey come over."

Lisa walked over to phil clutching his grey hoodie in her hands.

"Are you ok." Lisa said with some tears.

He reached his hand up and brushed the tears from her face.

"I'm fine. A little sore but I'm fine. I promise."

"You scared the hell out of me out there."

"Yeah I got the same riot act read to me by Cha." Phil said with a smile.

Phil sat up and hugged lisa.

"Phil."

"Jess. What are you doing. I thought you were in Connecticut."

"I was but I had to come. Are you alright."

"Yeah I'm ok. I'm just gonna be sore in the morning. Why are you here."

"I had to come. Phil baby I'm sorry I never should have said that this match was unimportant to you. I saw tonight just how important I never should have said those things. I love you baby I'm so sorry can you ever forgive me."

Jess pulled phil into a hug. When she did phil could see lisa's face and it was killing him to see her hurt.

"Of course baby I forgive you."

"Um hi jess."

"Oh lisa hi I'm sorry I didn't see you."

"Its ok um here phil here I took good care of this."

Lisa said handing his hoodie back to him.

"Thanks lisa."

"Well since Jessica is here I think I'm gonna go find Scott and cha and head back to the hotel. You um you get rest ok."

"Don't you worry lisa I'll take real good care of my baby."

Lisa nodded and left the room. She wanted to just break down and cry but she couldn't. She found Scott and cha and they headed back to the hotel.

The whole ride back to the hotel lisa could feel the tears brimming in her eyes when cha and Scott weren't looking she let them fall. She wanted to be the one taking care of phil but she knew she couldn't because his real love was back and she would be the one taking care of him.


	20. Chapter 20

It's been a week since Wrestle Mania and things weren't any better for lisa no matter what she did she just couldn't get phil off her mind.

Every time lisa closed her eyes she would think about the kissed her and phil shared and how much she wanted things to progress between them but she knew he loved Jessica and not her.

Lisa was at the diner going over the books cha was with her.

"Cha I don't know what to do."

"Why what's wrong lisa."

"We just aren't bringing in the business we use to. Little mom and pop diners just aren't the big thing anymore."

"Do you think you'll have to sell the place."

"I don't know. If business doesn't pick up soon I won't have any other choice but to sell."

"Maybe you can find someone to buy this place and keep it a mom and pop diner."

"I've tried that but no one wants a tiny little diner anymore everyone wants coffee houses and internet bars. Cha what am I gonna do."

"I wish I could help ya honey but I can't."

"I know. I'm just frustrated with all of this that's all."

"So have you heard from brother."

"Nope. Not a call. And that's ok he has Jessica to take care of him."

Cha got up and walked over to Lisa and put her arms around her friend.

"Lisa I know you love him. You have to tell him otherwise your gonna drive yourself crazy."

Lisa ran her hands threw her hair and sighed.

"You think I don't know that Chaleen. I have been racking my brain trying to the find the right time to tell him how I really feel."

"Lisa there's never gonna be a right time. You have to tell him before it's to late."

"Maybe it's already to late." Lisa said wiping the tears from her eyes.

Later that night lisa was home it was Monday night so she turned on the tv just in time to see Phil in the ring he looked so down. The lose at mania was really affecting him so much.

He started to talk on the mic but he just couldn't find the words. He turned to his mentor and friend Paul Heyman and just walked out. Lisa was stunned she couldn't believe what she was seeing Phil just left he walked away from his dream. She prayed he was ok.

The next morning lisa was home she was meeting with someone that had a interest in buying the diner from her.

"Well Mr. Johnson if I was to sell the diner to you what would you do with it."

"Miss Anderson I own a string of nostalgic style diners my workers are dress as famous stars from the 50's to today what I wanna do is make your diner into one of my nostalgic diners. Your in prime rich area for this to happen."

"Mr. Johnson my Dad opened that diner in memory of my mother he named it after her. I need some time to think about this. Selling my families place isn't something I can part with quickly."

"Take your time. I looked forward to your call."

"Thank you Mr. Johnson."

After Mr. Johnson left lisa sat looking at the proposal Mr. Johnson had left. It was a fair deal, he would offer her staff work in his diner if they needed it or wanted it. He would change the menu and the interior of the diner to fit the nostalgic feel. Lisa felt it was a good offer but she was still on the fence about it.

Lisa was so lost in her thoughts she almost missed her phone ringing.

"Hello."

"Hey."

"Phil is that you."

"Yeah its me can you hear me."

"Yeah you sound kinda far away where are you."

"On the way to the airport."

"Oh where are you going." Lisa wasn't sure she wanted to know where he was going.

"Well first Florida for a couple days then jess and I are going to Cancun."

Lisa felt her legs begin to shake she knew this was coming she hoped for best but got the worse.

"Oh yeah right."

"yeah."

"I um saw the show last night. So you just walked away."

"Yeah, I couldn't think of what to say I just felt so burnt out you know me I'm never at a lose for words."

"That's true. So what now."

"I'm taking some time off a month maybe two. Doc says I need a break so that's what I'm doing."

"You are gonna come aren't you."

"To Chicago yeah soon not right now though."

"No I meant to the wwe. Your not leaving for good are you."

"Right now lisa I don't really know. Jess thinks it's for the best that I take a leave for awhile."

Lisa could feel her blood boil.

"Phil you know something I've held my tongue long enough but why are you listening to her."

"Would do you mean. She's my girlfriend."

"Right you were so willing to throw that all away remember when you kissed me. But I was the one that stopped it. So tell me why are you letting her put these things in your head."

"What things lisa, your not making any sense."

"She has told you how unimportant your wrestling is how its just a pay check it doesn't mean anything. Well that's bullshit it does mean something, to you to only you."

"Lisa I'm 34 years old I can't keep doing this because it's important I have my health to think about and Jess she's been there."

"She's been there. Are you kidding me right now. Who's been there for you threw everything, the broken bones, the dislocated elbows, the cuts, the bruises, the black eyes, the mind numbing pain. Who's been on the phone with you all hours night cause you miss your family. I'll tell you who its not Jess it's been me."

"Lisa look you don't understand, Jess and I we had a long talk after mania and she apologized for everything she said she promised to support me with whatever I decide. I thought you were gonna support me to."

"I am supporting you I'm one of if not the biggest supporter of you. But if you give up your dreams then you're a fool. Phil you've been doing this since you 15 years old yes you've accomplished a lot but there's so much more to do."

"Your wrong I did it all. There's nothing left for me to do. Jessica wants me.."

"Oh my god you know what phil why don't you let Jessica talk to you on the phone at night and calm you down when your worried about your or an injury and why don't you let Jessica take care of you when your hurt cause as of right now I'm done I can't put myself threw this anymore I can't stand by and let that women talk you into quitting. When I know damn well QUIT was never in phil brooks vocabulary. Goodbye phil I hope you have a wonderful life with Jess."

"Lisa come on I need you in my life you're my best friend."

"You're my best friend to but I can't stand by and watch her make you give up your dream, a dream that you worked so hard for. I'm sorry phil I just can't goodbye."

Lisa hung up the phone.

"Lisa, Lisa. Damnit."

"Honey is everything alright."

Phil turned to see Jess.

"Yeah everything fine just a little problem back home."

"Oh my poor baby you miss your sister don't you."

"Yeah I really miss her."

"Well don't you worry cause once we are in sunny Cancun I'm gonna make you forget all about your problems back home." Jess said kissing phil on the lips.

After the kiss jess went in to the bedroom of the hotel to finish packing. Phil walked over to the window with his phone in his hand he wanted to call Lisa back but he knew she wouldn't pick up.

He scrolled threw the picture getting to the one of him and lisa it was taken at the hall of fame ceremony by Paul. He traced the contours of her face that's when he felt a tear fall from his eye. He hated the fight he just had with her.

He wished he could rewind that phone call but he couldn't. His heart ached he cringed thinking that he just lost his best friend cause of a choice he wasn't sure he was willing to make. He hoped that once he got to Cancun and got his head clear he could see things better and more clearly.


	21. Chapter 21

**_explicit langue _**

It's been 2 weeks since lisa and phil talked. Lisa forced herself into her work but it wasn't helping. The business wasn't doing well at all she had no choice but to take Mr. Johnson up on his offer to buy the diner.

Today was a hard day she had to tell her workers about her choice.

"Guys I wanna thank you for coming in here on your days off. What I'm about to tell you isn't easy. Business hasn't been that great the last few months. Instead of bringing money in were losing money and I've had no choice but to sell Mary's."

Everyone gasped.

"But lisa this place is apart of you."

"I know Kasey but with no money coming in and no customers I don't have a choice."

"What are we suppose to do now."

"I'll answer that lisa. Hello everyone my Name Is Roger Johnson and I own a string of nostalgic diners."

"nostalgic you mean with movie memorabilia."

"Not just movie memorabilia but memorabilia from times passed. I have actors dressed up as icons from the 50's to today. Now I'm offering everyone that worked for lisa a position in my resturant."

"You mean we still have are jobs." Kasey asked.

"Yes if you still want to work here you all still have places here. I've seen what this place means to you all and I would never fire you or tell you to find word elsewhere."

Lisa stood by and watched Roger let everyone know that they still had jobs.

Meanwhile in Cancun Mexico.

"Jess come on now you know that's not what I meant."

"But you did mean it. How could you Phil you promised me."

"Your asking to give up something I've been doing since I was 15 years old it's not that easy. I've got friends in the company I've got friends all over. My family depends on me."

"What about me. I depend on you to. But if you keep wrestling your going to end up in a wheel chair."

"Jess look I can't just give up. I've been with that company for a long time I can't just can't walk away."

"Your unbelievable. Just a couple days ago you wanted to move on, what more is there left for you to do there. Nothing. You've done it all."

"Keep your voice down."

"I will not keep my voice down. Baby you can't keep this up. You have to make a choice it's either me and a normal life with no traveling no sleeping in a bus no pushing your body to the limits. Or that life where your in so much pain you can barley walk. You have to decide it's either me or wrestling I won't share you with the wwe."

"Jess please don't pressure me like this."

"Fine. I need to get out of here."

"Where are you going."

"To the bar or someplace I can't look at you right now."

Jess grabbed her bag and headed out the door.

Phil just hung his head. This was the 4th time since they've been here that jess would bring up about his leaving wrestling for good.

He was tempted but he just didn't know what to do.

Back in Chicago.

Lisa was just finishing up the paper work on the sale of the diner.

"Well that's the last of the paper work."

"Any regrets" Cha asked.

"No. I had to do it I couldn't sit back and watch hard working people work and not get paid."

"What are you gonna do."

"I don't know travel maybe see the world or maybe just leave Chicago get a fresh start somewhere else."

"What lisa you can't leave this is your home."

"Chaleen there's nothing for me here at least not anymore."

"Your wrong. You've got a lot here you have so much history here."

"Yeah history, that's all it is. Cha I've realized that I've been living in a fantasy world."

"Lisa just promise you won't leave promise me you'll at least try to stay in Chicago."

"I can't promise that cha."

Lisa hugged cha.

After cha left lisa's apartment she was walking home when her cell phone went off.

"Hello."

"Sis. Are you ok."

"Phil. No I'm not."

"What wrong is everyone alright."

"When are you coming home."

"I don't know. Soon maybe."

"Phil I really wish you were home. I could really use your help."

"Chaleen just tell me what's wrong."

"It's lisa."

Phil's eyes closed when cha said her name. He hasn't spoken to her since there fight.

"What's wrong with her."

"Everything. Phil she had to sell the diner and now she's thinking about leaving town for good."

"That's her choice she's a big girl."

"Ok hold up. What the hell is going on with you two."

"Nothing. We just don't see eye to eye much these days."

"Phil I need an honest answer from you. Do you love lisa."

"Why would ask me that."

"Cause I know in your heart you love her."

Phil did love her but he just couldn't bring himself to say it.

"Of course not I'm with jess I love her."

"Phillip Jack Brooks you are the most pig headed stubborn man I have ever come across in my life."

"Chaleen."

"No I mean it. You can say you don't love her all you want but I know you do. So tell me is jess really that special."

Phil thought about it he wasn't sure where this was going.

"Chaleen, jess is my girlfriend. Of course she's special. Her hazel eyes the way the corner of her mouth curls up when she's trying not to laugh her smile her touch the warmth of her hugs."

"Phil you just described lisa."

Phil pinched the bridge of his nose, Chaleen was right he just described lisa to a T.

"Phil come home. She needs you."

"No she doesn't, she can take care of herself."

"So what your saying is your willing to just let her go after everything you guys have been threw. Wow I wish I cared as much as you do. I'm sorry phil I'm not letting my best friend go without a fight. And if you care about her like you say you do. Then so help me if she leaves Chicago I'll never speak to you again."

Chaleen hung up.

Phil dropped his head he knew cha was right but there was nothing he could do. He decided to head back to the hotel room to try and salvage the last couple days he had left in cancun before going back to florida.

When he got back to the room it was dark, he heard noises coming from the bedroom he slowly walked to the door.

"Oh god yes oh right there oh god."

"Tell me baby tell me what you want."

"Oh make me scream baby, your such a better lover then my man."

"Oh yeah tell me, tell me about your man."

"Hmm he's such a loser. He's a wrestler oh god yes oh oh god."

"A wrestler huh bet he's really limp."

"He's so limp I have to finish myself off sometimes but OH GOD I don't have to do that with you oh yes YES YES OH GOD."

Phil pushed the door open.

"What the hell is going on in here."

"Baby oh my god it's not what it looks like."

"Chill dude I was just showing your women a good time."

"Buddy I suggest you walk out before I put you out."

"Oh yeah what are you gonna do."

Phil clinched his fist and sucker punched the guy right in the nose.

"Son of a bitch you just broke my nose."

"Be thankful that's all I do to you. No get the fuck out now."

Jess was frantically putting her clothes on.

"Baby I swear I didn't mean to do this I went the bar and I got alittle buzzed I swear I didn't know what I was doing."

"You didn't know what you were doing are you kidding me. Your nothing your nothing but a lying cheating slut and to think I was gonna give up everything to be with you my family my friends my dream."

"Baby we can still be together this is just a bump in the road."

"A bump no way baby this is no bump this is a fucking mountain and there's no way around it. Now get your stuff and get the hell out of my site. Don't call me don't text me don't even look at me and if ever see you again it will be to soon."

Phil ushered jess out of the room with her belongings.

"Phil, phil please don't do this please baby I love you please. Fine you know what you were never any good in bed anyway enjoy your life what's left of it."

Jess turned around and left the room.

Phil slammed the door and slumped to the ground his head in his hands he couldn't believe what was happening right now.

How was he ever going to be recover from this. Jess the women he loved broke his heart. Did she ever really love him or was she using him.


	22. Chapter 22

3 weeks ago lisa made the most difficult choice of her life. She sold her families diner. She was in her old office packing up pictures and books.

It was bitter sweet for lisa she spent most of her life in this diner but she had to do what she had to do. After she was finished in the office she walked out into the diner and looked around.

Lisa felt the tears well up in her eyes. She turned off the lights and locked the door for the last time.

"Well roger she's all yours take good care of her."

"I will lisa and promise me when the place has it's grand opening please say you'll come back for it."

"I'll try."

Lisa said and walked away. She walked to her apartment. When she got in she placed the box on the table and sat down on the couch and let out a sigh.

Lisa decided to put the box in the closet and not bother with it tonight. After she did she sat down at her desk. She saw her phone ringing and saw it was Chaleen.

"Hello."

"Hey how ya doing."

"Ok I guess."

"I know today couldn't have been easy for you."

"It was anything but easy. But that part of my life is over now there's no turning back."

"Hey why don't you come over here and spend the weekend with me it might do you some good."

"Thanks cha but I think I'm just gonna veg out in front of the tv this weekend."

"Well if you change your mind I'm here for you."

"Thanks Cha."

Lisa hung up with Cha and decided to head to bed.

Meanwhile phil was driving along the interstate. His phone was ringing off the hook it Jessica she was trying desperately to talk to him but he was ignoring her.

He hasn't slept in days he just wanted to go as far away from the real world as he could the only place was his buddy's cabin. When he got there the place was dark. He pulled out his key and went in thankfully the lights worked. He remembered the last time he was at the cabin. He was with lisa and he smiled.

Back in Chicago it's been a couple days and Chaleen was going crazy. She was trying to get a hold of her brother with no luck.

"Damnit phil pick up your phone where the hell are you." Chaleen said.

She's left him 100 voicemails and not one of them had been returned she was worried beyond belief. She did the only thing she could think off.

"Hello."

"Lisa it's cha."

"Cha what's wrong you sound upset is everything alright."

"No it's not. Lisa I can't find phil."

"What do you mean you can't find phil. He's in Cancun remember."

"No he's not I called the hotel in Cancun he checked out 3 weeks ago."

"Ok calm down maybe him and jess went some place else."

"That's the thing Jess called me looking for him."

"Wait why would she call you she's suppose to be with him."

"She said they got into some kind of fight and when she went to talk to him he was gone."

"Ok umm you check the gym I'll check the pizza place around the corner we'll met up at his place ok."

"Ok I called Scott to he's gonna help. "

"Good. Ok I'll call you when I get to phil's place."

Lisa hung up with cha. She got dressed and headed out to see if she could find phil.

After checking all the places he would go lisa ending up at phil's apartment she saw lights were on she headed up the stares and used the key phil kept in a hollow rock. She got the door opened and went in.

"Phil. Phil where are you."

Lisa checked every room and there was still no sign of him.

"Lisa anything."

"No nothing. Oh my god why didn't think of this before I know where he is."

"Where. Lisa where is he."

"The same place he goes to when he doesn't want to deal with the world."

"Tommy's cabin." Both Scott and lisa said in unison.

"Tommy's cabin why the hell would he go up there."

"It's the only place he can go to get away from everything and everyone." Scott said.

"Alright I'm going up there."

"I'm coming with your lisa."

"No cha you and scott stay here for all we know he might not even be up there. I'll call you when I get there."

Lisa grabbed her keys got in her car and headed up to tommy's cabin.

She prayed when she got there Phil would be there. She hoped he was ok and not hurt. Her heart was heavy with worry.

"Damnit Brooks I swear if your hurt I'll nurse you back to health and then kick your ass."

Lisa drove as fast as she could. She hoped that when she got there she wasn't to late.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Wow you guys have no idea how hard it was for me to write this chapter. I'm warning you it might get you a little misty eyed i know it did for me writing it. But either way enjoy it and thank you for all the reviews keep them coming.**_

Phil was sitting on the floor the only light was the glow of the fireplace. He was just staring at the floor as he sat on the floor wondering where things went wrong in his life.

The women he loved cheated on him. She almost made him give up everything.

He also might have lost the one person in his life that's been there for him he closed his eyes and thought about lisa.

He could see her standing in front of him her hazel eyes shinning big and bright, the way she smiled It was a smile that always made him feel better no matter what was wrong.

And her hugs he closed his eyes tighter and remembered the last time she hugged him. It was then he felt the tears fall down his cheeks. He got up off the floor and walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of whiskey.

He held the bottle in his hand twisted off the cap.

"Well so much for living straight edge guess that was unimportant to." He said then he took a long drink from the bottle.

2 bottles of booze later phil was beyond intoxicated. He was stumbling all over the cabin. Fighting to stay on his feet he venture out the back door and out into the woods thankfully it was still pretty much daylight but not for long.

As he was walking around he kept tripping over the rocks and tree braches that were on the ground. Phil wasn't watching where he was going and his face smacked right into a low hanging tree limb causing him to fall backwards hitting his head on a rock knocking him out. The rain was falling down hard and heavy.

An hour later lisa was pulling into the driveway she jumped out of the car and saw smoke coming out of the chimney. She ran up the stairs and busted threw the door.

"Phil. Phil where are you answer me." Lisa said walking further into the room when she kicked something on the floor. When she bent down to pick it up she saw what it was.

"Oh my god. Phil Damnit answer me." Lisa took the empty bottle and placed it on the kitchen countertop.

She checked every room there was. She then noticed the back door was open she walked out onto the back porch.

"Phil, Phil are you out here." Lisa didn't get an answer she went back in grabbed a flashlight and searched the outside.

She waved her flashlight around pointing it at the ground. The more she walked the more her stomach started to drop. She stopped where she was when she heard something that sounded like a groan she point the flashlight in the direction she heard the noise.

When she shined the light in the spot her heart dropped.

"Oh my god phil. Phil oh god please wake up." Lisa said touching his face she saw blood coming from the left side of his head that's when she saw the cut.

"Damnit Phil wake up. Get up." Lisa wasn't getting a response from him so going against better judgment she sat him up and tried to get him to wake up by shaking him.

"Phil, phil wake up damn it wake up."

"Hmm stop shaking I'm up. Lisa. What the hell go go away."

"Like hell I will what the hell are you doing."

Phil reached up and touched his head and saw blood on his hand.

"Oh oh shit I'm I'm bleeding Ha look blood. Why why am I sitting in the rain."

"I'll give you a reason Whiskey. And lots of it."

"What no no I don't drink Cm Punk is straight edge."

"Cm Punk maybe straight edge but Phil Brooks is hammered and for what for a girl for her."

Phil just looked at lisa with a vacant look in his eyes.

"Come on Straight Edge let's get you inside." Lisa said helping Phil to his feet.

They headed back to the cabin. When they got back inside lisa took phil up to his room.

"Ok come on big guy into bed."

"No no bed. Unless you come with me."

Lisa plopped phil down on the bed, then she went into the bathroom thankfully Tommy still had a medical kit under the sink. She went back in and saw phil trying to get his clothes off. Lisa walked over to the bed and placed the first aid kit on the table.

"Here let me help you."

"No I can do it. Don't need help." Phil said trying to pull his shirt over his head getting it stuck.

Lisa went and helped him take it off. Then she helped him take off his pants and shoes till he was sitting there in just his boxer shorts. She picked up the kit and got out some peroxide and cotton and started cleaning his head wound.

A few minutes later she was done.

Phil was just sitting there his head down and his hands in his lap.

"Why did you come here." Phil said softy.

"Because your sister and your friends were worried about you." She said leaning him back in the bed and pulling the covers up just under his chin. That's when she felt him grab her hand.

"Did I screw things up."

"With your sister no not at all."

"No I, I meant with us. Did I screw up things with us." Phil said his voice cracking.

"Get some sleep Ok. We can talk more in the morning." Lisa said smoothing his face with her hand.

"Lisa, I'm sorry I'm so sorry I messed everything up. Please don't hate me."

"Phil I could never hate you." Lisa said her hand still on phil's cheek he reached up and grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Will you stay till I fall asleep."

"Ok." Lisa said sitting on the bed next to phil.

She watched him drift off to sleep she took this opportunity to quietly walk out of the room.

When she got on the other side of the door she let the tears fall. She never in a million years thought she would see phil like this so down and broken hearted it killed her knowing that things had gotten so bad that phil would drink his problems away.

This wasn't phil this wasn't the man she grew up with this wasn't the man she was in love with. She prayed the morning would be better for them both.


	24. Chapter 24

The next morning lisa was up at the crack of dawn more like she didn't sleep at all she was way to worried about phil to sleep.

She waited for the proper time to call home the first person she called was Chaleen. She went outside to get a better reception.

"Hello."

"Cha it's me."

"Lisa thank god was he there."

"Yeah he's here."

"Scott he's there. Is he alright."

"No he's not. He's in pretty bad shape."

"Oh my god is he hurt."

"Mentally I don't know, physically yeah he is."

"Was he in a accident."

Lisa struggled to find the right words to say.

"Chaleen your not gonna like what I have to tell you."

"Lisa just tell me what's wrong with my brother."

"Well when I got here he wasn't in the house. Cha when I found him he was drunk."

"What. No, lisa phil doesn't drink."

"Yeah I know that but cha he was drunk I found two empty whiskey bottles."

"Oh my god. Is he alright."

"He's sleeping. Cha its pretty bad."

"I'm coming up there."

"Cha no not a good idea. Look I think the best thing for phil right now is to not be bombared with questions he just needs to rest ok."

"Your right. Promise me you'll call me when he's feeling better."

"Of course. I promise."

"Ok I'll to you soon."

"Yeah." Lisa hung up and headed back in the house.

A couple hours later lisa took up a tray of food for phil. When she went into his room she saw the bed empty. She walked in and placed the tray on the table and saw the bathroom door was slightly open that's when she saw phil slumped over the toilet.

"Well this is a sight I never thought I would see Phil Brooks hung over."

"So not funny. What the hell happened."

Lisa took a cool washcloth and placed it on phil's neck and sat down on the side of tub.

"I'll tell ya if you want but I don't think your gonna like it."

Phil tried to stand up but he couldn't. So lisa the best she could helped him up and took him back into the bedroom and sat him down on the bed.

"Here drink."

"What is it."

"Its orange juice my dad us to drink it always helped settle his stomach."

Phil took a sip and crinkled his nose up. He ran his hand over his head and felt the large bump on the back.

"Ouch. Lisa what the hell happened to me."

"Well, Chaleen called you a lot and you wouldn't answer your phone she got worried and called me when couldn't find you I knew you be here. When I got here I found these."

Lisa pulled out the two empty bottles.

"Oh my god did drink those."

"Yeah you did."

"My god. Ok this explains the hangover but what about the cuts and the bump."

"Guess you wanted to go for a walk. Phil your lucky I got here when I did. You feel and hit your head on some rocks you could of died out there."

"I'm sorry I worried you and cha. I can't believe I drank these. I can't even look at you I'm so ashamed of myself."

Lisa took the bottles out of Phil's hands and put them in the trash can. She sat back down on the bed with phil.

"Phil you don't have to tell me if you don't want to but what happened between you and jess."

"I don't wanna talk about it not right my head is killing me."

"Ok that's fine why don't you try and rest some more I'm gonna go to the market and pick up some things."

"Lisa you don't have to stay here. I'll be fine."

"Yeah sure you will. Get some sleep I'll be back soon."

Phil smiled he was glad to see lisa there.

A hour later lisa came back with some groceries after she finished putting things away she headed up to check on phil when she got to the room she saw he wasn't there. Lisa panicked. She looked everywhere and couldn't find him.

She headed down a path that lead down to the creek and that's where she found him. He was sitting on the rocks just watching the water flow by. She stood there and watched him play with some twigs.

"You know it's not nice to spy on someone." Phil said turning around that's when lisa noticed the discoloration forming around his right eye.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you I'll just go back up to the house."

"Hey lisa."

"Yeah."

Phil held out his hand for lisa.

"Come sit with me. Please." Phil said lisa took his hand and she joined him.

They sat there for what felt like forever.

"I love sitting out here you can just let your worries and your problems just float away on the water." Lisa said.

Lisa looked out at the water.

"She cheated on me."

"What."

"Jess she cheated on me."

"Oh god phil I'm sorry."

"You were right. She didn't care about me. She was just using me. All I was was a name to her she never loved me."

Lisa didn't know what to say she just took her hand and placed it on phil's and he to her surprise he grabbed it.

"Phil can you ever forgive me."

"Forgive you. I should be the one asking for forgiveness. You tried to tell me not to listen to her but I was blinded by her if anyone should ask for forgiveness it's me."

"I feel awful for what I said to you on the phone that night. It killed me to have to say those things. I'm so sorry."

Phil touched lisa's cheek to brush away the tears. He pulled her into a hug. It was the first time he felt at peace.

"So how do we fix this." Lisa asked.

"Well I think we've been threw so much together that we should re-grow are friendship over some Double Chocolate hot Chocolate."

"Hmm you sure know how to sweet talk a girl alright I'm in. But I get to put the marshmallows."

"Deal." Phil said

He stood up and reached out his hand for lisa she took it and he helped her to her feet. He put his arm around her and they back up to the cabin.

Phil was happy that lisa was there. He hopes that the time he spends with her will heel his broken heart and who knows maybe just maybe he can finally get up the nerve to tell her she's the one he wants to be with.


	25. Chapter 25

It's been 3 days since lisa found phil up at the cabin.

It's been a happy 3 days. Lisa and phil reminisced about the good old days.

One after noon they were walking in the woods down by the creek.

"Oh my god do you remember the time I think it was after cha and I graduated high school and it was you and scott you took us camping with you guys."

"Oh yeah I remember Cha hated you not so much."

"Well truth be told I really wasn't to keen on the whole roughing it outdoors."

Phil laughed.

"What I'm sorry I like my bed and I like electronics. And the whole being one with nature no not me."

"I don't know you took to it pretty well."

"Oh yeah it was the other way around if I remember I was covered head to toe in poison ivy."

"Oh yeah I remember that." Phil said laughing.

"Phil it's not funny I had to take oatmeal baths for a month before the red blotches went away." Lisa said slapping phil on the arm.

Phil couldn't stop laughing.

"Oh you your gonna get it brooks." Lisa said

Phil got up and started to run up toward the house and lisa chased after him. As she was running after him she tripped and fell.

"Ouch. Damn it."

"Lisa what happened."

"I tripped on a tree branch." Lisa said rubbing her ankle.

"Here let me look."

"Ouch."

"Yep it looks swelled up. You think you walk on it."

Lisa tried to get up but she just couldn't.

"Ouch no I can't." Lisa said.

Phil scoped her up and his arms and carried her back to the cabin. When he got back up to the cabin he carried lisa in and gently set her down on the couch.

"Ok let's prop that ankle up but first lets get this sneaker off."

Phil slowly untied lisa's sneaker and took it off. Lisa winched in pain.

"Do you think it's broken."

"Nah just sprained should be good as new in a couple days. Here this ice should help the swelling." Phil placed the ice on lisa's ankle making her jump a little.

Lisa just started laughing.

"What's so funny."

"I come up here to find you and your hurt and now here I am and your helping me. We really do belong together don't we." Lisa laughed.

Phil smiled and tucked some hair behind lisa's ear.

"Hey lisa."

"Yeah."

"When we get back to Chicago I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go to dinner with me."

"You mean like a date."

"Yeah like a date. You think your up for that."

Lisa thought about it she would often dream about what it would be like to go an actual date with phil.

"Yeah I would like that."

"Yeah me to. Um so you wanna watch a movie."

"Sure. I'll even let you pick."

"it's a good thing Tommy still has a good DVD collection. Ah here we go."

He handed the DVD to Lisa.

"Really you wanna watch I thought you hated this movie."

"Well kofi was watching it one night on the bus and well I kinda like it."

"Cool."

Lisa hand phil back the dvd of SpaceBalls. He put it in and gently lifted lisa feet up so he could sit with her.

They both settled in and watched the movie.

About an hour later after the movie was over phil looked over and saw lisa had fallen sleep. He smiled seeing her sleeping so peacefully he thought she looked like an angel.

He gently slipped out from under lisa, took the blanket off the back of the couch and placed it on her.

He bent down and kissed her forehead causing her to let out a little sigh this made phil smile.

He thought about how he could repay lisa for coming up and taking care of him so he decided to make lisa dinner. He went into the kitchen he opened the fridge and saw some fish and veggies.

Lisa could smell the aroma wafting threw the cabin she opened her eyes and saw phil in the kitchen cooking. She smiled to herself she never saw him cook before. When lisa saw him turn around she smiled seeing him bring in a tray of food.

"Hey sleepy head."

"Hey. Wow you cooked."

"Yeah thought it would be a nice surprise."

He placed the food on the table in front of lisa.

"Wow this looks really good, so what is it.'

"Well I saw some fish in fridge and I grilled up some veggies. Go on try it."

Lisa picked up the fork and with some fish and veggies on it and tasted it.

"Well what do you think."

"Oh wow it's really good."

"Your not just saying that to be nice are you."

"No phil it's really good. Here try it."

Lisa feed some to phil.

"Wow that is good."

Lisa and phil enjoy there dinner. After they were done lisa and phil sat and watched the fire place.

"So lisa is it true."

"Is what true."

"Cha told me about the diner. Did you really have to sell it."

"Yeah I did. It just wasn't bringing in the money anymore."

"So what's gonna happen to it."

"Well roger the gentlemen that bought it he gonna turn it into one of those nostalgic diner's apparently there all the rage."

"Wow. I'm really sorry lisa. If I had known I would have helped."

"I know but it was just time. I worked in that diner all my life. It was time to let the old place go but I'll always have the memories."

"Yeah. I remember one day you were sitting at the counter doing your homework like you always did. And in walks Trevor Kennedy the captain of the football team."

"Oh yeah I remember him. I had such a crush on him. Only problem he didn't know I was alive. He had a thing for Kelly one of the waitresses. God I hated her."

"Do you remember what I did."

"Yeah I do. You went behind the counter and made me a hot fudge sundae with extra walnuts."

"Yep cause I know how much you love walnuts."

Lisa and phil laughed.

Lisa placed her head on phil's shoulder he brought his hand up and caressed her cheek.

When she lifted her head there lips were merely inches apart. Phil placed his hand firmly on lisa's cheek and pulled her closer to his lips and gently brushed them with his.

"Lisa."

"Yeah."

"Can I kiss you."

Lisa just nodded her head. Phil leaned in and kissed lisa softly.

Lisa felt his tongue gently push her lips apart lisa reached up and placed her hand around phil's neck. But this time he was the one that pulled away.

"Phil what's wrong."

"Nothing absolutely nothing."

"Then did you pull away."

"I just don't wanna rush things I did that once I don't wanna do that again."

Lisa just smiled.

"So what does this mean. For us."

"Well I hope it mean we can try being a couple and see where it goes."

"I'd like that." Lisa said with a smile she placed her head on his chest she could hear his heart beating fast.

Lisa smiled knowing that this was the start. The road to finally telling him how she really feels. And he knew the same thing to.

**_(Guys thanks so much for all the reviews I really appreciate them a lot. Now as for phil and lisa yes they will get together. Please don't get upset with me but they are going to have some bumps in the road to being together in that way. The next chapter will focus a lot on there first date. But yes there's a but in there and your not gonna like it but Jess will make a return. Just please don't be mad I promise phil and lisa are going to be together and happy. Thanksssssss Again for reading my story.)_**


	26. Chapter 26

After spending almost a week up at phil's friends cabin both he and lisa were back home in Chicago. Lisa went to her apartment and phil headed to his place.

Lisa was home for about an hour when she got a text from Phil.

_Phil - Hey_

_Lisa - Hey yourself_

_Phil - So this date I'm gonna take you on. How would feel about a cubs game._

_Lisa - A cubs game huh hmmm let me think….Yes a cubbies game sounds amazing._

_Phil - Great I'll pick you tomorrow say 5:30._

_Lisa - Sounds good._

_Phil - Ok I'll see ya then._

_Lisa - See ya tomorrow._

Lisa set her phone down on the table but a few seconds later it buzzed.

_Phil - Hey guess what._

_Lisa - What.?_

_Phil - I miss you. ;-)_

_Lisa - I miss you to ;-)_

Lisa smiled.

She was so happy to be in Phil's life again she hoped there friendship turns into more.

Later that night lisa was out with Chaleen.

"Ok so I saw my brother and there was something different about him you wouldn't happen to know why."

"Maybe he's just feeling better." Lisa said smiling.

"Oh my god you didn't."

"I didn't what cha."

"Did you sleep with my brother."

"WHAT, NO cha. Phil and I are gonna try dating."

"Really you are oh my god that's awesome so where is he taking you on your first date someplace romantic. When is your first date."

"Well tomorrow night and he's taking me to a cubs game."

"A cubs game he's taking you to a baseball game. Lisa that's not very romantic."

"Chaleen he just got out of a serious relationship. Well it was serious to him to her not so much. And we both agreed to take things very slow. He doesn't want to make the mistake of rushing into things and I agree."

"You know what your right but honestly you and him have been threw so much already you've known each other for so long so your not really rushing into anything."

"Cha this is new territory for us yes we've been friends forever and this could turn into something more. You already know I love him and I don't wanna spook him by telling him that right now when the time is right I'll tell him but for now we just wanna try being a couple and see where it goes."

"I know you love my brother and your right taking it slow is a good thing."

Chaleen smiled she wanted to so much to tell lisa that phil felt the same way about her that she did about him but he agreed with lisa taking things slow is what's best.


	27. Chapter 27

Lisa was in the bedroom getting ready for her date to the cubs game with phil. She was nervous she changed her clothes at least 7 times. She finally decided on a pair of jeans and a cubs t-shirt.

After she fixed her hair she heard the door bell ring she grabbed her shoes and went to answer the door when she opened it, it wasn't who she thought it was.

"Chaleen, what are you doing here."

"Oh I was um just in the neighborhood and thought I would stop by."

"Right you were just in the neighborhood tonight of all night. You wouldn't happen to be here because it's my first date with your brother now would it."

"What, no I just stopped by to see how you are."

"Chaleen." Lisa said folding her arms.

"Ok alright I wanted to come by and see you two off on your first date."

"Chaleen I love you but leave."

"What."

"Cha if phil sees you here he's gonna flip." Lisa said hearing her cell phone go off. She walked over and saw she had a text from Phil.

Phil - be there in 2 minutes.

Lisa - Ok cya soon.

"Chaleen get in here. Your brother just texted me he'll be here in 2 minutes."

"Ok what do I do."

"Go hide in my bedroom and don't make a sound."

Lisa watched Cha run into her bedroom and shut the door. When she heard a knock on her door she opened it she saw phil standing there wearing his cubs jersey and his cubs hat.

"Hey."

"Hi. You look cute."

"Thanks, come in please."

"Here these are for you." Phil said handing her some wildflowers.

"Phil there gorgeous."

"Yeah I remembered you telling me that you liked wildflowers."

"Thankyou I'll go put these in some water and then we can go."

Lisa went into the kitchen to get a vase and put the flowers in some water. She placed the flowers on the table.

"So you ready." Lisa asked.

"Sure. Oh hold on a second." Phil said walking over to lisa's bedroom door.

"Chaleen."

"Yeah."

"Lock up when you leave."

"Ok have fun."

Phil walked back into to lisa.

"How did you know she was in there."

"If she's gonna sneak over here she should really learn how to hide her car." Phil said laughing.

Both he and lisa headed to the cubs game. The whole night they sat and watched the game holding hands and having fun.

After the game they walked threw the park that led back to Lisa's apartment. They stopped and sat on a bench.

"Did you have fun tonight."

"Of course I had fun you wanna know why."

"Why."

"Cause I was with you." Lisa said looking at phil.

Phil caressed her cheek and pulled her in for a kiss. It was a soft kiss that felt like it lasted forever. When they pulled apart the both had smiles on there faces.

They started to head back to Lisa's place when they walked passed her families old diner.

"Wow the outside looks so different." Lisa pushed the door open and walked in and her heart just sank.

As she looked around she could see everything had changed drastically that she couldn't believe it. Just a few weeks ago this place was still hers now it was someone else's.

"Lisa how are you."

"Hi roger."

"So what do you think."

"It's defiantly different I will say that."

"Oh lisa I'm sorry you don't like it."

"No it's amazing Roger. You've done a wonderful job with the place. So when is the official grand opening."

"In 3 weeks I do hope you'll come."

"I'll think about it."

"Good well I better get back to work."

"Yeah sure." Lisa said walking out.

Phil put his arm around lisa and pulled her close.

"You ok."

"No. Can you just take me home please."

"Yeah come on."

Phil took lisa home. He walked lisa to her door. She gave him her keys he unlocked the door and she walked in. He placed her keys on the table and watched her plop down on the couch. He walked over and sat down next to her.

"How you doing."

"It just seems so surreal you know. I practically grew up in that diner. I was there more then I was home. I feel like I've lost apart of myself. I feel like a complete failure."

"No lisa your not a failure why would you think that."

"I feel like I let my family down. Yes my father was a drunk but he loved that diner. He loved it so much he named it after a women that left him with a 2 year old baby to take care of on his own."

"Honey you did what you had to do. It was the right thing."

"Then why do I feel so horrible." Lisa said crying.

Phil put his arms around lisa and pulled her close and just let her cry.

"It's ok baby just let it out I'm here." Phil said rocking lisa in his arms.

Lisa felt like she cried for hours.

"You feel better."

"Yeah I do thanks."

"Well I think I'm gonna head home." Phil and lisa both got up and lisa walked him to the door.

"You sure your gonna be ok."

"Yeah. You being here helped thank you." Lisa said hugging him.

"Anytime." He said.

He gave her one more goodnight kiss.

"Get some sleep and I'll call you tomorrow."

"Ok I will."

Lisa watched phil walk down the stairs.

She closed the door and leaned on it. She locked up and turned off the lights. She got ready for bed. When she opened up her night table drawer she pulled out a small photo album.

It was pictures of the diner. Lisa felt her heart beat. She smiled seeing all the faces that have come and gone. She got to the last page and it was a picture of her and her dad. Lisa couldn't have been no more then 10 years old she smiled when she saw how happy her dad looked he was holding lisa close to him.

"Oh dad I tried to keep the place open I just couldn't do it." Lisa said holding her hand over the picture.

She put the album back in the drawer turned off the light and sunk under the covers.

She smiled thinking about her date with phil and she thought about her dad in his better days. She closed her eyes and drifted off knowing that phil was right she did the right thing.


	28. Chapter 28

It's been 5 months since phil and lisa started dating and it's been the best five months of there lives.

Phil was back out on the road and from time to time lisa would join him.

The wwe would be in NYC the weekend of his birthday. So lisa made plans to fly up to see him. A few days before she was on the phone with him.

"Miss me."

"Of course I do silly I miss you everyday." Lisa said smiling.

"Do you know what I would much rather be doing right now instead of being on this bus listening to Kofi snore."

"What."

"I would rather be on your couch or mine holding you in my arms and watching one of those cheesy chick flicks you like so much."

"Oh really well if I didn't know any better I would say that the Second City Saint is getting soft in his old age."

"Don't remind me god I'm gonna be 35."

"Hey it's better then 65."

"Hell if I'm doing this when I'm 65 I better look as good as Vince does."

Both lisa and phil laughed.

"Well it's getting late here old chi town I better get some sleep."

"So what's the plans for the weekend you gonna have some girl time with cha."

"Nah I'm just gonna stay home and veg out."

"Sounds like fun. I wish you were here baby."

"Yeah me to." Lisa said with a smile.

"Ok I'll let you go. I'll call you in the morning Sweet dreams."

"Sweet dreams to you to." Lisa said hanging up the phone.

She set her cell phone down on the table and went to finish packing. Tomorrow morning she had a 7am flight to new york city she couldn't wait to see phil and she couldn't wait to give him his birthday present.

She walked over to her dresser and pulled out a sexy red nightgown. She held it up, her hand shaking.

"Ok girl get a grip you've be preparing for this since you were 18 now it's time to pull up the big girl panties and tell phil how you really feel."

Lisa packed the nightgown in her suit case closed it up and tried to catch a little nap before leaving for the airport. She couldn't wait to see phil.

9 hours and traffic hell later lisa was finally at the hotel she knew phil would be staying at while he did show's in NYC. She got there the day before everyone else did.

"Hi welcome to the Hilton."

"Yes I have a reservation under Anderson."

"Ah yes here you are. Will you friend be joining you."

"Yes he's coming in tomorrow and it's a surprise so could you not tell him anything."

"I completely understand."

"Thanks."

"Ok you are in room 2401 just take the elevator up to the 24th floor and make a right."

"Thanks again."

Lisa took her room key and headed up to the room. When she got there and entered the room it was enormous. She came in and shut the door she dropped her bags off and walked over to the window she had a perfect view of the city. Lisa felt her phone go off in her pocket.

"Hello."

"Hey its cha so what happened."

"Cha he won't be here till tomorrow afternoon you know that."

"I know I'm sorry I'm just excited."

"I know you are so am I. Cha I'm really gonna do it I'm gonna finally tell him that I love him. Do you know how long I've been wanting to tell him this."

"Way to long Lisa. You and my brother you were meant for each other I'm glad your finally gonna tell him how you really feel."

"Yeah I just hope he feels the same way about me."

Chaleen smiled knowing that Phil felt the same way about lisa as she did about him.

"Lisa you worry to much just let nature take it's course now get off this phone and get some rest."

"Thanks Cha. Love you."

"Love you to."

Lisa and Cha both hung up at the same time Cha smiled knowing lisa was finally going to tell phil that she loves him. And cha hoped phil was going to do the same thing.

_**(Yes another short chapter but I promise the next chapter is going to be very long and you guys will love it. I'm going to write this weekend and hopefully have 2 chapters up in one day. Sunday extreme rules and I'm pulling for the shield to be dripping in championship gold thanks again guys.)**_


	29. Chapter 29

**_well folks here it is. I must warn you it has some sexual content. I'm sure you'll love it and yes it's very very long :) Once i got going i just couldn't stop :) But read enjoy and smoke'em if ya got'em :) _**

Lisa woke up the next morning very early she was way to excited to sleep. She was counting down the hours till phil got there. Lisa rummaged threw her suitcase and took out the gift she bought him. She wondered what do you get the guy that has everything well she got him something that she knew he would love.

She had the whole day planed out she knew he was working Friday night for a raw house show so after the show she would take him out dinner and maybe a walk around time square. She looked at her watch and saw it was almost noon she could hear her heart beating in her ears.

She went and stood in the living room and stood in front of the sofa so that when he walked in she was the first thing he saw. She fixed her hair and smoothed out her shirt from any wrinkles. She heard voices in the hall one sounded like Kofi the other she knew was phil. She saw the doorknob turn and the door opened.

When he walked in his head was down when he looked up he was shocked.

"Surprise."

Phil walked over to lisa dropped his bag took her in his arms and kissed her.

"Oh my god baby what are you doing here."

"I thought since your birthday is this weekend I would come to NYC and surprise you."

"Well you certainly did just that. Oh god I can't believe you're here. But you do know I have a show tonight."

"Yes I know that I called hunter and asked what your work schedule was like this weekend and he said you have tonight's house show and your pretty much free all weekend. So tonight after the show I'm taking my birthday Boy out to dinner and then maybe a walk around time square and we come back here and just do whatever."

"You are the most amazing girlfriend I have ever had." Phil said kissing lisa deeply and passionately.

"Hmm well your most wonderful caring kind boyfriend I have ever had." Lisa said clasping her hands on phil's neck.

Lisa and phil spent the whole afternoon just sitting on the couch watching TV. Later that night lisa and phil headed to the garden for the raw house show.

Walking around backstage was always fun for lisa but this time it was different this time lisa wasn't just phil's best friend this time she was his girlfriend.

"Hey I need to go get ready why don't I met you in catering in 15 minutes."

"Sounds Good to me."

Phil gave lisa a quick kiss then he headed off to get changed. Lisa headed to catering and saw Hunter.

"Hunter hi."

"Hi lisa. I take it you're here with phil."

"Yes I am. Hunter I just wanted to thank you for letting me come here tonight."

"Nonsense your always welcome here." Hunter said giving lisa a hug.

"Daddy who's that."

"Oh hey baby girl. Aurora Rose this is Lisa."

"Hi lisa."

"Hi Aurora Rose. My you look just like your mommy."

"You know my mommy."

"I do know your mommy."

"Hi punk."

"Hey little lady." Phil said picking up aurora. She gave him a big hug and lisa just smiled. "Aurora have you met lisa."

"Yes. Punk is she your girlfriend."

"Yes she is."

"Good I didn't like that other girl."

"Aurora honey that's not nice."

"I'm sorry daddy."

"Ok sweetie come on let's go find mommy."

"Ok. Oh wait. Here punk this is for you."

Aurora handed phil a homemade birthday card.

"Is this for me."

"Yes mommy told me it's your birthday Sunday I'm going back home tomorrow and I won't get to see you."

"Awe thank you sweetie I love it." Phil said giving Aurora a kiss on the cheek which made her blush.

"Bye punk, Bye lisa."

Phil and lisa waved goodbye to the little girl.

"Well I think someone has a little crush on you."

"What Can I say I'm a ladies man."

Lisa just laughed.

Phil was able to get her a seat front row so she could watch the show. She was having a great time. When it was time for Phil's match he came out got in the ring and saw where lisa was he took off his shirt handed it to her and gave her a big kiss making her blush. Guess that kiss was good luck cause phil won.

After the show was over lisa waited backstage for phil when she saw him she just couldn't stop smiling.

Phil put his arm around lisa and headed into time square.

Lisa and phil had a nice dinner and then went to get some ice-cream. Lisa took phil to a spot in time square she hoped he remembered.

"So do you remember this place."

Phil looked around and smiled he took lisa's hand and walked over to the same bench they sat on the last time they were there together.

"Of course I do it was right after the hall of fame ceremony. You got cold so I gave you my jacket and we sat here and looked up at all the lights." Phil said putting his arm around lisa.

"Well I remember that to but I remember something else."

"Oh yeah what do you remember."

"I remember me putting my head on your shoulder and you took your hand and you caressed my cheek like this." She said putting his on her cheek.

"I remember what else."

"I turned my head to look up at you and you leaned in and you kissed me. Just like this." Lisa said putting her hand around Phil's neck pulling him close and they shared a slow kiss.

It was like time went backwards it was as if it was April 6th 2013 and they were right back to the first time this happened.

After they broke the kiss lisa opened her eyes first and smiled when she saw phil still had his eyes closed. She caressed his cheek and she heard him let out a little sigh.

"So what do you say we got back to the room."

"Yes."

Phil got up and reached out his hand for lisa to help her to her feet. They made there way back to the hotel. When they got to the room phil opened the door and let lisa walk in ahead of him she took off her coat and placed it on the chair.

Phil walked over to her, he took her hands and lead her over to the couch. When they sat down Phil turned to face lisa he leaned in and gave her a sweet and soft kiss.

"Phil."

"Yeah."

"Can I tell you something."

"You can tell me anything you know that."

"Ok, We've known each other since we've been little. We've gone threw a lot together."

"Yes we have."

"And what I'm about to say might shock or it might make you happy I don't really know."

"Well just tell me. Are you dying."

"No I'm not dying. God this is really hard."

Phil took lisa's hand and held them.

"Just tell me, whatever you have to say can't be that hard."

Lisa took a deep breath.

"Ok here goes nothing. I love you. I've loved you for such a long time. I've wanted to tell you so many times but you were with jess and I could see it in your eyes that you were in love with her."

Phil just looked at lisa. He let her keep talking.

"Do you remember when we all came up to buffalo to see you. And after show you and I went to dinner you held my hand and I felt a spark go threw my entire body and then you hugged me. And then you introduced me Jess."

Phil kept a hold on lisa's hand.

"And then we went to the city to hang out. But it felt different. There we were in town having fun like we use to when we were kids. Taking pictures and making silly faces and then jess has us take a picture together do you remember."

"I remember I pulled you close and I kissed your cheek."

"Yeah. After you took that picture with me I guess I was blushing and jess noticed and what she said I almost lost it."

"What did she say."

"She said that she loved you and that she could see herself having a future with you, getting married and having babies and that's when I started crying, Chaleen saw me and that's when I told I didn't feel well so I went back to the hotel and all I stared at the picture of us all night. I cried myself to sleep knowing that I would never be able to tell you that I love you."

Lisa got up and walked over to the window.

Phil smiled he saw lisa had her back to him and he heard her crying he walked over to her and turned her around her head was hanging low he took his fingers and placed them on her chin raising her head up.

"Hey open your eyes."

Lisa opened her eyes and they were filled with tears.

"I love you to."

"You do." lisa said with a smile.

"Yes. I have for a long time to I just never knew the right way to tell you."

"Oh phil." Lisa said pulling phil in for a kiss.

Phil wrapped his arms tightly around lisa pulling her as closely to him as he could. He then scooped her up in to his arms and carried her to the bedroom he gently laid her down onto the bed and hovered over her body he leaned down and kissed her softly.

"Phil."

"Yeah."

"I have another gift for you."

"You do."

"Yeah. Wait here I'll be right back." Lisa said going into the bathroom. She took her bag and pulled out the red night gown she brought. She took off her clothes and put on the night gown she brushed her hair and looked at herself once more in the mirror.

She opened the door and heard music coming from the radio she saw phil sitting on the bed. The look on his face said it all he liked what she was wearing.

She walked over to the bed and stood in front of him.

"What do you think."

"You look beautiful. But you always look beautiful to me."

He placed his hands on her cheeks and pulled her in for a deep passionate kiss his hands roamed down her back resting on her hips. Lisa took her hands and moved them down the to hem of his shirt pulling it up over his hand and dropping it on the floor.

Phil caressed his shoulders taking a thin straps of her nightgown and pulling them down he placed soft kisses on her shoulders sending shivers up and down her spine.

He pulled the night gown off revealing her tanned body he thought to himself how many night he dreamed of her standing in front of him naked.

She reached out her hands and caressed his muscular frame from his broad shoulders down his strong tight stomach her hands were shaking so phil grabbed her hands to steady them once her hands were steady enough she unbuttoned his jeans pulling them down and letting them pool around his feet to where he stepped out of them.

He picked her up and placed her under the covers on the bed.

He hovered over her body placing soft open mouth kisses to her collarbone up to her ear.

"Your so beautiful lisa. I love you ."

"I love you to phil. Make love to me."

"Are you sure."

"Yes I've been waiting for so long please don't make me wait anymore."

He smiled and kissed her passionately she could feel the cold steel of his lip ring touch her lip. She moved his tongue over her lips separating them when she did there tongues fought for position inside each other mouths. He pulled his mouth from her and made a trail of open mouth kisses down her neck, then down to her supple breast taken her erected nipple into his mouth flicking it with his tongue while his hand snaked down her body to her soft folds he could feel how wet she was becoming he took his finger and gently massaged her wet nub he could hear her let out a soft but defined moan of pleasure.

"Oh phil."

"Tell me baby, tell me what you want. I'm gonna make you feel good baby tell me what you want."

"I wanna feel your mouth on me. I want you to taste me."

"Your wish is my command my love."

He moved down her body taken her legs and placing them on his shoulders. He then kissed her thighs, he turned his attention to her already heated and very wet nub he took his tongue and licked it this was sending lisa into pleasure she's never felt before. Yes she's been with men but nothing like this. Phil was driving her crazy and he knew it, while his tongue was licking her clean he inserted two fingers into her and began thrusting them.

"Oh my god phil oh baby oh god that feels so good oh yes." She said arching her back giving him full access. "Oh god I'm gonna cum."

Phil moved back up to her mouth and kissed her, tasting herself on him was just making her go even more crazy.

Phil smiled hearing lisa moan he whispered into her ear.

"What else do you want me to do baby."

"Oh I wanna feel you inside me. I've been dreaming of this please baby get inside me."

Phil removed his hand from her and replaced it with his throbbing hard member. Lisa gasped when she felt him thrust into her she didn't realize he was so big he stayed still letting her get use to his size. Once she was ok he began moving his hips slowly at first then his pace began to quicken.

She wrapped her legs around his waist causing him to go even deeper inside lisa.

"Oh god baby you feel so good." Phil said

Lisa pulled him down to kiss him he started sucking on her neck causing her to rack her nails down his back making him grunt making him thrust faster. Lisa thrusted her hips up to meet his.

"Oh lisa oh god I'm gonna cum."

"Phil oh god phil I'm so close baby."

There cries of passion filled the room as they reached there climax together. Heavily breathing, sweat drenched bodies. They both lay there motionless.

Once there breath returned to a normal pace lisa laid her head on phil's chest and traced his tattoos with her finger. He moved his fingers up and down her arm.

"Was it worth the wait." Phil asked.

Lisa lifted her head up so there eyes would meet.

"Yes. It was so worth the wait. I've always dreamed it would be like this."

"Me to. This feels right."

"Yes it does. I love you phil."

"I love you to baby." Phil said kissing lisa's forehead.

They both had drifted off into a blissful slumber. They finally confessed there love for each other. But would there love last threw adversity only time will tell.


	30. Chapter 30

When lisa woke up the next morning to sounds of bird chirping outside she thought she was dreaming she thought what happened last night was all in her mind but then she heard the faint sound of phil breathing next to her.

She opened her eyes her head was on his chest and she could feel and hear his heart beating. She gently moved her hand up to his cheek and caressed it.

"Hmmmm." Phil made that sound and put his arms around lisa and held her tight. He opened his eyes and saw her looking up at him.

"Good morning." Lisa said smiling.

"Good morning. How did you sleep."

"Like a baby."

"Good." He said holding her close.

"So what does the soon to be 35 year old wanna do today."

"I don't know. We could go out or we could just stay here and do this." Phil said leaning down to kiss lisa.

"Hmm I like your choice better." Lisa pulled phil down and gave him a passionate kiss.

They spent all day in bed making love and they both couldn't be happier.

Later that night lisa and phil were still in bed holding each other when lisa heard a noise and it was coming from phil's stomach.

"Wow."

"Yeah guess I'm hungry. Either that or someone is starving me."

"Now would the women you love ever do that. Maybe we should get something to eat." Lisa got out of bed and put on phil's t-shirt from the night before she went into the living room and grabbed the room service menu.

"So what looks good." Lisa said thumbing over the pages.

"I see something that looks really good."

"Oh what."

"You in my t-shirt." Phil said kissing lisa's neck.

"Baby I'm hungry and well if you wanna continue this we need food to you know keep up are strength."

"Ah your right." Phil said.

After the ordered room service which they ate in bed lisa and phil talked.

"You know the guys are gonna think I'm holding you captive in this room."

"They might but would you holding me captive and having your way with me be such a bad thing."

"No it wouldn't be a bad thing." Lisa said smiling. "Did you ever think we would end up like this."

"Like what."

"Two best friends growing up together falling in love with each other."

"Well if you would have asked me when we were kids I would have said no but now we don't have to dream it or imagine because we're both here and we love each other very much."

"Yes we do."

Lisa pulled phil in for a very soft but passionate kiss. Things between them started getting hot and heavy phil hands were up the shirt lisa was wearing massaging her breast when phil's cell phone started to ring.

"Shit."

"Don't answer it." Lisa said nibbling on phil's ear.

The ringing stop and phil pulled up lisa's shirt and start sucking on her already erect and sensitive nipples but one again the phone was ringing.

"Oh god I swear whoever it is is gonna die." Phil said answering his phone.

"Hello."

"Good your alive."

"Barrett you better be dying or bleeding. What the hell do you want."

"Well the boys and I were wondering if you and the little women wanted to come out and celebrate your birthday."

"Dude I'm kinda busy."

"Give me the phone. Punk get off of lisa both of you get dressed and meet us downstairs or we are bringing the hose up." The Miz screamed into the phone.

"Ok alright we'll be down in 10 minutes." Phil said putting the phone down.

"Who was that."

"Well first it was wade then the miz bogarted his phone and well we have to get dressed and be downstairs in 10 minutes."

"Really why." Lisa said sitting up.

"The guys they take me out every year since I've been here for my birthday it's like tradition."

"Oh cool. Are you sure there ok with me coming."

"Yeah Miz said to bring you along."

Lisa kissed phil and ran off to get dressed. She put on a pair of denim jeans and a low cut black dress top. Phil settled on blue jeans and a rancid t-shirt.

When they got downstairs to the lobby they saw Kofi, wade Barrett, the miz, kaitlyn, Aj, Bree, Nikki, Layla and Dolph waiting for them.

"Well nice of you two to join us." Wade said.

"Sorry wade, phil and I were both very very busy."

Wade gave lisa a little smirk.

"Oh yeah busy doing what." Wade said knowing what they were doing.

Lisa and phil looked at each other and said.

"Each Other." The said in unison.

Everyone just laughed.

They all pilled into the waiting limo that wade rented for the night and headed off to the restaurant.

In the vip room of the restaurant the two groups seemed to have pair off lisa was with the girls and phil went with the guys.

"So lisa I gotta know what took you and phil so long to get together." Nikki asked.

"Well phil and I've known each other since we were kids. And he always had a girlfriend and I had a boyfriend."

"Yeah we know that but when did you realize you had fallen in love with him." Bree asked.

"I guess I realized that I was always in love with him I wanted to tell him so many times but things just stood in my way but now."

Lisa said turning to look at phil who was smiling at her.

"Nothing and no one is standing in my way now. Excuse me girls." Lisa said making her way over to phil.

She put her arms around his neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

"Awe girls aren't they so cute. I'm so glad they're together." Aj said.

"Yeah they make a great couple." Kaitlyn said.

Bree, Nikki, And Layla nodded agreeing.

Everyone could see how much in love lisa and phil are.

But like any other fairy tale love story dark storm clouds were forming and no one was safe from the heartache that was going to rain down on the happy couple.

_**Oh no what's gonna happen to possibly hurt lisa and phil's relationship. I promise no one is gonna die, get shot or anything like that but there are some life changes choices that will have to be made for both phil and lisa stay tuned folks. **_


	31. Chapter 31

"Miz I can't believe you swiped his room key last night."

"Oh come on kofi live a little we do this every year."

Kofi just looked at miz.

Miz slide the key in and waited for the door to unlock when it did he and kofi went in.

"Ok we go in the bedroom and scare the crap out of him." Miz said in a whisper.

Kofi nodded.

"Shh miz you hear that."

"Yeah it sounds like moaning."

When Kofi and Miz got to the bedroom door the moaning got louder.

"Oh god oh yeah baby right. Oh harder baby harder."

"Oh Baby oh yes yes."

"Oh phil oh my god."

"Tell me baby tell me I'm best in the world."

"You're the best in the world baby."

Just as thing were getting very heated between phil and lisa the bedroom door burst open.

"Yeah baby tell me I'm the best in the world."

"Miz, Kofi what fuck are you doing." Phil said covering lisa with the sheet.

"Well frankly I'm gonna go shove sticks in my ears." Kofi said.

"Dude it's your birthday but I can clearly see lisa's already got you covered for that." Miz said grinning.

"Miz you've got 2 seconds before I pummel you into oblivion." Phil said getting out of bed wrapping the sheet around his waist.

"Oh I'm scared."

"Alright run now."

Miz turned and ran out the door and phil chased him down the hallway in nothing but a sheet.

"Kofi what in the world." Lisa said

"Sorry lisa we do this every year."

"Do me a favor go find phil before he kills miz." Lisa said smiling.

Kofi took off to find phil. This gave lisa a chance to get dressed.

Lisa laughed she was glad phil had such amazing friends that would surprise him on his birthday like this.

"I swear I'm gonna kill him Monday night." Phil said coming back in the room. "Ah your dressed." Phil said pouting.

"Well sorry honey the mood is gone but I'm sure the mood will come back tonight."

"Hmm I hope so." Phil said kissing lisa on the neck.

"Oh I got you something for your birthday."

"I thought last night in the shower and on the couch and this morning was my birthday gift."

Lisa giggled.

"Well they were but this is some special something from me to you." Lisa said.

She went over to her suitcase and pulled out the gift and walked over to the bed and handed it to phil.

"Baby you didn't have to get me anything."

"Actually I didn't buy this I had it made." Lisa said.

Phil couldn't wait to see what it was. He ripped off the wrapping paper and opened the box reveling it's contents.

"Oh baby I love it."

Phil pulled out a picture frame the picture.

"Oh my god lisa is that the picture from your 18th birthday."

"You remember."

"Of course I remember you were so excited to turn 18."

"I even still have the necklace you gave me."

"I know you wore it at the hall of fame. Do you know that night was the night I knew I was in love with you."

"You did." Lisa said smiling.

Phil nodded.

"Oh wow the frame it's engraved. The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to."

"And be loved in return." Lisa finished.

"Its from your favorite."

"Yeah the first movie you and I ever saw together."

"I love you lisa."

"I love you to phil. Happy Birthday."

"Yes it has been a happy birthday. I think this has been the best birthday I've ever had. Thank you."

Lisa leaned up and kissed phil's lips.

Phil was so happy that he and lisa were finally together and there was nothing in this world that could tear them apart he would do whatever it takes to make sure he and lisa stay together forever.

_**(hey all thanks for the response to the last chapter. Keep them coming i know this one is short but i had some laptop issues and couldn't write lastnight but i promise all is well the laptop is fine so no worries and i'm gonna start on the next chapter after i upload this. Enjoy and keep up the reviews i love them thankssssssss.) **_


	32. Chapter 32

The seasons were changing, the weather was getting colder, the snow was beginning to fall.

But the love that lisa and phil shared was stronger then ever.

Ever since lisa and phil both confessed there love for each other things have been so upbeat and happy for the couple. After lisa got back from surprising phil for his birthday last month phil suggested that lisa move into his place while he was on the road.

Lisa agreed and sold her apartment.

"Ok that's the last box." Phil said who was home for a couple days nursing a sore back. "Ok so colt and I are gonna head over to my place and unload."

"Great I just need to drop the keys off with the landlord. Chaleen and I will go pick up lunch."

"Sounds good." Phil said pulling lisa into a kiss.

"Ewwww guys come on now get a room." Colt said.

Lisa and phil just laughed.

A few hours and a lot of boxes later lisa was finally all moved into phil's place.

While lisa was in the bedroom putting the last of her clothes in the dresser she could hear phil on the phone.

"Hunter you know hate these things. Why not send cena. Ok alright I'll cya there yeah bye. Damn it."

"What's wrong babe."

"I gotta go to Connecticut this weekend."

"Oh how come."

"Hunter needs me for the conference calls."

"Why not just send John or Alberto."

"John's filming a movie and Alberto is on the over seas tour. I'm the only one left."

"Ok well let's get you packed do you know how many days your gonna be there."

"Um hunter said 2 maybe 3 days then I fly out to Denver for raw."

"So I won't see you till Wednesday."

"Yep but hey after Monday I'm done for 2 long weeks."

"Goodie. Cause frankly mister I've been feeling a little lonely and I don't like being lonely." Lisa said straddling phil's hips as he sat on the bed.

"Well I think I'm gonna have to take care of that before I leave." Phil said grabbing lisa and flipping her on her back. Lisa giggled when phil did this.

Friday morning phil was in Stamford walking into titan towers where he was met by Hunter.

"Hey man thanks for coming."

"No problem hunter. Glad I could help."

"So you know the drill on these conference calls."

"Yeah boring as hell."

"Yeah that's true." Hunter laughed.

The men stepped off the elevator and headed toward the conference rooms. But when phil got to the door of the conference room he saw someone he never thought he would see ever again.

"Hello Phil."

"Jess."

"You look well. How are you."

"I'm fine."

"Good, I heard you and lisa are together I think that's great she's a good match for you."

"Yeah thanks."

"Yo you ready."

"Yeah. Goodbye Jess."

"Bye phil." Jess said sitting behind her desk.

Later that night at the hotel. Phil called lisa.

"Hello."

"Hey gorgeous."

"Hey handsome. So how are things."

"Yuck mind numbingly boring. Baby I swear I wanna push pencils into my ears."

"Oh honey it can't be that bad."

"Oh yes it can believe me."

"Awe my poor baby. Listen why don't you take a nice hot shower get in bed and find one of those really bad horror movies you love."

"That sounds amazing. I love you baby."

"I love you to. Call me tomorrow."

"I will. Bye baby."

"Bye."

After phil hung up with lisa he ordered himself some room service, phil was about to head into the shower when there was knock on the door.

"Hello phil."

"Jess, what the hell are you doing here."

"I need to talk to you, May I come in."

Phil hesitated, he thought about it and then stepped and let her in.

"Ok you here, what do you want."

"Phil I came here to apologize for what happened in Cancun I was wrong and I never should have done that to you."

"So you apologized now you can leave."

"That's not the only reason I'm here. Phil I have something to tell you and your not gonna like it." Jess stood up and walked over to the window with her back to phil.

"What are you getting at Jess."

Jess took off her coat and turned around. And what phil saw almost made him pass out.

"Phil this is why I had to come see you. I'm pregnant. And it's yours."

Phil's heart felt like it stopped. Here was a women he was going to give everything up for standing in front of him pregnant saying he was the father.

"How, how do you know it's mine. I mean it could be that guys I found you with."

"Phil it's not his trust me I asked my doctor when the baby was conceived and he said May."

"Oh my god. Are you sure its mine."

"100 % sure." Jess said

Phil's head was spinning.

"Don't you remember that first week in Cancun. That night on the beach you were so passionate and so loving. We did it a couple of time before we made it back to the room remember. Well if you don't remember I do."

"I remember but I also remember you saying you were on the pill."

"I was on the pill."

"And I used condom's"

"The pill and the condom's aren't 100% preventative."

Phil's head was hurting.

"Phil I'm not lying about this but I didn't come here to win you back I came because I felt you have a right to know. I want you to apart of this babies life but if you don't want to that's fine I'm more then capable of taking care of him on my own." Jess said touching her belly.

"Him, it's a boy."

"Yeah I found out last week."

"How far along are you."

"I'm 7 months along he should be here after the first of the year."

Phil was speechless he didn't know what to say he just stood there.

"I should go. Phil I didn't come here to hurt you or to hurt your relationship with lisa but this is real." Jess said touching her stomach.

Jess left leaving phil alone with his thoughts.

He walked over to the bed and sat down on the bed he pinched the bridge of his nose feeling a throbbing pain rush threw his head.

This bombshell was something phil didn't need right now.

His ex was pregnant with his son. How in the world was he going to tell lisa about this. This news was not what he needed right now.

"What the hell am I gonna do now."

This was all that went threw phil's head.

What was he gonna do and how was he going to tell lisa.


	33. Chapter 33

_**Warning Sexual Scene in this story ;-) **_

A week ago phil got the shock of his life. Jessica his ex told him that he is about to be a father. He tried wrapping his mind around this. He didn't know if he should believe her or not.

He was on his way home and he still had no idea how he was gonna tell lisa about this.

Traffic was terrible but he finally made it home it was 2am when he got there. He dropped his gear off at the front door and locked up. He headed into the bedroom and that's when he saw his perfect angel asleep in his bed well now it was there bed.

He walked over to the end of the bed he took off his shoe and slowly got on the bed he placed his arm around lisa's waist and pulled her close to him. She let out a soft sigh.

He tried to sleep but his mind wouldn't let him, the news of what jess told him was still fresh all he did was lay there and stare up at the ceiling.

Much later that morning lisa awoke to the smell of coffee, she smiled when she realized phil was home. She got up and headed down to the kitchen and sure enough there he was. She walked over to him and put her arms around his waist. Phil turned around and gave lisa a very passionate kiss.

"Welcome home baby."

"Hmm it's good to be home." Phil said keeping his arms around lisa.

When lisa pulled back she noticed that phil look like he hadn't slept in days.

"Baby are you ok."

"Yeah I'm fine I'm just exhausted."

"Awe did hunter and the suits make you listen to all those conference calls."

"Pretty much yeah."

"Oh my poor baby." Lisa said.

Every time she said the word baby it made his inside tighten.

"You hungry I made some breakfast."

Lisa put her arms around phil's neck.

"I'm hungry but not for food." Lisa said pulling phil in to a hot and passionate kiss.

Phil wanted to pull away but he knew the only way to get his mind off this whole jess baby thing was to be with the women he loves.

He picked lisa up and carried her over to the couch and started pulling of what little clothing she was wear. His hand roamed her body find her breast he massaged them he placed wet open mouthed kiss down lisa's neck down to her chest taking her nipple into his mouth sucking it and flicking it with his tongue with his other hand he rubbed his fingers over her already wet nub he inserted two fingers inside her making her cry out in pleasure and pain.

He moved his mouth down her body positioning himself between her legs he replaced his finger with his tongue and began licking at her wet core his hand kneaded into the soft flesh of her ass pulling her closer to his skillful mouth. She placed her hand on his head as she felt a wave of passion run threw her body.

"Oh god."

He keep doing what he was doing until he heard lisa cry out his name.

"Phil oh god phil." she said as she road out her orgasm.

When phil stood back up he crashed his lips on hers and kissed her. When he pulled back lisa turned phil around and pushed him onto the couch she pulled off his boxer short and grabbed his rock hard shaft and started stroking it she kneeled down and licked the precum from the tip then she opened her mouth and took all of him in.

She bobbed her head up and down scraping her teeth along his shaft. She could hear him let out a groan and his hands guided her head, she picked up her pace she could feel his body begin to stiffen up she knew he was close. She stood up and straddled his hips she positioned herself on his still rock hard cock. She moved slowly his hands on her hips gripping her to move faster and she obliged.

He thrusted his hips up meeting her move for move. He sat up grabbed her around her waist placing her on her back she wrapped her legs around his waist as he began thrusting.

"Oh yeah baby that's it oh harder give it to be baby harder make me scream baby."

"Yeah you like that don't you. You like when I pound you." He said nipping at her neck.

"Yes baby come on pound me baby harder baby. Oh god yes." She said.

He was like an animal thrusting himself into her, he pulled her up there bodies pressed together sweat pouring from them. She dug her nails into his neck making him go faster.

"Phil oh god I'm there oh god I'm gonna cum. Make me come baby."

"Oh god I'm gonna make you cum." He thrusted into her as hard as his body would let him.

There cries of passion filled the room as they both climaxed together.

After they made love lisa and phil laid on the couch tangled in each other's arms. Phil was playing with lisa's hair and she was running her fingers across his chest.

"Wow now that's what I call a welcome home." Phil said.

"You can say that again." Lisa said.

"Lisa."

"Yeah baby."

"Will you marry me."

Lisa's head popped up.

"What."

"Will you marry me."

"Are you serious."

Phil got up off the couch he put his boxers on and went into his suitcase he walked back over to lisa and got down on one knee.

"I'm absolutely serious. Gorgeous you and I have been threw so much together. You know me better then I know myself. I've thought long and hard about this and I can't wait I was gonna do this on Christmas morning but hell why wait. So here goes. I love you I've loved you since we were kids I was just so stupid not to tell you back then. So I'm asking right here right now. Lisa Marie Anderson will you marry me." Phil said handing the box to lisa.

When she opened the box she gasped it was a simple yet elegant diamond ring set in white gold the diamond was round with two smaller stones on either side the band of the ring was diamond also.

Lisa placed her hand on her mouth she often dreamed of what a proposal from Phillip would be like. And this was more intimate then she could have ever dreamed of.

"So what do you say gorgeous wanna give this whole engagement thing try." Phil said

"Yes." she said in a whisper.

"What."

"I said yes. I wanna marry you."

"Really. Oh god baby I love you." Phil said kissing lisa

"Put it on me." Lisa said handing the box to phil.

He took the ring out of the box and slipped it on Lisa's finger and then he kissed her hand.

"Perfect fit."

"It's so beautiful. I love you Phillip."

"I love you to Lisa. Forever."

"Forever."

The happy couple shared a loving kiss.

But Phil was still worried about how to tell lisa about Jess but for now he wanted to enjoy his new fiancé cause he had no idea how she would react when he told her that he was gonna be a father.


	34. Chapter 34

_**You guys won't like this chapter but it's from Jessica's stand point of everything. So don't hate me please. There's a little sex scene.**_

It's been a week since phil asked lisa to marry him she was beyond happy so were Chaleen and the rest of phil's family Phil on the other hand was still dealing with the news of impending fatherhood.

**_Hey brooks here sorry I missed your call but hey I'm not a phone guy so leave a message and I'll get back to you whenever._**

"Phil it's jess this 10th time I've called you. Look I know you don't wanna talk to me but you have a responsibility now. I heard about your engagement. I'm sure Lisa knows about the baby by now. Please just call me. I'll be in Chicago on business I set up an appointment for Friday morning please call me." Jess said hanging up.

"Still nothing from daddy dearest."

"Luke shut up."

"Look I don't know why you even bother with him you know damn well he's not gonna take responsibility for this kid."

"Luke I love you but shut up."

"Wow someone's hormonal."

Jess sat down on the couch. Luke sat down next to her.

"Luke I'm sorry. Hey I'm sorry baby."

"Oh yeah you sorry prove it."

"Prove it, prove it how."

"You know what I like baby."

"No way. Not when I'm like this."

Luke lifted up Jess's shirt and rubbed her belly.

"I thought when women were pregnant there sex drive was amazing."

"It is but I'm not in the mood."

"Oh well maybe I can help that."

Luke nibbled on her ear, moved his hand up and cupped her breast rubbing his thumbs over the fabric of her shirt.

"Luke. No we can't."

"Why not cause your pregnant. Come on baby. You know you want to."

Jess let out a whimper and Luke's hand traveled down her body he placed his hand inside her pants and began massaging her wet snatch pushing two fingers inside her.

"You like that don't you bitch."

"Fuck you know I do."

Luke stood up and pulled off Jessica's pants he then took off his pants he positioned himself between her legs and then thrusted into her.

An hour later Jessica watch luke sleep on the couch. She walked over to her cell phone still no calls from phil. She called him again.

"Phil it's me again. Your really starting to make me mad. If I don't hear from you by the time I get to Chicago well then you'll just have to wait and see. Don't mess with me. You won't like what I do."

Jess put the phone done then felt the baby kick her.

"I know baby boy your daddy's being a jerk. But don't you worry he'll come around even if I have to play dirty he'll be here I promise."

Jess rubbed her belly and smirked.

Jess knew there was no way phil was going to leave lisa for her but she had a plan. And she was about to put that plan into motion.


	35. Chapter 35

"Lisa look at this dress." Chaleen said handing Lisa a bridal magazine.

"Chaleen will you calm down on the wedding stuff. Phil and I just got engaged last week."

"I know I'm sorry I'm so excited."

Lisa couldn't help but smile. Chaleen was so happy that phil proposed to lisa.

"Oh shot cha I gotta run."

"What time is phil coming home."

"He texted me and told me he should be home Friday."

"I hope he will be able to enjoy thanksgiving without any problems."

"Yeah me to but you know your brother if the wwe needs him he'll go. Ok I'm gonna go I have to go grocery shopping. I'll call you tomorrow."

Lisa hugged cha and headed to the store. As she walked down the street she stopped in front of a bridal shop and saw the most beautiful dress in the window. When she turned around she bumped into someone.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry are you alright."

"Yes I'm fine. I'm Oh my god Lisa."

"Jessica. What are you doing in Chicago."

"I'm here on business." jess said looking down at lisa's hand.

"My my my what a beautiful ring may I." Jess said taking lisa's hand. "I will say this phillip does have very good taste."

Lisa became uncomfortable. It was then she saw Jessica's protruding stomach.

"oh my god jess are you."

"Pregnant yes I am." jess said rubbing her belly.

"So who's the lucky man."

"You mean you don't know."

"Don't know what."

"I'm sure phillip would have told you by now. Lisa, Phillip's the father."

Lisa felt her heart pounding in her chest.

"No your wrong. Phil wouldn't keep something like this from me."

"I'm sorry I thought you knew. I mean he did ask you to marry him so I just assumed you knew."

"I can't believe this. Your pregnant with phil's child. But how when."

"It was in may when we were in Cancun. I'm 7 months pregnant."

"But you also slept with a man in Cancun how can you be sure that baby is phil's."

"I'm positive the baby is phil's. Look I don't expect you to understand but phil has a responsibility to his child. To his son." Jess said.

Lisa couldn't stand there anymore.

"I need to go."

"Lisa, this is phillip's child he needs to be there for him." jess said as she watched lisa walk away.

But only lisa wasn't walking she ran. She ran all the way back to the house. When she got inside the house she let the tears fall. She couldn't believe this was happening.

"Oh my god no this can't be happening." Lisa said walking over to the couch she grabbed the pillow and held it close to her she then remembered the last time she was on that couch with phil they had just made love she threw the pillow across the room when it hit a picture on the table breaking the glass.

She went over to it seeing it was the picture of the two of them from his birthday party at the club. She cried harder. After she cried she was cleaning up the broken glass when she heard the door open.

"Hey baby you here." It was phil.

He came into the living to see lisa cleaning up the broken glass.

"Hey baby what happened."

"I dropped the picture while I was cleaning it."

"Lisa what wrong. You've been crying is everything alright."

"Phil you love me right."

"Of course I do."

"You would never lie to me right."

"Baby where is this coming from."

"I ran into someone today in town. It was Jessica and she told me she pregnant. And you're the father."

"Oh god baby."

"Please tell you didn't know please tell me she's lying."

Phil looked down he couldn't look at lisa.

"Oh my god you knew. Why didn't you tell me." Lisa said crying.

"I was going to tell you."

"When were you going to tell me, Before he graduated college. Answer me damn it." She said shoving him.

"I'm sorry, baby I'm so sorry." Phil said reaching out to touch lisa.

"No don't you touch me." Lisa said looking down. Her ring caught the light of the sun. "Did you know before we made love. Did you know before you proposed to me. Phillip answer me. Look at me."

"Lisa I'm sorry. Please you have to believe I never wanted you to find out like this I wanted to tell you myself."

"Then why didn't you. After everything we went threw to be together. How long did you know."

"A week."

"A week you knew a whole week. Oh my god." Lisa cried she walked over to the kitchen counter she needed something to hold her up she felt like her whole world was about to come crashing down.

"Lisa please talk to me. I swear I never meant to keep this from you. Please, don't shut me I love you." Phil said his voice cracking.

"I need to get out of here."

"Wait baby come on let's talk about this."

"I can't, I can't look at you right now. Please don't." Lisa said walking to the door. She walked down the drive and then the skies darkened and the rain began to fall.

She was walking fast down the street when phil chased after her.

"Lisa please don't do this."

"Phil I can't be here with you right now. Please just give me some space I need time to think please let me go." Lisa said.

Phil let go of her.

"Lisa. I love you. Forever."

Lisa stopped and turned to look at phil.

"I love you to. Please just leave me alone." Lisa said running away from phil.

Phil didn't know what to do. The truth finally came out and he was alone standing in the rain.

Lisa ran she ran all the way to Chaleen's place. She knocked on the door.

"Chaleen open the door please."

"Lisa honey what's wrong."

All lisa could do was cry. Chaleen took her inside.

"Lisa honey calm down tell me what's wrong."

"It's phil."

"Oh my god is he hurt."

"No. He's oh my god."

"Honey just tell me it's ok."

"He's gonna be a father."

"Oh honey your pregnant."

"No. It's Jessica. She's having his baby."

"What. Your kidding."

Lisa looked up at Chaleen.

"Do I look like I'm kidding Cha."

"How."

"I was in town and I bumped into her and she told me. It happened in Cancun."

"Lisa how can you be sure the baby is phil's she slept with a bar rat."

"I don't know she said it's his. But Cha he kept it from me. He said he was gonna tell me."

"How long has he known."

"A week he's known a whole week. He before he asked me to marry him. Chaleen I love him so much what am I gonna do."

"Oh honey don't worry will think of something. Come on let's get you out of those wet clothes before you catch a cold."

Chaleen took lisa to her spare bedroom and gave her some dry clothes to wear. After lisa took a hot shower and put on the dry clothes she got into bed and fell asleep.

Chaleen checked on her just to make sure she was alright.

"How is she honey." Greg, Chaleen's boyfriend asked.

"She's asleep. I can't believe this is happening."

Greg put his arm around Cha and walked them back to the bedroom.

"Well what happened I thought she was engaged to your brother."

"She is but she just found that his ex girlfriend is pregnant with his child. Of course I don't believe it this women is a notorious liar. She will pawn off someone else's child and say it's my brother just to get him back in her life."

"Now honey you don't know that. We have to give her the benefit of doubt. When the baby is born they can do a DNA test."

"I know. But poor lisa this is breaking her heart."

"I'm sorry baby, I know the two of you are close but just remember we don't know everything."

"I know. Let's get some sleep. Cause first thing in the morning I'm gonna pay a little visit to my dear sweet brother and find out what's going on." Chaleen said.

Greg just laughed.

Lisa wasn't asleep for long she opened her eyes and stared out the bedroom window and watched the rain fall. She couldn't believe what just happened. She stared down at her ring. She started crying again. All the crying she did she didn't think she had any tears left to shed. But she did.

"Oh phil. I love you so much but why how could you keep this from me. I don't wanna lose you but I don't know what to do. I should be the one carrying your baby I should be the one giving you a son to carry on your name. She doesn't care about you like I do. Please god please don't let this tear us apart I don't know what I would do if I lost him."

Lisa prayed that this wasn't the end of her and phillip. But only time will tell. She needed find out the truth was this really phil's baby or was jess lying about it. Lisa didn't know how but she was going to find out.


	36. Chapter 36

The next morning Chaleen went to check on lisa when she knocked on the door she didn't get any answer so she went in and saw lisa sitting on the bed clutching a pillow staring out the window.

Chaleen's heart broke she hated seeing her best friend like this. But she needed to know the whole story of what happened.

"How ya feeling honey." Cha asked sitting on the bed beside lisa.

Lisa didn't answer her she just kept looking out the window.

"Honey I know this is rough I can't even begin to imagine how or what your feeling right now, just know that I'm here and I love you and I know in my heart my brother loves you to."

Lisa just looked at cha with a blanket expression. Then she spoke.

"Cha if he loves then why why did he keep this from me."

"Yes he kept this from you and yes what he did was wrong, he should have told you the second he found or even the minute he came home. I can't give you a reason why he didn't tell you but I can tell you this. He loves you he would never ever do anything to hurt you, you have to believe that."

"I want to. I love him so much Chaleen but I'm so scared."

"Scared baby scared of what."

Lisa looked down at her engagement ring.

"I'm scared that if this baby is his it could tear us apart. I'm scared of losing him."

Chaleen grabbed lisa's hand.

"No Lisa you can't think like that if you start thinking like that your gonna make yourself sick. Listen I've gotta go run some errands is there anything you need."

"Yeah I need some clothes all my stuff is out the house. I would go there myself but I just I just can't see him right now."

"Ok, ok I'll get you some clothes. Is there anything you want to tell him if I see him."

"Yeah will you tell that I love him and that I miss him and I'm sorry for what I said I'm just very angry."

"Ok I'll tell him. Come here." Cha said hugging lisa and rubbing her back. "Listen while I'm gone why don't you try to get some sleep." Lisa just nodded, Cha kissed the top of her head and left the room.

"Hey baby, how's she doing." Greg asked.

"Not good. I don't think she slept at all last night, Honey will you do me a favor."

"Sure anything."

"Will you keep an eye on her please. I'm gonna head over to phil's and get some fresh clothes for lisa. And I need to have long chat with big brother."

"Honey remember they are both very hurt so just be calm with him ok let him explain himself."

"I promise I just need to know what's going on and what phil is planning on doing about all of this."

Cha kissed greg on the cheek, grabbed her keys and headed over to phil's place . When she got there she didn't knock on the door she let herself in with her spare key.

"Phil. Phil you home."

When she called out to him and didn't get an answer she got worried.

She went into the living room, then she checked the kitchen and bathroom the last place she looked was the bedroom and just like this morning when she checked on lisa there was phil sitting on the bed clutching a pillow much like lisa was.

She felt so bad for her brother she could see he was in pain, she walked over to the bed and touched phil's head when he lifted his head up she saw his blood shot eyes.

"Phil."

When he looked at her he had a blank expression on his face just like lisa did, he blinked a couple times and saw who it was.

"Chaleen."

"Yeah it's me. You don't look good."

"I'm not good sis. I really messed things up."

"I know lisa showed up at my place last night."

"She's at your place, is she alright, is she safe."

"She's fine, as for being alright she's far from that. Phil how could you keep this from her, why didn't you tell her."

"I wanted to, I wanted to tell her so bad but I just couldn't."

"So what you proposed to her. Did you think marrying her would just make this all go away that it would magically fade away with your happiness. It doesn't work like that Phil. What I saw this morning was a scared and terrified women."

"What she's, she's scared why."

"Because phil, the man that she has loved since she was 18 years old is having a baby with a women that never truly loved him never really cared about him, she's afraid this baby could rip you guys apart, she's afraid of losing you."

Phil was speechless he didn't know what to say.

"Phil are you even sure this baby is yours."

"Frankly I don't really know, the timing matches up but they can't do a paternity test till he's born."

"This is bad phil, I mean this is really really bad."

"You don't think I know that Cha. I sat up all night trying to figure out what the hell I'm gonna do. Just go on and tell me."

"Tell you what."

"Just tell me how disappointed you are in me, tell me how much you hate me to."

"Phil I could never hate you, you're my big brother yes what you did not telling lisa about this was really very stupid, but I could never hate you I love you, you have never done anything to me to ever disappoint me. Yes this is bad but I know in my heart your gonna everything in your power to make things right."

"How, how do I fix this. How do I get her back."

"Right now I don't know but what I do know is this, she wanted me to tell you that She loves you, she misses you and she's so sorry for what she said she's angry and she upset just give her some time."

Phil just nodded his head.

"Look I came by to get some clothes and stuff that lisa might need. I promise she won't be at my place long. I want her back here Phil you belong together."

After cha packed a bag for lisa she turned to her brother.

"Well I better get going I don't wanna leave lisa alone for to long."

"Cha before you go could you give her these."

Phil handed Chaleen a photo album and a little box she opened the box and saw a necklace.

"I remember when you gave this to her it was her 18th birthday."

"Yeah she loves that necklace she wears it all the time I found it in the bathroom she took it off when she took a shower the other day. And the photo album is just a bunch of pictures of all of us growing up. I thought she might like to have it with her."

"I'll give these to her who knows maybe it will help. I'm gonna tell you the same thing I told her get some sleep."

"I will. Will you also give her this." Phil said handing cha a envelope.

"Sure. I love you."

"I love you to sis."

Cha left and made her way back to her place.

She didn't know how but she was going to get the two of them back together even if it means finding out the truth about the baby. Or talking to Jessica face to face.


	37. Chapter 37

Chaleen got back to her place later that night.

"Hey baby how is she."

"Well she did eat but not much. I think she's sleeping I'm not sure I haven't checked on her in awhile."

"Thank you Greg. I'm gonna go check on her."

Greg kissed cha on the cheek and headed into her spare room. She knocked on the door.

"Lisa honey." Cha opened the door and saw lisa sitting on the bed listening to her ipod. Cha smiled and walked over to the bed and touched her leg.

"Oh hi cha I was just trying to relax."

"It's ok honey. I stopped by the house. And I got you some clothes and phil asked me to give you these."

Cha handed lisa the photo album and the small box containing her necklace. When she opened the box she saw the necklace phil had given her on her 18th birthday.

"My necklace. I took it off when I took a shower the other day I forgot it was there." Lisa said feeling the tears in her eyes well up.

"Honey are you ok."

"Yeah I'm as ok as I can be. Did you see him."

"Yeah honey I saw him, He's worried about you. He also asked me to give you this." Chaleen said pulling out of her pocket the envelope phil gave her.

"What's this."

"It's from phil. Do you need anything a snack maybe something to drink."

Lisa just shook her no.

"Ok well I'll check on you later." Chaleen left the room.

Lisa stared at the envelope not know what was inside she sat back on the bed and opened it, it was a letter from phil. She took a deep breath and read it to herself.

_**"My dearest lisa,**_  
_**Words can't describe how sorry I am for not telling you about the baby. I was still in shock when I came home that night I came into the bedroom and saw you sleeping you looked so peaceful just an angel my angel. I didn't sleep that night I wanted to but I just couldn't.**_

_**When I saw you in the morning I wanted to tell you then but I couldn't. I took the coward way out. And I'm sorry. God I miss you so much. I miss your smile your laugh your touch your kisses the way your mouth curves up when your sleeping. I wish I could go back and change things but I can't. I love you I've loved you for a very very long time. I wish you were here so I could put my arms around you and hold you and tell you everything is gonna be ok.**_

_**I promise on my life I will make things better I don't know how but I promise I'll fight for you. I love you I know you said you wanted you space and I respect that. Just please know that I didn't propose to you in hopes that this would all go away I want you to be my wife because I love you I want a future with you I want that life I've always dreamed of having with you.**_

_**When I was on the road when I first got my start with ROH I would always carry a picture of you with me. And when I missed home or you I would look at it and I would smile cause I knew I would be seeing you soon. As I write this I'm looking at a picture of us from Halloween when we dressed up as batman and batgirl. We played the part well didn't we.**_

_**Lisa just remember I love you I can't say that enough. I hope one day you can forgive me for betraying you and not tell you about the whole Jessica baby thing. It's getting late I should try and sleep but I don't think I'll be able to without by my side.**_

_**I love you, Forever. **_  
_**Phil."**_

All lisa could do was cry. She knew he was beating himself up for what happened. She held the letter close to her heart.

As the days dragged on lisa became more and more depressed she wanted every day to run back home and tell phil she didn't care about the baby but she couldn't.

On thanksgiving morning lisa was still in bed when cassie came in the room.

"Ok lisa come on out of bed."

"Cassie what the hell are you doing."

"You have be held up in this room for almost a week. So come on get dressed."

"Why. Where are we going."

"You, me, chez and cha are going to the parade."

"But I thought Cha was cooking."

"Are you serious she's dating a chef Greg is doing all the cooking well with mom's help now come on the parade waits for no one." Cassie said leaving lisa in the room alone to get dressed.

Lisa wasn't in a parade mood she threw on some mare clothes and a old grey hoodie she pulled her hair up into a ponytail and threw on a old cubs hat.

"There she is. Come on honey lets get you out of this house for a couple hours." Chaleen said.

"Guys I'm not really in the mood for this."

"Come lisa it will be fun."

"Ok. But I don't have to like it."

"Great come on girls. Mom, Greg were leaving."

"Ok baby. See you in a couple hours."

Greg kissed cha.

As the girls walked to the parade lisa trailed behind her hands in the pockets of her hoodie. She wasn't much up for a parade today but thought it might take her mind off things.

The girls got to the parade and stood right in front to get a good view.

"Hey you having fun." Cha asked lisa.

"Yeah I guess."

"See I told you."

Lisa gave cha a smile.

But her smile faded when she looked across the street and saw phil standing there with scott watching the parade as well. She gasped when she saw him and cha noticed.

"Lisa what's wrong." Cha looked over and saw why lisa gasped. "Do you wanna go talk to him."

Lisa just shook her head no.

"Phil go talk to her."

"You saw the look on her face scott she doesn't wanna see me."

Phil saw lisa lean over to cha and then walk away from the girls.

"Now's your chance phil go after her. Dude do I have to kick you in the ass and make you go." Scott said shoving phil to go after lisa.

Phil took off to catch up with lisa. When he finally caught up to her he called out her name.

"Lisa wait."

Lisa stopped and turned around.

They both stood there not know what to say or what to do.

To be continued in the next chapter.


	38. Chapter 38

**This chapter is very very long but i think you all will love it. It's alittle on the sexually graphic side so be warned. :) I hope you all enjoy it. And keep those reviews coming. **

They walked toward each other there hands in there pockets not looking at each other when they stopped they looked up both of them looked at each other. Phil was the first one to speak.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"Look lisa."

Lisa put her finger on Phil's lips and pulled him into a kiss. Phil didn't even hesitate.

"I love you phil and I'm sorry I'm so sorry I left."

"No baby I'm sorry I should have told you about jess and the baby the second I found out. Can you ever forgive me."

"Yes I forgive you, oh baby I know you were scared. I was scared to.

Phil picked lisa up and spun her around.

"Oh lisa. Thank you."

"lisa, lisa, hey lisa."

"Hmmm what."

Lisa was being shaken by Chaleen.

Lisa then realized it was all a dream. She was still at Cha's place.

"It was dream."

"What was a dream honey."

"I had a dream about phil." She looked over and saw the letter phil wrote sitting next to her on the bed and the necklace he had given her was around her neck.

"You must have fallen asleep."

"Yeah I must have." Lisa said brushing the tears away.

"Oh honey. You miss him terribly don't you." Cha asked.

"More then you know Cha more then you know."

"Hey why don't you go for a walk dinner won't be ready for a couple hours."

Lisa just nodded her head. She got dressed and put on her sneakers and headed out the door.

Lisa must have been walking all over Chicago she walked threw the park and some kids playing and laughing.

She kept walking threw the park when she realized she was standing right in front of phil's place. She looked up and saw that there were no lights on she didn't want to but she walked up the steps to the door and used her key.

She went in and her heart started beating she was nervous about walking in to the living considering the last time saw was there was the night Phil told her about jess and the baby.

She walked over to the couch and closed her eyes and remember the last time she was on this couch was the last time her and phil made love it was the night he asked her to marry him.

Lisa walked over to the coffee table and saw a picture of them from Halloween the one phil said he was looking at when he wrote the letter to her. She picked it up and smiled she has so much fun that night.

As she was looking at the picture the phone rang. Lisa walked over to the phone about to pick it up when she pulled her hand away. The machine picked it and she heard his voice.

_Hey brooks here. I'm not home or I'm of the country if you need me call my cell if your to impatient to call my cell leave your message here after the beep._

_**"Hi Phillip it's Jessica listen I just wanted to thank you for coming to my doctor's appointment the other day it really meant a lot to me and I know it meant a lot to little man. And thanks for dinner to I had a amazing time. I really hope you were serious about being apart of your son's life. I know you're a man of your word and you wouldn't break your promise to little Phillip Jack Junior. So I'll see you in a couple week for the next appointment. Bye."**_

Lisa's heart broke when she heard Jessica's message. She couldn't stand to think Phil moved on she could feel the tears in her eyes begin to fall. She was crying she didn't even hear the door open.

"Baby."

Lisa turned around and saw phil standing there.

"Lisa what are you doing here."

"I don't know. I'm leaving." Lisa said heading for the door but phil grabbed her arm.

"Lisa wait." Phil looked at Lisa and saw she was crying.

"Let me go."

Phil let her go, he could see she was very upset.

"Lisa I'm glad to see you here."

"I shouldn't have come here. I'm sorry."

"No baby wait. Please don't go." Phil went to put his hand on her shoulder when she flinched.

"Lisa what's wrong."

Lisa kept looking over at the phone. Phil turned around and saw he had a message on the phone he hit the button and heard the message.

**_"Hi Phillip it's Jessica listen I just wanted to thank you for coming to my doctor's appointment the other day it really meant a lot to me and I know it meant a lot to little man. And thanks for dinner to I had a amazing time. I really hope you were serious about being apart of your son's life. I know you're a man of your word and you wouldn't break your promise to little Phillip Jack Junior. So I'll see you in a couple week for the next appointment. Bye."_**

Phil closed his eyes and regretted playing the message.

"So your seeing her now. What are you one big happy family."

"Lisa no I just went to a doctor's appointment with her."

"Guess dinner was part of the package deal."

"No it was lunch and she had her brother Luke with her frankly I didn't wanna be there anymore I wanted to get back here. Lisa you have to believe me."

"Believe you. Why, why should I believe you, you kept her pregnancy from me for a week. Just tell me the truth phil. Are you seeing her."

"NO, damn it lisa how many times to I have to tell you I love you and only you."

"No you don't you love me."

"Yes I do. I love you more then life itself. I love you more then I love that baby that I'm still not 100% sure is even mine. Please lisa I'm begging you don't let this come between us."

Lisa couldn't breath it was like her lungs were closing. She looked up at phil and could see tears in his eyes.

"It already had. I've already lost you."

"No lisa you haven't. I'm right here. I'm standing right in front of you. Please just look at me. Lisa look at me." Phil said grabbing lisa's face.

He did the only thing he could think of he pulled lisa in and crashed his lips on her.

She wanted to melt into his embrace but she pushed him away and then she slapped him. When phil looked at lisa he saw someone different.

Lisa took off out the back door of the house and headed out into the yard she ran out into the pouring down rain. Phil chased her out into the yard and grabbed her from behind.

"Lisa stop it. Just please stop."

"No phil let me go. Go be with the mother of your child."

"I don't want her I want you. I don't love her lisa I love you you're the one I want."

"Do you know how hard this is for me."

"No I don't cause you won't talk to me. Please just talk to me hit me or something but please don't shut me out."

The rain was coming down harder.

Lisa stood there shaking her head.

"Lisa please say something."

"You're an asshole, you knew for a week and you didn't tell me till after you put this ring on my finger." Lisa said taking off the ring and throwing it at phil.

"You make love to me, I was so happy until found out about Jess and the baby. When it should be me. I should be the one carrying your baby phil I should be the one to give you a son to give him your name but now that's never gonna happen." Lisa said walking toward phil.

Phil was speechless.

"You killed my dreams, you ripped out my heart and all you can do is stand there and say nothing. Why phil answer me you son of a bitch. You took my chance to give you a baby." Lisa said pounding on phil's chest.

He pulled her in his arms and let her cry.

"I'm sorry baby I'm so sorry." He said kissing her cheek and holding her head in his hands.

"No, no, you bastard. No." Lisa said crying.

Phil kept kissing her cheek and saying he was sorry.

Lisa looked into Phil's eyes and she could see he was truly sorry, She crashed her lips on his and he didn't hesitate.

"Phil please take the pain away make love to me."

Phil smiled he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her into the house. As they travel up the stairs phil set her down and began stripping her of her wet clothing. He unzipped the black hoodie she was wearing he pulled it off her shoulders and planted searing hot kisses on her collarbone biting and nipping at her glistening wet skin.

She could hear her heart pound in her ears. She yanked and pulled at the wet shirt that was sticking to her muscular wet body. Her hands traveled down his body to the buckle of his belt she pulled at it breaking the buckle and pulling the belt from the loops of his jeans.

He looped his thumbs around the waistband of her pants and forced them down her legs he slithered down her body stopping at her white panties he took her legs and pulled the remainder of her pants off he placed on leg over his shoulder then he took his finger and moved the fabric of her panties aside and licked at her quivering folds. He smiled when he heard her let out a growl of pleasure.

She could feel his tongue play with her, he took two fingers and thrusted them inside her she bit her lip to stifle a moan she felt herself so close to edge she wanted this feeling to last she grabbed the sides of phil's face and pulled him up to face her. She crashed her lips on his.

He picked her up once again and started to carry her to the bedroom when he kicked in the door lisa gasped in excitement he carried her over to the bed and dropped her. They took off the remainder of there clothing. She stood up and passionately kissed him she turned him around and pushed him onto the bed. She took his rock hard cock in her hand and began stroking it she raised her head and smiled at him evilly. She licked her lips and then placed her mouth on him and started bobbing her head up and down. Slow at first then she picked up her pace. She heard him growling she smiled knowing she was doing this to him. She pulled her mouth away from his hard member and crawled up his body straddling his hips she grabbed him and placed him at her entrance and slammed herself down on him she moved her hips at a fast pace. His hand trailed up her body cupping her breast his thumbs flicked her erected nipples adding to her heated movement.

He sat up grabbing the back of her neck and pulling her down to place his lips on hers. He trusted his hips against hers he then flipped her over so she was on her back and began moving faster and faster.

"Open your eyes baby. I wanna look in your beautiful eyes."

She opened them to see his green eyes it was like she was looking into his soul.

"Tell me you love me phil."

"I love you and only you. No one else makes me Oh god makes me feel like this. I love you body the way it feels against mine. I'm never letting you go ever again."

"Oh god phil. Yes oh I love you so much I never wanna go to bed without you by my side ever. Oh god faster baby I'm so close."

Phil picked up speed. She scream his name soon followed but phil screaming out lisa's name in fiery passion. They both climaxed together there bodies shuttered with pleasure.

Once there breathing returned to a normal pace. Lisa had her head resting on phil's chest, her arm draped over his stomach his hand gliding up and down her back.

"Phil." Lisa said lifting her head up and resting her chin on his chest.

"Yeah baby."

"Do you really think the baby isn't yours."

"there's something not right about all this."

"Phil can I ask you something."

"You know you can."

Lisa sat up and with her back facing phil.

"If this baby turns out to be yours what are we gonna do."

Lisa could feel the bed shift when phil sat up and put his arms around her.

"Baby I don't know but for now I don't wanna think about jess or the baby or anything else other then you and me right here." He said kissing her head.

She placed her hand on his face caressing it and realized something missing.

"Oh my god."

"what, what's wrong."

"My ring. I took it off and threw it at you remember."

"Well it's a good thing I can catch." He said reaching into his pants pocket.

"I'm sorry."

"Hey no you were upset I understand. Can I put this back on you."

"Yes."

Phil said slipping the ring back on her finger and kissing it.

"Now you have to promise me you will never ever take this ring off your finger again."

"I promise. I love you."

"I love you to, Forever."

"Forever. And phil."

"Yeah baby."

"Promise me something."

"Yes."

"No more secrets, we tell truth and we do this together."

"I promise no more secrets and yes everything together. We will get threw this you believe me."

"Yes I believe you."

Phil smiled and kissed lisa.

Things were finally back to where they should be. But how will jess react when she finds out that phil and lisa are back together and stronger then ever before.


	39. Chapter 39

The next morning the sun was peaking threw the curtains. Lisa could feel the warmth of the sun on her face. She rolled over and felt the space next to her was empty. She opened her eyes thinking she dreamed what happened. But when she saw where she was she knew it was no dream.

Lisa saw what time it was and realized she saw her phone sitting on the table she looked at it and saw 10 missed calls all from Chaleen. She saw it was early but she knew she had to call Chaleen.

She dialed her number and waited for her to pick up.

"Lisa are you alright where are you We've been so worried about you."

"Cha relax I'm fine. I'm home."

"Home as in my brother's place."

"Yes."

She heard cha squeal in delight.

"Oh does this mean what I think it means."

"Yeah it does. Cha I feel whole again."

Little did lisa know phil was standing outside the door holding a tray of food.

"Oh lisa I'm so happy I knew you couldn't stay mad at him long you guys have been threw so much."

"I know. I love him more now then I have my whole life. I'm never ever letting him go. Even if this baby is his I don't care cause when phil and I get married I'm gonna give him as many babies he wants. I know for a fact he wants a little girl one day I hope one day I can give him a little girl. With his green eyes and his evil little smile." Lisa smiled.

Phil smiled to he could see lisa holding his little girl in her arms he couldn't wait for that to happen one day.

"Cha I'm sorry about last night I should have called."

"Oh hey don't worry about it. You guys will be here for thanksgiving tomorrow so that's all that matters."

"You bet we will and I have so much to be thankful for." Lisa said looking up to see phil standing in the door.

"Good well I'll see you guys Thursday. Love you."

"Love you to cha and cha thanks for everything."

"Your welcome. Give my brother a kiss for me."

"I will. Bye. So how much of that did you hear."

"Oh I heard most of it." Phil said carrying in the tray and setting it in front of lisa.

"I meant every word of it. If Jessica's baby turns out to be yours I know you will love him and care for him and being your future wife I will love him to cause after he will be my step son. Were in this together. Forever."

"Forever." Phil said giving lisa a kiss.

Lisa pulled back and looked at the food.

"Wow did you make all this."

"Well I did cut up the fruit and make the tea but I did kinda burn the toast."

"Awe baby. You made me breakfast. You could have made me oatmeal and I still would have loved it."

"Oatmeal now that I can make and not burn."

Lisa just laughed.

"So I guess my sister is extremely happy that you and I made up."

"I think she's a little more then extremely happy." Lisa said putting a piece of fruit in her mouth. "If I know your sister she is probably calling cassie, chez and mom and just shouting from the roof of her house how happy she is."

"Yep that sounds like my sister. So I guess Thursday will be are first official holiday as an engaged couple."

"Yeah it will be. Ok so we've been engaged for a little over a couple weeks so who at work have you told."

"No one."

"Hold the phone you've told no one."

"No I figure we could do that together. I mean the only ones that really know is My mom, cha, cassie, chez, colt, ace, Natalie. And that's it."

"Wow. You mean you didn't wade or miz or even kofi."

"No. I want to tell my friends that I'm getting married to the most wonderful I have ever met."

Lisa put her head down.

"Hey baby what's wrong."

"Everyone might know by now."

"Why what do you mean."

"Well when I bumped into jess she saw my ring she's probably told everyone in titan towers by now."

"Hey I'm sure if she did I would be getting at least a call from hunter to see if it's true. So don't worry. After thanksgiving when you come back out on the road with me we will tell everyone."

"Aj and Kaitlyn are gonna flip. You know Aj said that she always knew that you and I would end up together."

"Oh really."

"Yeah she said she a dream and she me wearing a beautiful flowing white gown and you were wear a black tuxes with a bow tie."

"A bow tie. Oh hell no I don't do ties."

"Oh come on you wore one for the hall of fame induction ceremony."

"Yeah a tie a plain old tie. I don't do bow ties."

"Not even for me." Lisa said frowning.

"Oh no not the boo boo face. You know I hate that face."

Lisa kept doing the boo boo face. Then she smiled.

"I'm kidding baby I would never make you wear a bow tie."

"Oh good."

"Now top hat and tails well that I would make you wear."

"Oh your so getting it." Phil said tickling her then he kissed her.

After he kissed her he laid on top of her caressing her cheek.

"You know I was thinking,"

"Hmm about what."

"How does May sound."

Lisa looked at phil confused.

"May. What do you mean."

"What do you think of May."

"May's a nice month it's not to cold it's not hot."

"So your saying it's perfect."

"Yeah it's perfect. What's so special about it."

"Cause I was thinking maybe we could get married in May."

Lisa looked at phil and smiled she had tears streaming down her face.

"Baby why are you crying you don't wanna get married in may."

"No honey these are happy tears. I would marry you any month of any day of any year."

"So were getting married in May."

"Yes. I love you phil."

"I love you to baby."

Phil kissed lisa.

Lisa couldn't wait to start planning she also could wait to tell everyone.

But in the back of Phil's mind he had to know the truth even though lisa said she would be ok with the fact that Jessica's baby could be Phil's he wanted to know the truth for himself cause everything she was telling him wasn't adding up.

He was going to find out the truth and he was going to find out soon.


	40. Chapter 40

Thanksgiving had come and gone and it was time for phil to back out on the road until Christmas. Most of the time phil hated leaving home after the holiday's but not this time, this time lisa was coming with him on the road.

Lisa couldn't wait to travel with phil. She would always hear story about how the guys would prank the guys now she would get to see the fun times she heard so much about.

Phil and lisa left Chicago at noon to travel to Boston. Once they got to Boston the bus parked at the arena for Monday night raw.

"This is so cool." Lisa said.

"Babe you've been to a raw show before."

"Yeah I know but this time it feels different. I don't know how to describe it but it just feels different."

Phil hugged lisa and kissed her cheek.

"Oh hey there's Hunter. Hey boss man."

"Hey you two. How was your thanksgiving." Hunter said giving lisa a peck on the cheek and phil a handshake.

"It was great. Listen we wanted you to be the first to know."

"First to know what. What's up with you two."

"Do you wanna show him babe." Phil said.

Lisa lifted up her left hand.

"Oh my god. Oh guys congrats. Who else knows."

"Just his family right now we were actually gonna round up some of the guys to tell them."

"It's a very pretty ring. I think I'm paying you to much man." Hunter laughed and left the couple.

About an hour later lisa and phil sat in catering surrounded by kaitlyn, aj, layla, The bella's, wade, sheamus, Dolph, miz and kofi.

"Thanks for coming here guys lisa and I appreciated it there's actually two things we wanted to tell you. I'm sure most of you know by now about my ex Jessica."

"Dude when I heard she's having your kid I was floored are you sure this kid is yours." Dolph asked.

"Dolph I'm not even sure. She says it's mine but something just doesn't add up."

"Ok so what's the other thing." Nikki asked.

"Why don't you tell them honey."

"I'll do one better. Guys." Lisa said standing up. "We're getting married." Lisa said showing her left hand.

"Oh my god." All the girls said in unison.

"Lisa it's gorgeous." Aj said.

"Oh it's so pretty." Bree said.

"So when is the big day." Kaitlyn asked.

"Sometime in may."

"You have to let us help you plan." Layla asked.

"Of course your girls are my dearest friends."

Phil was getting congratulations for the guys.

"Dude your taking the plunge never saw you as the marrying type." Dolph said.

"Well I never really thought I was. Lisa and I we grew up together we were meant to be."

"Either way mate congrats lisa is a wonderful lass." Sheamus said.

After phil and lisa thanked there friends phil had to go get ready for the show so lisa decided to hang out in catering.

Before the trip she picked up some wedding magazines. She would look threw them and dog ear the page she wanted to go back to.

Lisa was smiling looking at all the gorgeous dresses. But heard a voice that she didn't think she would hear.

"So you and phil are still together."

"Jess. What are you doing here."

"I work here remember."

"I thought you were a secretary at titan."

"I was but I got a promotion. I'm not the assistant to the to the managing supervisor of raw. So I'll be here ever Monday. So why are you here."

"Phil invited me to come on the road with him so we can plan are wedding together."

"Oh really did phil get permission to bring you along."

"Of course he did. He talked to Vince and to Hunter and they both approved it."

"Good. So when's the big day."

"Frankly Jessica that's none of your business."

"Whoa lisa I'm just trying be nice."

"Nice, nice isn't a word in your vocabulary."

Jess walked over to the table and picked up one of lisa's magazine's.

"I can see your busy I'll leave you alone. Oh and lisa you might wanna rethink a white wedding dress cause honestly white just doesn't work well with your complexion." Jess said walking away.

Lisa didn't get mad she just laughed.

"Wow someone's a bitter bitch."

"Nikki that's not nice it's true but it's not nice."

"Your right but she is bitter."

Lisa just watched as jess walked away that's when she noticed something it was the way jess walked she didn't walk for a women that was 8 months pregnant.

After the show was over lisa was on the bus waiting for phil when she kept seeing jess in her head.

"Something just wasn't right about the way she was walking. I just can't put my finger on it."

Lisa was deep in thought when she didn't even hear phil and kofi come on the bus.

"Hey baby. Babe hey lisa."

"Huh oh hey guys I'm sorry I didn't hear you come in. How was the show."

"It was good. But are you alright you seem like your off in your own world." Phil asked putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Oh no baby I'm fine I was just thinking about wedding stuff. Don't worry I'm ok."

"Well I don't know about you but I'm beat come on babe let's get some sleep. Nite Kofi."

"Night you two." Kofi said sitting down at the table.

Lisa and phil went to bed that night lisa still couldn't get the vision out of her head of jess there was something up and lisa was gonna find out what


	41. Chapter 41

Lisa enjoyed her time on the road with phil and since he was heading over seas for a European tour lisa decided to go back to Chicago and work on more things for the wedding.

Lisa was in town when she heard someone calling her name.

"Lisa, Lisa Anderson."

She turned around and smiled.

"Oh my god Lacey Montgomery."

"It's Hamilton now."

"Wow you look amazing how long has it been."

"Oh way to long. Can you have lunch."

"Yes of course um why don't we go in here."

Lacey and Lisa grew up together they were once neighbors, she knew phil and Chaleen as well since they all went to the same school.

The hostess seated them and when Lacey took off her coat lisa was shocked.

"Oh my god lacey your pregnant."

"Yep 7 and a half today that's where I was coming from."

Lisa and lacey chatted over lunch and caught up.

"Can you believe I married Jayson Hamilton."

"No I can't believe it and I can't believe you have two kids."

"Well 3 counting this one. Jayson wanted a boy and I had twin girls. Oh here." She took out her phone. "That's Bonnie and that's Catherine, we named her after Jayson's mom."

"Lac they are gorgeous."

Lacey finally saw lisa's ring.

"Wow lisa your ring is gorgeous."

"Thanks. Your not gonna believe who I'm engaged to."

"Who."

"I'll give you a hint. He's has a lot of tattoo's and he's a pro wrestler."

It took only took a couple of seconds for lacey to figure it out.

"Oh my god Phil. Your marrying Phil Brooks, Lisa that's amazing." Lacey stood up and hugged lisa.

"Oh ouch."

"Oh my god are you ok I didn't hug you to hard."

"No he's been kicking me since I left the doctor's office. Here give me your hand."

Lacey took lisa's hand and placed it on the spot the baby was kicking.

"Oh wow that is one strong kick."

"Yeah he's a kicker all right. Wow I will tell you this my back is killing I think this little guy is sitting on a nerve or something."

"Lacey can I ask you something."

"Sure."

"When you walk do you walk with a sort of wobble."

"A wobble well ya I walk with a little bit of a wobble. If I didn't I would be walking straight up not hunched over. Why do you ask."

"Oh no reason just curious that's all."

After the girls had lunch lisa walked lacey out of the restaurant.

"It was so good to see you again Lisa."

"It was good to see you to Lacey, You'll come to the wedding."

"Of course. Well I better go or Jayson might send out a search party for me. Give Phil a hug for me."

"I will. Bye Lacey."

Lisa watched Lacey walk away and she could see the complete difference between the way Lacey walks and the way Jessica walks.

When lisa got home she sat on the couch and thought about what lacey said.

"Jess didn't have a wobble and she was standing up really straight and lacey was hunched over and walked with a wobble. I don't know maybe I'm reading to much into this."

Lisa's cell started to ring.

"Hello."

"Hey baby."

"Hi honey. How's the tour."

"Oh it's ok. I miss you."

"I miss you to baby."

"Ugh it's only been 2 days and I still have another week and a half to go. I wanna come home."

"Baby you'll be home before you know it."

"I know, so how's the wedding plans coming."

"There coming Cha has been a big help."

"Good. Oh honey I gotta go."

"Ok baby I love you."

"I love you to."

After Lisa hung up with phil she kept thinking about the whole Jessica thing.

She was going to get to the bottom of things before phil came back from the tour.

_**I know guys this chapter isn't that great. But i promise it will get better. I haven't felt well this week. So please forgive me. **_


	42. Chapter 42

A few days later lisa was over cha's place going over some wedding stuff.

"Ok so what kind of flowers do you think you want."

Lisa was just staring at the same page of her bridal magazine.

"Lisa. Hey."

"Huh cha what."

"Honey are you alright."

"I'm fine why."

"Cause you've been staring at that same page for the last 20 minutes. What's wrong."

"I've just got a lot on my mind that's all."

"Is everything ok with you and phil."

"Yeah everything is great he's coming Friday night and I can't wait to see him."

"Ok something tells me what's on your mind isn't about wedding stuff. Its about Jessica isn't it."

"Chaleen there is just something about this whole pregnancy thing that's just bugging me."

"What do you mean."

"Well it's the way she acts. When I was on the road with phil I noticed things that no pregnant women should do."

"Well she's far from normal Lisa."

"No what I mean is a couple days ago I ran into Lacey Montgomery now Hamilton."

"Lacey Montgomery wow I haven't heard that name in years how's she doing."

"She's great she married Jayson Hamilton."

"Wow Jayson Hamilton oh yeah I remember him."

"Well she's pregnant going on baby number 3 I noticed her mannerisms are so different from Jessica's."

"Lisa some people carry themselves different when they are pregnant."

"No not jess. Cha she doesn't waddle when she walks."

"Waddle."

"Yeah waddle you know shuffle from side to side when you walk and she's almost 8 months and her stomach just doesn't seem right."

"What should he stomach look like."

"I looked it up online and for a women that is almost 8 month pregnant her stomach is still up way to high."

"Wait lisa do you think she's faking it."

"I don't know cha. But if she is this is not gonna end well."

"But how in the world can you prove that she could be faking it."

"I don't know. But if I'm gonna find out I gotta do it fast."

"I think I know a way give me the phone."

Lisa handed cha her cell phone.

"Hi can I speak to Thomas Faulkner please Chaleen Brooks thanks. Hi tommy."

"Hey cha cha to what do I owe this lovely phone call."

"I need a favor and I know you're a computer genius I was wondering if you can help me out."

"I would love to what do you need."

"Well can come over to my place or better how about I met you at Café Longview my treat."

"Deal café Longview in 30 minutes."

"I'll be there."

After cha hung with her friend Tommy she turned to lisa.

"Ok so who was that you were talking to."

"That was the key to finding the truth Tommy is a well known computer guy he can find anything and I do mean anything."

"Cha I don't know about this. I don't wanna do anything illegal."

"Oh no no lisa no Tommy can find info for us about Jessica."

"What kind of info."

"Well what kind of info do you want. You name it Tommy can get."

Lisa was skeptical she didn't know this guy Tommy but she wanted to find out the truth.

Cha and Lisa were in the Café Longview waiting for Tommy. A few minutes later Tommy walked in.

"Cha cha."

"Tom tom. How you baby."

"I'm good and who is beautiful creature."

"This is my future sister in law Lisa. Lisa this is Tommy Faulkner computer genius."

"Its nice to meet you Tommy."

"The pleasure is all mine. Now what can I do for you lovely ladies."

"Well tommy I need information about women who may or may not be faking a pregnancy but the thing is I need the information like yesterday."

"Whatever you need just give me a name and I can find you anything."

Cha and lisa smiled and looked at each other.

"OK her name is Jessica Connelly she works for WWE you know world wrestling entertainment in the corporate offices in Stamford."

"What do you need to know."

"I need info. Doctor's appointments, sonograms, anything pertaining to OBGYN appointments I wanna know who's seen her in the last 7 months."

"Alright I'll get what I can."

"Tommy thank you. If you can get this information for me I'll be so grateful."

"It's my pleasure. Cha you owe me dinner."

"You got it wherever you want on me."

Tommy said goodbye to Cha and lisa.

"Cha if tommy can get me that info do you know what this will mean."

"Yeah it means Jessica is playing my brother like a fool. And if that's the case she better pray she's not pregnant cause I will kick her ass."

Lisa just smiled when she heard cha sticking up for her brother.

Later that night lisa was home on the couch watching tv she tried to concentrate on the program but her mind kept wondering to Tommy and what info he could dig up about Jessica.

She knew what she was doing was wrong but she wanted the truth and she would stop at nothing to get it.


	43. Chapter 43

Before phil came back from the over seas tour lisa and cha decided to go to a great wedding shop in of all places Stamford Connecticut.

When they arrived they checked into the hotel a day before they were meeting Stephanie McMahon in town lisa and cha decided to get dressed and go to lunch.

"So lisa when are we meeting Stephanie."

"Umm I think she said at 11am. She's gonna met us at the boutique."

"Good."

As lisa and cha were heading down to the hotel restaurant lisa's cell rang.

"Hello."

"Hey baby."

"Phil hi sweetie oh I miss you."

"I miss you to. Where are you."

"Oh cha and I are out to lunch in Connecticut."

"Connecticut what possessed you to go all the Connecticut for lunch."

"We're actually here to go to a top renowned wedding boutique with Stephanie."

"Stephanie, Stephanie McMahon., Stephanie."

"The same one. So when are you coming home."

"Well we should be home Friday but the way the weather is over here we might not make home till Sunday."

"Sunday oh."

"I know baby I promised we would spend a couple days together before I had to go back out on the road. But I promise I will definitely make it up to you."

"Oh and how are you gonna make it up to me."

"Well I'm off for 2 weeks Christmas and new years so how about you and me spend Christmas with the family and then we go up to the cabin and just spend every second together."

"Hmmm that sounds amazing I'm in. I'm so glad you bought your own cabin."

"Well I thought it was time I mean you and I will be spending a lot of time up there. Summer's by lake, winter nights in front of the fire place my son fishing off the deck out back. Oh baby I'm sorry."

"No honey do be sorry. You should be happy your gonna be a daddy that's something to be proud of."

"Yeah but I wish it was you carrying my child and not Jessica. By the way has she called you."

"No honey why would she call me."

"Well it's just I've been trying to call her for almost a week. And I haven't had any luck. I'm actually kinda worried."

"Honey if it makes you feel any better I could go to titan towers and see is she's there."

"Oh I couldn't ask you to do that sweetie."

"No I wanna do it. If it will give you piece of mind."

Really what lisa was thinking was…

**_"It will give me a chance to spy on that lying tramp."_**

"Thank you baby oh damn it honey I gotta go we are getting on the bus to head to the hotel. I'll call you later ok baby I love you."

"I love you to honey. Be safe. Hurry home."

"I will."

After lisa hung up with phil she turned to Cha.

"So how's my big brother."

"Worried."

"Worried about what."

"I'll give you 3 guesses."

"I don't need them I can see it on your face. So what did she do this time."

"Well phil has been trying to call her to check up her makes sure everything is ok."

"My brother Mr. big heart. So what's wrong."

"He's been calling her for a week and she's not answering him. So me and my big mouth I said I would take a ride over to titan towers and check on her make sure she's ok."

"Oh sis why would you do that."

"Because I love my fiancé and I wanna put his mind at ease."

Cha just shook her head. So after the girls had lunch they headed to titan towers to see if Jessica was even there. When they got in the receptionist greeted them.

"Hi can I help you."

"Yes Is Stephanie McMahon in."

"One moment please. Ok take the elevator up to the 5th floor."

"Thanks."

Cha and lisa headed to the elevator and headed up to the 5th floor. When they got off the saw Stephanie waiting for them.

"Hi girls."

"Hi steph."

"Did I get my days crossed."

"Oh no cha and I got in a day early."

"Ok well what can I do for you."

"Do you by chance know someone who works here but the name of Jessica Connelly."

"Yeah of course, Oh she's Phil's ex isn't she the one that pregnant."

"Yes that's her. Is she here."

"Um I'm not sure. Come on I'll give ya the tour and we can see if she's here."

Stephanie showed the girls around and then lisa spotted her.

"There she is." Lisa walked over to her. "Hello Jess."

"Oh god what are you doing here."

"Do you bother to check your phone cause the father of your child has been trying to call you."

"Look I don't check all the time I have better things to do."

"Better things to do. Jess he just wants to know your alright."

"Well I'm fine as you can see." Jess said placing her hand on her stomach that's when lisa saw something that was off.

"Jess what did your doctor say on your last check up."

"Why do you even care."

"Because I'm marrying phil and like it or not I'm going to be that child's step mother."

"If you must know my doctor said everything is fine I'm on track to have my baby in the middle of January."

"Middle of January you told phil after the first of the year."

"No you mistaken I told him the middle of January. Oh boy he's really kicking me."

"Oh can feel." Lisa said reaching her hand out to touch Jessica's stomach when Jessica smacked lisa's hand away.

"I'm sorry I don't people touching my stomach."

"Will you please just call phil and tell him your alright."

"I will. Oh and can you give this to him. It's a picture of the sonogram I thought he would like it."

Jess handed her the sonogram picture.

After jess walked away from her desk lisa watched and once again no wobble.

Lisa made her way back to cha and Stephanie.

After they left lisa turned to Chaleen.

"Cha she's hiding something."

"What do you mean."

"Did phil tell you when she said she was due."

"Yeah right after the first of the year."

"She said she never told him that. She said she told him the middle of January. Cha I think Phil's right something not adding up."

"Have you heard from Tommy."

"No. Oh god cha I'm worried. If jess turns out to be lying it's gonna breaks Phil's heart." Lisa felt the tears well up.

When the truth comes out it's gonna break Phil's heart she doesn't know how he will react but she hopes she can find out the truth and soon.


	44. Chapter 44

_**Hey guys i'm sorry for the lack of an update i was sick for a couple days but i'm feeling better and i promise more updates. So read enjoy and review :) **_

A couple days later lisa was back in Chicago she was sitting on the couch with Cha looking at the sonogram picture that Jessica gave her.

"Lisa do you really think that sonogram picture is a fake."

"I'm not sure cha I hope Tommy was able to get something off of it when we showed it to him."

Lisa was getting worried that Tommy wasn't going to find anything.

"Have you heard from phil."

"Yeah um he's getting home Sunday instead of today."

"Sunday. Why so late."

"Weather problems."

Lisa wanted to cry but she had to get use to this after all he always told her when you marry a wrestler you marry the life.

"Oh honey listen why don't you come over my place tomorrow we can hang out or go Christmas shopping."

"Yeah I would like that."

"Ok so I'll see you tomorrow say around 10."

"Sounds good." lisa said giving cha a hug.

After cha left lisa sat back on the couch and kept looking at the sonogram picture. She kept studying it but she couldn't find anything off about it, it looked like any normal sonogram picture.

When she looked at the clock she saw was it was almost midnight so she put down the picture and decided to head to bed. She was almost up the stairs to the bed room when there was a knock on the door.

"Who the hell the could that be at this hour."

Lisa walked over to the door.

"Who is it."

"Lisa it's Tommy."

Lisa opened the door.

"Tommy what are you doing here."

Tommy held up a thick folder.

"I'm got some info that your gonna wanna see. May I come in."

"Yes please."

Lisa moved aside letting Tommy in.

"Please sit. So what do you have to show me."

Tommy reached into the folder and pulled out a stack of papers and another manila envelope.

"Ok now I had a friend follow Jessica to and from her doctors appointments."

Lisa looked at the papers with a confused look on her face.

"Tommy I have no idea what I'm looking at here."

"I'm sorry what you have in your hand is a patient chart read the name."

"Emily Sue Johnson."

"Yes Miss Emily Sue Johnson she was 8 month pregnant preparing to give birth to a baby born due January 2nd 2011."

"I'm still confused Tommy what does this have to do with Jessica."

Tommy handed her another paper.

"Look at this paper and read what It says."

"Jessica Connelly. 8 months, gender boy, due date January 12th 2014. So she really is pregnant."

"Lisa look at the paper's side by side."

Lisa took the papers and held them up next to one another. She studied them after about 10 minutes she finally saw it.

"Oh my god. The writing it's exactly same. The handwriting on both pages is the same."

Tommy put another paper on the table.

"Now look at this one. This inferred copy what I did was I took Jessica's patient chart and ran it threw a scanner. And this is what came out."

"Emily Sue's chart. She faked a chart."

"Now the contents of this envelope are yours to do what you want. Everything thing I showed you is in there along with some added bonuses."

"Tommy what else can you show me. Did you get anything from the sonogram picture."

"Actually I did. It's a fake just like the chart. That's in the folder to."

"Tommy I don't know how to repay you for this." Lisa said going over to her check book.

"Oh lisa no it's my pleasure beside's I have dinner date with Chaleen on Saturday."

Lisa smiled and walked Tommy to the door.

"Tommy once again thank you, thank you so much."

"It's my pleasure I hope everything works out."

After Tommy left lisa took the envelope to the bedroom she went in and sat down on the bed she opened the envelope and poured out the contents.

There were copies of all the papers that tommy showed her the fake sonogram picture and also other pictures to they were of Jessica and lisa couldn't believe her eyes.

"Oh my god she's not pregnant in these pictures." She looked at the date on the pictures.

"December 10th 2013 this is just 5 days ago. No wonder she didn't want me to touch her stomach she's been faking it. Finally I'm finally call her out on this lie."

Lisa picked up the phone and called phil.

"Hmmm its 5am this better be important."

"I think it's very important."

"Baby is that you."

"Of course it's who else would be do you have a secret admirer that I don't know about."

"I might have a few but you're the only one I come home to. So what's up everything ok."

"Everything is perfect. Listen I had an idea."

"Oh an idea fire away I'm all ears."

"Well how about instead of you coming home and then having to leave why don't I meet you in New York."

"Hmm I like that ok sounds good I'll call Tracy in the morning and have her change my travel plans. So what brought this on."

"Well I miss you and I don't wanna be away from you anymore besides the whole crews gonna be there and well I wanna ask Aj and kaitlyn wedding and I would much rather do it in person then over the phone."

"Oh honey they are gonna be so excited. Ok so instead of coming home Sunday I'll just meet you in New York. I can't wait to see you I've missed you."

"I've missed you to baby ok go back to sleep and I'll see you Sunday. I love you."

"I love you to."

After lisa hung up with phil she smiled. She took the envelope and placed it into the suitcase she was packing her clothes in. She finally had the proof to prove to phil that Jessica was a lying tramp.

The only thing that lisa wasn't sure about was how this was going to affect phil when the truth finally came out.


	45. Chapter 45

**_Writers note-I realize i'm not a doctor so whatever i say medical wise i know nothing about :) _**

Armed with the proof that Jessica has been faking her pregnancy the whole time lisa was finally in New York City she got there a day early so that way she had time to prepare what she was going to say to phil when he got there.

But before that she had another task at hand she needed two bridesmaids and since Aj and Kaitlyn were in town for a Diva Photo shoot.

Lisa headed to the Hilton where she would be staying which is where all the wwe people would be staying. After lisa was checked in and settled she headed down to the restaurant to grab a bite to eat when she saw kaitlyn and Aj sitting in the lobby she quietly walked up behind them.

"So what's a girl gotta do to get a hug around here."

Aj and Kaitlyn turned around with big smiles on there faces.

"Oh my god Lisa what are you doing here." Aj said hugging lisa.

"Well I missed my two besties so much I thought I would come see you."

"You came all the way from Chicago to come see just us. Seriously lisa you're here to have some alone time with your man."

"Is it that obvious kaitlyn. Yeah I did come to spend time with phil but I also came here cause I have something very important to ask you girls."

"Cool well we were just about to get something to eat. Care to join us."

"Lead the way."

Lisa followed Aj and Kaitlyn into the restaurant.

30 minutes later…

"Ok so as you know Phil and I are getting in May and well I need two responsible girls to help me get dressed and ready for my big day and as a added bonus they get to wear pretty dresses. And after a long hard search I can't think of two better girls then my besties so what I'm asking is will you girls be my bridesmaids."

"Oh my god lisa, Yes I would to be."

"Same goes for me to."

Lisa got up and hugged them both.

"But wait lisa what about Phil's sisters." Kaitlyn asked.

"Chaleen is my matron of honor, Cassie and Chez are catering the reception."

"Lisa this is gonna be the most amazing day for you and phil have you gotten a dress yet."

"No not yet but I still have time, I have some ideas of what I want in my head."

"What kind of dress do you want."

"Well Aj I don't want anything to girly to puffy I want something elegant but traditional."

"Lisa let me design you dress."

"Kaitlyn I didn't know you could draw."

"Well yeah before I became a wrestler I was studying to become a designer. So what do you say."

"Yes of course I would be so honored if you designed my wedding dress."

After the girls had lunch lisa headed to the ladies room before heading up to her room.

When she was in the bathroom stall she heard a familiar voice when she peaked threw the door of the stall she saw Jessica. Thankfully the doors of the stall went all the way to the floor.

"I don't care Eric just get those contracts faxed over to the main office by the end of the day. Thank you. Oh my god I work with absolute morons. I swear one more year and I'll move up in the company." Jessica said.

Lisa noticed Jessica looking around then she walked over to the door and locked it lisa was wondering why she would lock the door.

"Oh finally privacy this thing is driving me crazy."

Lisa saw jess pull up the front of her dress, reached behind and pull out what looked to be a pillow.

"Oh my god I hate wearing this damn thing."

Lisa put her hand over her mouth to stop her from gasping.

**_"I knew it." lisa said to herself._**

Lisa quickly started snapping pictures she made sure the silent mode was on her phone before she started.

"I can't wait till I lose this baby. This damn belly is cramping my styles a women of my beauty shouldn't look this fat now lisa on the other hand she can look as fat as she wants she doesn't have to be seen in public."

Lisa could feel her blood boil but she kept her cool. Then she got a phone call. Lisa turned on the voice recorder on her phone and decided to record her conversation.

"Hello. Hey baby. Ugh no I'm in New york I have to be here for this stupid week of show at the garden I don't know the old man's finally lost it. Yeah tell me about. No I haven't seen him he stuck over seas or he's balls deep in his new fiancé. Did you get those forms I need. No I need them before he gets here, because I need to show him the condition I have that will force me on bed rest. Yes please fax them to the hotel. Oh baby I miss you to oh you know I love when you do that to me yes once I'm done with the whole baby thing you and me all alone you making me scream your name. Ok bye."

Lisa felt like she was ready to vomit. She kept the recorder going.

"Oh phil you will regret the day you ever decided to leave me cause when I tell how we lost the baby your gonna be so upset. Thank god I can have tons and tons of sex and not get pregnant for real well considering years ago when my sex drive was blossoming I had my ovaries removed. So no babies for me. Beside fat is so not me." jess said smoothing out her dress over her very flat stomach.

"Whelp better get back to being a baby momma." She said putting her fake belly back on. She readjusted her stomach looked in the mirror and was satisfied with what she saw.

"Ok junior let's get some oh you look gorgeous looks from all those sad sacks out there." she walked over to the door unlocked it and left. When lisa saw she was gone she opened the door of the stall she had been standing in. She couldn't believe what she just witnessed and she got it all recorded.

After lisa left the bathroom she headed to the elevator as it was going up to the 24th floor she kept hearing what Jessica said over and over in her head once again she felt the vomit lurch up into her throat. She could not wait to expose Jessica for the liar she really is.

Sunday morning finally came and lisa couldn't wait to see phil she knew he would coming to the hotel soon so she decided to wait down in the lobby for him instead of the room.

As she was in the lobby she saw Jessica standing over by a group of people she also noticed jess kept fixing her stomach her fake stomach so lisa decided to go on over and say hello.

"Hello Jessica."

"Really, why are you here."

"Well a couple of things I came her to ask Aj and Kaitlyn to be in my wedding and I'm here to see my gorgeous incredibly sexy and so amazing in bed fiancé."

"Oh really well get it in while you can cause once the baby comes I don't think the two of you are going to have much time together."

"You see jess that's where your wrong see Phil and I will always be together every hour of every second of everyday."

"You will never come near my baby ever."

"How are you gonna stop me Phil and I are getting married legally I'll be that baby's stepmother so there's really nothing you can do."

"Mark my words this baby will be your downfall. Cause the more time phil spends with his son the more it will pull him away from you and closer to me where he belongs."

Lisa just laughed. With the amount of info she had on Jess she wasn't about to let jess get to her. So lisa just smiled and saw phil coming in the door.

"Oh excuse me my fiancé is here." Lisa said walking away from jess.

She ran over to phil and he scooped her up in his arms and passionately kissed her.

"Oh god I missed you so much baby girl."

"I missed you to handsome."

"Excuse me."

"Hi jess. How ya feeling."

"A lot better if I didn't see public displays of affection right before my eyes."

"Sorry jess but I just can't keep my hands off him. You know what that was like I remember a time when two showed public displays of affection in front of me and I didn't get upset."

"Hey you two play nice."

Phil said to both ladies. Suddenly a small crowd formed around phil and kofi who came in with him. Lisa was moving out of the way when she got pushed from behind and fell right into jess causing both ladies to fall to the ground.

"Oh my god Jessica are you ok." Layla asked helping her and lisa to there feet.

"Oh my god Jessica what's wrong with your stomach." Layla asked.

Lisa looked down and saw Jessica's fake stomach was turned to far to the right. Phil turned to see what happened.

"What the fuck. Jessica what the hell is going."

"Oh my god my baby." jess said running off into a empty banquet room.

Phil ran after her lisa also followed everyone else just went about the business.

When they got to the banquet room lisa thought to herself.

**_"This is it the truth is finally gonna come out. There's no where for you to run Jessica. Phil's finally gonna know the truth."_**

Jessica knew she was corned with no place to go she watched as phil walked toward her with a very pissed off look on his face.

Lisa stood there and waited for the ball to drop she didn't want to but she was going to enjoy this.

**Well guys looks like phil is about to find out the truth how do you think he's going to react and when the secret is out how do you think Jessica is gonna react. stay tuned to the next chapter :) **


	46. Chapter 46

Jessica was cornered with no place to run or hide she had her back to phil and lisa not knowing they followed her in there.

"Jessica." Phil yelled.

Jessica felt her heart stop. She turned around but this time her stomach was back to where it was suppose to be.

"What the hell is going on Jessica."

"What do you mean nothing is going I'm fine no thanks to her. You really need to watch what your doing you could have seriously hurt me and the baby." Jessica said turning to Lisa.

"You are a piece of work jess. Why don't you do something responsible and tell the truth for once in your life. Or is that to much of a stretch for you."

"Lisa what are you babbling about."

"Oh I don't know maybe the fact that you've been lying to phil."

"Lying to me, Lisa what are you talking about."

"Phil she's been lying about her pregnancy."

"Lying lisa I'm lying about my pregnancy. I'm sorry but how exactly am I lying about this. Please enlighten me."

"Phil I was in the ladies room and I saw you I saw you pull up your dress and pull off a fake stomach."

"Oh my god really a fake stomach oh I wish I could pull this off I would be so much more happier. Phil really are you gonna let her accuse me of faking this." Jess said pointing to her stomach.

Phil didn't know what to do. Here was the women he loves telling him that the women who was carrying his child was faking it.

"Lisa she's right your accusing her of something that isn't true."

"But it is true. Cause I have proof." Lisa said taking out her cell phone to show phil the pictures she took. "See look."

Phil looked at the pictures and all the color began to drain from his face.

"let me see those." Jess looked at the pictures. "Oh come on that could be anyone." Jess said handing the phone back to lisa.

"Phil I'm leaving and I suggest you have long hard conversation with your soon to be wife cause I will not tolerate this kind of behavior in front of my child." Jess said heading toward the door.

"Jess you wanna stick around for this."

"For what lisa you are obviously grasping at straws here."

Lisa pressed play on her phone and played back the record she took of her phone call with her mystery man.

_**"Hello. Hey baby. Ugh no I'm in New York I have to be here for this stupid week of show at the garden I don't know the old man's finally lost it. Yeah tell me about. No I haven't seen him he stuck over seas or he's balls deep in his new fiancé. Did you get those forms I need. No I need them before he gets here, because I need to show him the condition I have that will force me on bed rest. Yes please fax them to the hotel. Oh baby I miss you to oh you know I love when you do that to me yes once I'm done with the whole baby thing you and me all alone you making me scream your name. Ok bye."**_

Lisa looked at jess and could see the color in her face fade. She stopped the recording.

"Really, That wasn't even me that someone else."

"Oh really so then I guess this wasn't you either."

**_"Oh phil you will regret the day you ever decided to leave me cause when I tell how we lost the baby your gonna be so upset. Thank god I can have tons and tons of sex and not get pregnant for real well considering years ago when my sex drive was blossoming I had my ovaries removed. So no babies for me. Beside fat is so not me."_**

**_"Whelp better get back to being a baby momma."_**

**_"Ok junior let's get some oh you look gorgeous looks from all those sad sacks out there."_**

"So jess care to explain this." Lisa said

Jess was at a lose for words.

"I don't have to explain anything to you. I'm leaving."

Jess walked out the door and into the lobby followed quickly by lisa. When lisa caught up to her she grabbed Jessica's arm.

"Let go of me are you crazy."

Jessica swung her hand at lisa causing both women to fall back lisa grabbed the front of Jessica's shirt. Both women were on the ground. Phil and some of the other wrestlers that were in the lobby came rushing over to help the women to there feet.

"Oh my god are you ok." Kofi said grabbing Jess.

"I'm fine let go of me." jess said

"Umm jess where's your stomach." Aj asked.

Jess placed her hands on her stomach. When she looked over at lisa she was clutching her fake belly in her hand.

"Looking for this jess." Lisa said holding up the fake belly.

Phil turned to look at a horrified Jessica.

"Oh my god. So it's true. You've been lying to me this whole entire time."

"Answer him jess."

Jessica couldn't say anything all she saw was red and she heaved herself towards lisa knocking her to the ground placing her hands around lisa's neck squeezing and screaming.

"You bitch. I had him I almost had him and you ruined it. I hate you I hate you." jess kept squeezing lisa's neck.

It took 3 people to pull Jessica off lisa.

Jessica was being held by kofi when phil walked over to her.

"Phil please you to believe me I just wanted you back. You never gave me a chance to explain. Please."

"Explain, you wanna explain to me why you lied why you told me you were having my child my son all this just to get me back you really are crazy." Phil said getting close to Jessica's face. "Get the fuck out of my site. I don't ever wanna see you or hear you or even look at you. You discussed me. Get her out of here." Phil said walking over to lisa who was still sitting on the ground catching her breath.

He knelled down in front of her.

"Are you ok." Phil asked placing his hands on lisa's face.

"Yeah I'm ok. What about you." Lisa said.

"I don't know I just wanna get out of here." Phil said helping lisa to her feet.

She put her arms around his waist as they walked to the elevator.

Now the truth was out Jessica was finally caught. But in the back of lisa's mind she couldn't help but feel bad about what just happened. She wasn't sure what the days would be like for phil.

All she could do was love him and be there for him as what Jessica did sunk in. But lisa knew that Jessica could try to get revenge on her for outing her on her lies.


	47. Chapter 47

Monday night raw had come and gone and things were very tense backstage. Word had gotten around what Jessica did and everyone was walking on eggshells around phil including lisa.

He didn't sleep at all Sunday night he was up pacing the floors.

Tuesday night everyone was gathering for the smack down tapings phil was performing a couple things for the show. Lisa was down at the ring watching him go over some stuff with 2 members of the shield Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose. She watched intently as he went threw steps for the match it was like he was a different person when he was in the ring so focused.

She couldn't help notice that every time he stopped his eyes would close and he would get a look of disgust on his face it was like he was reliving everything that happened Sunday. She thought back to when they were up in the room.

_**Flashback Sunday afternoon.**_

_**Lisa was still feeling the affects of Jessica trying to strangle the life out of her.**_

_**Phil helped her over to the bed then he walked over to the mini fridge and get a bottle of water and handed it to her.**_

_**He sat next to her on the bed and stroked her hair.**_

_**"Are you ok."**_

_**"Yeah I think so." lisa said rubbing her neck. "Phil I'm sorry."**_

_**"Baby you have nothing to be sorry about. I'm the one that should be sorry. I can't believe I trusted her she made me look like a fool for what 8 months all because she wanted me back. I mean what the hell was she gonna do when it came time to have a baby what was she gonna do steal one."**_

_**"No she was gonna pretend that the baby in child birth."**_

_**"How was she gonna do that I would have been there with her."**_

_**"She was gonna plan it for when you were on a long road trip."**_

_**Lisa could see phil was upset but he wasn't about to become more upset.**_

_**"Phil I need to show you something."**_

_**He shook his head yes. Lisa got up went over to her suitcase and took out the file that Tommy had given her.**_

_**"A while ago I started to get a feeling that something wasn't right about jess."**_

_**"Like what."**_

_**"Well when a women is as far along in her pregnancy as jess said she was a women tends to wobble when she walks. And jess didn't have that wobble in her walk. So one day I was in town and I ran into Lacey Hamilton formerly Montgomery."**_

_**"Lacey, captain of the cheerleading squad."**_

_**"Same one. Well turns out she's very pregnant and I picked her brain and she told me that if jess wasn't walking with a wobble or at the very least a wiggle then something is very wrong."**_

_**Phil listened to what lisa had to say.**_

_**"I feel horrible for doing this but my suspicions grew more and more. So I went to cha and she called a friend of her who is a computer geek/wanna be private eye and he dug up a lot of info. Do you remember when you called me and I was in Connecticut with cha."**_

_**"Yeah."**_

_**"And you told me you were worried cause you couldn't get in touch with Jess. Well I went to titan and I talk to her and just seemed very skittish. I told her you were worried and you know what she said."**_

_**Phil shook his head no.**_

_**"She said I don't always keep my phone beside it's not he cares. I couldn't believe she said that. I told her you do care after all this is your child of course you would care. Then she went on that her last check up she was fine progressing right along for a middle of January due date."**_

_**"Middle she told me after the first of the year."**_

_**"You see that's what I thought to but when I confronted her about it she said she never told you that she told you the middle of January, and my mind started to process everything. Then the big thing she felt the baby kick when I asked if I could feel it she slapped my hand away and said I don't like people touching my stomach."**_

_**Lisa could see phil was processing everything. She handed him the folder.**_

_**"What's this."**_

_**"It's everything Tommy dug up on Jess. Her appointments picture everything."**_

_**He opened it up and dumped the contents on the bed and sifted threw them. He couldn't believe his eyes.**_

_**About an hour after looking at everything he looked mentally drained.**_

_**"Phil are you ok."**_

_**"No. It all seems so clear now, she used me again I just can't believe she would stoop this low all this time I thought I was gonna be a dad, she played me for a fool and I bought it I fell for it hook line and sinker. I must look like the biggest jackass in everyone's eyes."**_

_**"Hey no you are not a jackass. She lied to you she lied to all of us. Baby look at me you are not a fool sweetie she lied to you she made you believe that she was carrying your child." Lisa said holding phil's face in her hands.**_

_**"Look I need to go for a walk or go workout or something."**_

_**"Ok I'll come with you."**_

_**"No I just wanna be alone ok honey."**_

_**"Ok. I love you." She said hugging him.**_

_**He hugged her back tight.**_

_**"I love you to. I don't know how long I'll be ok so don't wait up ok I'll be back I promise I just need to wrap my head around all this. I love you."**_

_**Lisa watched phil grab his work out bag and hoodie and leave the room. She walked back into the bedroom and gather up all the papers and pictures phil had just been looking at placed them back in the folder.**_

_**She sat on the bed and pulled her knees up to her chest and sighed she hoped phil would be ok but she wasn't sure.**_

_**End flashback.**_

Lisa was so lost in thought she was scared when she felt hands on her shoulder when she looked up she saw Hunter standing behind her.

"Hey sweetie."

"Hi."

"How ya holding up."

"Ok I guess."

"How's he doing."

"I don't know he didn't sleep at all since he found out. I just can't believe she lied about being pregnant why would someone do that."

"I don't know honey but just know this he's gonna need you now more then he has ever needed you."

"Yeah I know I'll be thankful for the break next week."

"So what do you have planned."

"Well for one getting as far away from Chicago as we possibly can. Phil has a cabin 8 hours outside of town and we are going there I think getting away is just what he needs I hope."

"Good just take care of him ok. Call me if you need anything, more time off someplace else to go anything." Hunter said kissing lisa's head.

"Thank you hunter."

After hunter left lisa turned back and saw phil was still going over the match with the guys. She stood there and watched she prayed when they left town for a few weeks things would get back to the way they use to be.

But lisa knew this was only the start of the heartache and pain she was about to endure. Hunter was right Phil was going to need her so much more now then he has ever needed her before.


	48. Chapter 48

After the wwe wrapped up for the holidays and a exhausting 9 hour car ride lisa and phil were finally up at Phil's cabin. Lisa hoped this was just the thing to pull him out of the haze he had been in since Jessica's lies were revealed.

Lisa got out of the car and headed up to the door and unlocked it.

"Thank god were finally here." Lisa said stretching her legs.

Phil got out and got the bags out of the trunk.

"Hey baby I'll help with those."

"No I got them."

"Ok." Lisa decided to go in the house.

About 10 minutes later phil was done bringing there bags in.

"You hungry baby. The fridge is fully stocked I could whip something up real quick."

"No I think I'm gonna for a walk."

"Do you want some company."

"No I just wanna be alone right now." Phil said leaving lisa alone in the cabin.

Lisa sighed. She pulled out her cell phone and saw she didn't have a signal. So she went and used the landline.

"Hello."

"Hi cha."

"Hey honey. Where are you calling from I don't recognize the number."

"We're up at phil's cabin. I just wanted to let you know we won't be over for Christmas eve."

"Honey what's going on."

"Ever since he found out about Jessica lying to him about the baby he's been different."

"Different how different."

"It seems like he's shutting himself down he won't talk he goes for walks alone he hasn't slept in days I'm worried about him cha."

"He's really taking this hard isn't he."

"I don't know what to do. He won't talk to me I feel useless."

"No sweetie your not useless just give him time he'll come around."

"Yeah I guess your right. Will you tell mom I'm sorry about Christmas eve."

"Don't you worry about that you just take care of my brother and just be there for him."

"I will. Love you sis."

"Love you to."

Lisa hung up with cha. Since phil went for his walk lisa decided to unpack. A few hours later lisa built a fire in the fire place and sat down on the couch. She felt her eyelids get heavy.

When phil got back from walking the ground he came back in and saw the only like on was the glow of the fireplace. He took off his hoodie and walked over to the living room and saw lisa asleep on the couch.

He kneeled down next to her and smiled. She was the bright spot in his life right now. He took his hand and brushed a strand of hair from her face causing her to stir a little but not waking up.

Phil thought to himself how much he loved her. How much she's been there for him he then realized how much of a jerk he was being from shutting her out to being so moody. He decided right then and there that he was going to start acting like the old phil the one she fell in love with.

He took the blanket off the back of the couch and placed it on lisa. He kissed her forehead. He then walked over to the kitchen counter grabbing the car keys he wanted to make there time at the cabin special and he knew just what he wanted to do.

The next morning lisa could feel something rubbing her face when she opened her eyes she saw phil kneeling down next to the bed.

"Hmmm phil."

"Good morning baby."

"What time is it."

"It's 9am." he said kissing her on the forehead.

When lisa sat up she saw she was in the bedroom in bed.

"Umm wasn't I on the couch last night."

"Yeah when I came back from running a few errands I saw you there and I thought you would be more comfortable in bed. Besides I needed to get you out of the living room so I could work."

Lisa looked at him with a confused look on her face.

"Work, Phillip Brooks what have you been up to."

"Oh I don't know why don't you come with me and see."

Phil grabbed lisa's hands and helped her out of bed.

"Ok before I take you into the living room you need to close your eyes."

"Close my eyes why it's just a living room."

"Please." Phil said

Lisa just closed her eyes. Phil got behind her and guided her into the living room. When they got there phil stood behind lisa.

"Ok open your eyes baby."

Lisa opened her eyes and couldn't believe what she saw. The room was completely decorated with Christmas lights and in the corner of the room a trimmed Christmas tree.

"Oh my god baby how did you do all this."

"Well while you were sleeping I went out and got the lights and the tree which is fake by the way. So what do you think."

"I love it baby, but what brought all this on."

"Well I've been acting like a complete jerk for shutting you out and this was my way of saying I'm sorry."

"Hey look at me." Lisa said placing her hands on Phil's face. "What happened was not your fault. I'm not upset that you were shutting me out I was just worried about you."

"I know and I'm gonna make it up to you I promise. Oh lisa wait you might wanna look up." Phil said with a smile.

Lisa looked up and saw she was standing under mistletoe.

"You it's a tradition to kiss the person standing under the mistletoe." Phil said.

"Oh it's tradition well I guess I better keep the tradition going."

Phil put his arms around lisa's waist and pulled her close he leaned in a gave her a soft yet passionate kiss.

Lisa missed kissing his lips. When phil pulled away he saw lisa smiling.

"Hmmm that was wow."

"I aim to please my love."

"It's good to see you smile again."

"As long as I have you in my life I'm always gonna be smiling. And I was thinking about something."

"Oh and what were you thinking about." Lisa said placing her hands around the back of Phil's neck.

"I was thinking about the wedding how would feel about moving it up."

"Moving it up to when."

"How about instead of may we get married on Valentine's day."

"February you wanna get married on February 14th."

"Yeah. If you wanna keep it may that's fine. It's just I don't wanna wait to marry you. I love you so much."

"I love you to baby. Hmm February 14th, Valentine's Day, Ok let's do it."

"Really. Oh baby I love you." Phil said picking lisa up and spinning her around.

It was the first time in days phil was happy. Lisa was a little shocked but she was just as happy as he was.

Now the only problem was trying to plan a wedding in a short time wasn't going to be easy.

_**i know this chapter wasn't that great but i promise the next one will be better i swear :) thanks everyone for the reviews. **_


	49. Chapter 49

_**hey guys sorry this chapter took so long to post but i've had a really bad couple days. saturday night my sweet cat baby passed away i had her for 15 years and i miss my little cuddle bug. So i hope this chapter doesn't suck it's got a sexual scene so i hope you all enjoy. **_

Phil was walking down a hallway he could hear the faint crying of a baby.

He walked into a room when he saw a rocking chair moving he slowly walked over to it and saw it was empty.

"Phillip come see your son."

A female voice called to him causing him to turn around and see a white crib. He walked over to it and picked up a baby boy. He cradled the little baby in his arms.

He felt a hand on his shoulder he thought it was the women he loves but when he turned around he saw the women who shattered his dreams.

"Jessica. What the hell are you doing here."

"I'm here to get what's mine phil."

"What's yours haven't you taken enough from me you took my son from me. But you won't take this child from me."

"Oh Phillip my dear I already took that child do you really think your holding your child with lisa look down."

When phil looked down he saw there was nothing there but all he heard was a baby crying, phil frantically tore the room apart looking for the baby.

"No where is he. Jessica where is my son."

Jessica began laughing evilly.  
"You evil vindictive bitch."

"No, No, No."

"Phil baby wake up, Phil wake up." Lisa said trying to get phil to wake up.

Phil sat up in bed like he had been shot out of a cannon.

"Baby are you ok." Lisa said.

"Yeah I think so."

"Oh baby your soaked." Lisa said.

She got out of bed and got a towel and a cold wash cloth, She toweled the sweat from his face.

"Here lay back put this on your forehead."

Phil leaned back down and lisa placed the wash cloth on his forehead.

"So bad dream."

"Yeah. You could say that."

"Wanna talk about it."

"No I'm ok honey. I'm sorry I woke you up."

"Hey it's ok I don't mind."

Lisa placed her head on his shoulder. Phil took his hand and caressed her cheek.

"Phil are you sure your ok."

"Yes I'm fine. But you know what would make feel even better."

"No what would make you feel better Mr. Brooks."

"This."

Phil pulled lisa in for a passionate kiss, his hands moved down to the bottom of her shirt he snaked his hand up her shirt till he found her breast squeezing her soft supple breast in his hand flicking her hard nipple with his thumb.

"Oh baby."

Phil sucked on her earlobe. He whispered in her ear.

"Tell me baby, tell me what you want."

"I want you to taste me baby I wanna feel your mouth on me."

Phil gave lisa a evil smirk and worked his way down her body. He looped his thumbs in the material of her lace panties and pulled them off depositing them onto the floor, he placed soft kisses on inside of her thigh he pushed her legs further apart opening herself up more, he took his tongue and lapped at her wetness savoring her, drinking her like a sweet wine.

Phil could feel her body tense up and scream in pleasure as he licked her sweet folds with wild abandon. He took 2 fingers and thrusted them inside of her cause her to moan louder. She could feel a wave of passion overwhelm her entire body as she spilled out all over his lips.

After he was done pleasuring her he worked his way up her body and passionately kissed her lips.

"Well I think since you gave such an amazing feeling I think it's only fair to return the favor."

Lisa smiled taking his engorged member in her hand stroking it. She then slithered like a snake down his muscularly toned body she licked the tip of his cock she could feel him slowly thrust his hips into her mouth and she gladly welcomed this. She opened her mouth and lowered it on to him sucking him slow at first then she picked up her pace and began going faster and faster her headed bobbed up and down.

"Oh god. I love it when you suck me off."

Lisa smirked when phil said that.

With one hard thrust phil bathed the back of lisa's throat and she swallowed every last drop.

Phil leaned down and grabbed lisa around her waist then he flipped her on her back and entered her. She gasped at how forcefully he was being it was turning her on more and more. His pace was slow at first but then when lisa kissed the spot on his neck that drove him crazy he began thrusting faster and faster. She wrapped her legs around his waist forcing him to go deeper.

"You like that baby."

"Yes oh god yes baby faster, oh god faster."

He pulled her up so her chest was against his. She tried keeping up with his pace but he was just to fast. Soon there cries of passion filled the room.

"Phil oh god baby. Oh you feel so good."

"Hmmm yeah baby, Oh god I'm close baby."

"Faster baby I'm so close."

His hips bucked faster and faster one good hard thrust he could feel her body tense up they both rode a wave of passion and emotion.

They both collapsed on the bed breathing heavy. He pulled lisa close to him her head fit just in the crock of his neck and she snuggled close to him.

"I love you lisa."

"I love you to baby."

Lisa could hear a slight sadness in phil's tone. She knew the nightmare he had might have had something to do with him sudden urge to be dominate but lisa didn't care whenever she and phil made love it always felt new and exciting.

But she couldn't help but wonder if there was more wrong with phil then he was letting on.


	50. Chapter 50

Christmas morning was finally here and lisa was so excited she couldn't wait to give phil his present.

When she woke up she saw that Phil's side of the bed was empty so she got up and put on some sweatpants and a t-shirt and headed out into the living room. She saw all the light were on and the tree was lit.

She went into the kitchen and saw he wasn't there.

"Phil." Lisa called to him but didn't get any answer.

She was starting to get worried. She went outside and saw phil sitting on the porch.

"Baby what are you doing out here it's freezing." Lisa asked but he didn't answer her. "Phil. Honey."

"Hmmm oh hey baby what are you doing out here."

"I just asked you the same thing. How long have you been out here."

"I don't even know a hour maybe to two."

"Baby come in the house it's freezing out here."

Phil stood up and walked into the house with lisa. She walked him over to the couch in front of the fireplace. She placed the blanket around him to warm him up.

Lisa could see something was bothering phil but she didn't wanna push him into telling her what it was.  
"Sit with me baby." Phil said opening up the blanket. Lisa sat down next to him.

"Phil honey are you ok."

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Are you sure. You seem to be very off in your own little world."

"I was just thinking about things."

"Like what."

"Just stuff nothing for you to worry about."

Phil kissed lisa on the cheek.

"Hey looks like santa came last night." Phil said getting up and walking over to the tree he came back over with 2 gift wrapped boxes. He placed them on lisa's lap.

"Open them."

Lisa opened the first box and saw a white gold watch.

"Oh phil it's beautiful I love it."

He took it out of the box and placed it on her wrist. She smiled and opened up the other gift it was a book.

"A book."

"This isn't just any book you have open it to see what's inside."

Lisa opened it up and saw her baby picture she realized it was a scrapbook.

"Oh my god phil that's me when I was a year where did you get this."

"Well I had help. Chaleen helped me. When you came on the road with me she went to your place and got a box with all your pictures in it."

Lisa couldn't believe everything that was in the book. She turned the page to see more pictures from her childhood.

"Wow oh god I hate this picture look at my hair."

"Honey it can't any worse then what my hair looked like remember."

"Oh yeah I remember. Blonde with spikes." Lisa said laughing.

Phil smiled.

Lisa went over to the tree and picked up the two gifts she had for phil and placed them on his lap. He looked down and smiled he took the first gift and unwrapped it.

"Oh my god lisa where did you get this." He took out of the box an authentic batman watch.

"Well when you were over seas I took a little trip to Boston where a friend of mine makes custom made character watches. I told him I wanted you as batman and he made it for me. Do you like it."

"Oh baby I love it. Here put it on me."

Lisa put the watch on him.

"There perfect fit. Open your other gift."

He torn off the paper and saw it was a photo album. He opened up the album and the first picture he saw was him when he was a baby.

"Oh my god." Phil said in a sad tone.

"You don't like it."

"No I love it. I just didn't know anyone even had this picture."

"Well I asked your mom if she had any baby pictures of you she gave me a box full of pictures she told me I could use whatever I wanted."

"Wow. Can you believe how small I was. I was so tiny."

"Yeah you were tiny but you grew to be a wonderful handsome man."

"I keep thinking what my son would look like, I dreamt that he would like me." Phil said closing the book and setting it on the table in front of him. He stood up and walked over to the fireplace.

Lisa walked over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Phil I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you with the picture of you when you were a baby. I know all the stuff with Jess is still fresh. I can't begin to imagine how your feeling right now."

Phil cut her off.

"No you can't imagine it cause it didn't happen to you. You don't know what it feels like to have someone tell you there gonna father and then just have it ripped away from them."

"Phil I'm just trying to help you."

"Help me, you wanna help me well guess what you can't. I need to get some air."

"Phil where are you gonna go it's snowing out."

"I don't know but I just need to get out of here. I need to be alone. Look maybe it's best if when it stops snowing you go back to town and I'm gonna stay up here."

"You want me to leave. You can't be serious."

"I think I need some space."

"Why are you shutting me out."

"I'm not shutting you out I just need some time to think about things."

"Think about things, what things."

"Things, my life, my career, I need to think about."

Lisa cut him off.

"Us, you need to think about us don't you."

Phil didn't answer.

"Fine you want space I'll give it to." Lisa went into the bed room and packed her suitcase.

Lisa headed for the door she grabbed her coat but before she walked out the door she turned to phil.

"You know something, I never in a million years thought I would engaged to my best friend someone I grew up with I fell in love with shared all my hopes and dreams with."

"Lisa please don't be upset I just I need."

"I know you need time. Well until you figure out what you want take this." Lisa said taking off her ring.

"No I want you keep that I'm not giving up on us I just need some time to think things threw."

"Well I can't wear until you know what you want. And right now you don't want me you would rather be alone and I can't wear it until I know you want me to." Lisa said putting the ring on the table by the door.

She walked down the path tears streaming down her face. The taxi she called was waiting to take her back to the city. Before she got in the car she turned and saw phil standing in the door with his hands in his pockets. He wanted to run to her and tell her to stay but he was frozen on the spot where he stood.

Lisa got in the cab and told the driver to drive.

She couldn't look back she didn't know what just happened.

Were her and phil still together, were they on a break, did he still love her.

All these question didn't have any answer and she didn't know if they would, Phil wanted time to himself well lisa was going to give him all the time he needed.

She loved him so much but she was heartbroken right now. She texted Chaleen and told her she was coming home. But she didn't know what home she was going to her home with phil or a hotel in town since it was Christmas she didn't wanna bother Chaleen and the family so she told the cab driver to take her to the nearest hotel.

Thankfully the hotel she went to in town wasn't full. After she checked in she headed to her room. She flopped down on the bed looking at her phone no calls no text from phil.

It was at that moment she felt the tears in her eyes spill out. She wanted to scream, punch the wall, take a bottle of whatever booze she could find and drink it till it was gone but she knew that was the last thing she wanted or needed.

She just took off her shoe and pulled the blankets up over her head and tried to sleep but every time she closed her eyes she saw phil in happier times. This made her cry herself to sleep. She dreamed of phil holding her while they slept in bed on a lazy Sunday afternoon.

All she wanted was the old happy phil back but she didn't know if she would ever get the old phil back. And she could feel her heart break even more.

_**Please don't hate me. I've been getting waves of writing inspiration with this story. I promise to put phil and lisa back together but for a few chapters they are going to be apart please don't hate me. **_


	51. Chapter 51

It's been 3 weeks since phil decided he needed to think things threw. He was shutting himself off from everyone, his family, his friends and the one most important person in his like the women he would die for the women he loved more then life itself his fiancé Lisa.

But he couldn't dwell on how much things were starting to get to him he had to be back out on the road and back to what he does best. Being in the ring gave him a release it gave him a chance to get out his pent up frustration but being around the guys and girls in the back it was starting to get to him.

Everyone was asking where lisa was or how she was doing, the mere mention of her name made his heart ache he wanted to lie to everyone tell them she was fine but he couldn't all he did was just ignore them or tell them he had someplace he had to be.

It was like his life had gone into slow motion the only time he let himself think about lisa was while he slept. He would dream about holding her in his arms as they lie in bed, he could feel her body rise and fall as she slept next to him. There would be night he didn't want to sleep and it was starting to show not only on his body but his face as well.

One particular day backstage getting ready for a raw show phil was in his dressing room that he shared with Kofi and Sheamus, Phil had his headphones on so kofi took this chance to talk to sheamus.

"Hey sheamus."

"What's up."

"You notice anything different about him since he came back from the holiday break." Kofi asked in a hushed tone.

"Now that you mention it he has been rather distant since he got back. You think something happened back home."

"Not sure. But something's not right." Kofi said looking over at phil.

Kofi got up and walked over to phil and patted his leg.

"Hey Phil."

"Hey." Phil said looking down at his bag taking his gear out.

"So how was your holiday."

"Meh it was ok."

"Just ok. You and lisa didn't do anything special."

"No nothing special." Phil said

"Wow cool watch. Lisa get that for ya."

Phil looked down at his watch.

"Yeah she um got it for me for Christmas."

"Looks awesome. Very detailed."

"She had it made for me."

"Awesome, so where is lisa I thought she would be with you."

"She's back in Chicago, she's sick, she didn't wanna risk getting one else sick."

"Oh bummer well I'll have to give her a call later in the week."

"Good um listen I gotta jet I've got radio phoners to do."

"Yeah sure man I'll talk to you later." Kofi said watching phil leave the room.

Sheamus came over to kofi.

"Well."

"Yeah there's something seriously off about him. Excuse me for a bit." kofi said leaving the room. He went in search of kaitlyn. He found her sitting with Miz, Aj and Dolph.

"Hey kofi." Kaitlyn said getting up to hug him.

"Hey Kaitlyn listen can I steal you for a minute I need to discuss something with you."

"Um yeah sure excuse me guys I'll be right back. So what's up."

"Have you spoken to lisa at all in the last few weeks."

"Actually no I haven't I tried calling her but she's not answering her cell phone why."

"Well I think something is going on with her and phil."

"Kofi what do you mean."

"Well phil just seems very distant when I asked him where lisa was he said she was back in Chicago sick."

"Kofi maybe she is sick."

"No way there's something going on. Listen keep trying to get in touch with lisa I'm gonna call phil's sister maybe she might know something."

"Ok I'll try her again."

Kofi went off to call Chaleen and Kaitlyn pulled out her cell phone and called lisa again. She dialed her number and it just kept ringing finally the voicemail picked up.

_**Hey I'm not here right now or I'm not close to my phone so please leave your name and number and I'll get back to you ASAP thanks.**_

"Hey lisa it's Kaitlyn when you get this give me call ok I miss you. Talk to you soon."

Meanwhile kofi was trying to get a hold of Chaleen.

"Hello."

"Hey cha it's kofi."

"Kofi hi I haven't heard from you in awhile how are things."

"There good. Hey I was wondering if you could help me with something."

"Sure anything."

"What's going on with your brother."

"Um I'd rather not say it's really not my place."

"Cha listen I'm just worried about him he's very distant."

Chaleen sighed she didn't know what to do so she just came out with it.

"Ok Kofi you didn't hear this from me but, Phil broke up with lisa, well not broke up per say but he wanted to take a break and rethink a lot of things."

"Are you serious, he wanted to take a break. Why."

"As far as I know this whole thing with jess really messed him up."

"Oh My god lisa must be crushed."

"I don't know how she is she's not returning my phone calls, she's hold up in a hotel she won't talk to anyone."

"Yeah I know kaitlyn's been trying to call her to. Cha this is bad I never thought phil would just walk away from lisa. They've meant so much to each other."

"I know it's killing me not being able to help her. Kofi do me a favor."

"Sure anything."

"Keep an eye on my brother I'm worried about him."

"you bet. Listen call me when you hear from lisa ok."

"I will. Bye Kofi."

"Bye. Oh god."

"Kofi." Kaitlyn said walking over to a more private area. "Did you get a hold of Cha."

"Yeah and it's not good."

"What's wrong."

"Phil broke up with lisa."

"Oh my god why."

"All cha said was he needed a break from everything apparently this whole fake baby thing with jess really messed him up and he's confused about things."

"He's confused, Confused about what kofi." Kaitlyn said with a raised volume in her voice.

"Shhhh kaitlyn."

"I'm sorry but what the hell is he confused about he loves lisa he has since he was a kid right."

"Right. But jess she ripped his heart out by lying to him he thought he was gonna be a father, I'd be confused about a lot to."

"Oh my god kofi what about lisa this has got to be killing her."

"I don't know, cha said lisa won't return her calls. Where you able to get a hold of her."

"No her phone when straight to voicemail. Ok now I'm really worried."

"When do we go back to Chicago."

"I think in a couple of weeks."

"Ok when we get back there you go to lisa I'm gonna work on phil maybe with the both of us maybe we can get some sense of what's going on with those two. Oh and kaitlyn keep this to yourself I don't want a certain Liar to find out about this cause if she does she will try to sink her claws into phil."

Kaitlyn just nodded her head yes.

They both knew they had to get to the bottom of what was going on before word got around that phil and lisa had broken up. Kofi was right if Jess found out there's not telling what she would do to get her teeth into phil. But kofi nor Kaitlyn was gonna let that happen to there best friends.


	52. Chapter 52

A hotel room bed was starting to become lisa's best friend. She felt like her life was in a virtual tail spin. Just last month she had a man in her life that loved her now she wasn't so sure.

The words he said were swimming around in her head. He needed a break to think things threw he needed a break, a break, a break.

Lisa's eyes welled up with tears she honestly didn't think she had anymore tears left to cry.

She looked over at the clock on the table and saw it was 5:30 in the morning of what morning she didn't know. She knew it was January but she didn't know what day. She sat up in bed and ran her hand over her face.

Lisa grabbed her cell phone and turned it on. She knew when it powered up there would be some many text and voice messages from her friends wondering where she is. As she waited for her phone to come on she went into the bathroom and splashed come water on her face.

When she looked in the mirror she couldn't believe what she saw.

"Oh my god I look like death." Lisa said shaking her head.

When she went back in the bedroom she saw he phone was finally on she looked and saw she had some voicemails and a ton of text. She scrolled threw the text and saw most of them were from Chaleen and Aj but the one person she hoped she would see she didn't.

Her heart sank even further then it already had. She checked her voicemails.

**_"Hey lisa it's Aj just calling to see how your holiday was call me I miss you."_**

**_"Hi Lisa it's Stephanie just wanted to call and wish you a merry Christmas and a happy new year can't wait to see you call me if you need any help with the wedding I'd be glad to throw you some wedding planner names talk to you soon."_**

She closed her eyes when steph talked about the wedding she looked down at her naked left hand she felt some tears stream down her tired face.

_**"Hey lisa it's Kaitlyn when you get this give me a call ok I miss you. Talk to you soon."**_

Lisa could tell kaitlyn knew something just by the tone of her voice. But she just couldn't tell anyone what was going on all though she thought that maybe some of them might have already known.

**_"Lisa it's Cha, honey please call me I'm so worried about you. Look I want you come stay with me Greg is going away on a business trip over seas for two month it will just be you and me. We can sit up al night and eat whatever you want. Honey please call me."_**

Lisa wanted to call cha but she didn't know if she could face her.

The next message shocked her.

_**"Hey its me. I just wanted to make sure your ok. Look sweetie I know I'm the last person you wanna hear from right now but I just want you know that I love you and I'm sorry I'm doing this to you, I hate myself right now, I'm just so confused by everything. Lisa I love you I always will I'm so sorry for everything."**_

When she heard the message end she broke down and sobbed she could hear the sadness in his voice, yes she still loved she could never stop loving him she just didn't know what to do she wanted to call him and hear his voice but she just couldn't do it. She scrolled threw her contacts and called cha

"Hello."

"Chaleen."

"Lisa oh my god honey are you alright I've been so worried about you."

"I know I'm sorry I just couldn't talk to anyone."

"Oh honey I know where are you."

"At the west view hotel."

"Lisa why didn't you come here."

"I don't wanna bother you I'm sorry."

"Honey you are not a bother you're my sister I love you."

"I don't know what to do cha, I'm so lost without him."

"I know sweetie, listen pack your stuff I'm coming to get you, I'm bring you home."

"Home I don't even know where that is anymore, Home use to be with phil now I'm not even sure I have him anymore." Lisa said sniffling.

"Listen to me, my brother is a moron, he's not handling this whole fake baby thing well and telling you the women he loves the women he's gonna marry that he needs a break to think about things is stupid now I love my brother but honey he's an idiot."

Lisa laughed a little.

"Cha he's not a idiot he's an asshole, but I love him so much I just wish he would let me help him get threw this but he would rather run away then face this together like we should have from the start."

"I know, I know phil was never good at facing a problem head on he would much rather throw himself into work then face a fear head on. So can I come get you."

"Yeah come pick me up I wanna come home."

"I'll be there in 10 minutes."

"Ok I'll see ya soon."

After lisa hung up with cha she packed her bag and headed downstairs to check out. When she was done she headed outside to wait for cha. She took her phone out of her pocket and scrolled over the names in her contact list her finger hovered of his name tapped it and called him.

It rang 6 times before the voicemail picked up.

**_"Hey phil here leave message and I'll get back to ya."_**

"Phil it's me. I love you to. Please don't make me wait. I need you we need each other, Please don't go threw this alone let me help you, let me be there with you we need go threw this together. I'm gonna be staying at your sister's call me back if you want to. But please remember this one word Forever."

Lisa hung up the phone and sighed. She saw cha's car pull up.

Cha got out and hurried over and hugged a weary looking lisa.

"Come on honey let's go home."

Lisa gave cha a small smile. She prayed that phil would take what she said and listen to it.


	53. Chapter 53

It's been a week since lisa left the message on phil's voicemail she wasn't sure if he got it or just choose to ignore it, this made her become more and more worried that there was no hope for them.

She was sitting in a chair looking out the window in cha's extra bedroom it had started to snow. When lisa closed her eyes she could hear kids playing outside in the snow it took like back to when her and cha were on break from college.

_**Flaskback **_  
_**It was Christmas time and it was the first big snow storm of the year lisa was staying at Cha's place.**_

_**"Wow the snow is really coming down out there."**_

_**"I know. Hey lisa come on let's go outside and build a snowman."**_

_**"Chaleen were in college now we don't build snowmen anymore."**_

_**"Oh come on lisa I know you wanna go out and build a snowman."**_

_**"Oh alright come on." lisa laughed and followed Chaleen outside.**_

_**After an hour of pushing enough snow to make the balls they needed for the snowman the girls started putting it together.**_

_**"Ok now we need to dress him up." Lisa said.**_

_**"Wait before we put the head on look what I found."**_

_**Chaleen said pulling out an old wrestling t-shirt of Phil's, Cha put the shirt on the snowman and then helped lisa put the head on. After they dressed it and made it look as good as it could be they stood back to admire there work.**_

_**"Hmm I think it looks pretty good."**_

_**"Yep not bad." Lisa said.**_

_**Suddenly they heard a car pulling up behind them.**_

_**"Oh my god he's home." Chaleen said running to the car. "Phil, phil." She said jumping into her brother's arms.**_

_**Lisa watched cha hug the breath out of phil.**_

_**"Oh phil I'm so glad your home, you've been gone so long."**_

_**"I know short stuff it's good to be home." After Chaleen let him go he walked over to lisa.**_

_**"Hi."**_

_**"Hey gorgeous." Phil said hugging lisa.**_

_**Lisa just melted in his embrace. After phil pulled back he put his arm around cha and kept the other around lisa.**_

_**"So I see you kids decided to make a snowman."**_

_**"Wasn't my idea blame your sister she started it."**_

_**"I didn't see you complaining."**_

_**Lisa, cha and phil just laughed.**_

_**Later that day in the house cha was in the kitchen making dinner while lisa and phil were sitting on the couch catching up.**_

_**"So how's school."**_

_**"Rough but it's good."**_

_**"Good."**_

_**"How's wrestling."**_

_**"Rough but good."**_

_**Lisa laughed.**_

_**Phil loved seeing her laughed he missed it when was on the road.**_

_**"Did you go see your mom first."**_

_**"Yeah I was there for about an hour she told me to get over here so I could see cha I gotta say it was a nice surprise to see you here."**_

_**"Well I was gonna stay on campus but I figured what's the point there's no one here and Chaleen insisted I come stay with her."**_

_**"Wait you guys aren't living on campus together."**_

_**"No Chaleen already had this place and she didn't wanna be to far from your mom so she stayed here and I live on campus during school when schools out I crash here."**_

_**"hmm that's cool."**_

_**Phil kept his eyes on lisa and could see she was a little nervous and so was he.**_

_**"Come on you guys dinner's ready."**_

_**Lisa and phil headed into the dining room.**_

_**"Wait guys stop."**_

_**"Why what's wrong." Lisa said.**_

_**"Look up guys."**_

_**Lisa and phil looked up.**_

_**When they saw what they were standing under they looked at each other and smiled nervously.**_

_**"Go on guys." Cha said turning around so her back was to them.**_

_**"Well it is tradition." Lisa said.**_

_**"Oh ok well I can't break something traditional now can I."**_

_**Lisa shook her head no.**_

_**Phil placed his hand on lisa's cheek and pulled her close to him pressing his lips to hers, her arms wrapped around his waist, phil deepened the kiss waving his tongue along her lips to separate them which she welcomed.**_

_**When Chaleen turned around she was witnessing a hot make out session between her brother and her best friend. Cha smiled then she cleared her throat causing the two to pull apart.**_

_**"Should I get the hose ready."**_

_**Lisa shyly dropped her head. Phil just stood there smiling.**_

_**End Flashback.**_

Lisa remembered that kiss so vividly she had to be honest with herself she missed the feel of his lips on hers. She felt the tears stream down her face. She heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." she said brushing the tears away.

"Hey honey. How ya doing."

Lisa shrugged her shoulders.

"I know this can't be easy for you honey but I just want you to know I'm here for you."

"Thanks cha." Lisa said leaning on Chaleen.

It was breaking Chaleen's heart knowing what lisa was going threw. This wasn't the first time her brother was being a complete jackass.

Chaleen had an idea.

"Honey I need to go out for alittle bit will you be ok while I'm gone."

Lisa shook her head yes.

After cha left lisa she pulled out her cell phone.

"Hey it's Cha listen I know your busy but I need your help. As soon as you can. Great thanks yeah I'll text you my home address. I hope you coming can help I'll explain when you get here thanks."

Chaleen hung up she prayed that when the person she called got here they would be able to help lisa if not then Cha didn't know what she was going to do.


	54. Chapter 54

The next morning lisa was lying in bed once again staring up at the ceiling she closed her eyes and rolled over facing the wall she could hear the door open, the shuffling of feet, then she felt the bed sink under the weight of someone sitting next to her, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Lisa."

She knew that voice she turned around to see someone she didn't think she would see.

"Hunter. What are you doing here."

"Chaleen called me. Said you could use a friend right now."

All lisa could do was cry. She sat up and hunter took her in his arms and comforted her.

"It's ok lisa let it out don't keep it bottled up let it out." Hunter said rubbing her back letting her cry.

What felt like forever and a million of gallons of tears lisa was finally calm.

"I can't believe you're here."

"Believe it I'm here. Cha told me everything."

"I just can't believe all this."

"Well what happened before he got upset."

"We were opening gifts I got him this cool batman watch and I made him a scrapbook well cha did most of the work but I added the pictures and it had all different things in it his first match with wwe his first title, magazine clippings, family pictures."

"Hmm maybe something in one of the article clippings set him off."

"No I know what it was. His baby picture."

"His baby picture set him off."

"Yeah he kept looking at and he said he wondered what his son would look like. I said that I can't begin to imagine what he's going through, then he got really mad."

"Honey what did he say."

"He said that I'm right I can't imagine. Then he just shut down he became closed off, then he said to me that maybe it was for the best right now if I came back to town and oh my god I can't even say it."

"Tell me lisa, you can do it." Hunter said grabbing her hand.

"He said he needed some space some room to breath he felt suffocated he needed to rethink what he wanted in life. He needed to rethink some things. I didn't even wanna imagine what he meant. But when he told me he wanted me to leave I lost it I got so mad at him hunter, everything was such a blur it was like I was in a funnel cloud and everything just kept spinning and spinning around, the next thing I know I'm taking off my ring and throwing at him. The last thing I remember was staring back at him from the backseat of cab heading back to Chicago." Lisa said her voice breaking.

"He's going through a rough patch, I know I've been there."

"What. You went through something like this."

"Yeah it was a really really really long time ago. I was just coming in the company it was my American Blue blood days. I was dating a girl for about 6 years we broke up badly it was just time to end it. A couple month later I started seeing someone 4 months later the girl Brenda who I dated for 6 years showed up on my doorstep pregnant said it was mine. Of course I questioned it but she showed me all the documents I went to most of her appointments. One day I was off the road and it was getting down to the wire I went to her place her mom was there I asked where she was her mom said she went out with some friends to a club. I was kinda shocked she went to a club being 8 months pregnant I didn't think that was a good idea so I went to the club when I found her I got the biggest shock of my life."

"What happened hunter."

"She was dancing and when she turned around she had no stomach. When I asked what was going on she ran out of the club so I took off after to her when I caught up to her she told the truth said she wasn't pregnant and that she lied about everything."

"What did you do."

"Pretty much the same thing phil is doing shutting himself off from everyone I buried myself in my work and I didn't wanna face reality either cause I knew if I faced the fact that I fell in love with a non existent child I would go crazy and right now that's what's happening to phil he's running away from reality and honestly lisa I wanted to punch him."

"Why." lisa smiled.

"Cause he's running away from the best person in his life that can help him get through this and that's you. Friends are ok to talk to but the love of a good women is a hell of a lot more helpful and he's running from that. Honey all I can really tell you is he's gonna hit the wall and when he does just do me one favor."

"What."

"Don't shut him out, give him a shoulder to lean or cry on whatever it takes that man is a pent up ball of emotion sooner or later he's gonna burst."

"I hope its sooner rather then later hunter, I miss him and I feel lost I feel alone I feel like I'm.."

Hunter cut her off.

"Missing a part of your heart."

"Yeah. You know Stephanie's always been right about you." Lisa said brushing the tears of her cheeks.

"Oh yeah what was she right about."

"She said that underneath that rough tough exterior lies the heart of a gentle caring man and she's right. How did you get to be so gentle."

"The love of a good women and my babies." Hunter said pulling out a picture of Stephanie and his 3 daughter Aurora Rose, Murphy Claire and Vaughn Evelyn.

"Oh wow there gorgeous."

"Yeah there my babies. But they are all there mother. Well maybe Murphy and Vaughn are more like there mom but Aurora is all me."

Lisa smiled looking at how much Hunter beamed when he talked about his girls.

"Well I need to get back to Connecticut. Remember honey just be there for him when he needs it cause I guarantee he's gonna need it."

"I will hunter I promise. I love him to much to give up but I just hope no I pray he hasn't given up on us." Lisa said.

"Trust me I don't given up on you guys he's just in a bad place right now."

Hunter hugged lisa and left.

"So honey did talking to hunter help."

"I think so, I just want my Phillip back."

"I know honey, I want him back to but like hunter said we need to just let him hit bottom on his own."

"But cha it's not like he's a drug addict or alcoholic looking for his next fix he's a human being that was lied to by the women he loved she told him he was gonna be a father he fell in love with a baby that wasn't there. He's completely shut down cha. I wanna trust what hunter but I don't know if I can."

Chaleen held lisa as she cried. She wanted so much to help her best friend but she was running out of idea's so she did the only thing she knew she could do. She took lisa inside. Then she pulled out her cell phone and walked outside so lisa couldn't hear her.

She let the phone ring and heard the voicemail pick up.

"Phillip Jack Brooks this your sister look I've been very patient with you over the last few weeks but now I'm really mad you better call me back cause if you don't I'll personally fly out to wherever you was and drag your tattooed ass home and you know me I don't like to curse but your forcing my hand. Now call me back ASAP and I mean ASAP."

She hung up the phone and breathed a sigh of what she hopped was relief. She prayed that the voicemail she left phil would get through to him cause if that didn't work she was going to have to call out the big guns and he wasn't going to like it.

_**(please if you have a problem with my spelling or grammar please send me a private message please don't put it in a review cause when i see it in a review i feel like i did something wrong and the story sucks. Ty.)**_


	55. Chapter 55

Kofi was reading on the bus when he heard the door to phil's room open up.

"Well looks who's joined the land of the living."

"Bite me."

"Wow I get two words tonight good to see your vocabulary hasn't died."

Phil gave kofi a low growl grabbed his book and went back to his room.

Kofi just laughed he knew phil was going through a rough spot, not having lisa in his life was starting to not only get to phil but it was getting to kofi alittle to so he called her.

"Hello."

"Hi lisa it's kofi."

"Hi kofi how are you."

"I'm good oh honey you don't sound great."

"Oh I'm fine don't worry about, how's road life."

"Brutal but I didn't call to talk about the road I wanted to see how you were."

Kofi could hear lisa sigh.

"Look kofi I'm sure it's all over the backstage and I'm sure you know by now. But phil and I broke up. Well if you talk to him were taking a break."

"I know honey but so far the only ones that know are me and kaitlyn no one else seems to know about it."

"Really you mean jess doesn't even know."

"You haven't heard."

"Heard what kofi I'm not exactly in the wwe loop anymore."

"Jess got demoted after that stunt she pulled with phil she got bumped back to being a secretary and from what I've heard Stephanie is keeping a close watch on her."

"Wow, well serves her right she lied to people she manipulated them she deserves it if ask me."

"Lisa do I detect a little mean streak."

"Kofi stop I'm trying to be serious." she said laughing.

"Yeah but your laughing when was the last time you did that."

"It's been awhile. Kofi."

"Yeah."

"How is he."

"Not good. Backstage he's CM Punk, but the second we get on the bus he's Phil, he locks himself in his room reading all night or just watching tv. I've never seen him like this."

"Do me a favor, just keep an eye on him please. He maybe shutting me out but I still love him I always will."

"Honey are you giving up."

"No way. But I'm scared that he might be."

"Keep the faith honey."

"I will."

"Ok well I'm gonna let you go I'll call ya soon."

"Bye kofi."

"Bye."

After kofi hung up with lisa he turned to see phil's door was still closed he wanted to march up to the door and bang on and give phil a piece of his mind but he couldn't do it.

Back at cha's place.

When lisa hung up with kofi she sat back on the bed and closed eyes and did what she did every night dream of phil. She would dream of him in bed holding her keeping her warm on a cold winter night. She drifted off to sleep with visions of happier times in her head.

Meanwhile on the back of phil's bus.

Phil was sitting on his bed trying to read.

"Oh for the love of god phil come on you been reading the same page for the last half hour." he said throwing his book down on the bed.

He picked up his phone and saw some text messages once from his mom, colt, cassie and chez but nothing from cha nor lisa. He couldn't blame them he wouldn't text him either. But he did see he had a couple of voicemails.

_**"Hey Phil it's Aj I just called lisa to wish her a happy holidays but she wasn't picking up her phone so since you guys are together for the holidays I'll just tell Happy holidays I can't wait to see you guys I miss you. Love you guys Bye."**_

Phil smiled he remembered when Aj was to shy to talk to anyone now most of the time you couldn't shut her up.

The next voicemail he heard shocked him.

_**"Phil it's me. I love you to. Please don't make me wait. I need you, we need each other, Please don't go through this alone let me help you, let me be there with you we need to go through this together. I'm gonna be staying at your sister's call me back if you want to. But please remember this one word Forever."**_

That one word lisa said made him shiver it was what he said to her when he asked her to marry him.

He listened to next message.

**_"Hey phil it's hunter. Look buddy I don't know how to tell you this but your sister called me and asked me to come by and talk to lisa and man she's not doing good she's very depressed. I hope the talk we had maybe helped her. But man you can't shut her out, Phil she's a good women you know how rare they are. Well listen I'm gonna tell you the same thing I told her. I'm here if you need a shoulder to lean on or someone to talk to day or night. Ok I gotta run I'll see ya soon."_**

"Wow." Was all phil could say he couldn't believe his boss took time out of his busy day to go see the love of his life.

He thought the voicemails were done but he was mistaken.

**_"Phillip Jack Brooks this is your sister look I've been very patient with you over the last few week but now I'm really mad you better call me back cause if you don't I'll personally fly to wherever you are and drag your tattooed ass home and you know me I don't like to curse but your forcing my hand. Now call me back ASAP and I mean ASAP."_**

**_Phil chuckled he knew how hard that was for Cha, he was about_** to dial the phone when he saw it was almost 3 am.

"Tomorrow I'll call tomorrow. But I have a feeling I'm in for a royal ass chewing. And frankly I think it's well deserved." he said

Phil knew when he called his sister she was going to give him the royal ass chewing of the decade. He was in for a lot of yelling and maybe a little cursing to. He prayed it wouldn't be to bad but he had a feeling it would be.


	56. Chapter 56

"Lisa honey you need to eat something."

"Cha I'm not hungry can I just go back to bed please."

"Yeah sure. I'm gonna have some ice cream later do you want me to bring you some."

"No, that's ok. I'll see you in the morning."

Cha watched lisa disappear into her room. She sighed she was worried about lisa. She's never seen her so depressed like this before.

She took the dishes out to the kitchen sink she was about to start loading the dish washer when her phone rang.

"Hello."

"Cha it's me."

"Well if it isn't my missing brother. So to what do I owe this rare phone call."

"Come on cha cut me break."

"Cut you a break oh no sir there will be no breaks being cut."

"I guess I owe you an apology huh."

"An apology no, what you do owe me is an explanation as to why you are acting like a complete moron."

"You have no idea cha."

"Your right phil I don't have idea but what I do know is this your throwing away the best thing that has ever happened to you. I've seen you grow into this amazing man but right I don't know who you are."

"Honestly sis I wish I knew who I was to."

"Phil you know I love you you're my big brother you would move heaven and earth for me but what your doing shutting us out shutting the women you love out of your life. It's not who you are."

"Then who am I cha cause that's what I'm doing I've shut you out I've shut lisa out I can't even believe I'm doing that."

"Phil come home you need to be around your family. You need to be with lisa."

"How is she."

"I'm worried about her, she won't eat, I don't remember the last time she had a good night sleep. It's like she's a zombie."

The other side of the phone went silent.

"Phil, phil are you there."

"Yeah I'm here."

"Come home."

"I want to but."

"But nothing, but nothing you need to be here she needs you, she's lost without I'm sure your lost without her to."

"Cha I gotta go I have to go get ready."

"Phil please you need to be here."

"I've gotta go."

"Phil, phil. Damnit." Cha said almost throwing her phone across the room.

Cha decided to go in and check on lisa. She knocked on the door when she didn't get an answer she went in only to find the bed empty. She looked in the bathroom and didn't find her there either.

What cha didn't know was while she was on the phone with phil, lisa decided she wanted to go out for a walk.

Lisa walked everywhere but no matter where she went everyplace reminded her of the good time with phil. She walked so much she didn't even realize that lisa was in front of phil's house she looked up and saw the lights off.

She don't know why but she went up the steps and took the key from the hiding place and unlocked the door. She walked in and felt this overwhelming urge to run back to cha's place but she couldn't move.

She stood in the living room looking around she walked over and turned on the light on the table when the light filled the room she saw a picture on the table of lisa and phil it was during a happier time in both there lives. She touched the picture remembering when it was taken.

Lisa placed the picture back on the table she walked around the room and saw picture of them when they were kids and some of them when phil made his big break in the wwe.

Lisa headed into the bedroom the second she opened the bedroom door she could smell Phil's cologne, she walked over to the bed grabbing a pillow she held it tightly in her arms as if she was holding phil.

She couldn't take it anymore it was like everything over the last month came bubbling to the surface she got up from the bed and stood in the middle of the room and let out the loudest scream she has ever let out in her life.

After she screamed and started to cry, her head was spinning her body began to shake she suddenly felt like the ground was moving she started walking toward the bedroom door she opened the door and walked into the hallway she was about to head for the stairs but she collapsed at the top of the steps.

Back at Cha's place.

Cha was pacing the floor. Cassie and Chez came in the door.

"Cass anything."

"No nothing we looked everywhere did she say where she was going."

"No I was on the phone with phil which I got no where by the way after I was done I went to check on her and she was gone."

Chaleen didn't know what to do.

"Cha maybe you should call Scott." Chez said.

"Scott why Scott."

"Well he's been going to Phil's place to pick up his mail while he's on the road. Maybe lisa went over there."

Cha grabbed her phone called Scott.

"Jello."

"Scott it's cha."

"Hey pretty lady what's up."

"Look I need your help it's lisa she's missing."

"Missing I thought she was staying with you."

"She is but I was on the phone with phil and when I went to check on her she was gone. Chez told me you've been going over to Phil's place to pick up his mail."

"Yeah I'm heading over there now. I'll call you if I find her. No worries."

After Scott hung up with Chaleen he headed over to Phil's place and he saw lights on he used his key but the door was already unlocked he went in.

"Lisa, lisa are you here."

When scott didn't hear anything he went to head upstairs when he saw something at the top of the steps when he got closer her saw what it was.

"Oh my god lisa." He went to check her pulse. "Oh thank god your alive." he pulled out his phone. "Cha I found her."

"Oh my god is she ok."

"No she's passed out I don't know what's wrong. I'm gonna take her to the hospital meet me at Saint Luke's."

"Ok I'll meet you there. Oh my god."

"Cha what's wrong."

"Scott found her. She's at Phil's place Scott said she was passed out he's taking her to Saint Luke's right now."

"Ok come on let's go."

Cassie, Chez and Chaleen pilled in Chez's care and headed to the hospital.

In he back of the car all cha could think was the worse. She knew lisa was going to drop from not sleeping. She prayed that lisa was ok.

"Cha maybe you should call phil." Cassie said.

Cha nodded. She dialed phil.

"Hello."

"Phil."

"Cha what's wrong."

"Phil you need to come home."

"Cha we've been through this I can't come home."

"Phil it's lisa. She's in the hospital."

"What. What's wrong with her."

"I don't know. Me, cassie and chez are on are way to the saint luke's please phil I'm not asking for me I'm asking for her if you love her like you say you do then you better get your ass home right now."

"Cha I'll try but it's not gonna be easy."

"No try you better get home cause if you don't then I don't even want you to call me your sister ever again." Cha said hanging up.

She didn't want to say that to phil but she couldn't think of else to say she just hoped what she said got through to him cause if it didn't then there was no hope for him or lisa.


	57. Chapter 57

At the hospital Cha was pacing the floor waiting on news from Lisa's doctor.

"Cha honey please sit down your gonna wear a grove in the floor." Cassie said.

"What is taking them to long. Scott did they tell you what was wrong with her."

"No cha all they said was they were taking her back to run test."

"Did she wake up at all."

"No." Scott said.

Cha was more worried then she was before she got to the hospital.

A hour had passed and there was still no news on Lisa's condition.

Cha kept looking at her phone hoping she would see a text or a call from phil but there was nothing and it was starting to get her blood boiling but she put that aside and turned her attention to her best friend a girl that was more then a friend she was no is a sister to her.

"Chaleen."

"Mark how is she." Cha asked Dr. Mark Youngblood old high school and former boyfriend of Chaleen.

"Can we talk in private."

Cha nodded her head.

"Mark what's wrong oh my god she's dead isn't she."

"No she's very ill. Has she been on a crash diet."

"No she's um going threw a rough spot in her life."

"That would explain the weight lose, Well let me fill you in. Her weight is very low she's anemic which is not good for the baby."

Cha had to do a double take on what mark just told her.

_**"Did he say what I think he said." Cha thought to herself.**_

"Wait mark did you say baby, Is lisa pregnant."

"Yes she is you didn't know."

"NO oh my god. How far along is she."

"2 months. Now we are giving her fluids to help get her immune system up. We gave her something to help her sleep which I'm sure she needs it. Cha tell me what happened."

"How much time do you have."

"I've got all night."

"Well she's been dating my brother for a while now and before he dated lisa he was seeing a lying tramp. She faked a pregnancy and it hit phil pretty hard and well he needed a break and this break hit lisa pretty hard as well."

"When was the last time she ate or slept."

"I don't know. Mark is the baby gonna be ok."

"Time will tell with her not eating I can't really say but I promise I'm gonna look over lisa and make sure she's gonna be ok."

"Can I go see her."

"Yeah sure."

Cha followed mark to lisa's room when she walked in she couldn't believe what she was seeing her friend lying there pale as a ghost with dark circles under her eyes.

"What's that beeping."

"It's a fetal monitor its just a precaution. I'll leave you alone with her. Cha I promise she'll be ok."

"Thank you mark."

Cha sat down next to lisa and held her hand.

"Oh lisa. I can't believe this, you have to get better. Not just you or me but for your baby. Your gonna have a baby lisa your gonna be a mommy."

All cha could think about was lisa lying in bed she didn't know what to do since lisa was sleeping she decided to go out into the waiting room to let everyone know what was going on.

"Cha what's wrong." Cassie asked.

"You guys aren't gonna believe this."

"Is lisa dead." Chez asked.

"No she's not dead guys I'm floored by what mark just told me I mean I can't even comprehend it."

"Cha just tell us what's wrong with her." Cassie asked.

"Well first off she lost a lot of weight and she very dehydrated and anemic but the biggest thing is Lisa's pregnant."

Everyone gasped when cha told them the news.

"Chaleen."

When cha turned around she saw her brother standing there.

"Phil."

"Did you just say that Lisa's pregnant."

Cha walked over to Phil.

"Yes I did Phil."

"Is that why she's been so sick."

"No phil she's been depressed because you left her."

"Did she know before"

"I don't know maybe maybe not I don't know the only person that knows that is lisa but she can't tell us."

"Why."

"The doctors sedated her."

"They sedated her why."

"Why because she hasn't slept in weeks that's why."

"Cha please just talk to me tell me what's wrong with her."

Chaleen took Phil's hand and walked down to lisa's room. Once they got outside her room cha told phil what happened.

"You know I love you."

"Yes."

"Well I'm sorry to say this but you have acting like an I don't know what but you've gone about this whole Jessica thing all wrong and the worse part is you took it out on a women that has been there for you stood by you through everything and you just let her walk out of your life. Do you wanna know where she was before she came to stay with me."

"I just assumed she was at my place."

"No she told me she couldn't go there. When I called her a couple days later she told me she was at the West View Hotel."

"What that place is a dive why didn't she come to your place."

"In her words she didn't wanna bother me she felt the family had been through enough. When I convinced her she wasn't a bother she agreed to come stay with me since greg is out of town on business. Phil she wouldn't eat she wouldn't sleep I thought she would drop long before this but when I called hunter and asked him to come talk to her I thought it helped she was talking to me she seemed upbeat she even talked to kofi."

"Wait she was talking to kofi. That's who he was talking to the other day on the bus. She didn't give you any indication that she could be pregnant."

"No nothing. Phil I know things are a little strained between you two but you need to go in there you need to be by her side. I know you still love her I can see it in your eyes. You need to be there for her."

"What if she doesn't wanna see me. What when she wakes up and see's my face she tells me to leave."

"Honey I promise you she won't she loves you. Do you know where she was when she collapsed."

Phil shook his head no.

"At your place."

"What."

"Yeah she left when I was on the phone with you. When I couldn't find her I called scott and I told him she was missing and cassie told he was going by your place to pick up your mail. So he was the one that found her there."

"Oh my god. I can't believe how stupid I've been."

"Your not stupid phil, your hurt your head is spinning in a thousand different ways it was only a matter of time before you hit bottom but the most important thing right now is going in there holding lisa's hand and telling her how much you love her."

Phil was frozen in his spot it was like his feet were glued to the floor but with the help of a sisterly hand on his back phil opened the door and walked in.

His once beautiful angel was pale and almost unrecognizable. He took a deep breath and took her hand in his. He sat down on the chair next to her bed and watched her sleep like he had done so many times before.

He could feel the tears welling up in his eyes as he watched her chest go up and down he stroked her hand and held it close to his face just the touch of her delicate skin against his rough stubble made him sigh. When he opened his eyes he took his other hand and placed it on her stomach that's when he let the tears fall.

It was like someone turned on all the emotions he had been holding back.

"Oh god baby I'm so sorry I never ever should have let you go. You're here because of me. I'm so sorry please forgive I love you so much. Please come back to me I need you. And our baby needs you. Oh lisa please wake up." He said hold her hand.

Phil cried more then he has ever cried in his life. All he could do was sit back and wait for lisa to wake up. And he promised himself when she did he was going to make thing right again no matter what.


	58. Chapter 58

Later that night phil kept a close watch on lisa as she was still sleeping. He was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that lisa was carrying his child. As he was watching lisa her doctor came in. When phil looked up and saw who it was he was surprised.

"Mark, wait are you lisa's doctor."

"Yeah phil I am how you doing."

"Um ok I guess Um how's the baby."

"I was just about the check the fetal monitor." Mark said going over to check the baby's vitals'

"Well is the baby ok."

"So far so good the heartbeat looks strong."

Phil let out a breath of relief.

"But what about lisa."

"Well the sedative we gave her should be wearing off soon."

"Wait couldn't that have hurt the baby."

"No of course it was very mild and it in no way will harm the baby. So I'll be back in a couple hours to check in on her. Take care of yourself phil."

"Yeah thanks mark."

After mark left phil went back to lisa's bedside and held her hand once again.

"Did you hear that the baby is strong just like you are honey. I know I've been a real jerk about everything and I'm sorry I promise I'll make everything up to you. Wake up baby girl I wanna see those gorgeous hazel eyes of yours." He said.

Suddenly he felt lisa squeeze his hand he looked up and saw her opening her eyes.

"Hmmm where am I."

"Your at Saint Luke's hospital."

"Phil is that you."

"Yeah baby it's me."

"No I'm dreaming again. Your not real." Lisa said putting her hand up to her face covering her eyes she started crying.

"Baby listen to me I'm here I'm real. Look." He said taking the hand he was holding and pressing it against his cheek.

When she felt the 2 week old stubble on his face she opened her eyes.

"I'm not dreaming your really here."

"I am. And I'm so sorry baby I'm sorry for everything I put you through. I love you so much."

"Oh phil I love you to."

Phil leaned down and gave lisa a kiss. He leaned his forehead on lisa's.

"I promise baby I'm gonna make everything up to you. I swear."

"None of that matter the only thing that matter's is you're here. I've missed you so much." Lisa said holding Phil's hand in hers.

"I promise you right now I will never ever leave you or my baby ever again."

Lisa pulled back.

"What did you say."

"You really didn't know."

"Know what."

"Lisa your pregnant."

"What. I'm pregnant oh my god are you sure."

It was then lisa heard the beeping of the fetal monitor. She then turned back to phil.

"I didn't know oh my god is the baby ok."

"Yes. The baby is fine."

"Phil I'm so sorry I swear I didn't know if I had known I would have taken better care of myself. Oh my god. I put are child's life in danger."

"Hey no you didn't if anyone is to blame here it's me I was stupid I never should have shut you out like I did. I almost lost you. It killed me not having you with me. Can you ever forgive me."

Lisa grabbed Phil's hand and held it close to her face.

"I'm not gonna lie what you did it hurt a lot. But right now all I wanna focus on is you, me and this little part of us." Lisa said placing her hand and Phil's on her tummy.

"I love you so much."

"I love you to. But I swear on to god if you ever pull another stunt like that again I'll call the shield and have them fix you for good."

Phil just smiled.

"No never ever ever again. God I feel whole again like I've got."

Lisa interrupted him.

"The other half of your heart."

"Yeah." Phil kissed the back of lisa's hand.

Phil noticed lisa yawn.

"Why don't you go back to sleep."

"Will you get in here with me."

"Of course I will." Phil said getting next to lisa in the hospital bed. She laid her head down on his chest and breathed a sigh.

Phil did the same thing.

"I've missed this." Lisa said snuggling into Phil's arms.

"Hmm me to."

Phil watched as lisa drifted off into a peaceful sleep. They knew how good it felt to be in each other's arms again. But just as phil tried to sleep he kept thinking about the baby he knew he should be happy but there was something in him that was blocking him from expressing his real feelings. He wanted to be happy but he was just scared.

_**Hey guys sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up it's been a full weekend for me tonight was the first night i was able to get something written. the rest of my week is pretty slow so i hope to have another chapter up later today. :) Thanks call for reading. **_


	59. Chapter 59

_**Sorry this chapter took me so long i had a case of writers block.i hope you guys like it. This chapter is just filler so i hope you enjoy it. **_

A few days later lisa was finally released from the hospital. She couldn't wait to go home. A few hours and tons of paper work later lisa and phil were finally home.

Phil unlocked the door letting lisa go in first. She walked in and went over to the couch and sat down letting out a big sigh.

"Hmmm it so good to be home."

Phil sat down next to her and held her hand.

"You can say that again."

Later that day Lisa and phil were sitting on the couch watching TV. Lisa had her head on Phil's chest listening to his heartbeat it was one of those things she missed while they were apart.

As lisa was laying there she kept thinking about the baby and how she couldn't wait to start planning for the little girl or boy to come.

Lisa left her hand on phil's chest he placed his on top of her's then he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it.

"Hey I'll be right back."

"Where you going."

"I'm just going to the bathroom."

Lisa smiled as she watched phil head up stairs. As she was sitting there she placed her hands on her tummy and smiled she couldn't believe it just a couple weeks ago her whole life was turning upside down but now it was like everything did a 360. She was home, she had the man she loves back in her life and now she's having his baby she just couldn't stop smiling.

She was lost in thought when she felt phil sit back down on the couch next to her.

"Hey."

"Hmm."

"I think we should talk."

"Yeah. I've been waiting for this."

"I know you said what happened doesn't matter anymore but it. Do you remember when you said you didn't wanna hide anything from each other."

"Yeah remember."

"I wanna know the whole truth. What made you hire someone to follow jess."

Lisa sat up and faced Phil.

"Well do you remember what my dad use to say. No matter how drunk he would get when he was sober he would always Go with your gut and your heart will guide the way. So I went with my gut."

"So what was your gut telling you."

"I know I've never really been around pregnant women but there was something about jess and the way she acted her mannerisms the way she carried herself something just didn't seem right to me. So when bummed into Lacey I asked her some stuff."

"What kind of stuff."

"I asked her about her walk I noticed that Jess didn't wobble when she walked so I asked Lacey and she said if she's not at least walking with some kind of waddle then something is really wrong. So the next day I was at Cha's place and she told me about a Computer Hacker Private Eye friend of hers. So she called him and she set up a meeting. We met with Tommy and I told him about jess and he said he would do what he could to find out if she was lying."

Lisa felt her heart beating faster in her chest as she told phil everything.

"Hey it's ok I wanna know everything."

"Days and weeks went by and I didn't hear anything from tommy so I was thinking maybe he wasn't gonna find anything. When you called me and told me you were worried cause you haven't heard nor could you get in touch with her so on my trip to Connecticut to see Stephanie I saw jess and I walked up to her asked her how she was and that you were worried and she was very cross with me. I asked her how her appointment went she looked at me like it wasn't any of my business. She told me everything was right on track for her to have the baby in the middle of January."

"Middle she told you middle. She told me after the first of the year."

"And that's what put up another red flag to me. Then she handed me an envelope with a sonogram picture in it. I took it out and look my heart sank it looked so real to me. Then she said she felt the baby kick when I asked her if I could feel it I had my hand reached out she smacked it away and said she doesn't like anyone touching her stomach. When she walked away she was wearing this shoes that had a big heel on it and I remember something lacey told me. No women in the 8th month would be caught dead wearing high heeled shoes."

Phil continued to listen to what lisa was saying.

"I sent the picture to tommy and finally a few days later he shows up at the house and gives me the folder with everything in it all the documents all the false reports even the doctored photos. I held this info in my hands and I didn't know what to do. So when I came to New York to spend time on the road with you I had it with me and I was so ready to show you everything but then jess just kept blurting everything out and just kept digging the hole bigger and bigger and then it all just came out. And you got so upset and at the cabin when you saw your baby picture you said you wondered what your son would look like. I didn't know what else to say so I said what I did."

"I never shouldn't of got upset with you I know you were just trying to help me cope with everything. The one thing I wish I didn't do was let you walk out that door I'm so sorry baby."

"No I'm the one that should be sorry I never should have left I should have fought harder but I just gave up I don't know why I just gave up and left I know I shouldn't have. Phil can you ever forgive for what I did."

"Forgive you baby, I already forgive you."

"No for going behind your back and digging up things on jess because I was so sure she was lying about the whole thing. I know we promised that we wouldn't keep anything from each other and I kept this from you when I should have told you."

"Your right you did keep it from me but I'm glad you did it cause you showed me that you will do anything to keep your family and the people you love from getting hurt. Granted I did get hurt but I found out the truth. And I'm not upset. I'm proud of you, I'm proud cause you showed me how much you love me and how much you'll sacrifice to keep me safe."

"It's true. I love you so much."

Phil leaned in and gave lisa a very passionate kiss. Lisa's hand cupped Phil's face and when he grabbed it he held it in his hand.

"You know something's missing."

"What do you mean."

"I mean there's something missing I think I know what it is." Phil said reaching into his pocket and pulled out her engagement ring.

He took her left hand and placed the ring back on her finger.

"There now that's better."

"Much better."

"Now you are never to take this ring off your finger ever again. Deal."

"Nope ever ever again this ring is staying on my finger forever."

"Forever."

Phil said kissing lisa again.

"You know February is passed so do you still wanna get married in May like we first planned."

"Yeah I like may."

"Oh maybe we should do it before then."

"Why sweetie."

"Well by may I'll to fat to fit in a dress. After all I'll be almost 6 months pregnant."

"You won't be fat. You'll look beautiful."

"You always know the right thing to say. Ok so may. But May when."

"Well let's get a calendar."

Phil pulled out his phone and look at the month of may.

"Hmmm let's see May how about May 25th it's a Saturday."

"May 25th. I like it. Ok so were getting on may 25th wow 2 month away oh boy. I need to start making some calls I need to get flowers and dresses for the girls and we need to find a hall and a church I need to make a list and." Phil kissing lisa.

After the kiss lisa asked.

"What was that for."

"Calls can be made in the morning right now I wanna take my fiancé to bed and start getting back to a normal life."

"Hmm now that I like."

Phil laughed he picked her up and carried her to there bed room where they made love all night.

Lisa couldn't wait to marry phil and he couldn't wait to make lisa his wife.

He knew the road ahead would be a rough one but he was gonna do his hardest to make things easy for lisa but the voice in his head was telling him something was going to blow up he just didn't know what.


	60. Chapter 60

A few days later phil had to go back out on the road but he wasn't alone this time lisa was going along for the ride the doctor told her it would be good for her to get out of Chicago for a little while.

"Hey baby you almost ready the bus will be here in 20 minutes." Phil called from the living room. When lisa didn't answer back phil went up to the bed room to see if she was ok.

When he walked in the bed room he didn't see lisa but he did hear her in the bathroom.

"Baby you ok."

"No."

"Morning sickness again."

"Yes."

Phil took a wash cloth from the sink put some cold water on it and placed it on lisa's neck.

"Oh thank you baby. It's worse today then it was yesterday."

"Honey maybe you should stay here or stay with Cha."

"No look sweetie the doc said this would happen and besides I can't wait to see the girls and tell them about the baby and the wedding."

"Alright but if you get worn out being on the road with me you are staying in the bus until you feel better. Deal."

"Deal."

After a very very long drive to the next city phil and lisa were at the arena.

"Hey I need to go drop off my stuff so I'll met you in catering in say 10 minutes." Phil said.

"Deal." Lisa said kissing phil.

Lisa walked into catering and saw Kaitlyn, Aj, Layla and the bella's all sitting together.

"Oh my god lisa your back." AJ said jumping up to hug lisa.

"Yeah I'm."

"So wait does this mean you and phil."

"We are back together and on track to get married and there's something else Kaitlyn are you still willing to make my dress."

"Of course Lisa."

"But you might have to make to were can be adjusted."

"Adjusted, what do you mean by adjusted."

"Oh my god Kaitlyn Lisa's pregnant." Nikki said

"Lisa are you pregnant."

"Yep and by the wedding I'll be 6 months pregnant."

"Awe." All the girls said in unison.

After the girls left to get ready lisa was sitting in catering waiting for Phil when she saw hunter walk by.

"Hunter."

"Hey honey how are you."

"I'm good I'm great actually phil and I are back together and were getting married."

"Oh honey that's great I'm really happy for you."

"There's one more thing. I'm pregnant."

"What are you kidding that's wonderful. How far along are you."

"Well right now I'm 3 months by the time the wedding comes I'll be almost 6 months."

"Lisa I'm really happy for you and phil if there's anything and I do mean anything you need to help with the wedding call me anytime."

"I will. Oh how's aurora I miss her."

"Why don't you see for yourself."

Lisa turned around and saw aurora getting a piggy back from phil.

"Lisa."

Phil put her down and she ran over to lisa. Lisa scooped her up and hugged her.

"Hi gorgeous I've missed you."

"I missed you to. Punk told me your gonna get married."

"We are honey and guess who my flower girl is gonna be."

"Who.?"

Lisa smiled at hunter and phil.

"You are."

"Really. Daddy did you hear I'm gonna be there flower girl."

"I head honey."

"Umm lisa."

"Yeah honey."

"What does a flower girl do."

"Well she wears a pretty white just like the bride and she carry's a basket that has rose petals in it and you throw them on the ground for me to walk on."

"Oh ok." Aurora just smiled.

"Come on honey we need to get you some dinner and then you need to get ready for bed."

"Oh daddy."

"Say bye to lisa and punk."

"Bye Lisa, Bye Punk."

"Bye honey."

"She is one amazing little girl."

"Yeah. That was real sweet of you to let her be the flower girl." Phil said.

"Well I know how much she means to and well I don't have any little girls in my family and neither do you so who better then aurora."

"Right. Have I told you how much I love you." Phil said pulling lisa close to him.

"Hmmm not in the last 20 minutes."

"Well I'm much better at expressing it so."

Phil pulled lisa closer to him and kissed her they were so lost in the kiss.

"Excuse me."

"Oh my god."

"Jessica what the hell are you doing here." Phil asked.

"I work here remember."

"But I thought Stephanie fired you." Lisa said.

"She did but well let's just say I have friends in very high places and I got my job back of course I had to take a pay cut and I'm not doing the same job I was before you ruined everything Lisa."

"I ruined everything. You're the one that lied about being pregnant you're the one that screwed up not me."

"Wow you sure are full of yourself Lisa. You got your pretty ring and your man and your wonderful little life. Well that life can be taken away just like mine was but no worries I'm living again."

"Jessica I called you 20 minutes ago where is that coffee."

"Coming Mr McMahon. Great now you guys got me in trouble. I hope your happy."

"Extremely. Hello Vince."

"Lisa honey how are you. Phil my boy. Things are good."

"Vince things are great. I'm pregnant."

Jessica's face dropped to the floor.

"You are oh honey that's wonderful."

"And we are getting married."

"Oh I always knew you two would get married and have lots of kids."

"You did vince." Phil said.

"Of course I did. If there is anything you need as far as planning the wedding you call me day or night."

"Awe vince thank you your so sweet."

"Ah don't let that get around I have rep to protect."

"My lips are sealed." Lisa said.

"Come on Jessica the coffee isn't gonna make itself."

"Yes Mr McMahon."

Jessica walked away from lisa and phil and she was seething she couldn't believe how embarrassed she just was.

"So you think she's pissed off." Phil asked.

"On a scale of 1 to 10 I'll say about a 50."

Lisa and phil just laughed and walked toward his dressing room.

Jessica was beyond pissed she was fuming mad and she was going to get back at lisa for embarrassing her the way she did.

"You just messed with the wrong bitch. Oh little miss perfect if you need anything just call me. Stupid old man I can't believe I have to get him coffee."

"JESSICA COFFEE NOW."

Jess rolled her eyes and watch lisa and phil walk away.

She wanted to hurt them both but she wasn't sure how. But she would figure it out. She would hurt them when they least excepted it.


	61. Chapter 61

A few days later lisa was sitting on the bus with Nikki and Brie.

"Ok now what do you want for your colors." Nikki asked.

"Well I like black and he likes red so I was thinking putting Aurora who will be the flower girl in a white dress with a red sash and Chaleen will be in a red dress with a black sash and Aj and Kaitlyn will be in black dresses with red sashes."

"Wow lisa you just thought of that real quick." Brie said.

"Actually Brie I've been dreaming of my wedding since I was alittle girl and I could always see what my matron of honor and my bridesmaids would be wearing I've even dreamed what my dress would look like."

"Did you always dream you would marry phil."

Lisa smiled and looked down at her ring.

"Honestly yeah I did, he's my prince charming I can't wait to marry him."

Lisa smiled but her smile soon faded.

"Oh man."

"Lisa are you ok."

"Umm will you girls excuse me."

Lisa said getting up and racing to the bathroom she emptied her stomach of what she had for breakfast that day. About 20 minutes later lisa came back out to see only nikki was still there.

"You ok."

"No not really. Oh nikki I don't think I can take this for another 3 months."

"How many time have you gotten sick today."

"Once, ok 5 times since this morning."

"5 times. Oh honey you get in bed."

"No I gotta get these wedding things done."

"Will you let me handle this."

"Nikki I can't ask you to do that."

"Nonsense I want to you're my friend now go on get in bed I'll take this and I'll look over some wedding stuff and jot some stuff down for you."

"Thank you nikki."

Lisa went into the bedroom and got in bed.

Nikki headed into the arena and was about to head to her dressing room when she saw phil.

"Phil."

"Oh hey nikki I thought you and brie were hanging with lisa to do wedding stuff."

"We were but little miss had a bad case of morning sickness so I sent her straight to bed."

"Morning sickness again that's the 5th time this week."

"Umm phil I probably shouldn't be telling you this but."

"Tell me what nikki."

"Well lisa's been getting sick a lot and today she got sick 5 times."

"5 times today oh man. Ok thanks nikki."

"Please don't get upset with her she doesn't want to worry you."

"I know. Thanks."

Phil left nikki and headed to the bus. He went in and headed to the back bedroom opened the door and saw lisa sleeping. He walked over to the bed and tucked some hair behind her ear.

"Hmmm. Hi honey."

"Hey baby, how you feeling honey."

"Ok. So I guess nikki told you."

"Yeah she told me. 5 times honey why did you tell me."

"I didn't wanna worry you."

"Honey your pregnant of course I'm gonna worry."

Phil placed his hand on lisa's belly.

"So how's junior."

"Junior oh so you think it's a boy."

"Of course it's a boy."

"And what makes you think it's a boy. It could be a girl."

"No way I have a very strong feeling this is gonna be a boy."

"Well we won't know for another 2 months so you say boy I say girl. What do I get if I'm right."

"If your right and the baby is a girl I will give you a whole body massage."

"And if the baby is a boy I'll give you a whole body massage."

"Deal."

Phil held out his hand and lisa shook it. But lisa pulled phil on top of her and started kiss his neck.

"Well seems like someone is feeling better."

"Yes I am." She said

Phil was getting very turned on by what lisa was doing.

"Um baby as much as I love what your doing I oh wow I can't do this."

"What."

"No honey what I mean is I need to go get for tonight. But if your still feeling a little up for this I promise I'll give you the biggest rain check you have ever seen."

"Your on. Ok come on let's go."

"What your coming in."

"Well yeah, I mean watching you in those tiny little trunks just might enhance tonight."

"Well then let's go."

Lisa just laughed.

Phil showed her a spot where she could watch him and be safe.

As she was watching him she just couldn't believe it in less the 2 month she was gonna be his wife and then she would giving him the greatest gift of all a child to call his own she couldn't wait for that.

Secretly she wanted the baby to be a boy as well but either a boy or girl as long as the baby was healthy and happy was all that matter to her.

But what lisa didn't know was that Jessica was hell bent on making lisa pay for embarrassing her the way she did. Lisa got an uneasy feeling. She didn't know when Jessica would strike all she could do was keep her guard up and pray Jessica would just go away.


	62. Chapter 62

One afternoon at the arena lisa was sitting with Nikki when her cell phone rang. She saw it was Kaitlyn.

"Hey Kaitlyn what's up."

"Where are you can you meet me in diva's dressing room."

"Umm yeah I'm on the bus with Nikki we will be right there."

"Ok hurry."

"Ok, Wow kaitlyn needs to see me in the diva's dressing room."

"Hmm I wonder why."

"I don't know but she sounded freaked."

Lisa and Nikki raced to the Diva's dressing room.

"Ok Kaitlyn what wrong."

"Nothing I just have something to show you."

Kaitlyn went into her bag and pulled out her book she opened it up and showed lisa what she had drawn.

"Oh my god Kaitlyn." Lisa said putting her hand to her mouth, she cried.

"Lisa what's wrong oh no you don't like it."

"No Kaitlyn I love it it's beautiful it looks just like the dress from my dream."

"Your dream you had a dream about this dress."

"Yeah when I was a little girl I dreamed what my dress would look like and it looks just like your drawing it's elegant but traditional it's exactly what I wanted. Thank you so much kaitlyn. Now all I need to do is get this dress on my Prego body."

All the girls just laughed, Lisa kept looking at kaitlyn's drawing she couldn't believe how much the dress looked like the dress from her dream she couldn't wait till phil saw her in this dress.

"Hey. You ok." Nikki asked sitting next to lisa.

"I guess my hormones are all out of whack but Nikki she really brought my dream dress to life. I just hope I fit into it."

"Oh honey you will. You just need to think thin."

"Think thin Nikki I'm having Phil's kid is there anything on that man that's thin."

Nikki and Lisa just looked at each other and laughed.

"Umm excuse me ladies but your making a little to much noise."

"Jess I'm sorry this is the diva's dressing is there a reason your in here."

"Yes, Mr. McMahon's office is right down the hall and you are making a lot of noise with you oh's and you ah's and your oh my god that's so cute so if you could please keep it down thanks."

"Oh I'm sorry Jess we will try to keep it down won't we ladies."

All the girls agreed.

"You know lisa your condescending attitude toward is very very ugly and I don't think Phillip would appreciate you being so disrespectful to me."

"Phillip wouldn't care how I treat you considering you lied to him about being pregnant you almost destroyed him but I'm giving him what you didn't want to give him. I'm giving him chance to be a father and he is going to be the most amazing father to are child."

"Please phil isn't gonna be any better of a father to that child then his own father was to him."

"You have no idea what his father was like phil is nothing like him."

"Your right I don't have any idea but I do know his father was a drunk just like yours."

Lisa could feel her blood boil.

"You know nothing about my father."

"Why of course I do. I know your mother left when you where just 2 years old and how your father turned to the bottle to help sooth his aching heart and he sunk all his money into a failing diner. Like father like daughter. Do you really think your going to be able to handle a baby your gonna do the same thing to phil that your mother did to you."

Lisa couldn't hold back the tears anymore she was about to lunge toward Jessica when Layla grabbed her.

"I think you should leave jess. Now" Brie said.

"Truth hurts. But just so you know when phil hits rock bottom I'm gonna be the one that pulls him out. Bye bye." Jess said walking out of the locker room.

"She is such a bitch." nikki said.

"Nikki not now. Lisa honey are you ok." Layla said

"She's right. I'm gonna be a horrible mother."

"Lisa no your not your gonna be an amazing mother." Layla said holding a hysterical lisa.

"Brie you better go get phil." Nikki said.

Brie just nodded and went to look for phil. When she finally found him he was down at the ring with the guys.

"Ok dean throw seth into the ropes then side swipe him."

"Phil." Brie called out to phil.

"Hey Brie what's up."

"It's lisa."

"What's wrong."

"Jess she said horrible things to lisa she's in the diva's locker-room she's really upset."

"Oh my god. Guys I'm sorry I gotta cut this short."

"No man it's ok go check on lisa." Dean said.

Brie and Phil raced to the diva's locker room. When they got there phil saw a crying lisa in the arms of Layla.

"Baby."

Lisa looked at phil, tears streaming down her face.

"Oh baby. Layla what happened."

"Jess came in here and started saying things to lisa."

"She said I'm gonna be just like my mom. She said I'm gonna leave you with the baby and run off. I'm gonna be horrible mother."

"What oh honey no your gonna be a great mother why are you listening to her anyway."

"I don't know. My hormones are all over the place. But phil what if she's right what if I turn out to be a bad mom."

"Listen to me you are not anything like your mom or your dad for that matter you are the most amazing, caring, loving person and you are gonna love me and this baby forever. Remember forever."

Lisa looked down at her tummy and saw phil's hand placed there she placed her hand on top of his.

"Forever." She said sniffling.

"Ok come on let's get you to the bus I think someone needs to rest."

As Phil was walking lisa to the bus he spotted Jess.

"Nikki can you take lisa to the bus I've got some stuff to do."

"Yeah sure. Come on lisa."

Lisa looked at phil.

"It's ok, you go to the bus get some rest I'll be there soon. I love you." Phil said kissing her forehead.

"I love you to." Lisa said.

Nikki took lisa to the bus.

Phil set his sites on Jessica he was about to have a few choice words for his former girlfriend and they weren't going to be pretty.


	63. Chapter 63

After phil asked Nikki to take lisa to the bus so she could get some rest he went and looked for Jessica.

"Hey Tony you seen Jessica around."

"Um yeah I think she's over in catering."

Phil walked over to catering and saw Jess sitting at the table reading.

"Jessica."

"Oh hello Phillip what can I do for you."

"I wanna talk to you Now."

"I'm sorry Phillip but I don't have time to talk to you."

"Make time Now."

"Look phil I don't have time to play games with you now if you wanna take make an appointment now if you will excuse me."

Jess stood and was about to walk away when phil grabbed her arm and dragged her to an empty dressing room.

"Oh phil so forceful what would lisa say."

He slammed the door and backed Jess up against the wall.

"If you ever talk or even look at lisa again I swear to god I'll make you regret it."

"Ah what's wrong she can't handle the truth. Really Phil I thought she would be more thick skinned then that. After all no mother growing and her father well let's just say the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

"You shut your mouth."

"Or what, you'll shut it for me, Please do I always loved when you would shut me up."

"You really a sadistic bitch aren't you."

"Sadistic no, Embarrassed yes. Your goodie two shoes little girl embarrassed me in front of everyone."

"How did lisa embarrass you, you faked a pregnancy you made everyone believe you were having a baby my baby you made me look like fool and your pissed because Lisa called you out on your lies."

"Your little girlfriend made a big mistake she doesn't want me as a enemy."

"You come near her I'll make your life a living hell do you understand me."

Jess just looked at Phil with hate in her eyes.

"Look phil I suggest you keep your threats to yourself."

"Or what Jess you'll get me fired."

Jess just laughed but it was a evil sadistic laugh. All phil could do was look at jess.

"Oh phil you really are naïve. What I do or don't do you'll never know. I'm going to make you both pay for what you did to me but you'll never know when." Jess said suddenly she pulled phil in and kissed him.

Phil pushed Jess away.

"You make, stay away from me and stay away from lisa. I'm warning you."

Jess just smiled and left the room.

Phil stood there and ran his hands over his face. He tried to figure out what jess would do to them. He couldn't think about that now he needed to get back to lisa and make sure she was ok.

On the bus Nikki was trying her best to calm down lisa.

"Honey why are you even listening to her she's a bitch she will say do anything to upset you."

"But Nikki what if everything she said comes true. What happens when I'm home alone with the baby and I can't handle it."

"You will be able to handle it. Lisa you're the strongest women I know you can handle anything."

"Listen to her honey she's right."

"Phil where have you been." Lisa asked reaching out hugging phil.

"I needed to take care of something."

"Phil you didn't kill her did ya." Nikki asked.

"No I didn't kill her I wanted to but I didn't. Lisa listen to me I don't want you to listen to a thing Jess says she's a liar and a bitch, like Nikki said she will say and do anything to make you think you won't be a good mom."

"But what if she's right. What if I end up doing the same thing to my baby that my mom did to me."

"That won't happen."

"How do you know."

"Cause I know, do you remember when Chaleen was 16 and she use to baby-sit little Macy Braxton do you remember what happened when she was sick."

"Yeah I remember Cha freaked out."

"No I remember it a bit differently."

_**Flashback.**_

_**"Oh Macy come on now you can't be hungry I just fed you, your not wet I just changed you what else could be wrong." Cha said bouncing the 6 month old baby around the room.**_

_**Chaleen was getting worried she didn't know what could be wrong with the baby so she called in some back up.**_

_**Over at the diner.**_

_**"Lisa I'm telling you I'm never gonna get this history stuff down for the test Friday."**_

_**"Come on phil you can do this I know you can."**_

_**The phone started to ring behind the counter.**_

_**"Mary's."**_

_**"Lisa it's cha I need your help."**_

_**"Cha what's wrong is that baby I hear."**_

_**"Yeah I'm baby sitting Macy, Lisa I think something is wrong."**_

_**"Ok cha calm down I'll be there in 5 minutes."**_

_**"Thank you I'll see you in 5."**_

_**"Hey what's up."**_

_**"It was Chaleen she's baby sitting Macy Braxton and she won't stop crying so I'm gonna go over there and help her."**_

_**"I'll come with you."**_

_**Five minutes later.**_

_**Chaleen was still bouncing around the babies room trying to calm Macy down but still she couldn't.**_

_**"Cha."**_

_**"Lisa up here."**_

_**Phil and Lisa headed upstairs to Macy's room.**_

_**"Oh lisa thank god I can't get her to stop crying, I gave her a bottle I changed her I burped nothing I don't what wrong."**_

_**"Ok cha calm down here let me hold her." Cha handed Macy off to lisa. "Oh what's wrong Macy your not happy tonight are you no your not." Lisa felt Macy's head.**_

_**"Cha she feels a little warm does she have a thermometer."**_

_**"Yeah it's on her dresser."**_

_**Lisa walked over to the dresser and picked up the thermometer.**_

_**"Phil here press the button and put it in her ear."**_

_**"Like this."**_

_**"Perfect. Ok now we wait for the beep. Just like I thought she's got a fever, Cha look and see if there is any baby Tylenol umm Phil look in the closet and see if there a vaporizer."**_

_**Phil and Chaleen got what lisa asked for.**_

_**Lisa gave Macy the baby aspirin and phil set up he vaporizer.**_

_**20 minutes later lisa was sitting in the rocking chair holding a now sleeping Macy.**_

_**"Oh my god lisa you got her to sleep." Cha said softly.**_

_**"You could have done this cha."**_

_**"I know I freaked." Cha said hearing a car outside. "That must be Mr. And Mrs. Braxton I better go tell them."**_

_**Cha left leaving lisa alone with Macy. Phil watched leaning against the door frame.**_

_**Lisa rocked back and forth in the rocking chair.**_

_**"You know you're a pro at that."**_

_**"A pro nah not me."**_

_**"Yeah you knew exactly what to do you didn't freak out. Your gonna make a great mom one day." Phil said**_

_**Lisa looked up at him and smile.**_

_**End Flashback.**_

"Lisa I knew then that you would be a great mom and I know now your going to be a great mom."

"I love you phil."

"I love you to." Phil said kissing lisa softly. "Now I want you to get some rest."

Lisa smiled laying back on the bed closing her eyes. Phil just watched Lisa drift off to sleep.

He headed back out into the living room of the bus to see Nikki still sitting there.

"Is she ok."

"Yeah I think so. Nikki I'm worried jess will stop at nothing to hurt lisa."

"Then we need to make sure we protect her at all cost. I know I haven't known her long but she's my best friend and I'm sure everyone feels the same way they all love lisa and would protect her from that she beast."

"Thank you Nikki." Phil said hugging Nikki.

After Nikki left he went to check on lisa and saw she was still sleeping. He smiled to himself. He made a promise to not only himself but to lisa and there unborn child that he would protect her with his life. No matter what.


	64. Chapter 64

_**Guys i know this chapter isn't really that great i've been sick the last couple days and i'm still not feeling well i hope to feel better this weekend hope you guys are still reading. **_

4 weeks before the wedding and lisa was a bundle of nerves today was the day she would get to see her dress for the first time since kaitlyn showed her the drawing.

Lisa, Nikki, Brie, Aj and kaitlyn were sitting in the waiting room of the dress shop all the girls were so excited except lisa, Nikki noticed.

"Hey you ok."

"Hmm oh yeah I'm fine."

"you sure you look I don't know off in your own little world has jess been giving you and phil trouble."

"No she hasn't bothered us at all, I cant shake this feeling that she's up to something Nikki and I'm scared."

"Scared honey you have nothing to be scared off remember what phil said everyone has been watching jess she wouldn't dare try something with all those eyes watching her."

"Your right maybe my hormones are acting up again." lisa said rubbing her growing belly.

"Speaking of hormones how's baby doing."

"Baby is fine I'm right on track so by the time I'm Mrs. Phillip Jack Brooks I'll be 6 months. Oh wow that was weird."

"What's wrong."

"I think I felt the baby move. oh there it is again. Its strange it feels like a little cricket running across my belly." Lisa said smiling but her smile soon faded.

"Honey what's wrong."

"I miss phil I wish he was here." lisa said wiping tears away.

"I know I miss John to these European tours suck but just think they come home tomorrow."

"Yeah I know. Hey if phil doesn't get back in time will you come to my doctors appointment with me since you guys will be in Chicago I didn't really wanna go alone."

Nikki just smiled.

"Of course I will but I'm sure Phil will be back by the time you see the doctor."

"I hope so."

Lisa smiled she was worried phil wouldn't make it home in time for her appointment.

"Ok lisa are you ready to get your dress on." Becky the owner of the shop came out and said.

"Yep I'm ready I just hope I fit."

"Oh believe me you'll fit. Come on back."

Lisa headed back with Becky to get her dress on.

A few minutes later lisa was in her dress and becky zipped her up. Lisa kept her eyes closed she didn't wanna see until she was ready.

"Ok lisa open your eyes."

Lisa opened her eyes.

"Oh my god."

Becky went out to get the girls. When they came in they all gasped.

"Oh lisa." Aj said.

"Kaitlyn I can't believe it your amazing." Lisa said.

The girls were all smiling and so was lisa. Her dress was white with a sweetheart neckline beautiful crystal embroidery under the neckline was a red trim that went down the back and around the bottom of the dress.

"How do you feel." Becky asked.

"It's a little tight but I guess that's to expected when your pregnant."

"Don't worry lisa a couple of days before the wedding I can make it fit." Becky said.

Lisa stood there and looked at herself in the mirror. She couldn't believe kaitlyn's drawing came to life and she was wearing it.

Kaitlyn came over to lisa.

"Hey."

"It's gorgeous isn't it."

"I'm glad you like it. I added the red when you told me what your colors were."

"I love it Kaitlyn. You think phil will like it."

"Like I think he'll love it."

Lisa smiled.

After she was done at the dress shop the girls went to there hotel while lisa headed home to relax.

Lisa got herself a glass of milk and some cookies and headed into the living room. Just as she got comfortable her cell phone rang when she saw Phil's face pop up she smiled.

"I was just thinking about you."

"Really cause I was just thinking about you to baby." Phil said.

"So how's the tour going."

"Exhausting. But enough about me how's my gorgeous bride to be feeling."

"Ok. I tried my dress on today."

"Really how was it."

"It was amazing but it was tight on me."

"Oh honey don't worry everything will be fine."

"Oh." Lisa giggled.

"What's wrong."

"Nothing I felt the baby move."

"Really wow I wish I was there."

"Don't worry honey you'll be here tomorrow right."

"I hope so. The weather here is pretty nasty but I'm gonna do my best get home I made you a promise."

"I know."

"Damn it honey I gotta go I'll see you tomorrow ok."

"Ok I love you. Be safe."

"I love you to."

After lisa hung up she felt the baby move again.

"Wow your awful jittery today. You miss daddy to huh yeah me to, but don't worry daddy will be home tomorrow and he promised he would be there and there's one thing about daddy he always keeps his promise." Lisa said rubbing her belly.

Lisa missed phil so much she couldn't wait for him to come home.


	65. Chapter 65

Nikki picked up lisa in the morning to take her to her check up. In the car heading over to the doctors office Lisa kept looking at her phone.

"Still nothing."

"No. He said weather was bad over there but he promised and I just have to believe he'll be there."

"Of course he'll be there."

Lisa looking out the window praying phil would keep his promise to her.

At the doctor's office lisa looked up at the clock and sighed.

"Lisa Anderson." the nurse called. "you can come back now."

Lisa and Nikki stood up and followed the nurse back.

"Here ya go just put this on and Dr. Cooper will be in shortly." the nurse said handing lisa a gown to change into.

After lisa got changed she came back in and sat on the exam table.

"Whoever designed these gowns should be shot."

"Oh come lisa I think there cute."

"Ok Nikki you put one on."

"I think I'll pass. Nikki said.

Lisa was only sitting there for a couple minutes when the door opened she looked up hoping it was phil but it was just the doc.

"Good morning lisa."

"Hi Dr. Cooper, Oh Doc this is my friend Nikki."

"Nikki pleasure to meet you. So 6 month check up any discomfort, any nausea, Back pain, cramps, bleeding."

"No nothing other then a little back pain and the baby moving a lot."

"Good moving is good. Ok scoot down and let's get this exam on the road."

Lisa hated this part but she was glad Nikki was there to take her mind off it.

"Ok the worst is over now the fun part why don't you sit up and get comfy, now this will be cold."

"Wow that is cold."

"So when's the big day."

"4 weeks."

"Has it set in that your getting married."

"No not yet but I'm sure it will."

"Ok um Nikki can you turn off the lights for me. Alright let's see what we got."

The doc was just about to out the wand on lisa's tummy when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

"Excuse me Dr. Cooper I'm sorry to interrupt but there's a very out of breath young man out here who needs to see you."

"Well send him in."

Lisa saw who came in and was so happy.

"Phil you made it." Lisa said.

"Told you I would."

"You must be daddy."

"Yeah I'm sorry to barge in."

"Perfectly alright."

"Phil here sit down." Nikki said giving up her chair so phil could sit down, she went and stood at the top of the table just above lisa's head.

The doc smiled and pushed the wand over lisa's stomach.

"Ok everything looks good the baby is progressing beautifully your weight is great."

"Can you see the sex." Lisa asked.

"Unfortunately no seems like someone is being camera shy."

"Get's that from dad." Lisa said looking at phil who was staring at the screen.

"Ok wanna hear the heart beat."

Both lisa and Phil nodded there heads. When the doc turned up the sound they couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"Oh my god Phil that's are baby."

"It's so fast is that normal."

"Yes very normal no need to worry. Ok I'm gonna get your pictures and you are all set to go."

"Hey I'll wait outside." Nikki said.

"Nikki." Phil said getting up. "Thanks for being here for her."

"It's my pleasure phil." Nikki said hugging Phil.

Lisa was looking at the screen at the heart beating inside the baby's chest.

"Can you believe this. I've got a little human growing inside of me."

"I know it's like I'm looking at a little alien."

"I'm so glad you're here."

"Hey I promised I'd be here, have I ever broken a promise to you."

"No you haven't."

Phil smiled and kissed lisa softly.

After lisa got dressed they headed out to the waiting room.

"Alright you two here is the pictures plus the 3d pics to and a dvd of your sonogram."

"Thanks doc." Phil said taking the folder from the doc.

"Lisa I'll see you in 6 weeks."

"Ok doc thanks."

Since Nikki drove to the doc's office she dropped off the couple at Phil's house and headed back to the hotel.

Later that night lisa was sitting in bed looking at the pictures from her sonogram.

Phil came in with a tray of food.

"Hey Whatcha looking at."

"The pics from the sonogram." Lisa said.

Phil sat down next to lisa.

"I think the baby has your nose." Lisa said.

"Lord I hope not."

"What I think your nose is cute."

"yeah ok. Well I think the baby has your chin."

"No way."

"I think we can both agree that the baby has a little bit of you and little bit of me which are baby has the best of both of us." Phil said.

"Your right. I love you."

"I love you to."

Phil kissed lisa.

She couldn't believe it in 4 weeks she would be married to phil and in 3 months they would welcome a baby into there family everything was going smoothly.

But lisa kept thinking that something would go wrong but she just couldn't figure out what.


	66. Chapter 66

A few days later lisa was on the road with phil and they were headed to the next city for a raw live event. Lisa was sitting in the bedroom of the bus looking at her sonogram pics.

"Hey babe Whatcha doing."

"Looking at the sonogram pics."

"Your gonna wear those out."

"I can't help it. I'm gonna be a mom in less then 5 months I'm gonna be responsible for another human begin. Phil how are we gonna do this."

"What do you mean baby."

"I mean will we travel with you on the road, do we have to get another bus with more room. Can I have the baby backstage with me."

"Baby."

"Will hunter and steph let us be there."

"Baby."

"what happens if the baby gets sick how will I get the baby to a doctor. How much diapers will we need will we have enough food for the baby."

Phil listened to lisa rifle off worry after worry he just smiled. Suddenly he leaned forward and kissed her.

"Hmm what was that for."

"It was all I could think of to I'm sorry shut you up."

"I'm worrying again aren't I."

"A little. Honey don't worry things will work out."

"How do you know."

"Cause I had a meeting while you were sleeping with hunter and as a wedding present were getting a new bus this ones bigger it has two bedrooms. And plenty of space, so you have nothing to worry about." Phil said caressing lisa's cheek.

"That's a relief." Lisa said smiling.

"So you ok now."

"Yeah I'm fine I'm sorry I freaked out guess I'm still letting what jess said get to me."

"Hey what did I tell you about that, you getting worked up and stressed out isn't good for you or the baby." Phil said placing his hand on lisa's belly.

Lisa smiled she knew phil was right but she just couldn't get what jess said out of her head.

Later that night lisa was sitting in catering with Layla, Brie and Kaitlyn she was showing them the sonogram pics.

"Awe lisa look at that face." Layla said.

"Do you know what the sex is yet." Brie asked.

"No little one was a tad bit camera shy but my doc said we should be able to see when I go back next month." Lisa said giggling.

"What's so funny lisa." Kaitlyn asked.

"Oh every once in while the baby moves and it kinda tickles."

All the girls just smiled seeing lisa so happy it warmed there hearts.

"Hello girls."

"Hi Stephanie."

"How ya feeling lisa."

"Ok, um do you mind if we go somewhere and talk."

"Sure I'm heading to my office why don't you come with me."

Lisa excused herself from the table and followed Stephanie to her office.

"Please lisa sit down. So how are you feeling."

"Truthfully I'm terrified."

"Terrified of what."

"Oh dropping the baby, leaving him or her alone in a car forgetting the diaper bag just everything."

"Honey that's normal."

"It is."

"Of course, When I was pregnant with Aurora I had the same worries and fears as you. I even had a dream that I would leave the hospital and forget she was there only to go running back seconds later. So honey everything your fearing is normal but the one thing you can't do is let those fears dominate you."

"Wow I just never realized how afraid I would be but I do feel better talking to you."

"Anytime you wanna chat about sleep schedules and burping methods don't hesitate to call I think I have a little experience in that department."

Lisa stood up and hugged Stephanie. She was relieved she had someone to talk to that's been through child birth and the everyday needs of having a baby.

After lisa left Stephanie's office she headed to Phil's locker room.

"Well well well if isn't the pregnant fiancé, you know a women in your condition shouldn't be walking around back here alone you could fall or trip over something or maybe one of those light rigs could fall on you crushing you."

"You know something jess you don't scare me."

"Oh really I don't scare you well I guess I should be going."

"I can't understand why you hate me so much is because of my relationship with phil, Maybe it's because we have a history together. Oh no wait I know what it is it's because you lied to him about having a baby and I called you out on it."

"Watch what you say little girl."

"Or what you'll hurt me. You can't hurt me jess you wanna know why."

"Why because of your love phil please love comes and goes it's the not the most important thing in a relationship."

"You really are a sad and lonely women, You know jess maybe just maybe you should get out there and find someone that you can relate to."

"Relate to what's that suppose to mean."

"It means someone you have something in common with someone you can be happy with oh wait I guess there requirements should read lying scheming manipulative and deceitful oh wait that's what's on your resume."

"You bitch I should." Jess said clenching her fist.

"I would think twice about that Jessica."

When jess turned around she saw Ambrose, Rollins and Reigns coming down the hallway.

"Oh what you guys want do you have a dark corner to crawl in."

"Oh Jessica I'm sorry let me introduce you to my Bodyguards. Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose you know them as The Shield."

"You have bodyguards."

"Yes she does now unless you want us to go to Mr. McMahon I suggest you hop on your broomstick and fly on out of here." Ambrose said.

Jessica turned around and left the group.

"Thanks guys I appreciate it."

"No thanks necessary." Seth said said.

"But punk send us to find you he's worried." Roman said.

Lisa looked at her watch.

"Oh wow I didn't realize I was gone that long. Ok well lead the way."

Lisa followed the boys of the shield down the hall out to the buses.

Jess was hiding behind a storage box as she watched Lisa leave the building.

"Mark my world you prissy bitch you won't know when you won't know how but mark my words you will pay for embarrassing me again."

Jessica snarled and seethed. She was going to make lisa pay and she was gonna make her pay dearly.


	67. Chapter 67

1 week till the wedding and lisa was getting nervous she was back in Chicago going over some details with Chaleen.

"ok cha now tomorrow we are meeting Tammy the flower lady to go over the final arrangements for the boys boutonnieres and the girls bouquets oh and aurora's flower basket and her head dress."

"Lisa honey relax I've got all that under control now. Now come on sit down put your feet up and just chill."

"oh cha what would I do without you."

"Well rip your hair out scream and yell at my brother throw things pretty much be a complete mess." cha smiled.

"Ha ha very funny. But seriously I would never be able to get any of this done without you so thanks for everything."

Lisa and cha hugged.

later that night lisa must have fallen asleep on the couch when she heard her phone ring.

"Hmm hello."

"Hey gorgeous."

"Hi handsome. What time is it."

"Late did I wake you."

"Yes you did and I was having a very good dream."

"Oh really what was it about."

"Well it was about us we were standing at the alter confessing are love for each other and I looked into your eyes and I saw my future."

"and who was in your future."

"Cha, Chez, Cassie all the girls and the guys you, me and are baby. I can't wait to see him or her."

"Yeah me to I can't wait to hold him or her. Hey do you think at your next sonogram we will be able to see if its a boy or girl."

"well if the baby isn't being shy like its daddy we should be able to see."

"What's wrong baby."

"I miss you."

"I miss you to, but good news ill be home Thursday morning just in time for the rehearsal dinner Friday night."

"good I cant wait have some fun with are friends. oh did you have a chance to write our vows."

"almost done."

"good. oh boy" lisa said rubbing her belly.

"you ok."

"Yeah the baby is moving around a lot today."

Phil smiled he was so happy about the baby he could wait till the baby started kicking.

"Hey its getting late why do you and baby brooks get some sleep and ill see you Thursdays."

"Ok we love you."

"I love you both of you."

They both hung up and went to sleep.

The next morning lisa woke up to the sound of the birds chirping outside she smiled to herself. She would lie in bed just thinking about what the next couple of days would be bringing her.

She was about to marry her best friend the man of her dreams the father of her child she couldn't wait to hold the baby and se who the baby looks like but she didn't care all she cared about was the baby be healthy and happy.

Lisa finally got out of bed got dressed and started the day she headed into the kitchen and got a bowl of cereal and read the paper. She tried to busy herself but she couldn't all she could think about was phil and wanting him home. She decided to call Cha and see if she wanted to hang out.

"Hello."

"Hey sis."

"Hey lisa. What's up."

"Well I was wondering if you wanna hang out like maybe go for a walk or get some ice cream."

"I sure would how bout I met you at the ice cream shop around the corner from the house."

"Great I'll see you there."

After lisa hung up she grabbed her keys and cell phone and headed on out to the ice cream shop. When she got there cha was in a booth along with her boyfriend Greg.

"Hi momma."

"Hi sis, Hi Greg."

"Hello beautiful. So how ya feeling."

"Oh ok I guess."

"Lisa what's wrong you look like your ready to cry."

"Oh cha I just miss phil."

"He'll be home soon honey and just think in 4 days you are gonna be Mrs. Phillip Jack Brooks."

"Wow I'm gonna be someone wife and someone mommy I still can't believe it."

"Well believe it." Cha said.

After lisa spent some time with Cha and Greg she headed home.

Lisa was feeling a little worn down so she decided to head to the bedroom to relax for a little while. When she sat on the bed she saw a picture of her and phil sitting on the night table. It was from just a random day at the park. Lisa smiled at it she couldn't wait to be Phil's wife.

As she was looking at the picture she heard the front door open.

"Lisa baby you here."

Lisa heard who it was jumped off the bed and hurried downstairs.

"Phil, Your home." Lisa said walking over to phil, he wrapped his arms around her and brought her in for a very powerful and passionate kiss.

"I thought you wouldn't be home till Thursday."

"Well that's what I wanted you think but hunter thought I need to come home and spend time with you before the wedding."

"Oh well remind me to thank hunter."

"I would much rather you thank me."

Lisa smiled.

Phil picked her up and carried her to there bedroom. They made love all night. Lisa was so happy phil was home. Tomorrow they would hopefully get to see if they were having a boy or a girl. Lisa was hoping for a girl but she knew phil wanted a little boy. Hopefully they would find out.

Then after that they would have there rehearsal dinner were all there friends and family would celebrate and have fun.


	68. Chapter 68

In Dr. Cooper exam room lisa was lying on the table while phil was holding her hand.

"I hope the baby is in a good position so we can see if we should buy pink or blue stuff." Lisa said.

"Yeah me to." Phil placing his hand on her growing belly. Then he got a great idea.

"Hey little one we really wanna see if you're a boy or girl so be good for mommy and daddy and get in a real good spot ok." Phil said rubbing her belly.

All lisa could do was smile it warmed her heart to see him talking to the baby. Then they both felt something.

"Oh my god." Phil and lisa said in unison.

"What was that." Phil asked.

"I think it was the baby kicking. Talk to the baby again."

"Ok little one was that a kick or a hiccup." Phil said and once again the baby kicked his hand.

Lisa and phil just smiled.

"Good morning you to. My you both look happy."

"Doc we just felt the baby kick."

"Very nice a good strong kick or a little tap."

"Oh it was strong." Phil said smiling.

"Ok well let's see if you've got a future wwe diva or a 434 day champ." Doc said winking at phil.

She put the gel on her belly and pressing the wand over lisa's stomach to reveal the baby on the screen.

"Alright things look good your at 6 months on the button. Any symptoms."

"Just the normal back pain and swelling."

"Good."

"So doc can you see." Phil asked.

The doc moved the wand around more to get a better look.

"Well kids time to start picking out some boys names."

"For real it's a boy." Lisa said.

"It's a boy."

"Phil we're having a boy."

"A boy I'm finally getting a son." Phil said with tears in his eyes.

He longed for a boy so he could teach him everything his father never did and maybe some new things phil learned along the way.

"I'll let you get dressed lisa and I will have the desk nurse make your next appointment. Congratulations."

"Thank you Dr. Cooper." Lisa said.

Lisa looked over at phil and saw his eyes were locked on the screen. She took her hand and placed it on his cheek.

"Are you alright baby."

"I'm fine I'm better then fine I'm great, a son a little boy to carry on my name." Phil said grabbing lisa's hand and holding it.

After they left the doc's office they headed home to rest up cause tomorrow was there big rehearsal dinner before the wedding.

The next day lisa was in the bedroom getting ready when phil came in. He stood there leaning against the door frame and watched lisa getting dressed he admire her beauty and she was 10 times more beautiful being pregnant.

When lisa turned around and saw phil standing there he saw her face and got worried.

"Hey gorgeous what's wrong."

"Everything I put on makes me look like a whale."

Phil walked up to lisa so he was standing behind her he placed his arms around her waist placing his hands on her belly.

"Awe baby your not a whale your having a baby and you look gorgeous." Phil walked over to the bed and picked up a black and white sundress. "What about this baby."

Lisa turned and smiled.

"Yeah I think I can wear that thanks baby. You know if this whole wrestling thing doesn't work out you could have a career in fashion." She said smiling.

"Very funny now get dressed or we'll be late and Cha will have both are heads."

Phil gave lisa a kiss on her forehead.

When they arrived at the club for the party Chaleen was the first one to greet them.

"Guys thank god your finally here your 45 minutes late."

"I know I'm sorry that's my fault Cha." Lisa said rubbing her belly.

"It's ok honey I understand."

Cha took lisa and phil into the club. When they walked in all there friends had arrived and had been waiting for them.

"Hi gorgeous."

"Hi hunter. Where's Stephanie."

"Oh she couldn't make it honey but she will be here Saturday for the big day with your flower girl."

"Good, oh does her dress fit ok."

"It fit perfectly."

"Good, let's just hope I fit into my dress."

"So how is little one."

"Growing a lot he's really been moving around."

"He your having a boy."

"Oh no I wasn't suppose to say anything we were gonna tell everyone later. Hunter promise me you won't say anything."

"My lips are seal I won't say a thing I promise. Now come on let's go party."

Lisa smiled and went with hunter to re join the party.

The party was in swing and lisa was having the time of her life.

She was sitting with Aj and Kaitlyn.

"So are you getting nervous." Aj asked.

"Honestly no I'm more nervous about fitting into my dress."

"Sweetie your dress will fit I promise." Kaitlyn said.

Lisa smiled.

"Ok everyone if I can have everyone's attention please." Chaleen said holding up the microphone.

"Thanks. First off I wanna thank everyone for coming tonight. Saturday my brother is marrying my best friend and I couldn't be happier and not only I'm gonna be a auntie soon and well I just wanna say that I love you both and I can't wait to baby-sit my little niece or nephew. I love you both." Cha said.

Lisa and phil both hugged cha.

"We just wanna thank everyone for coming tonight and well it's gonna be a fun wedding and a fun party after the wedding cause if I know this crowd you guys like to party." Phil said. "Baby is there anything you wanna say."

"Thanks honey. I also wanna thank everyone for coming tonight you guys have made me and phil very happy we couldn't think of a better group of people to share are big day with and we also wanna share something else with all of you." Lisa said looking at phil he winked at her.

"Were having a boy." Lisa said smiling.

All the girls came up to lisa and hugged her. Cha hugged lisa last.

"Oh my god lisa a boy your having a boy I can't believe it. How does phil feel about having a boy."

"He's over the moon, Cha he cried when we found out, he's finally getting the son he always wanted he was so happy." Lisa said.

Cha and lisa smiled.

After the party whined down phil took lisa back to the house.

"Did you have fun baby." Phil said helping lisa take off her shoes.

"I had tons of fun and everyone was so excited about the baby being a boy." Lisa said putting her feet up on the bed.

Phil started rubbing lisa's tired feet. As lisa was starting to relax when the baby kicked her hard.

"Ouch. Ok either he doesn't like you doing that or you hit a nerve."

Phil placed his hand on her belly.

"Hey little man don't kick mommy so hard. I love you just as much as I love your mommy. I can't wait till you get here. I can't wait to hold you and teach you how to throw a ball and play catch with you and do everything with you that my dad never did with me. And I promise I'll be there for you I'll never tell you I don't have time I'll never leave you behind never. I love you baby boy."

Phil lay his head on lisa's belly and drifted off to sleep. Lisa just watched and ran her hand through his hair and rubbed his head she couldn't wait to be his wife and in just 24 hours she would be.


	69. Chapter 69

It was 5am May 25th 2013 and lisa was up before everyone in the house. She couldn't sleep she was to excited to sleep today was the day today she is marrying the man of her dreams her best friend the father of her son.

Since lisa was no where near going back to sleep she decided to go sit outside and watch the sun come up. The birds started to chirp and she could feel a cool spring breeze blow threw the air. And like clockwork she felt the baby kick her she placed her hands on her tummy.

"Your awake to huh little man. Me to. I just couldn't sleep did you know in just a few short hours your daddy and me are gonna be getting married. And then in 3 months you'll be here and then we can be one big happy family."

Lisa rubbed her belly and looked up at the sky. She felt her phone vibrate when she looked she saw who it was.

"I was just thinking about you."

"Morning gorgeous. What are you doing up."

"Well your son couldn't sleep so he told mommy that she should get up and watch the sun come up."

"Oh he did. Well good boy. I miss you."

"I miss you to. Can it be 2 o'clock already I just wanna see you."

"Believe me all I wanna do is come over there and hold you. But I'm being watched carefully."

"Cha got ya under lock and key."

"Not really she has Scott guarding me door."

"Well cha should be leaving soon to come over here and get me all beautified for you."

"Baby you could be wearing those ratty sweats you love wearing and you would still look gorgeous to me."

"Oh I think PJ agrees with you."

"PJ did you give the baby a nickname."

"No PJ are part of his initials."

"Oh my god lisa are you saying your naming him after me."

"Of course Phillip Jack Brooks Jr. would be a perfect name for him. After all the man he's named after is the strongest most amazing man that I have ever met. And you know what else."

"What baby."

"He is gonna have the best daddy in the world."

"Baby I love you so you much I can't wait to marry you and I can't wait for little Phillip to get here."

"I love you to."

"Lisa, lisa oh hey there you are what are you doing out here. Come on inside me and kaitlyn made breakfast."

"I'll be right Aj." Lisa said holding the phone to her chest.

"Tell phil I said hello." Aj smiled.

"Hey sorry Aj says hi. Her and kaitlyn made breakfast."

"Ok I'll see you soon. I love you soon to be Mrs. Brooks."

"I love you to Mr. Brooks. Bye."

Lisa hung up with phil and smiled.

She headed back into the house when she got in she saw Aj and Kaitlyn in the kitchen.

"Hey bride to be. How did ya sleep." Kaitlyn asked hugging lisa.

"Good until someone decided to wake me up." Lisa said pointing to her tummy.

"Awe. Poor thing I guess he's just excited."

"Yeah I guess so."

"So lisa how's phil." Aj asked.

"He's fine. Oh guess what I told phil what I wanna name the baby."

"Well what is it don't keep us in suspense."

"Well in 3 months you guys can say hello to Phillip Jack Brooks Jr."

"Awe" Both Aj and Kaitlyn said in unison.

After lisa, Aj and Kaitlyn finished there breakfast a few hours later Chaleen got there and a few minutes later Stephanie got there with Aurora.

"Hi lisa."

"Oh my goodness Aurora you look beautiful." Lisa said.

"Mommy did my hair."

"Well I think did an amazing job."

"Hey Chez can you keep an eye on her while I get dressed."

"Sure Lisa, come on princess."

Lisa watched Chez take aurora into the living room. Steph turned to lisa.

"So you ready."

"As ready as I'll ever be. Were you this nervous when you married hunter."

"No I was worse but I'm gonna tell you the same thing she told me. You are marrying your best friend the future father of your children no marriage is perfect but you can make it perfect just live and love that's all."

"Wow steph that's beautiful thank you."

"Your welcome now come on let's get you dressed."

Lisa smiled.

In the bedroom cha, Aj, kaitlyn and steph helped lisa get ready.

"Lisa honey relax your dress is gonna fit." Cha said.

"I hope so." Lisa said.

Aj on one side and Kaitlyn on the other helped pull lisa's dress up, Lisa closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Oh my god." Aj said.

"I can't believe it." Kaitlyn said.

"What is it. Does my dress not fit."

"Lisa honey open your eyes." Steph said.

When lisa opened her eyes she couldn't believe it.

"Oh my god. I can't believe it."

"Lisa you look beautiful."

"You really think so steph."

"Yes."

Lisa took a good long look in the mirror and saw her dress fit like a glove.

"Ok lisa time to get your veil on." Cha said.

Lisa smiled when cha put on her veil it was a plain white lace veil with red satin trim.

"Well now that you have on your dress and your veil it's time for your something old, new borrowed and blue." Steph said.

"Me first. Ok lisa these are my favorite white bracelets and I want you to wear them today." Aj said.

"Awe Aj thank you I'll take very good care of them."

"I have your new. When I saw these I just thought you would look so beautiful in them." Kaitlyn said handing lisa a small velvet box.

"Oh my god kaitlyn there beautiful." Lisa said opening the box to see gold heart earrings. Lisa put them on. "Thank you kaitlyn I love them." Lisa said hugging kaitlyn.

"Lisa you are the most amazing women I have ever met this belong to my grandmother and my mother gave it to me when I married and I would for you to wear it." Steph said handing lisa a long box when she opened it it was a gorgeous string of pearls.

"Oh Stephanie it's beautiful." Lisa said. Steph took the necklace out of the box and put them on lisa.

"There you look even more beautiful. Phil's gonna be blown away." Steph said.

"Ok I've got old in the pearls, new in the earring and borrowed from the bracelets now all I need is something blue."

"I've got that lisa." Kaitlyn said swinging around a blue guarder.

All the girls laughed, Kaitlyn helped slip it on.

"Ladies, ladies the limo is here." Cassie said from the living room.

Before lisa got into the car Chaleen grabbed her hand.

"Hey. You ready for this."

"I've been ready for this my whole life."

"Well then let's get you married."

Lisa and cha hugged.

Everyone piled into the limo and headed to the church. It was only a matter of time before lisa became Mrs. Phillip Jack Brooks and she couldn't wait.


	70. Chapter 70

**Hey guys sorry this took so long I had some writers block but I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Thanks again. **

At the church Phil was in the grooms room with his best man his best friend Colt, and his groomsmen Dolph and Sheamus.

Phil was sitting in the chair watching sheamus help dolph put on his tie.

"Hey buddy how ya holding up." Colt asked patting phil on his shoulder.

"I'm good."

"Nervous."

"Me nervous no i'm not nervous i'm good i'm cool i'm fine."

"Dude do you realize you just said you were cool. Phil it's ok to be nervous your getting married."

"Man i've never in my life been nervous, hell i didn't even get nervous when i wrestled the undertaker in front of thousands of people why now am i getting nervous."

"Phil your my brother and i love you but you are about to marry the best women in your life she's your best friend. If you weren't nervous then i would say something is really wrong with you. Wow if your this nervous i can only imagine how lisa is acting."

Phil just laughed he wonder how lisa was holding up.

In the bride's room lisa was getting some touch up's to her make up and hair.

"Ok honey it's almost time how ya feeling." Cha asked.

"Oh ok I guess. I just hope i don't trip and fall walking down the isle."

"You'll be fine just don't think about it just picture phil standing at the alter in a tuxes."

"Wow your brother in a tuxes I still can't believe you got him to wear one."

"I know it was like pulling teeth with him but after i told him you would just love it he caved he would have worn a potato sack if you asked him to."

Lisa smiled.

"Oh stephanie is hunter here."

"Yeah honey he's outside why."

"Can you get him i need to talk to him about something."

"Ok." Steph said going outside to get hunter.

A few minutes later Steph can back into the bridal room with hunter.

"Oh my god lisa you look gorgeous." Hunter said giving her a small peck on the cheek.

"Thanks. Um girls can you give me and hunter a minute to talk."

All he girls nodded leaving hunter and lisa alone.

"So the reason I asked you in here was i have something very important to ask you. As you know my father died a long time ago and well it was always my dream for him to give me away at my wedding. You have been an amazing friend, almost like, no you are a brother to me. You helped me through a time in my life that i thought i would never be able to get through so Hunter will you walk me down the isle and give me away."

"Lisa it will not only my pleasure but it will be my honor to give you away."

Lisa hugged hunter.

"Hey guys sorry to break this up but lisa it's time." Cha said.

After lisa's talk with hunter with him agreeing to give her away she was more then ready to marry Phillip.

In the church phil took his place at the alter next to Colt, phil was nervous shifting back and forth on his feet waiting to see lisa walk through the door. But before that he watched the girls walk down the isle.

First was Kaitlyn she was smiling so big.

Then Aj sweet little Aj she had become like a little sister to phil and lisa she loved them both equally.

Then sweet Aurora Rose, phil smiled at her and she smiled back blushing when she did.

Just before the doors opened lisa was standing in the back with hunter.

"You ready kid."

"I'm more then ready. Let's do this."

Hunter smiled helping lisa put her veil down.

When the wedding march started both phil and lisa stomach's tightened up then the door opened up and lisa started to walk.

As she was walking she saw so many familiar faces but the only face she wanted to see was phil. When she finally saw him she couldn't believe her eyes he looked so handsome.

When phil saw lisa it was like she took his breath away he could't believe how beautiful she looked he thought she looked like an angel.

Lisa finally made it up to the alter she couldn't take her eyes off phil.

"Who gives this women to this man." The preacher said.

"Her friends, her family and I do." Hunter said

Hunter took her hand and placed it in Phil's.

"Hi gorgeous."

"Hi handsome."

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join Phillip and Lisa in he bonds of holy matrimony. If anyone here has any just cause as to why these two should not be wed please speak now or forever hold your peace."

When no one spoke up the preacher continued.

"Today I'm honored to be here to join Phillip & Lisa in the bonds of holy matrimony. Now i haven't known lisa and Phillip very long but in the short time i have known them I can see they are truly meant to be. Now Phillip and lisa have written there own vows and they would like to share them with there friends and family. Phillip would you like to go first."

Phillip cleared his throat, reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper.

"I kinda wrote my vows like a letter so bare with me all." Phil said clearing his throat.

"My dearest lisa today we take a big step forward into are future together. We've been best friends for so many years and i can't think of a better person i wanna spend the rest of my life with then my best friend. There was time when i never thought i would have someone in my life that would love me for me. I had my doubts until you showed me that loving someone doesn't always have to be physical it can be emotional to. And lord knows you've seen me at my most vulnerable, you've seen me hurt, you've seen me sad, you've seen me cry but you never once judge me for being a compassionate person. 6 months ago you gave me the best news a man could ever hear, Phil we're having a baby. That moment my heart just filled up with so much joy and happiness i thought it was going to explode In 3 months i'm gonna be a daddy but right now in this very moment i'm ready to be your care giver, your provider, your shoulder when you need to cry, your arms when you need a hug after a bad day, I'm ready to be a father and i'm more then ready to be your husband. I love you gorgeous now and forever." Phil said.

When he looked at lisa she could see him welling up she placed her hand on his cheek and brushed the tears away.

Lisa handed her bouquet to Cha and took the paper cha was holding.

"Phil we've been through a lot together. We became the best of friends when we were just little kids. I never in a million years thought i would be marrying someone i have loved for a very long time. You helped me get through some painful times in my life, you were there for me when my father died, you stayed with me. On my 18th birthday you took me to that spot where you can see the whole city you got me a red velvet cupcake with 1 candle years later i can tell you what i wished for. I wished for this, i wished for you, i wished for your love, i wished would be together forever and here we are. Having you in my life has been the greatest gift of all well with one little exception i never thought i would be getting married and having a family but here I'am today marrying my best friend and having his child. I love you i have loved for so long and i can't wait to be the women you grow old with the women you spend the rest of your life with. I love you Phillip i'll always and forever."

Phil smiled and rubbed his thumbs on lisa's trembling hands.

"May i have the rings please."

Cha and colt gave the preacher the rings.

"Phillip take this ring and place it on lisa's finger and say these words. I Phillip take you lisa to be my wife."

"I Phillip take you Lisa to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward for better or worse richer or poorer in sickness and in health to love and to cherish on this day i pledge my heart and soul to you until we are parted by death." He said slipping the diamond band on to lisa's finger.

"Lisa take this ring and place it on Phillips finger."

"I lisa take you Phillip to be my husband to have and to hold from the day forward for better or worse for richer or poorer in sickness and in health to love and to cherish on this day I pledge my heart and soul to you until we are parted by death." She said placing the ring on his finger.

"Do you lisa take phillip to be your husband."

Lisa looked into phillip's eyes.

"I Do."

"Phillip do take Lisa to be your wife.

"I Do."

"Then by the power vested in me by the great state of Illinois i'm happy to pronounce that you are husband and wife, Phillip you may kiss your bride."

Phil smiled and lifted Lisa's veil he placed his hands on her cheeks.

"I love you."

"I love you to."

Phil pulled lisa in a kissed her softly.

"Ladies and gentlemen it is my honor to present to you Mr. And Mrs. Phillips Brooks."

Cha handed lisa back her bouquet and lisa and phil walked up the isle. When they got into the vestibule phil pulled lisa in for a long and passionate kiss.

"Can you believe it we did it. Oh I love you mrs. Brooks."

"I love you to Mr. Brooks."

Lisa and Phil shared another passionate kiss.

Married they both knew how go it felt. They couldn't wait to spend the rest of there lives being together and in 3 months a child would fill there hearts even more. All of there problems were behind them except one big problem that they both knew was lurking around.


	71. Chapter 71

It's been 2 months since the wedding and lisa couldn't be happier.

She loved being on the road with phil. There new bus was perfect it was bigger with 2 bedrooms and a bigger living space.

One afternoon lisa was sitting backstage with Stephanie.

"So how ya feeling honey."

"Gigantic. One morning I woke up and I could see my feet the next thing I know they were gone. I just hope I put two of the same shoes on."

"Relax sweetie your shoes match. Believe me I know what your going through when I was pregnant with Aurora in fact all three girls I got so big I didn't know if I was having a baby or a Buick."

"Well I assure you there is no Buick in here, I think." Lisa said rubbing her belly.

"Ok so tell how is phil adjusting to married life."

"He's doing very well after the wedding he went and got my initials tattooed on his ring finger so that way when he's wrestling and can't wear his ring I'll always be with him."

"That is so sweet."

"Yeah. Wow I'm beat I think I'm gonna head to the bus and get some sleep. If phil comes looking for me will you tell him."

"I will tell him you are on the bus getting some much needed rest. Do you want me to get some one to walk you back."

"No I think I'll be ok."

"Alright, if you need anything call me."

"I will, Bye steph." Lisa said getting up.

Lisa walked more like waddled down the hallway.

"Wow you sure are active today aren't you. Well how bout giving mommy a break so she can get some sleep. Do we have a deal little guy." Lisa said rubbing her belly.

"Well if it isn't the momma to be. So how's married life."

"What are you doing Jessica."

"Doing I'm not doing anything I'm just asking a question. So how is married life is it everything it's cracked up to be. Is it all sunshine and roses or the complete opposite. I guess by looking at you sex is out."

"My life and what's going on in it is none of your business. Now if you will please excuse me."

"Oh sure let me just get out of your way."

Jessica moved aside to let lisa go by.

"Oh lisa when you walk down a hall way please let me know."

"And what's that suppose to mean."

"I mean as big as you are from the front your twice as big from the back. Talk about wide load." Jessica said laughing.

Lisa just turned around and walked as fast as she could toward the bus. When she got there she headed to the back bedroom and shut the door. She sat down on the bed and just cried.

After lisa spent most of the day crying she stood up and looked in the mirror. She put her hand on her mouth.

"Oh my god jess is right I'm big a fat whale. Ugh I look disgusting." Lisa said.

Lisa disgusted by her appearance went back to the bed and hide under the covers.

Meanwhile back in catering.

John Cena and Phil were chatting.

"So how's married life."

"It's great man, I never in a millions years thought I would be married with a baby on the way."

"Speaking of baby how's lisa doing, how's she feeling."

"She's feeling great. She's a little hormonal but the doc said that normal in the later months."

Out of the corner of his eye phil saw Jess talking with one of the new assistants.

"Oh my god you should have seen her front was just as big as her back. She's looks like a whale I'm telling ya phil could have had this but he's stuck with the whale."

"What did you say about my wife."

"Oh hey phil how ya doing."

"Cut the shit jess what the hell did you just say about lisa."

"What makes you think I was talking about your wife I was talking about someone else."

"Oh yeah sure you were." Phil said getting closer to Jess. "If I so much as hear you say anything about my wife you better hope I don't find you."

Phil turned and walked away.

All jess did was laugh and went into the other direction.

As phil was getting ready to leave to go check he was stopped in the hallway by Hunter.

"Oh phil just the man I was looking for listen I need to talk to you and John in my office."

"Um yeah sure."

Phil followed hunter to his office john had just gotten there.

"Ok the reason I asked you two here is I have a something I wanted to run by you guys. Now both of you are veterans here and as you know when we have some new talent coming in everyday and as the veterans here I wanna give you guys the opportunity to train the new talent."

"Train the new talent Hunter." John said.

"Yes john I would you and phil to become trainers."

"Hold you want john and I to become trainers. So what does that mean for are wrestling."

"You guys will still be on the full time roster but when your not promoting and working house shows you'll be in Florida training the new comers."

"Wow hunter that's amazing but I don't think I can do this I mean lisa is due next month and I just can't leave her with a new born to go train new comers."

"Your right I hadn't thought about that. Ok why don't you talk it over with lisa and we can just take it from there."

"Yeah sounds good."

Phil and john left hunter's office.

When phil got to the bus he went into the bed room and saw lisa lying on the bed with her back to him.

"Baby are you asleep."

"No." Lisa said sniffling.

"Honey what's wrong."

Lisa sat up and looked at phil.

"Do you think I'm fat."

"What."

"I'm fat I'm a big fat whale."

"Oh baby your not fat your pregnant."

"Let's face it I'm having an alien baby. I shouldn't be this fat."

"Lisa come on now the doctor said your weight was fine."

"She was just saying that to be nice."

"Honey who said you were fat."

"No one."

"Lisa."

"It was jess." Lisa said crying.

"I knew it, what did she say."

"She said that I should warn her when I walked the hallway cause the back is just as big as the front she said I need a wide load sign."

"What is she 15 years old. Honey listen to me. You are not fat your gorgeous your beautiful and your having a baby. Show me a pregnant women that doesn't gain a little weight when she's pregnant."

"I just feel so ugly."

"Your not ugly baby. Look at me. I love you I love little man and I love how much you glow when you talk about the baby or when he kicks you just beam with excitement."

"I love you to. I'm sorry I've been so emotional lately."

"You don't have to apologize. Now why don't you get some rest we've got a long drive to the next city."

Lisa got under the covers and made herself as comfortable as she could. Phil gave her a kiss on her forehead. After he saw lisa was sleep he headed out into the living area.

Phil sat on the couch and ran his hand through his hair he wondered how he was going to tell lisa the news that hunter just told him he was scared it would drive lisa right over the edge.


	72. Chapter 72

"So have you told her yet."

"No i haven't lisa's been a bundle of hormones and its only getting worse and you know who isn't helping." Phil said talking to John.

"Look i know jess can be a bitch but you can't let her get to lisa or you."

"Believe me i'm trying."

Phil and john finished there workout and headed to get a bite to eat.

Lisa was walking around backstage with Aj, Kaitlyn and Stephanie.

"Girls i really appreciate this but i really just wanna go back to the bus."

"Oh no phil said you need to get out and get some air." Kaitlyn said.

Lisa said looking around. She didn't want to be out in public cause of the way she looked.

As they walked backstage lisa started to feel alittle better. That was until she saw Jessica talking with a couple of new girls.

"Oh look out people wide load coming through." Jess said.

"Excuse me what did you say." Aj said.

"Beat it shrimp or i'll make you shorter."

"How about me, you gonna make me shorter." Kaitlyn said.

"I've got no problem with you kaitlyn my problem is with wide load Mary over there she really needs to cut back on the buffet."

"Excuse me Jessica i strongly suggest you watch what you say about lisa cause if you value your job you'll shut up and walk away that goes for all of you. One more comment or derogatory word toward anyone and i do mean anyone you'll be out on your ass faster then you can say I'm sorry. Am i making myself clear." Stephanie said.

"Crystal clear. Lisa i apologize."

"Thank you." Lisa said wiping tears away.

"I apologize that phil is gonna be so disappointed when your body is ruined forever and don't blame me when he comes running back to me cause you look like a hideous troll. i can see why phil is thinking about taking that head trainers job with cena being around you must be making him miserable."

"What did you say."

"You heard me. Oh wait you didn't know, wow not a good start to a marriage when a husband is keeping something this important from his wife he must be hiding something else i would seriously look into what it is.

Lisa's blood pressure began to sky rocket she clinched her fist and punched jessica right in the face dropping her to the ground.

"Oh my god are you crazy oh my god i think you broke my nose."

"Your lucky that's all i broke. I''m so so sick and tired of you throwing comments at me because i outed you on your lies. I'm giving phil something you lied to him about for 9 months i'm giving him a son a little boy to carry on his name. So the next time you say anything to me you just better pray i'm in a good enough mood to walk away."

Jessica got up and walked away. Stephanie, Aj and kaitlyn all looked at lisa.

"Honey are you ok."

"Yeah steph i think so i just couldn't take it anymore. Steph do you know what jess was talking about."

"Honestly honey no i don't and beside jess is a liar she probably just made what she said up just upset you."

Lisa just smiled at stephanie.

"Lisa where did that punch come from."Aj said.

"I don't know i guess little man gave me the strength to do that."

"Well remind me not to piss you off." Kaitlyn said.

As the girls started to walk back to the bus lisa started feeling dizzy. Kaitlyn noticed.

"Lisa are you ok."

"Yeah i think so i just got alittle i got alitte." Lisa grabbed her forehead and fainted lucky for her kaitlyn was there to catch her before she hit the floor.

"Oh my god lisa. Stephanie."

"Oh my god what happened."

"I don't know she just fainted."

"Alright you stay here with her, Aj run and get doc and phil."

"Ok." Aj said running off to find the doc and phil.

Aj ran to the trainers room.

"Hey Aj what's up."

"Doc you need to come with me it's Lisa she fainted."

"Lead the way Aj."

As Aj and doc were leaving the trainers room Aj ran in to phil.

"Whoa Aj where's the fire."

"Phil come on it's lisa."

"What's wrong did she go into labor."

"No she fainted."

Aj, phil and the doc ran to where kaitlyn was sitting on the floor, lisa's head was in kaitlyn's lap.

"Steph what happened." "

"She was fine one minute the next she fainted."

"Her blood pressure is really high. Was she feeling light headed at all today."

"No she was fine until jess started talking to her." Kaitlyn said.

"Jess what the hell did jess do."

"Phil that can wait i wanna get her to the hospital they can monitor her and the baby much better then I can here. Tony get me a gurney and call ahead to county general and tell them your bringing in a women 8 months pregnant blood pressure 138 over 88."

"I wanna go with her."

"Of course phil. I'll tell hunter everything don't you worry about it."

"Steph i wanna go to." Kaitlyn said.

Stephanie just nodded her head yes.

The paramedics loaded lisa onto the gurney and into the ambulance. In the ambulance phil held lisa's hand and kaitlyn held phil's.

After they got to the hospital the doctor put lisa in a more private room and asked phil and kaitlyn to wait in the waiting room.

"What is taking them so long it's been 45 minutes already."

"I'm sure they just wanna make sure everything is ok with lisa before they come out and tell you something."

Just as phil was about to lose it the doctor came out.

"Mr. Brooks."

"Yes that's me."

"Hi i'm Dr. woods i'm head of pediatrics."

"How's my wife are her and my son ok."

"Your son is fine his heartbeat is good everything looks great your wife's blood pressure was very high, more higher then i would have like to have seen in a 8 month pregnant women it was 139 over 89 which is Pre Hypertension."

"Is that dangerous for the baby."

"No since she is pre hypertension it's treatable. has her pregnancy been fairly easy or boarder line difficult."

"What do you mean." Phil said.

"Well has she been sleeping well, eating right, more important when was he last check up with her normal doctor."

"Umm about 2 maybe 3 weeks ago with Dr. Megan Cooper at Chicago General."

"Dr. Megan Cooper she's a former associate of mine why don't i give her a call and fill her in on what's up in the mean time you can go on in and sit with your wife."

"Thank you Dr. Woods."

Phil and kaitlyn went into lisa's room. they walked over to lisa's bed phil went over to the left side and kaitlyn went to the right and they both held her hand.

"Phil what's that beeping sound." Kaitlyn asked.

"Its the fetal monitor that's just his heartbeat."

"Wow it's really strong."

Phil just smiled.

"Hmmm Phil."

"Hey baby." Phil said kissing lisa's forehead. "How ya feeling."

"Horrible what happened, why am i in the hospital, oh my god is the baby ok."

"Honey calm down the baby is fine." Phil said

"Oh good. But why am i here."

"Lisa what do you remember." Kaitlyn asked.

"Um well you, Aj and Stephanie we were walking around backstage. Oh god Jess we ran into jess. She said some mean things to me. Phil she said that you and john are gonna be head trainers at the new facility she was lying wasn't she."

"Of course she was baby i have no idea what she's even talking about."

"See kaitlyn, Stephanie was right jess was lying." Lisa said holding phil's hand.

Phil was about to say something to lisa but the Doctor walked in.

"Hello all. Hi Lisa i'm Dr. Woods."

"Hi dr. woods. Is my baby ok."

"Yes the baby is perfect, but i'm more worried about you, your blood pressure was very high. Did anything happen to upset or did you do anything to stress yourself out."

"Doc we have this women where i work I'm a wrestler."

"Yes i know your CM Punk my son and daughter are big fans. So go on."

"Well i work with my ex and she is very bitter toward my relationship with lisa you see Jess lied about being pregnant with my child and when lisa called her out on her lies she's been hell bent on making lisa miserable."

"Ok well that needs to stop, so what i'm gonna order is best rest for the remainder of your pregnancy i've talked to Dr. Cooper and she's in agreement she also wants you to be back in Chicago but i highly recommended against flying now i've called your employer and i see that you will be back in Chicago in 3 weeks which should be in enough time for you to deliver at Chicago General. Now you young lady are to be in bed i don't want you doing anything to stress you out so she needs to be in a calming environment no stress."

"Well how do i do that."

"I've worked with women before who have had your condition of high blood pressure the best thing is to play soft calming music, you can read or you watch a movie."

"A movie, doc how is a movie going to keep her calm." Phil asked.

"A romance maybe even a cartoon nothing that's gonna get her excited, no action movie or horror movie."

"Well i guess that horror movie marathon i had planed on watching is out." Phil laughed.

"Very funny. I promise i'll do everything you tell me to do."

"Good, why don't you get some rest and i'll come by in the morning and see how your feeling and then only if your blood pressure is where i want it to be i'll release until then get some sleep and relax."

"Thanks dr. woods." Lisa said

Phil was thankful that lisa and the baby were going to be alright but he still had this trainers job hanging over his head.

"Hey you get some sleep ok." Phil said kissing lisa's forehead.

Phil looked and saw lisa's eyes were closed he motioned to kaitlyn to come out into the hallway with him.

"I'm so relieved she's gonna be ok."

"Kaitlyn i lied to her."

"Phil what do you mean."

"What jess said about the head trainers job it's true."

"How long have you known."

"about a week. I should have told her when i found out, Damn it i'm such a idiot. I have to tell her."

"Phil you can't you heard what the doctor said lisa needs to stay calm."

"I can't believe i kept this from her. Kaitlyn what am i gonna do."

"Nothing your not gonna do anything, as far as lisa knows jess lied and we need to keep it that way."

"But kaitlyn i promised lisa i would never lie to her i would never keep anything from her."

"Phil what's more important the head trainers job or lisa's health and the health of the baby."

"Your right." Phil said.

Phil knew what kaitlyn said was true Lisa and the baby's health were more important then some stupid job and he was gonna make sure this job opportunity stay secret.


	73. Chapter 73

A few weeks later lisa was feeling like her old self again.

After she was released from the hospital she was told she had to be on bed rest but Dr. Cooper back in Chicago told her it was ok to get up and move around but to not over do it. Doc cooper also told her it was safe for her to be on the road with phil since she would be coming back to Chicago to have the baby.

It was 2 weeks before lisa due date and things in the wwe were just as crazy as ever. Since phil was gonna be taking some time off to be with lisa and the baby he was going none stop with house shows and appearances.

Plus he still had a decision to make whether or not to take the head trainers job with John Cena at the new performance center in Florida. He had a lot of sleepless nights he didn't know how to tell lisa without upsetting her.

One stormy day phil was in the arena's gym with John and Kofi.

"Hey phil how's lisa feeling." Kofi asked.

"As well as she can be. I mean her due date is less then 2 weeks away."

"So have you thought about what your gonna do about the trainers job." John asked.

"Yeah and it's driving me nuts. I don't know what I'm gonna do."

"Look I know this is a big decision but you gotta give hunter an answer soon."

"I know, I know I just gotta find the right time to tell lisa without upsetting her."

"Um speaking of lisa where is she." John asked.

"She's with the girls, they've been keeping her company since she's suppose to be on bed rest."

On the bus lisa was sitting on the couch with Layla.

"Lisa when did you take up knitting."

"Well Stephanie taught me she was on bed rest with both Vaughn and Murphy and she said it kept her mind off being sick."

"Looks like your pretty good at it. What are you making."

Lisa held up what she was knitting.

"I'm gonna make a hat and booties for when the baby is in the hospital." Lisa said.

"Awe those are so cute. But why yellow I thought you were having a boy."

"We are but all the babies have blue or pink or green but I've never seen yellow so I thought why not be different."

Layla just shook her head and laughed.

"Well I need to go I have a wardrobe fitting in 20 minutes. You gonna be ok here for awhile."

"Layla I'm fine go I'll see you later." Lisa said giving layla a hug.

After layla left lisa got up to get a drink of water but when she got up she felt a sharp pain rush through her entire body.

"Oh god. Wow what was that."

As fast as the pain came it went just as quick.

"You trying to tell me something little guy. You don't want water do you. I know you want something sweet hmmm it's almost show time. I know what I'm gonna call auntie steph."

Lisa picked up her cell and called steph.

"Hello."

"Hi steph."

"Hi lisa oh my god are you."

"Relax steph I'm fine. I was wondering are you busy right now."

"Nope the show just start so I'm good for another hour what's up."

"Well little man has a craving and well you know how much of a health nut my husband is."

"Ah I see ok sit tight I'll come get you and we can raid the sweets table."

"Perfect I'll see ya in a couple minutes."

After lisa hung up with steph she smiled she was glad steph could be there for her when she had a craving or a question since steph was a ultimate pro at having a baby.

Lisa heard a knock on the door and saw it was steph she motioned for her to come in.

"Hi momma."

"Hi." Lisa grimaced in pain this concerned steph.

"Honey are you ok."

"Yeah he just kicked me really hard."

"Was it a kick or a contraction."

"No it was kick the doctor told me what a contraction would feel like but I guess I don't have to tell you that."

"Ok well as long as your ok. So how about we head inside and get to that sweets table I saw a really big thick piece of devils food cake."

"With the thick white icing and oreo cookies crushed on top."

"The very same."

"Well let's get to it." Lisa grabbed her bag with her knitting stuff in it and her baby book that she was reading, and her and steph headed inside.

After an hour lisa and steph were enjoying some tea and that devil's food cake.

"Oh my god that was so good I think that was just what little man wanted." Lisa said rubbing her belly not feeling any pain at all.

"So when did the doc say little guy would be here."

"2 weeks I just hope he waits tell we get home."

"I'm sure he will."

As steph and lisa were chatting one of steph's assistants came over.

"Excuse Me steph I'm sorry to interrupt."

"Oh it's ok Sara. Sara this is Lisa Brooks, punks wife."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Lisa I've heard a lot about your from the other diva's how are you feeling."

"Large but other then that fine."

Sara handed her some papers, lisa saw steph's face change colors.

"Everything ok steph."

"Yeah I just have to take care of this I'll just be 10 minutes I'll be back."

"Go on I'll be fine. It was nice to meet you sara."

"It was nice to meet you to lisa."

After steph left with her assistant lisa picked up her knitting bag and started working on the booties she was making for the baby. As she was working she looked up and saw Phil walking towards her with hunter and by the looks on there faces the conversations they were having looked intense.

Phil looked over and saw lisa.

"Hey baby."

"Hi handsome." Lisa said giving phil a kiss. "hi hunter."

"Hi sweetie." Hunter said giving lisa a kiss on the cheek. "Phil I'll see you later maybe we can finish that conversation."

"Yeah sure." Phil watched hunter walk away he turned his attention back to lisa. "Hey gorgeous."

"Hi. Honey what's wrong."

"Nothing."

"Are you sure cause you look like you have a lot on your mind. Wanna talk about it." Lisa asked placing her hand on phil's cheek.

Phil let out a big sigh he grabbed lisa's hand. If he was gonna tell lisa about the head trainers job now was as good of a time but he just didn't know how she was gonna take the news.


	74. Chapter 74

The was it the moment he had been dreading since hunter offered him the head trainers job, telling lisa could do one of two things it could make her go off the deep end of the hormonal pregnancy pool or send her into labor.

"Baby are you alright your sweating."

"I'm just nervous about what I have to tell you."

"Honey whatever you have to say I'm sure it can't be that bad just take a deep breath and tell me."

"Ok here goes. A while ago hunter brought me and john into his office and well he offered me and john a job."

"A job what kind of job."

"He offered us the head trainers job at the new performance center."

"Baby that's great."

"Your happy about this."

"Of course why wouldn't I be happy."

"Well with your hormones being well crazy I thought you would go off the deep end."

"I'll admit I have been a little emotional but we all know who's to blame for that. But baby this is a great job opportunity for you and john." Lisa said but then she realized phil would be gone a lot more then he already was.

"Hey what's wrong."

"It's just how are we gonna do this i mean he's gonna be here soon and well we can't just pick up an go to florida with a new born."

"If and i do mean if i take this new job hunter said i won't have to start until I'm ready. But if this is something you don't want me to do just say the word and i'll tell hunter i can't do it."

"Phil being a trainer and training the new guys that are coming up from the indy feds just like you did is a big deal you should do it. I want you to do it."

"Are you sure."

"Sure no, absolutely positive yes. This is something you have to do."

Phil kissed lisa.

"I Love you, you know that right."

"I know, now go on , go tell hunter you accept the job." Lisa said.

Phil kissed her again and headed off to go find hunter to tell him the good news.

On the outside lisa was happy for phil this is something every pro dreams of, being able to train the news guys coming up to be a big name in the business its a dream come true, but on the inside lisa was crying she knew phil would be gone a lot but she just couldn't tell phil she didn't want him to do it.

Raw was in full swing and lisa decided to go to the gorilla position and watch the show from there.

"Hey lisa here honey sit down get off your feet."

"Thanks Mr McMahon."

"Now lisa what did i tell ya about this Mr McMahon crap."

"Sorry thank you vince."

"How ya feeling. Baby giving you any trouble."

"No more then usual, he's kicking me a lot but the doc said that's normal in the final weeks."

"Wow your weeks away bet your excited."

"Yeah i'm excited." Lisa said rubbing her belly.

As the show was going on Lisa felt very uncomfortable suddenly she got that same shooting pain but this time it was in her stomach. She didn't wanna worry anyone so she just kept it to herself.

The pain stopped, lisa didn't know if it was indigestion or a contraction either way it worried her.

20 minutes later the pain was back this time it was excruciating.

Sheamus had just finished his promo when he saw lisa and the pain on her face.

"You alright lassie."

"Yeah sheamus i'm fine. Oh god." Lisa said clutching sheamus's arm.

"Is it the baby."

All lisa could do was nod her head.

"Lisa what should we do." Sheamus asked.

"Help me up." when sheamus helped lisa up she felt what felt like warm water run down her legs. "Oh my god."

"What happened."

"My water just broke." Lisa said.

Sheamus did the only thing he could think of he scooped lisa up and carried her to the ambulance.

"Hey fella, She's in labor." Sheamus said placing her on the stretcher.

"Sheamus get phil please i don't wanna leave without him."

Just as lisa was about to be loaded into the ambulance Stephanie and Nikki came around the corner.

"Oh my lisa what's wrong." Nikki asked

"My water broke." Lisa said in between the lamas breathes she learned and the pain.

"Where's phil." Steph asked.

"Me thinks he's still in the ring." Sheamus said.

"Ok nikki go with lisa. I'm gonna go get phil and get him to the hospital."

"No steph i can't go without him."

"Lisa honey you have to, i promise i'll get him there. What hospital will you be taking her to."

"Hartford Memorial." The EMT said.

"Lisa i promise i'll get phil there." steph said grabbing lisa's hand.

Lisa was in tears from the pain and from going to the hospital without phil be her side but thankfully Nikki was there with her on the ride to the hospital.

Stephanie made a mad dash for the gorilla position. When she got there she saw phil coming through the curtain.

"Phil come on."

"What's wrong stephanie, is it lisa."

"Yeah she's in labor."

"What, where is she."

"On her way to the hospital come on."

Phil and steph ran to the parking lot and got into stephanie's rental car and peeled out and onto the street.

Phil was beyond scared.

"Phil don't worry she's not alone nikki is with her. Just think in a few hours your gonna be holding your little boy." Stephanie said.

All phil could do was worry about lisa he wanted to get to the hospital and be by her side. This was the day they both had been waiting for for so long, soon he would a father it was all he could think about and all he could do was smiling know that him and lisa were about to be a family.


	75. Chapter 75

At the hospital lisa was resting comfortably in the maternity ward of Hartford memorial.

Nikki was doing her best to keep her company but all lisa could do was wonder where phil was.

"Nikki where is he he should have been here by now."

"Honey just relax and stay calm. Do you want me to go call Stephanie."

"Please I just want him here."

Nikki got up and left the room to go call Stephanie. While she was doing that the doctor came in to examine Lisa.

"Hi Lisa I'm Dr. Miller how we doing tonight."

"Ok I guess, my contraction seemed to have stopped."

"Well that's normal, now I see this is your first pregnancy and your doctor is Dr Megan Cooper back in Chicago."

"Yes."

"Ok well let's see what we are dealing with here."

This was the part lisa always hated when she went to the doctor's.

"Ok lisa you are 3 centimeters dilated so it looks like we are in for a long night. So just sit back and relax I'll be by in an hour to check on you."

"Thank you Dr. Miller."

Lisa was actually relieved that she was no where near ready to have this baby yet. This would give phil time to get there.

Nikki was on the phone trying to get in touch with Stephanie.

"Hello."

"Stephanie where are you guys."

"Stuck in traffic we should be there in 20 minutes I hope." Stephanie said phil motioned for the phone.

"Nikki it's phil, how's lisa is she ok."

"She's fine phil, she's nervous and worried she just wants you here."

"I wanna be there to, Nikki just keep her company and tell her I'll be there soon."

"I will phil just get here." Nikki said hanging up with phil.

She went back into lisa's room to sit with her.

"Well." Lisa asked.

"They're stuck in traffic, what did the doc say."

"I'm only 3 centimeters dilated so they've got time but I just wish he was here nikki."

"He's trying honey, hey why don't you just close your eyes and rest."

"Promise me you'll wake me up when phil get's here."

"I promise." Nikki said kissing lisa's forehead.

She was worried along with lisa that phil might not get there in time.

An hour later and phil was finally at the hospital he raced inside.

"Can I help you sir."

"My wife was brought in she's in labor Lisa Brooks."

The nurse punched in the keys.

"Ah yes here she is she's on the 3rd floor maternity just take the elevator up to the 3rd floor and make a left just tell the nurse at the desk your name and she will tell you the room your wife is in."

"Thank you." Phil said .

He and Stephanie headed up to the 3rd floor. When they got off the elevator Phil saw Nikki.

"Nikki."

"Phil finally."

"How is she."

"She's fine. She's sleeping. She's in room 216."

Phil smiled and ran off to lisa's room. When he got in there she was sleeping he walked over to her beside and took her hand in his and kissed it.

"Hmmm phil you made it."

"You bet I did, I wouldn't miss this for the world. How ya feeling." Phil said kissing lisa on the forehead.

"Ok I guess, what took you so long."

"Traffic." Phil said smiling. He looked around at all the equipment.

"Wow what is all this stuff they've got you hooked up to."

"Well this one is for the heartbeat and this one here is for my contractions which stopped."

"What did the doctor tell you."

"That I'm only 3 centimeters dilated. So we are in for a long night. Hope you don't mind."

"Of course not, is there anything you need can I get you anything."

"Well I do need one thing."

"Anything you name it."

"How about a kiss."

"Gladly." Phil said leaning over and giving lisa a kiss.

"Hmm I love you."

"I love you to baby. Why don't you go back to sleep."

"I'm not sleepy." Lisa said her eyes lids getting heavy. "Talk to me."

"About what."

"What it's gonna be like when Little Phillip gets here."

"Well when Little Phillip gets here it's gonna be wonderful, he's gonna be so loved and so cherished. You know Chaleen called me and told me his room is almost ready, guess I better call and tell her the news. Oh god baby I can't wait for him to get here. I've been waiting for this for so long. I never thought I would have a kid."

"Why baby." Lisa said.

"Cause I was so afraid I would screw him up. My dad was never really a dad you know that."

"But you aren't your father you're a good man."

"You know when I realized that."

"Hmm when." Lisa said getting sleepier.

"The day you married me. I knew then because you made me a good man. You taught me how love you gave me a reason to be a better man and also your love have made me a better person inside and out. I love you. Lisa. Baby."

When phil looked at lisa she was sleeping. He stood up and kissed her forehead. He sat down in the chair and watched lisa sleep. He couldn't wait to hold his son.

When he looked at lisa he couldn't believe how his life had turned around for the better, just last year he was with a women that lied to him about everything he had grown to love and now here he was married to his best friend and about to become a first time father. He smiled knowing he was gonna do everything in his power to give his child everything he never had.


	76. Chapter 76

It was 2am and lisa was sound asleep, phil on the other hand was a bundle of nerves wondering when his son would come into the world. As he sat and watched her sleep he kept hearing the sound of the of his son's heartbeat.

He figured since lisa was sleeping he would call Chaleen and tell her what was going on. He knew it was late back in Chicago but I'm sure she wouldn't mind.

"Hmm hello."

"Hey sis sorry I'm calling so late."

"Oh hey phil. Wait what's wrong."

"Nothing umm I'm at Hartford memorial in the maternity ward."

"What, is lisa ok."

"She's fine she's sleeping your gonna be a aunt soon she's in labor well not really."

"Wait what do you mean not really."

"Her water broke and she's 3 centimeters dilated but her contractions stopped for now and she hasn't dilated for over 3 hours but the doctor said he's not worried he said sometimes first pregnancy can take hours even days. I just want him here sis."

"Oh honey I know you do. Listen I'm gonna take the first flight out in the morning is there anything I need to bring from the house."

"Yeah I'm sure lisa's gonna wanna change into something more comfortable then a hospital gown oh and we bought an outfit for him to come home in it's in the hall closet."

"Ok anything else."

"Umm yeah bring mom to she's gonna wanna see her grandson."

"You got it. Oh what room is she in."

"Room 216 I'll tell the desk nurse your family."

"Alright bro I'll see ya soon."

"Bye sis I love you."

"I love you to."

Phil hung up with cha he couldn't wait to see her and his mom. After he was off the phone with cha he went back in to be with lisa.

"Hmmm."

"Hey."

"What time is it."

"Oh it's almost 3 in the morning."

Lisa took her hand and placed it on phil's cheek.

"You know I think someone is just as stubborn as his daddy. He doesn't wanna get out of bed."

"Who could blame him I hears it's like sleeping in a comfy waterbed."

"Yeah he's comfy momma on the other hand is getting impatient. Did the doctor say anything."

"Actually I have to call the nurse since your awake he can come check on you." Phil said pushing the call button.

"Someone buzz me."

"Yeah she's awake her doctor said to call when she woke up."

"Awesome, alright Mrs. Brooks I'm just gonna see if we've got any progress."

Phil held lisa's hand.

"Ok Mrs. Brooks well I've got some good news and some bad news. The Good news your up to 6 centimeters the bad news still gonna be a long night."

"Really I thought I would be more along then this. Ok thank you nurse."

"Hey come on now he just wants to make a grand entrance."

Lisa smiled but phil could see tears in her eyes.

"Baby what's wrong why are you crying."

"It's just I want him here. I just wanna hold him, I wanna see who he looks like, I'm sorry I just really want him here."

Phil got in the bed with lisa and held her close to him.

"I know your frustrated honey but you just gotta let nature take it's course."

"Nature needs to hurry up." Lisa said making phil smile.

"True, but little man will come when he's ready."

"But I'm ready now." Lisa said laughing.

All phil could do was laugh. When phil looked down lisa was sleeping again. So he decided to join her.

7am the next morning Cha and Mom had just gotten to the hospital. After they checked into the nurses desk they headed to Lisa's room when they went in they saw lisa and phil sleeping.

Cha walked over to phil and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Huh hey."

"Hi big brother." Cha said phil slowly getting out of bed to hug his sister.

"Hi mom."

"Hi baby. How is she."

"She's good, she's just frustrated."

"How long has she been here."

"Wow since midnight I guess it's all so fuzzy."

"Listen why don't you and your sister go to the cafeteria and get some breakfast."

"But what if she wakes up."

"Phillip honey I think I can handle a pregnant women. Go on now."

Phil smiled gave his mom a kiss on the cheek.

"So big brother how ya doing."

"I'm doing ok."

"You know what mean Phil."

Phil let out a sigh.

"I'm scared to death sissy."

"Scared what could you possibly be scared of."

"I've said this to lisa but I'm scared of screwing this kid up."

"Nope that's not gonna happen you wanna know why."

"Why."

"Cause you are the strongest man I have ever known you are gonna give your child so much love and attention. Your going to be an amazing father you just have to believe that."

Phil smiled and hugged Chaleen.

About an hour later Phil and cha headed back up to Lisa's room, but when they got there something wasn't right, phil saw his mom standing outside lisa's room.

"Mom what's going on."

"I don't know lisa woke up and she was in a lot of pain and all the monitors started going off."

Just as phil was about to say something the doctor came out with a worried look his face.

"Doc what's wrong."

"The baby is in distress his heart rate has dropped and your wife just isn't dilating as fast as I hoped I don't have other choice I need to do a c-section."

"How fast can you get the baby out." Raylisa phil's mom asked.

"I can have him out in 10 to 15 seconds tops. Go be with lisa I'm gonna get the ER set up, Don't worry phil I haven't lost a baby yet."

Phil rushed in the room and saw lisa was very upset.

"Phil what's wrong with him."

"Honey calm down. Your not dilating fast enough so they need to do a c-section to get him out."

"But he said his heart rate dropped is he gonna be ok."

"Yes baby he's gonna be fine and so are you."

"I'm sorry Mr. Brooks but we need to get your wife down to surgery."

Lisa had the look on her face of sheer terror.

"No I want him to come to."

"Mrs. Brooks I'll be coming back up to get him." The nurse said.

"See baby I'll be right there ok they just need to get you ready ok."

"Ok. I love you."

"I love you to."

Phil watched as they wheeled lisa off to surgery. This was the worse feeling in the world for him. All the injuries, the broken bones, the separated shoulders, the dislocated fingers, the bloody noses he could handle but watching lisa being scared to death was something he just couldn't stand.

All he wanted to do was take her place he couldn't handle the pain but watching his wife the women he loves go through this was something he wished he could take her place.

_**I just want to thank everyone for the reviews. And i promise in the next chapter you'll get to meet the newest member of The Brooks family and maybe there might be a surprise for my loyal reader :) enjoy and thanks again. Oh and i have no clue how to spell phil's mom's name so i winged it :) **_


	77. Chapter 77

Phil paced back and forth in the room that lisa was staying in. All he could think about was how scared was she, would he lose her and the baby just as he was starting to feel the room close in around him the door opened and the nurse that took lisa away was here to get him.

"Ok Mr. Brooks I'm gonna take you down to be with your wife first I need you to put these on over your street clothes."

Phil did what the nurse said and he did it fast.

The nurse took him down to the ER. The nurse took phil in the room and right over to lisa.

"Nurse is my husband here yet."

"I'm right here baby."

"Phil I'm scared what if something is wrong and they can't get him out."

"I'm scared to baby but I promise nothing bad is gonna happen." Phil said placing his hand on her forehead.

"Alright lisa you ready to rock and roll."

"Yeah just get him out safe please."

"You have my word. Ok now your gonna feel some pressure once I get in there."

Lisa nodded.

"So what's his name gonna be."

"Phillip Jack Brooks Jr." Lisa said smiling.

"That's a good strong name. So phil you gonna want him to follow in your foot steps and be the next wwe star."

"If he wants to."

"Ouch, oh god that hurts."

"Deep breath's lisa I've almost got him, looks like he decided to tie himself up in umbilical cord."

"Is he ok." Lisa asked.

"Yes he's ok the cord is around his neck, nurse scissors, Come on little man let hear that cry."

Lisa and phil waited for there son to take his first breath and when he did it felt like a weight lifted off both lisa and phil's chest.

"Wait I wanna see him."

"There just gonna get him cleaned up for you honey."

"Did you bring your phone."

"Yeah it's right here."

"Go take a picture." Lisa said.

Phil went over to where the nurses were cleaning him up.

"Phil would you like to cut the cord."

"Didn't you already do that."

"Yeah but you're a first time father we keep a little on there for the dad's to cut." The doc said handing him scissors.

"Just cut here Mr. Brooks."

Phil cut the cord, the nurse wrapped him up and handed him over to phil.

Phil walked over to show lisa there newest addition.

"Hey buddy say hi to mommy."

"Oh hey baby. Oh I'm so glad you're here." Lisa said

"Um doctor we've got a problem here."

Phil looked up at the doctor. Then he looked at lisa and saw she was pale.

"Her blood pressure is dropping."

"Mr. Brooks I'm gonna have to ask you to step outside." The nurse said taking the baby from him.

The other nurse took phil out into the hallway.

"What's wrong I wanna be with my wife."

"As soon as we know what's going on the doctor will be out I promise." The nurse said.

A few minutes felt like hours when the doctor finally came out.

"Doc what's wrong with lisa is she ok."

"She's ok your daughter on the other hand isn't."

"Daughter wait I had a son not a daughter. Wait you mean lisa was pregnant with two babies. How is that possible."

"Sometimes the second baby doesn't always show up on the sonogram. Your daughter was behind your son. Now she's very small about 3lbs, we've taken her up to the NICU where we can monitor her better your son is a healthy 8lbs 5oz he's fine but just as a precaution he's on his way to the NICU also."

"What about my wife."

"My assistant is closing her up once she's done she'll be in the ICU her blood pressure dropped drastically and she lost a lot of blood."

"Is she gonna make it."

"Yes she's gonna make a full recovery."

"Has this happened before."

"Yes to me many times. It's common for one baby to either hide behind an organ or behind a body part or even the other sibling. Now in your wife's case your daughter was in a separate sack behind your son."

"I just wanna know she's gonna be ok."

"She's gonna be fine she's gonna be very sore when she wakes up and a bit surprised I guess but she will be fine. Now why don't you go up to the ICU and wait there she'll be up soon."

Phil thanked the doctor and headed up to be with Lisa in the ICU.

When he got in the elevator to go up to ICU it finally hit him.

"Oh my god twins. Wow a son was one thing but now a son and a daughter. This is gonna floor lisa."

All phil could do was smile. A son and a daughter he never in a million years thought he was have a child but now he has two. The best of both worlds he thought but how was lisa gonna take the knowledge of a daughter to go along with Little Phillip.

_**See told ya a little surprise :) Hope ya all like it. **_


	78. Chapter 78

Phil was still trying to figure out how he was gonna tell lisa that little Phillip has a little sister. When he stepped off the elevator Chaleen and his mom were in the waiting room along with Stephanie and Hunter.

"Phil." Cha said.

Phil hugged Chaleen. She could tell something was wrong.

"Phil what's wrong is lisa and the baby ok."

"Yeah he's fine, um they had to a c-section he wrapped himself up in his cord but that's not all."

"Honey happened."

"Her blood pressure dropped she lots a lot of blood. Sis I can't believe what happened after that."

"Phil what happened."

"They made me leave the room, when the doc came out he told me he told me I have a daughter."

"A daughter was the sonogram wrong."

"No you don't understand, I have a son and a daughter, twins."

"Twins honey how is that possible." His mom asked.

"She was hiding, She was hiding behind little Phillip. She's only 3lbs, they got her in the NICU."

"How is that even possible honey." his mom asked.

"I don't know mom I'm still trying to wrap my head around it. I just don't know what I'm gonna tell lisa. We didn't plan for this. I mean I'm happy but what are we gonna do."

"Phil don't worry anything Hunter and I will take care of everything you just be there for lisa and the babies." Stephanie said.

"Steph's right, Don't worry." Hunter said placing his hand on phil's shoulder.

"Mr. Brooks."

Phil walked over to the nurse.

"Your wife is in her room and she's resting you can go in and see her."

Phil nodded, the nurse showed him where lisa's room was, when he went in he saw lisa lying in bed, her skin was pale and had lost most it's color, he went to her bedside and took her hand and held it in his.

"You did it baby, he's here. Oh when I held him he looked at me I'm not sure he knew who I was, but it didn't matter, and you won't believe this but not only do I have little phillip we have a daughter, little squirt was hiding behind her brother. She's little baby."

"Hello Mr. Brooks, I just came in to check on your wife."

"Why isn't she awake."

"We had to give her something stronger to close up the incision from the c-section it should be wearing off soon."

"How's my daughter is she ok."

"She's a fighter, Her weight is like I told you very low but we are monitoring that along with her under developed lungs, right now she's in a incubator to keep her warm."

"When can I see her and my son."

"Your son you can see whenever you like we've moved him to the nursery your daughter not for a couple days we wanna get her weight up a little. I'll be back in a couple hours to check on your wife again. Don't worry Mr. Brooks your daughter and your wife are in good hands."

"Thank you."

Phil watched the doc leave the room. After he left, Chaleen came in the room to sit with Phil and lisa.

"Hey bro. How she doing."

"Umm the doc said she's gonna be out for a little while." Phil said rubbing his neck.

"Sweetie why don't you get some sleep."

"I couldn't sleep if I wanted to, Chaleen what are we gonna do. Two kids I wasn't ready for this."

"Well phil you have to get ready, lisa gonna need all your love and support for this. You have a son and daughter the best of both worlds."

Phil smiled.

"What's so funny."

"I was thinking that same thing after the doc told me about the babies. I've got everything I ever wanted. A great job, amazing friends, a wonderful family, my beautiful and amazing wife and two wonderful kids what more could I ask for."

All cha could do was smile. She was proud of her brother for everything he accomplished. Marriage and fatherhood was something that looked good on her brother.

"Phil how do you think lisa is gonna take it."

"I don't know, but I can't wait to tell her." Phil said looking at lisa sleeping peacefully.

Phil walked over to the couch that was in lisa's room and sat down on it.

"Hey why don't I make a list of what you might need for my little niece. Phil, did you hear me." Cha said. But when she turned around she saw phil was sound asleep. She went over and took the blanket out of the closet and placed it on her brother then she quietly left the room. She smiled when she closed the door this new family was gonna need a lot of sleep.

When phil woke up the next morning he saw he was on the couch he didn't even remember how he got there. He got up and walked over to lisa, stretching all the kinks out of his tired body, he saw that some of her color had come back but she was still pale.

He grabbed her hand that's when he heard something.

"Hmmmm."

Phil knew that sound it was lisa she was starting to wake up. He held her hand and she squeezed it, she slowly opened her eyes and saw phil.

"Phil."

"Hey baby." he said kissing her hand.

"Where, where am I, what happened."

"You don't remember, your in the hospital."

"Oh my god the baby is he ok."

"He's fine, as a matter of fact he's perfect."

"Where is he I wanna see him. Oh my stomach it hurt."

"Honey you have to stay still, you had to have a c-section remember."

"Hmm yeah I remember but I don't remember anything after that what happened."

"Well I'll tell ya if you want me to."

"Phil stop being cute just tell me, is Little phillip ok."

"He's fine, they got him out he wrapped himself up in his cord, he's in the nursery. And our daughter is in the NICU."

"What, daughter what are you talking about."

"Honey you had twins."

"Twins, no that's impossible I didn't even know. It didn't show up on the sonogram."

"She was hiding behind her brother."

"Is she ok."

"She's really tiny, she weights 3lbs."

"Oh my god, is she gonna be ok."

Phil sniffled trying to hold back the tears but he just couldn't.

"I don't know honey, the docs are doing there best, she's a fighter like her mom."

"I wanna see her I wanna see my babies."

"You well we both will I promise but you need to promise me you'll get some rest ok, you need to get your strength back, for the babies ok."

"Ok. Phil promise me the babies are gonna be ok."

Phil swallowed hard he didn't know what to say to lisa.

"I promise. I'm do what I can to make sure they're ok. Now close your eyes and get some sleep."

"Will you stay here with me."

"You know I will. I love you."

"I love you to."

Phil kissed lisa on the lips and whispered in her ear.

"Thanks for making me a daddy."

She smiled.

"Thanks for making me a mommy."

Both he and lisa smiled, lisa closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Phil on the other hand was more worried now then he has ever been as he sat and watched her sleep he knew in the back of his mind that there was going to be some rough roads ahead of them and so many question to be answered.

Question like how in the world would they be able to juggle two babies on the road or would they need help for a little while. Would there daughter have any health problems because of being so tiny, all of this was rolling around in his head.

He hoped these question would get some answers but he just didn't know if they would be the right answers.

**_Wow 2 chapters in one day i must really like you guys LoL no i kid i love you guys thanks for the reviews and i hope you like this chapter. :-) Enjoy it. _**


	79. Chapter 79

It's been almost 2 weeks since lisa had the babies, she was still in the hospital recovering but she was eager to leave with her new family. The hospital moved lisa to a more private room so she could recover in peace.

One morning lisa and phil were sitting in bed.

"I hate sitting here I just go see the kids."

"I know you do baby."

"I haven't even gotten to hold Phillip yet."

"You will honey they just wanna make sure your ok and the kids are ok."

Lisa sighed. Lisa was about to talk when the door opened.

"Hello Mrs. Brooks how are you feeling today."

"I'm fine Dr. Miller I just wanna see my babies."

"Well that's why I'm here." He walked over to the door and in walked a nurse holding little phillip. She placed him in lisa's arms.

"Oh hi little guy. Hi sweetie I'm your mommy." Lisa said crying.

"Doc what about our little girl when can we see her."

"Whenever you want."

Phil looked at lisa and smiled.

"It's up to you honey."

"I'd like to go see here now if that's ok." Lisa said holing little phillip.

"Ok nurse will you get me a wheelchair and can you take the baby back to the nursery."

"Can't he come with us."

"I'm sorry lisa it's against the rules." The doc said.

Lisa reluctantly gave the baby back to the nurse.

Phil helped lisa into the wheelchair she was still in a lot of pain as he lowered her slowly down.

"Ok guys you ready."

"More then ready." Phil said.

As phil followed the doc to the NICU lisa's stomach started to do belly flops she was getting nervous.

"Ok phil why don't you help lisa put this on." The said handing phil a gown for him and lisa to put on.

After phil helped lisa put on her gown he put his on next. He pushed her into the NICU, when lisa looked around she saw all the little babies in there incubators.

"Lisa, Phil this is nurse Connie Adams she is the head of the NICU nurse adams this is lisa and phil brooks."

"Welcome."

"I'll check on you later lisa to see how your doing."

"Thank you Dr. Miller." Phil said.

"So are you ready your daughter."

"More then ready." Lisa said.

"Awesome follow me."

Phil pushed lisa over to where there daughter was, standing there was a older lady checking the machines surrounding there daughter.

"Nurse Patty."

"Hello Nurse Adams."

"Nurse Patty this is Lisa and Phil Brooks."

"So your this pretty little girls mommy and daddy."

"Yeah how is she."

"She has good days and bad. She's gained some weight, she's up to 4 pounds now. It's ok you can come closer."

Phil pushed lisa closer to the baby.

"Oh my god she's so little." Lisa said.

"Here you can touch her."

"Really." Lisa said.

She placed her hands inside and grabbed the baby's hand.

"Talk to her baby."

"Hi little girl I'm your mommy. I'm sorry didn't know about you if I did I would have thought of a name for you. Your so pretty. Isn't she beautiful."

"She's just as gorgeous as her mommy."

"I love you princess. I'm gonna think of a good name for you a strong name something you'll be proud of I promise. Ok think daddy wants to say hello."

Phil sat down next to lisa and placed his hand inside.

"Hey baby girl. I'm your daddy. Wow you are beautiful. I'm gonna make the same promise to you that I made to your brother. I'm always gonna be there for you. Don't ever be afraid to come to me, even if you think I'll be upset I don't care come to me. I love you baby girl."

When phil talked to her she squeezed his finger that's when phil knew he was going to be the best father he could be to his children.

The couple spent the next couple hours with there little girl.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you guys but she needs to get her beauty sleep." Nurse Patty said.

"Can we come back tomorrow."

"Of course you can. And my hope is you might be able to feed her mommy."

"Really I'll be able to feed her will I be able to hold her."

"Maybe, but for now you need to get some rest to now go on back to your room and rest and I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Thank you nurse."

Phil took lisa back up to her room and helped her into bed he got in right beside her.

"Can you believe we have two babies now." Lisa said

"I didn't believe it when he told me but wow talk about a shocker."

"Your telling me. Phil are we ready for this I mean are we prepared."

"What do you mean."

"Well we planed for little Phillip we never planned for two babies who are gonna do this."

"Hey I don't want you to worry about that ok I just want you to focus on you and little miss ok."

"You know we really should think of a name for her. We can't keep calling her baby girl or little miss."

"I know. What did you have in mind."

"I don't know. I wanna give her a name she'll be proud of a name that is strong and confident."

"What about Phyllis."

"Your kidding."

"No I think Phyllis is a good name."

"So you want are kids to be known as Phillip and Phyllis Brooks."

"You know it does sound silly."

"Oh honey it's not silly. I mean I know they are twins but I don't want them to have the twin name."

"Ok so any ideas."

"Hmm well I have a lot girls names floating around in my head."

"Well what are they."

"Well April, Kaitlyn, Nicole, Brianna, Layla, Cameron, Natalya, Alicia."

All phil could do was laugh.

"Lisa you just named half the diva's roster."

"I know I just can't think of anything."

"Maybe what we need is a good night sleep, and hopefully in the morning we'll have a name."

Lisa agreed she snuggled against phil's chest and drifted off to sleep phil soon followed.

They both hoped by morning they would have a name for there little girl.


	80. Chapter 80

The next day lisa was sleeping but not for long she heard the sound of voices when she woke up she saw Phil's mom holding little Phillip.

"Well look who's up."

"Hi mom. I see someone is getting to know there grandson."

"Yes and he's perfect."

Mom said sitting down on the bed.

"Where's Phil."

"Oh he's with Hunter and Stephanie some business talk I guess. How you feeling."

"Ok still a little sore."

"Oh what's that you say you want momma to hold ya."

Lisa smiled, Mom placed little Phillip in lisa's arms.

"Did phil say when he would be back."

"No honey he didn't why."

"I was just wondering." Lisa said looking down at the baby.

"I think he looks like phil."

"Yeah he does he has his eyes and his nose."

"But he has his mommy's gorgeous lips."

"Hi daddy." Lisa said smiling.

Phil walked over to lisa and gave her a kiss he leaned down and kissed little Phillip's forehead and sat down next to lisa.

"So you ready to go see little miss." Phil said.

"Yes I am."

"Good I'll just call the nurse to come get Little Phil. Oh mom you wanna come see your granddaughter."

"Oh yes I would."

Mom was so happy she couldn't wait to see her.

After the nurse came to get little phil, Lisa, Mom and Phil headed down to the NICU to see the baby.

"Hello Phil, Lisa and."

"Oh this grandma."

"Well hello Grandma I'm Nurse Patty."

"How is she today." Lisa asked.

"She's alittle better she had rough night."

"How rough."

"Just a little upset tummy but she's fine and she's ready for her feeding so you ready for that mommy."

"I was born ready." Lisa said.

Phil helped lisa out of her wheelchair and over to the rocking chair.

The nurse went over to the incubator and took the baby out and placed her into lisa's arms.

"Hi baby girl. Is this safe."

"Yep absolutely safe."

The nurse handed lisa the bottle.

When lisa took the bottle and placed it to her lips she started drinking her formula.

"Wow she's a good eater." Lisa said watching her daughter eat.

After she was finished and burped lisa held her and rocked back and forth.

"What do you think mom isn't she gorgeous."

"She's absolutely beautiful. What's her name."

"Her name right umm we haven't thought of one yet mom."

"Actually honey I've thought of a name."

"Really well what is it."

Lisa looked down and her sleeping little girl and said.

"Charlotte."

"Charlotte I love it. What about her middle name."

"Well it's ok with you I was thinking Mary after my mom."

"It's beautiful baby I love."

"Is that your name is your name Charlotte Mary Brooks." Lisa said.

When lisa said her name Charlotte yawned and smiled.

"I think she likes it."

"How we doing over here."

"We have a name."

"Oh good what is it."

"Charlotte Mary Brooks."

"That is beautiful. I'll make sure to put that on her paperwork."

The nurse left the family to sit with the baby some more.

"Mom you wanna hold your granddaughter."

Raylisa just smiled phil picked her up from lisa and gently placed her in her grandmother's arms, phil got a chair for her to sit in.

"Hello my little angel. You are so perfect." Raylisa said.

Phil and lisa watch as Raylisa talked to Charlotte.

"Hey I was thinking."

"What."

"How about we nickname her Charlie."

"Charlie I love it. Have I told you how much I love you." Lisa said.

"Not in the last couple minutes."

Lisa smiled and kissed phil.

After they spent some time with Charlie they said goodbye to mom and went back to lisa's room.

"So what were you talking about with hunter and Stephanie."

"Oh umm it was nothing just you know work stuff."

"Phillip Jack Brooks what's going on."

"Ok I told hunter I can't take the head trainers job."

"But why you were looking so forward to it."

"Well I thought about and I can't leave you alone to take care of two babies by yourself. So I told him to give the job to Daniel."

"You told him to give it to Daniel."

"Bad idea."

"Baby no I think it's a wonderful idea, Daniel came up the same way you did this is a great opportunity for him. How did hunter take the news."

"Well he wasn't all together happy but he knew that I would wanna be with you and the kids."

Lisa hugged phil and gave him a kiss.

"And I have some more good news."

"Your getting a world title shot."

"As amazing as that would be no not yet. Stephanie and Hunter are gonna let stay at there house here in Hartford. It's close to hospital and it has a complete nursery."

"Phil I can't leave Charlie here all alone."

"I know baby I don't wanna leave her here either but she's still to little to take out of the hospital they said she has a long road to go before she can leave and the doctor said you should be getting released soon."

Phil knew when the time came they wouldn't be able to leave the hospital as a complete family. He was just happy that Charlie was on the road to recovery he just hoped that recovery didn't have and speed bumps along the way he didn't know if lisa could take it.


	81. Chapter 81

A few days later lisa was in her room at the hospital holding little Phillip.

"My sweet little man do you know how long your daddy and I waiting to see you. Too long, but not only did I get one precious little gift I got two. I can't wait for you to see your sister Charlie you are just gonna love her as much as we do."

Little Phillip yawned and stared at his hand. Lisa smiled she started to notice little things about him that reminded her so much of Phil.

The way his nose would scrunch up when he was mad, or the way the corner of his mouth would curl up when he smiled. Lisa just fell more and more in love with him.

Lisa was amazed by little Phillip she didn't hear Phil come in, he just stood there and watch his wife and son bond. Lisa looked up and smiled.

"Hey how long have you been standing there daddy."

"Not long, just long enough to see your gorgeous eyes light up when you hold him."

"Well why wouldn't I light up when I hold him whenever I look at him I see you."

Phil sat down next to lisa and held little phil in his arms. As the couple was enjoying some alone time it was short lived when Dr Miller came in.

"Hello kids, Lisa how you doing today."

"Amazing I feel great."

"Good well I've got some good news you are being released today."

"What about Charlie, is she getting released to."

"No I'm afraid she needs to stay here a little while longer."

"Oh." Lisa said looking at little Phillip.

Lisa knew this day would come.

A few hours later after all the paperwork had been filed and sign phil, lisa and little Phillip were all set and ready to leave. But lisa wasn't to thrilled to leave without Charlie.

"Phil I can't leave her here alone." Lisa said crying.

"Honey I don't wanna leave her here either but she's not well enough to leave."

"But what if she get scared and cry's for me and I won't be here for her. I can't leave her phil I just can't."

Lisa held her little girl and cried. Phil went into his back pack and pulled out a picture.

"Baby I promise you she won't be alone look." Phil said showing lisa the picture.

It was taken after lisa was well enough to hold little Phillip, it was of her phil and little Phillip an they were all smiling well except little Phillip.

"Nurse patty can we put this in her crib with her."

"Of course you can parents do it all the time."

"See baby she won't be alone she'll have all of us with her all the time."

Lisa smiled through her tears.

"Ok."

"That's my girl. So you ready to go home."

"I guess so." Lisa stood up and handed Charlie to her father.

"Ok baby girl now you be a good girl for the nurses. I love you princess." Phil said kissing Charlie on her little forehead.

After phil put her back in her crib lisa went over to Charlie.

"I'm gonna miss you baby, mommy doesn't wanna leave you but I promise I'll see you in the morning . I love you Charlie. I'll miss you so much, I can't wait to take you home with us." Lisa said caressing his tiny little hand.

"Come on baby it's time to go."

"I can't phil I just can't leave her. It's to soon I'm not ready."

"I know baby but will be back in the morning."

"First thing in the morning."

"At the crack of dawn I promise."

Lisa looked down at Charlie who had fallen asleep.

As lisa bid a tearful goodbye to her little girl, Phil, his mom, lisa and little Phillip left the hospital and into the waiting car lisa heart broke she didn't wanna leave Charlie there alone but she knew that she would be back there bright and early the next morning.

10 minutes later the gang was at hunter and steph's house when they got of the car Lisa looked up and was in awe.

"Wow it's enormous." Lisa said.

"It's not that big." Phil said taken the car seat with little Phillip in it out of the car.

"Hey guys welcome home."

"Well home until Charlie is better." Phil said.

Steph saw that lisa looked very sad.

"Hunter sweetie why don't you help phil and Raylisa into the house."

"Sure, Phil, Raylisa, little man right this way." Hunter took the bags into the house.

Lisa was standing over by a flower bush when steph came over.

"Hey."

"Hi. Steph thanks for letting us stay here."

"It's my pleasure, how ya doing."

"I'm ok."

"Lisa it's me you can tell me."

"I miss my baby girl so much. I just want her here with us."

"I know you do sweetie. What did the doctors say."

"They said her weight is still an issue, her breathing is ok but it's not where the doctors want it to be. And on top of all that she's jaundice. I didn't wanna leave but they made me."

"They just want her to get as much rest and be relaxed, having mommy around being a nervous wreck babies can sense that and it doesn't help there recovery."

Lisa knew steph was right but she just wanted her little girl in her arms.

"Steph I know your right but I just miss her I feel like I didn't get to spend enough time with her."

"I know how that feels, Murphy was in the hospital 3 weeks after she was born she had terrible colic, I was nervous she was crying I was crying I didn't wanna leave but they told me if stayed she might never get better so I left came home 3 days later she was fine. So don't worry I'm sure Charlie is gonna just fine. Now come in the house."

"Yeah it's almost Phillip's feeding time." Lisa said looking down at her chest she realized how big she had gotten. "Holy cow I don't remember being this big."

Stephanie laughed.

"Honey your boobs well they might get bigger. Have you breast fed Phillip yet."

"Not since last night why."

"Whelp I think it's time for lunch what do you think."

All lisa and steph could do was laugh. The girls walked into the house and saw phil sitting on the floor with little Phillip all lisa could do was smile she couldn't believe how much things have changed in her life and she loved it.

But lisa had a feeling that something big was going to happen something that might tear her family apart.


	82. Chapter 82

3am that night lisa could hear little phil crying she was about to get up when she felt Phil's arm snake around her waist.

"Hmm stay I'll get him." Phil said kissing lisa's cheek.

She was not about to argue she snuggled against the pillow and closed her eyes.

Phil headed into the nursery and walked over to little Phillip's crib and picked him up.

"What's wrong champ, Hmm your not hungry oh I see the problem your wet let's get you dry." Phil said taking him over to the changing table. After he put on a fresh diaper he picked up little phil and walked over to the rocking chair and placed him on his bare chest. His tiny little hand rested on Phil's chest tattoo.

"You like that champ well when your old enough I'm gonna take you to get your first tattoo. I remember when I first got mine your mommy was with me but back then we were just friends. You know when your sleeping you look just like her."

When phil said that the corner of little phil's mouth curled up and he could see so much of lisa in him.

"You might not remember this but I made you a promise and I'm a man of my word. I'm gonna do things with you my dad never did with me. I'm gonna take you to your first cubbies game, yep the minute we get back to Chicago you and me pal I even got you a cubs jersey just like your old man. And when hockey season starts its you, me your mom and I hope your sissy likes hockey but I'm sure if she's anything like mommy she's gonna love it. I promise kid no matter what I'll move heaven and earth to be there for you and your sister."

Phil said stroking little phil's peach fuzz.

"You and sissy are gonna love being on the road. Your mom and I have so much fun. And you are gonna have all the girls wrapped around your finger. Yep the girls are just gonna love you. Especially AJ, she's a sucker for a good looking face and you've got just that. But that's a given cause well you look like me. And your sister the guys are just going to turn into mush when she's around even the big tough shield guys. Yeah they may look tough but I'm sure she will make them be like putty in her hands."

He looked down and saw phil was out cold so he gently got up and walked over to the crib.

"I've got more stories to tell you little man but they can wait for another time. I love you buddy." Phil said kissing his forehead and placing him down in the crib.

He slowly walked out of the room and headed back to bed. When he got in the bed and placed his hand on lisa's shoulder. She turned around to look at her husband.

"Hey how come your not sleeping."

"I heard everything you said to him. You are an amazing father."

"I don't know about that yet."

"Hey, you are. Just by the thing you said to him your gonna be no you are a great daddy."

Phil kissed lisa passionately.

"Hmm I wish I could make love to you." Lisa said.

"You know what the doctor said not until your recovered from your surgery and that's gonna be at least another 6 weeks."

"Ugh 6 weeks I don't think I can wait that long." Lisa said kissing phil's neck.

"I know baby. But we have to be patient."

"Oh ok. But you better promise me that when we can make love it's gonna be a wild night."

"Oh believe me you are gonna need a sitter for the kids cause I'm gonna make sure you have the most amazing night of your life."

Lisa giggle.

They both snuggled against each other and drifted back into a peaceful sleep.

Bright and early the next morning lisa and phil headed to the hospital but when they got to the NICU the doctor was there waiting.

"Hi Dr. Miller." Lisa said smiling. But when she saw the look on Dr. Miller's face her smile faded.

"Dr. Miller isn't something wrong with Charlie." Phil asked.

Dr. Miller took lisa and phil into a private room.

"Please is there something wrong with Charlie." Lisa asked.

"She had a very rough night."

"How rough."

"We needed to put her on a ventilator. Also she spiked a very high fever which we still can't get down."

"How high."

"103.1."

"Oh my god. Is she gonna be ok."

"As long as we can get her fever back to normal she should be fine."

"I wanna see her."

"Of course."

Lisa and phil followed the doctor into a private area of the NICU where Charlie was being kept, when lisa got closer she couldn't believe what she saw.

"Oh my god. Phil look at her she looks pale. I can't believe this is happening." Lisa couldn't stop crying.

"Doc I don't understand she was fine when we left what happened."

"She's a preemie these things happened one minute they are fine the next they suffer all kinds of complications. I'll leave you to alone."

Lisa stood next to her daughters incubator, Phil put his hands on lisa's shoulders.

"This my fault."

"What no honey it's not your fault you heard the doctor she's a preemie."

"But she knew I wasn't here. She I left her. How could I have left her here alone with no one here for her."

"Baby listen to me. You can't beat yourself up or blame yourself."

Lisa shrugged phil's hands off her shoulders.

"I don't blame myself I blame you."

"Lisa."

"You're the one that made me leave."

"Do you really think she got sick when you left, honey should might have still gotten sick if you stayed here."

"Well I'm not leaving her alone here. I'm staying here until she is well enough to leave." Lisa looked at her little girl struggling to breath. "She looks like she's in so much pain. I'm here baby mommy's not leave I'm staying right here."

Lisa couldn't hold it in anymore she let her tears stream down her face. Phil took her in his arms and held her tight.

Phil knew he had to be strong for lisa and Charlie, his girls would need now more then ever.


	83. Chapter 83

It's been a long and trying 3 weeks for lisa, her little girl Charlie was no where near out of the woods her fever was down but it hadn't broke yet.

Lisa spent every second of every minute of everyday with Charlie.

Lisa sat next to Charlie's incubator and watched her little girl still struggling to breath thankfully the ventilator was giving her some help.

One afternoon lisa was asleep in the rocking chair when she heard someone call her name.

"Mrs. Brooks."

"Hmm. What is it."

"I'm sorry to wake you but we need to run some test on Charlie."

"Oh um ok. How long."

"About hour. Maybe you should go stretch and get some tea or something to eat."

"Ok so um you'll call me when your done doing your test."

"Of course Mrs. Brooks."

Lisa went over to Charlie.

"I'll be back sweetie the nurses are just gonna make sure your ok. I love you Charlie."

Lisa grabbed her phone and walked out of the room. She looked at her phone and was disappointed when she didn't see any calls or text from phil.

She kept wondering why he hadn't' called so she decided to call the house and see how little Phillip was.

"Hello."

"Hey it's me."

"Hey is everything alright."

"Yeah everything is fine there running some more test on Charlie. How's little Phil I miss him."

"He's fine, he's with mom. Listen I'm on the other line with hunter can I call you back."

"Yeah I guess, will you give little Phillip a kiss for me tell him I love and I miss."

"I always do. Ok I gotta bye."

"Ok I love." Before lisa could finish he hung up. She didn't know what was going on she wished she knew. She put her phone in her pocket and put her hands on her neck trying to rub out the kinks.

When she turned around she never thought she would see her.

"Oh my god Nikki what are you doing here."

"Thought you could use a shoulder." Nikki said hugging lisa.

Her and lisa had grown to became the best of friends.

"How ya doing honey."

"Oh I don't know my head is just swimming."

"Where's phil. I thought he would be here with you."

"He's home with little Phillip."

"Come on let's go talk."

Nikki and lisa headed to the cafeteria. About 15 minutes later all lisa could do was push her food around on her plate.

"Ok talk to me what's going on."

"Nikki I wish I knew."

"Well how's Charlie."

"Getting better I guess. She still on a ventilator and her fever hasn't broken yet."

"Well where's phil why isn't he here."

"Frankly Nikki I have no idea. God I don't really wanna do this here."

"Ok come on let's go outside." Nikki said.

Her and lisa walked to the garden and sat down on a bench.

"So tell me what's going on."

"I don't know Nikki, the first week he was here everyday now it's like he doesn't care anymore. The last time he was here he wouldn't even look at Charlie he wouldn't even touch her." Lisa said crying.

"Oh honey I wish I knew what to tell you but I don't I've never been in your situation. But I have an ear to listen."

"I just wish I knew what was going on inside his head. It's killing me, and I'm so scared Nikki."

"Scared of what honey." Nikki said holding lisa's hand.

"I'm scared of losing him, I'm afraid that all this is to much for him to handle. I mean we knew about little Phillip we planed for him but we didn't know about Charlie and now she's sick I mean what if all this, me going into labor, having to have a c-section to get little Phillip out and then finding out we have Charlie to go alone with Phillip. Nikki what if all this is just to much for him."

"Honey you can't think that way if you do it's just gonna drive you nuts." Nikki did her best to comfort her friend but it wasn't working. Nikki's phone started to ring. "Hello."

"Hey baby."

"Hi john. Listen can I call you back I'm with and she's kinda freaked out."

"That's why I'm calling I'm in town and I have Aj with me and we wanted to know if it was ok to come by."

"Yes come by maybe seeing some friendly faces might help."

"Ok we'll be there in 10 minutes."

"Great we are in the garden it's in the back of the hospital."

"Alright I'll see you soon."

Nikki hung up and went back to sit with lisa.

"Everything ok." Lisa said wiping her nose.

"Yeah everything is fine."

Nikki and lisa sat there for a few minutes lisa was ready to head back up to see Charlie.

"Oh I wish the nurses would call it feels like it's been forever."

"Hi lisa."

"Oh my god John." Lisa said hugging Nikki's boyfriend John Cena.

"Hey good looking. I brought someone else with me."

"Aj." Lisa said hugging Aj.

"Hi lisa. How's Charlie."

"Ok I guess she's still sick."

"Hey where's Phil." John asked.

"He's home with little phil." Lisa said just then her cell phone buzzed it was the nurse letting her know that all the test they ran on Charlie were done.

"Everything ok." Nikki asked.

"Yeah it was the nurse the test they ran on Charlie are done. Hey you guys wanna see her."

"Yes of course." Aj said.

Lisa, Nikki, John and Aj headed back up to Charlie's room.

"Hi lisa. Who's your friends."

"Hi Dr. Miller this Nikki, John and Aj is it ok for them to come in to see Charlie."

"I don't see why not it'll be good for. I'm sure she's sick of seeing the same faces all the time but you have to wash your hands and where the scrubs. Lisa can I speak to you for a moment."

Lisa didn't like his tone the gang waited outside Charlie's room.

"Is everything alright Dr. Miller."

"I'm concerned about Charlie's fever if her fever doesn't break soon she could have life long health problems but the one thing I'm happy to say is she's is gaining weight."

"What about her breathing."

"It's still on the weak side but it is getting better but like I said her fever is my main concern."

"How long before things get worse because of the fever."

"A week maybe less. Lisa I'm gonna do everything in my power to get her fever down even if I have to do something that no doctor has done to a baby."

"And what is that."

"When someone has a high fever and it won't go done we pump them with a cold saline or immerse them in a ice bath but that's the last resort in a baby of Charlie's age and size I would rather her fever go down naturally."

"Ok thank you doctor."

Lisa took a deep breath and walked back over to everyone who had changed into there scrubs lisa did the same.

"Hello Mrs. Brooks."

"Hi um these are my friends Nikki, John and Aj."

"Hello welcome have you all sterilized."

"Yes." They all said.

"Alright well if you need me Mrs. Brooks you know where to find me."

"Thank you." Lisa walked over to Charlie's incubator. "Well guys here she is. Charlotte Mary Brooks. Charlie these are mommies friends. It's ok guys you can talk to her you can even touch her."

Aj was the first one.

"Hi Charlie. I'm Aj and I'm gonna play dress up with you and buy your first pair of chucks. She just smiled at me." Aj said.

"Hey Charlie. I'm Nikki, and I have twin to her name is Brianna and I know when she meets you she is just gonna love you just like I do. And if you ever have any twin problem don't go to brie come to me I'm older." Nikki said laughing.

John was the last one.

"Hey gorgeous I'm John. The stories I could tell you about your dad well I'll save those for later. You know your mom she's one strong women and she wants you to get better. And when you getter better I bet your daddy is gonna take you to a blackhawks game but I'm gonna take you to a Bruins game."

"John."

"Hey gotta start them young."

Lisa laughed it was the first time she laughed in a while she loved watching her close and best friends with her little girl it warmed her heart she just wished Phil was here to enjoy this little bit of happiness she just hoped there was more happiness to come.


	84. Chapter 84

Another day had gone by and lisa was still at the hospital with Charlie. Her fever was still high and lisa was beyond scared. The one thing the one person lisa needed was her husband and once again he wasn't there. She wished she could figure out why.

Back at the house Raylisa had just finished giving little Phil a bath.

"Ok sweet boy you are all clean and ready to go see mommy. Yes you are. Phil honey."

"Mom what is it I'm a little busy."

"I'm just getting little phil ready to go see Lisa and Charlie are you coming."

"I can't mom I've got some loose ends I need to tie up here."

"Ok. Well give little phil a kiss and what do you want me to tell lisa."

"Just tell her I'll try to call her later."

"Alright. Say bye daddy." Raylisa said holding little Phil's hand up to way to his daddy.

Raylisa was getting a little annoyed at her sons behavior. So she called the one person she knew would get through to him.

"Hello."

"Hi honey its mom."

"Hi mom. Oh my god what's wrong."

"Relax Chaleen everything is as far as I know."

"Well what's up."

"Look honey I know you had to get back to Chicago for work but is there any chance you can come back here for a couple of days."

"Well of course I've got tons of vacation time. Mom what's wrong you sound annoyed."

"Frankly honey I'm very annoyed with your brother."

"Oh brother what did he do now."

"Well he's completely ignoring his wife and children."

"Ok hold on he's doing what."

"Honey I just can't get a read on him, he was fine at the hospital after little phil was born and Charlie was fine but now it's like he would rather work and be on the phone with Hunter then go sit with his wife who is out of her mind with worry about Charlie."

"How is my little niece."

"Oh honey it's not good she gained weight but her fever it still hasn't broken and doctor's are losing hope that it ever will. And lisa is just out of her mind with worry."

"Ok mom I'm just booked my flight I'm coming out there and I'm pardon what I say Mom but I'm gonna kick phil's ass."

"Alright honey I'll see you when you get here."

"Ok I love you mom."

"Love you to. Safe flight."

After Raylisa got off the phone with Cha she breathed a somewhat sigh of relief if any one could whip phil into shape it's Chaleen.

At the hospital lisa was reading to Charlie when a nurse came in.

"Excuse me Mrs. Brooks."

"I know the drill more test. Ok I'll be back thanks."

Lisa headed down to the waiting room when she turned the corner she couldn't believe it.

"Oh my god my little baby boy. Oh mommy has missed you so much. Hi mom." Lisa said hugging Raylisa.

"Hi sweetheart. How ya doing."

"Oh ok I guess. Did phil come with you."

"No honey he had to tie up some loose ends with work he said he would try to call you later."

Lisa wanted to cry but she held it in.

Raylisa, lisa and little phil went and sat down.

"Wow he's grown so much. Oh my god mom I've missed him so much."

"He's missed you to honey."

"Is he sleeping through the night."

"For the most part but when he's not happy boy does he let me know."

"Wait you mean phil isn't talking care of him. What is going on with him mom I mean he hasn't been here since Charlie got sick and now he's not even taking care of his son. I don't understand it's like he doesn't want us."

"No honey that's not it."

"Then what, what else could it be, he won't even step foot in this hospital to see his daughter. A daughter that we could lose Mom."

"Honey you can't think that way if you do it will drive you crazy."

Lisa just laughed.

"You know phil said the same thing to me. I'm trying so hard mom but it's like I feel like I'm losing him and there's nothing I can do." Lisa said feeding little phil his bottle.

"Mrs. Brooks. Charlie is back in her room."

"Thank you. Come on mom it's time you saw your granddaughter."

Raylisa was so excited. She followed lisa down to Charlie's room.

"Go on in mom go say hi to your granddaughter."

"Your not coming in."

"Nope I think I need to spend some bonding time with my little boy. You go on enjoy."

Raylisa smiled and went in. Lisa stood outside and watched.

"Your grandma is so happy to see your sister." Lisa said to little Phillip who snuggled into the crock of her neck.

Lisa decided to go down to the inside garden.

"You know little man you and your sister are the greatest gifts I could have ever asked for. Despite what is going on with me and your daddy we both you and your sister very much. Your daddy has a funny way of showing it. When you smile you look just like him. I just wish your sister would get better. When she gets better everything will be fine. I hope."

All lisa could do was hold her little boy and pray her daughter would get better and pray her husband would get his head out of his ass and start taking care of his family.


	85. Chapter 85

Phil had just finished up his phone call with hunter when he heard a knock on the door.

"Alright I'm coming." When he opened the door he was shocked to see who was standing on the other side.

"Chaleen."

"Hello big brother."

"What are you doing here."

"Aren't you going to ask me in."

"Yeah sure come in." Phil moved aside for his sister to come in. "So again I asked what are you doing here."

"One question phil. What are you doing."

"What do you mean."

"So who get's up with little phil."

"Mom"

"When phil needs a bath or he needs to be changed who does that."

"Mom."

"Right mom, so tell me big brother when was the last time you spent more then 5 minutes alone with little phil."

"I've been busy."

"You've been busy. Busy doing what."

"Making plans I'm getting back out on the road."

"Excuse me you can't be serious."

"Yes I'm serious, they need me back ratings are dropping."

"Unreal."

"What."

"You are unreal. You know what I can't believe I'm about to say this but you are not the man I thought you were."

"Chaleen I don't have time for this."

"You don't have time. You don't have time for your son, your wife even your little girl. Let me ask you something phil did you wanna marry her."

"Of course I did."

"Well you have a sick and funny way of showing it, you keep acting like this you are gonna lose not only your kids but your gonna lose the only women in your life that loves you more then life itself."

"Cha you are not making any sense."

Phil started to walk toward the den when Cha stopped him.

"No way we are not done." Chaleen said "Sit down."

"Cha."

"I said sit down. Now your gonna listen to me. Why are you pushing lisa away."

"I'm not pushing her away."

"Oh really tell me when was the last time you went to hospital and spent time with your wife."

Phil just shook his head.

"That's what I thought. Lisa loves you, she has been there for you through everything, The broken bones, the heartache when you lost a match, the triumph when you won a match, you have the most wonderful women who loves you and is so scared."

"Scared what does lisa have to be scared of she's the strongest women I know."

"You really don't what she's been going through do you."

"Oh for the love of god cha just get on with it or get out."

"Charlie's on a ventilator and she has a high fever."

"How do you know that."

"Because my sister your wife told me. I might have been back in Chicago but at least I still cared enough to wonder what is going on with my niece which is more then I can say for you." Chaleen took a picture of Charlie out. "Look phil. Damnit look at her. She's your little girl."

Phil looked at the picture of Charlie it was taken when lisa was able to hold Charlie for the first time. He could feel the tears building up in his eyes.

"Look Chaleen I can't go to the hospital ok I just can't."

"Why, tell me why and give me a damn good reason."

"I just can't ok. Look I need to get out of here I have some things I have to take care of. You can stay if you want just if you leave make sure you lock up."

Phil walked pasted Cha and out the door.

Chaleen was beyond mad she didn't know why he was being like this, she sighed and decided she was gonna go to the hospital and see her niece.

At the hospital lisa was in Charlie's room with mom and little phil.

Little phil was sleeping in his car seat and lisa was feeding Charlie the doctors told her it was better if she breast fed her.

"Ouch, oh man I will say this she's got good sucking power."

Raylisa smiled.

"Oh yeah I remember those days Chaleen was a handful she would never latch on but she eventually did."

After Charlie was done and changed lisa put her back in her crib the doctor said she could spend a few hours out of her incubator.

When lisa left the room with Raylisa and Little phil she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Oh my god."

"Hey sis."

"Chaleen what are you doing here."

"Why do you think I'm here. First to see my gorgeous nephew and my beautiful niece. But I see someone is sleeping."

"Yeah mom knocked him out."

"Oh very funny. Listen why don't you girls sit with Charlie and I'll go get something to eat. And here take little phil I'm sure when he wakes up he's gonna wanna see his Auntie Cha."

"Thanks mom." Lisa said. "Come on let's go see Charlie." Cha smiled picking up little Phil's car seat and going back into Charlie's room.

Lisa was so happy to have Chaleen with her.

"Well there she is Charlotte Mary Brooks." Lisa said.

"Hi Charlie I'm auntie cha. Oh she looks just like phil."

Lisa smiled but Chaleen could tell she was sad.

"Lisa I don't know what's going through my brother's head right now but I promise I'm gonna make his see what he's doing is wrong."

"I miss him, everyday, I look down at her and I see him I look my sleeping little boy and I see more and more of Phil everyday. I just feel like I just feel so lost with out him he should be here Cha but he's so pig headed."

"Your just figuring this out." Cha said causing lisa to smile.

Cha and lisa stood there and watched Charlie. Cha couldn't believe how much Charlie and Little Phillip looked so much like there mother and there father.

Cha just wished phil would get his head out of his ass and in to the real world where his family needed him the most.


	86. Chapter 86

_**hey all hope everyone is liking the chapters i know what your thinking where is jessica and what is she planing well in the next few chapters you'll see. Thanks again for all the reviews and keep them coming. **_

"So how did it go with your brother."

"It didn't, mom I just don't understand him it's like he's running away from his responsibility your taking care of little Phillip, Lisa's here at the hospital with Charlie they haven't been around each other for more than a second it's like he's afraid to be around his family it's like he's afraid of losing something that he has the ability to fix. All he has to do is get in the car get over to the hospital spend time with his daughter but he won't do that do you know what happened when I went to the house."

"what happened."

"he told me he was too busy to come the hospital it was like no matter what I said to him he shut me down he turned off it was like I don't know I'm afraid if this keeps up he's going to lose the three most important things in his life that mean the world to him his son, his daughter and his wife."

"You think it's gonna get that far."

"honestly mom I hope not cause right now Lisa needs him, with Charlie's fever not breaking her being on the ventilator she needs support we can give only give her so much of that support. The one person she needs the one thing she needs is for her husband to be there to lend a shoulder, to have that support that she needs from him he's the only one that can give that to her but he refuses to it's like he's running away from something I just do know why."

"I just don't understand your brother Chaleen I really don't it's like something inside of him just isn't connecting."

"I know mom it hurts me to even say this but you know what."

"what."

"he needs a serious beat down."

"Chaleen no."

"Mom I'm serious talking him is not doing it I thought that maybe I could get through to him but it's not working you know what he told me."

"What."

"He said that the WWE needs him back the ratings are dropping that there is no one else to pull them out of the toilet If he leaves I don't think he's ever going to come back and that's not the thing Lisa needs right now if he walks away from her it could be the end of them."

"I hope you're wrong honey that's not what Lisa needs she needs her husband all though he's not being a very good one right now."

"No he's not come hell or high water I'm going to do my damnedest to make sure that he sees what he's doing to her is wrong."

Cha and mom went back in to check on lisa and Charlie and thankfully they were both sleeping. They both decided to go out and get some dinner.

A few hours later lisa woke up to the sound of someone talking. She thought she was seeing things.

"Phil." Lisa said.

"Hi."

"What are you doing here."

"I came here to see Charlie and you."

"Really."

"Yeah. You think we could go talk."

"Sure."

Lisa grabbed her black rancid hoodie, phil smiled.

"I was wondering where that hoodie went." Phil smiled.

"Mom brought it, I'm glad she did."

Lisa and phil walked outside to some benches. There was a awkward silence between the two. Phil was the first one to speak.

"How are you."

"Ok. What about you."

"Alright. So um how Charlie."

Lisa looked down not knowing really what to say.

"She's sick phil but you would know that if you were ever here."

"Look I know your upset."

"Upset no I'm not upset I'm just curious."

"Curious about what."

"About why the father of my children would rather have his mother take care of his son. When I know he is fully capable of taking care of him."

"Lisa."

"No don't lisa me I'm so done trying to figure you out. Do you know what I go through when Charlie is sleeping."

"What."

"I wonder is she gonna wake up, I wonder is she gonna make it through the night and most thing I wonder is Why is my husband not here for us. So tell me, why aren't you here for us phil."

"I don't know."

"You don't know, How could you not know."

"Look I came by to tell you I'm going back to work."

"Your what."

"I have to go back to work."

"You are unbelievable you know that. Your daughter is up in that room fighting for her life, and all you wanna do is go back to work, She needs you, she needs her father right, she needs your strong arms to hold her to protect her and more importantly I need that to. Just tell me one thing phil."

"What."

"Where is my husband where is the man that never backed down from a fight where is the man that would stand up and beat the living hell out of someone, where is the man I married cause right now I don't see him. Just tell me where is he."

Phil started wrenching his hands around his neck he walked away from lisa to the other side of the garden where they were sitting.

"Phil please just tell me I have a right to know. What is wrong with you why won't you spend anytime with your daughter."

"I don't know ok I just don't know."

"No you have to know. Phil please."

"You wanna know alright fine I'm afraid." Phil said looking up at the sky.

Lisa walked over to phil.

"Phil, look at me, please look at me."

Phil turned around and lisa saw he was crying.

"Baby please tell me what your afraid of."

"I don't wanna lose her, I don't wanna lose you."

"You can never lose me your stuck with me. And we are not gonna lose Charlie."

"How do you know."

"Cause she's like her daddy, she's a fighter. But to keep fighting she needs her daddy there. Come see her please."

"You really want me to see her."

"Of course I do you're her daddy beside it's time you held your little girl."

Phil smiled.

Lisa took his hand.

When they got outside Charlie's room lisa was about to walk in when she noticed phil stopped.

"Hey what's wrong."

"I'm scared."

"It's ok I'll be right next to you. Come on."

Lisa and phil walked in to see the nurse checking on Charlie.

"Hi lisa oh and who's this."

"Hi nurse Margret this is phil my husband and Charlie's daddy."

"Nice to meet you daddy. Ok she's been changed and she's just about ready for her feeding."

"How is she today."

"The same. Her breathing is a little better but her fever its still high."

"Thank you nurse." Lisa said walking over to Charlie's crib. "Hi baby girl." Lisa said stroking Charlie's hand. She turned to see phil standing by the door.

"Hey phil it's ok come on." Lisa said holding out her hand he took it and came over to lisa's side.

"Wow she's bigger then the last time I saw her." Phil smiled but it soon faded since the last time he saw her was when she got sick.

"Why don't you sit down." Lisa said.

Phil went over to the rocking chair and sat down. Lisa carefully picked up Charlie and cradled her in her arms. She turned and handed her to phil.

Lisa could see phil tense up.

"Relax honey she's fine just talk to her in soothing calm voice."

"What if she doesn't like me."

"She'll love you." Lisa said kissing phil's forehead.

Phil looked down at his little girl and smiled.

"Hi baby, its daddy, mommy told me your not feeling well. I'm sorry I haven't been here but that's all gonna change, I made you a promise and I'm gonna stick by that promise. Oh god I'm so sorry. I love you princess." Phil said tears streaming down his face.

Charlie grabbed his finger and clutched it in her little hand.

Phil looked at lisa and smiled.

"I'm sorry baby I didn't mean to shut you out. Can you ever forgive me." Phil said holding Charlie.

"Of course I can, See she knows who you are, don't you baby." Lisa said.

"I love you Charlie." Phil said leaning down kissing her forehead.

"And I love you." Phil said kissing lisa.

"I love you to phil."

Lisa was so happy that phil finally came around but she still had that uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach.


	87. Chapter 87

The next morning when lisa woke up she felt a pair of arms around her when she realized who's arm they were she smiled.

When she rolled over she saw phil sleeping next to her his cubs hat pulled down over his face. Lisa could only smile when he would do that she knew he was out cold.

She slowly moved off the bed and went over to Charlie's incubator when she saw she was sleeping she decided to go and get some breakfast she quietly grabbed her phone and wallet and headed down to the cafeteria.

About 20 minutes later lisa headed back up to Charlie's room arms full. She walked into the room and saw the best thing ever. She saw her husband holding there little girl.

"Hey there's mommy."

"Hi you two. Is she ok."

"Yeah she just woke up needed to be changed. hey lisa does she sound different."

Lisa listened to Charlie breath.

"Yeah she does sound different I'm gonna call the doc."

Lisa pushed the call button and the nurse came in.

"Everything ok."

"No her breathing sounds different."

The nurse took Charlie from phil and checked her breathing.

After she was done she called for Dr. Miller.

When Dr. Miller came in he went right over to Charlie.

"Lisa, Phil can you guys wait outside for a minute."

Lisa and phil did what Dr. Miller asked.

"Phil I'm worried what if her breathing is getting worse."

"Hey no don't think like that." Phil took lisa in his arms as they waited for the doctor to come out.

It was only a few minutes when the doc came out.

"Well." Lisa asked.

"Well I've some good and some very good news. Her fever it finally broke and her breathing is back to 100%."

"Really she's gonna be ok." Lisa asked.

"it's a miracle last night her fever was 103 but now it's normal."

"No that wasn't a miracle all she needed was her daddy." Lisa said smiling at phil who smiled back.

The doc told them to go back in a see her. When they did she didn't have all the tubes and breathing machines hooked up to her the nurse had her wrapped in her Chicago cubs blanket and she was wearing the hat that lisa had knitted her. The nurse handed her to lisa first.

"Hi sweetie oh it's so good to hold without all that stuff on you. Isn't she gorgeous daddy."

Phil sat down behind lisa on the bed and put his arms around the his girls.

"She's just as gorgeous as her mommy." Phil said kissing lisa on the forehead.

Phil and lisa spent the morning holding there little girl.

Later that afternoon lisa was breast feeding Charlie when they got some company.

"Hello. You up for some company."

"Of course auntie cha come on in." Lisa said finishing up with Charlie.

"How is she today."

"She's wonderful we got some good news last night."

"Really what."

"Her breathing is back to 100% and her fever broke it's back to normal."

"Oh sis I'm so glad."

Just as lisa was about to say something to Chaleen her brother walked in.

"Hey sis."

"Hi bro."

"Hi baby." Phil said giving lisa a kiss on her forehead then giving Charlie one as well.

Chaleen kept looking at her brother wondering what happened.

"Cha um I just wanna apologize for acting the way I was. It was wrong and you made me see that I was being a horrible husband and even worse father, I was treating my kids the same my dad treated me and well thank you."

"Honey I don't understand what's up you two."

"Well before I came here I went and saw my dear big brother to see if I could knock some sense into his thick skull and well I thought it didn't work, if what I said didn't work then what did."

"I went for a drive, drove around the hospital for almost 45 minutes before I got the guts to come in. But it was a phone call I made that helped. So it wasn't just you that helped it was someone else to."

"Who." Lisa asked.

"Actually it was Kofi."

"Kofi." Both lisa and Chaleen said.

"Well yeah I mean he's a new dad and well I kinda wanted some advice from a new father."

"Awe baby. What did he say."

"He just told me that fatherhood is scary but it's 10 times more scary when you feel helpless. And that's how I felt helpless I felt so helpless that I shut out my family and the worse possible thing I could have done was shutting my wife out. Baby can you ever forgive me."

"Yes I love you."

Phil kissed lisa.

Chaleen was happy phil had finally come around.

Lisa loved having family around but what she really wanted was for her, Phil, Charlie and little phil to all be under one roof.

"Good afternoon you guys."

"Hi Dr. Miller."

"Well lisa I've got some good news for you. I'm releasing Charlie."

"Really we can take her home."

"You can taker her home."

"What about traveling." Phil asked.

"Well I don't want her to travel for at least a week just to be on the safe side. Why do you ask phil."

"Well it's just I'm desperately needed back at work." Phil said looking over at lisa. And to Phil's surprise she was smiling.

"Well she can't travel for at least a week like I said. After a week I want her back here to get a complete check up and once I see she is well enough then I'll let you know if she can travel."

"Honey it's ok. If hunter needs you back then you have to go back to work. Believe me I understand, they need you, beside we will be fine won't we baby girl." Lisa said looking down at Charlie who yawned and sucked her thumb.

"I think my little girl is ok with me leaving then." Phil said laughing.

"Ok well I will get the paper and get you two out of here."

"Thank You Dr. Miller for everything."

"It was pleasure." He said smiling.

After an hour of paper work lisa and phil finally took Charlie home.

"Well baby girl this home for the moment." Phil said carrying a sleeping Charlie in her carseat.

Lisa headed in ahead of phil.

"Mom, mom where home."

"Lisa honey what are you doing here. Is everything alright with Charlie."

"Mom calm down everything is fine. Look." Lisa said moving aside so Raylisa could see phil coming in with Charlie.

"Oh my goodness. Is she ok to be out of the hospital."

"Yes mom she's got a clean bill of health." Phil said picking up Charlie from her car seat.

After a much needed home cooked meal lisa was so relaxed she was sitting in the bed thinking about how everything in her life was so good. She was lost in thought was she heard phil come in with the kids.

"There's my 3 favorite people." Lisa said grabbing Charlie from Phil's arms.

Phil and lisa sat on the bed with holding there children phil looked up and saw lisa smiling he gave her a gentle nudge.

"Hey."

"Hey."

Phil sighed when he looked at a sleeping Little Phillip.

"Phil what's wrong."

"I don't wanna leave."

"I know baby but if the wwe needs you, you have to go."

"But Charlie just got out of the hospital I haven't had enough time with her."

"Baby I know your upset and please don't beat yourself up because of what happened. I don't want you to dwell on that ok."

"Ok."

"When do you have to go."

"I need to be in Miami for raw so I need to leave tomorrow."

"Well then you better get packed."

Phil gave lisa a kiss, he got up and placed little phil in his bassinet.

Lisa watched as he packed his bag.

"I don't really have much here most of my gear is on the bus and that's with aj and kofi."

"Hey I have something you need to take with you."

"Oh yea what."

"Grab little phil." Lisa said picking up her phone. She put Charlie on her chest and leaned her head on Phil's shoulder and took a pic with her cell phone. She texted the pic to Phil's phone that vibrated on the table next to the bed. He picked it up and smiled.

"There now you have us with you all the time."

"It's perfect. I love you."

"I love you to."

Phil kissed Lisa as the laid there with there children. He didn't want to leave them but he needed to get back to work and he was so happy lisa understood that.

He couldn't wait till they could be on the road with him. He was gonna miss them and he couldn't wait to plan a perfect night alone with lisa. He already had the idea's in his head. He just needed to get the ball rolling.


	88. Chapter 88

Later that night Phil was lying in bed staring at the ceiling he looked at the clock on the bedside table when he saw it said 4am he knew he would never sleep so he opted for a quick shower and then to head to the airport for his flight to Miami.

After he was showered and dressed he softly kissed his wife goodbye then he headed to the nursery to say goodbye to the kids.

When he set his bags down and went into the nursery he smiled.

"Hi mom."

"Honey what are you doing up."

"I couldn't sleep, so I thought come say goodbye to the kids and head out early."

"Oh ok. Well here you take Little Phil and I'll get Charlie." His mom said handing little phil to him then she went over to get Charlie.

His mom set Charlie on the other side.

"I'll be right outside call me when your ready."

"Thanks mom. Hey you two, I wish I didn't have to go but daddy's gotta go back to work. But I promise I'm gonna see you guys real soon. Now little man be good for mommy and grandma ok. And you my little princess you need to be extra cause daddy wants you to get a ok from the docs so you guys can come on the road with mommy and me. Oh you guys are gonna love it."

Phil spent the next 20 minutes talking and rocking his babies until he realized the time and called for his mom.

"Hey mom. Can you help me." Phil said. His mom took Little phil from him but before she put him in his crib he gave little phil a kiss on his forehead and he did the same to Charlie placing her in her crib.

His mom walked him to the door.

"Safe trip honey."

"Thanks mom."

"Hey no goodbye for the wife." Lisa said with a smile.

"I didn't wanna wake you."

"Well I'm gonna head back to bed you two."

"Night mom." Phil said.

"So your just gonna kiss and run." Lisa said smiling.

"No like I said I didn't wanna wake you. But since your awake I guess I can give you the proper goodbye."

"Oh so I'll get a proper goodbye. What exactly is a proper goodbye."

"Well I take your hand and we walk outside to the car."

"Hmm well I like this so far. What else you got brooks."

"Brooks huh well Brooks, I put my bag in the car and then I come over to my gorgeous, sexy wife."

Phil put his arms around lisa's waist.

"So you have your arms around me now what."

"Well now I pull you close to me and kiss those gorgeous lips." Phil said.

Phil and lisa shared a sweet yet passionate kiss.

"Hmmm I'm gonna miss you."

"I know I'm gonna miss you to." Phil said holding lisa in his arms.

"Baby you better get going or you'll miss your flight."

"Yeah." Phil said giving lisa one more kiss goodbye.

Lisa watched phil get in the car.

"Hey, text me let me know you got there safe."

"I will. I love you lisa."

"I love you to phil. Have fun."

Phil smiled started the car gave lisa one last look and drove off.

Lisa wrapped her arms around herself and watch the taillights fade into the darkness. Yes she was sad but she knew she would be seeing phil soon.

A week later lisa was at the doctor's with Charlie.

"Well doc how is she."

"She is perfect, her breathing is great and her weight is up which is what I like to see. Now if she's gonna travel she needs her shots so does little man over there."

"So your saying she's well enough to travel."

"That's what I'm saying."

After the twins got there shots lisa and Raylisa took them home and lisa got the ball rolling on meeting up with phil.

"Mom are you sure you can come."

"Yes of course I can, I can stay as long as you need me to."

"Good thanks mom I wouldn't be able to do this with out you."

Raylisa smiled and packed what clothes they had for the kids in her suitcase and lisa packed up the rest of her things.

lisa got on the phone and started making travel plans but she was coming up empty

"No flights till Monday you don't have anything sooner then that. No thanks I understand. Well that was a waste."

"What's wrong honey."

"I can't get a direct flight to Miami everything I try has a layover."

"Yeah we can't do that with 2 baby's."

Lisa started to get upset but then she realized she might just have a way to get there.

Lisa dialed her phone.

"Can I speak to Stephanie McMahon please."

"Stephanie McMahon."

"Steph it's lisa."

"Hi honey how are you, phil told me the good news about Charlie honey I'm so happy."

"Thanks. Steph I need a huge favor."

"Anything for you, what's up."

"Well I can't seem to get a flight to Miami until Monday morning and well I wanted to get there like tomorrow."

"Listen I have to go to Miami why don't you just hope on the jet with me I'm assuming your bringing the kids and mom."

"Yes the kids and mom are coming with me. Stephanie you don't mind us being there."

"Of course not oh ill have aurora with me is that ok."

"Yes I haven't seen her since the wedding. Steph thanks so much."

"Great you think you can be ready in say an hour."

"Yes in fact I've got us all packed."

"Perfect ill send my car over to get you guys do you have car seat's for the kids."

"Yes I do. Again steph thanks what can I do to repay you."

"Hmmm let me hold Charlie on the plane."

"You can hold both of them." Lisa said laughing.

"Great ok well I'll see you in an hour."

"Yep thanks Stephanie." Lisa said hanging up with her.

An hour later lisa, Raylisa and the kids were at the private airfield waiting for Stephanie.

Lisa was watching Charlie and little phil sleep when her cell phone rang when she saw phil's number she smiled.

"Hey you."

"Hi gorgeous. I miss you."

"I miss you."

"Where are you."

Lisa cringed when she hear the announcement over the PA System.

"Oh mom and I are shopping. How are you."

"I'm good how's little phil and Charlie I miss my babies."

"Oh careful there mister cm punk you don't want anyone to see this soft side now do you."

"Meh screw them." Phil said laughing.

"Little phil is fine and Charlie she's good."

"What did the doctor say."

"He said her weight is good and her breathing is great but."

"Oh no but what."

"She still can't travel." Lisa said with a evil grin on her face.

"Oh really so you guys can't come on the road right now."

"No not right now maybe next week."

"Yeah ok well I gotta go baby. You gonna watch raw Monday night."

"Of course we are we wouldn't miss it."

"Good I love you give the kids a kiss for me."

"I love you to baby and I will." Lisa said hanging up.

"Lisa why didn't you just tell phil we're coming."

"I want it to be a surprise. And boy when see's us it will be."

Lisa smiled.

"Hey lisa sorry I'm late well are we ready to get this show on the road."

"More then ready."

Lisa smiled she picked up Charlie's car seat and Raylisa pick up little phil and the group headed to the plane.

Lisa couldn't wait for phil to see the kids and she couldn't wait to see phil she missed him so much. This was gonna be the best surprise ever.


	89. Chapter 89

On the plane Lisa had just finished feeding little phil.

"Mommy why is Charlie so much smaller then phillip."

Steph looked at lisa while steph was holding Charlie.

"I can answer that steph. Aurora when little phillip was in my tummy Charlie was hiding behind him."

"She was hiding why."

"Well I don't really know honey, but she's small because her brother was hogging all the food."

Aurora laughed.

"Mommy can I hold Charlie."

"Oh honey I don't know. As long as it's ok with lisa."

"Of course it is. Ok sit here honey." Lisa put Aurora on the chair and placed a pillow under her arm and then placed Charlie into Aurora's arms.

"Mommy look I'm holding Charlie."

Stephanie smiled.

"You wanna hold little phil to."

"Yes." Aurora said.

Lisa picked up little phil and placed him on the other side. She thought how cute it looked so she took a picture of them.

Lisa smiled at how aurora looked holding the twins.

An couple hours later the plane was finally in Miami.

"Ok I got mom a room in the hotel everyone is staying in and I bumped you and phil to the honeymoon sweet."

"Steph you didn't have to do that."

"Yes I did when was the last time you and phil a romantic night alone."

"Oh lets see it's been awhile. But steph thanks so much."

"Your welcome ok you ready to see your hubby."

Lisa nodded her head. Steph took her inside the arena trying to keep lisa hidden was not easy but she managed to do it.

"Ok here is phil's dressing room he's inside alone so I'll leave you to it."

"Thanks steph."

Lisa dialed Phil's number.

"Hi gorgeous."

"Hi handsome."

"How are you."

"I'm fine. I miss you."

"I miss you to baby. I wish you were here."

"Yeah I wish I was there to." Lisa said then she knocked on the door.

"Oh hey babe hold on someone just knocked."

"Ok." Lisa said smiling as she could hear him walking over to the door.

"Probably just one of the assistant with my script."

When phil opened the door he almost dropped his phone.

"So do thee assistants look anything like me."

"Oh my god." Phil said.

"Hi baby." Lisa said

Phil grabbed lisa and passionately kissed her. The kiss was filled with so much passion lisa felt her toes curl.

"I can't believe you're here."

"Believe it baby cause I'm here."

"Are the kids with you."

"Yeah there at the hotel with mom."

Phil kept his arms around lisa not wanting to let her go.

"Oh god I know it's been a week but damn I've missed you."

"I know phil I've missed you to. I have confession to make."

"Oh boy let's hear it."

"Yesterday when you called me and asked where I was well me mom, Charlie and phillip we were waiting at the private air field."

"You sneaky little devil."

"Well if I'm sneaky it's because you rubbed off on me."

"That's just hot." Phil said.

Lisa and phil spent 20 minutes in his dressing having a hot and heavy make out session. When they finally left the dressing room they made there way to catering where he knew lisa was dying to see the girls.

"Hey girls got a surprise for you, But you have to close your eyes." Phil said to Aj, Kaitlyn, Layla, Nikki and Brie.

When the girls finally agreed to close there eyes he pulled lisa from behind one of the equipment boxes.

"Ok girls open your eyes."

"Surprise." Lisa said.

"Oh my god lisa." Aj was the first one to jump up and hug her.

"Girl you look amazing." Kaitlyn said.

"Thanks Kaitlyn."

"We've miss you lisa." Layla and brie said.

"I've missed you girls to. You have no idea how hard it's been not seeing all of you everyday."

"Lisa you look just amazing." Nikki said hugging lisa.

"Thanks Nikki. And thank you so much for being a shoulder to lean on to cry on."

"Hey what are best friends for." Nikki smiled.

Lisa sat with the girls for a little while.

"And here is Charlie right after she got out of the hospital."

"Wow lisa she looks great." Kaitlyn said.

"She looks just like you." Aj said.

"Ok girls we need to get going. Lisa it was so good to see you we all need to have lunch soon." Layla said.

"Yes I would love that."

Since Nikki wasn't cleared to wrestle yet she stayed behind and caught up more with lisa.

"So how are things with you and phil."

"There perfect nikki. Oh here look at this." Lisa showed nikki the picture lisa took of her and phil just before he left for Miami.

"Awe my goodness she is gonna be a daddy's girl."

"Yeah you know when she was in the hospital I was so scared of losing her, and phil was so shut down for the first time in my life I had someone other then myself to worry about I had two children one that was so sick she almost died and a husband that was just as scared as I was."

"But you got through it and by the looks of it you have the most amazing family."

"Yeah I do. A family, you know I always dreamed what my life would have been like if had a family and not only do I have two amazing babies but I have to most husband a girl could ever ask for."

Lisa smiled looking at the picture of her and phil with the kids she couldn't believe how her life has been so magical.

But her life was about to be up heaved in the worse possible way.

_**Hey all so what do you think. Don't worry i didn't forget about jessica. she's still lurking. So in the next chapter everything is gonna fast forward a few months but have no fear jessica will be back. Thanks again for reading and i can't wait to start my other story for you all. :) **_


	90. Chapter 90

It's been 6 months since the twins were born and lisa was having an amazing time on the road with phil.

Yes there was some adjusting to do. When lisa found out she was pregnant with little phil she had everything planed, we are talking down to the littlest things but not that she has little phil and Charlie everything got doubled and lisa couldn't be more happier.

Phil was loving having his family on the road. For the first month Phil's mom traveled with them, if lisa needed help she would be there when phil couldn't be.

One day lisa was in the back bedroom of the bus putting Charlie down for her nap. After she was done she went into the living area and saw Kofi sitting on the floor with little phil while Phil was recording him with his phone.

"Come on buddy you can do say dada come on I know you got it in there."

"Honey what are you doing."

"He's gonna say dada I can feel it."

"Phil he's only 6 months old don't rush it when he's ready he'll say it."

"Ok. Where's Charlie."

"She's napping, which little phil should be napping to."

"Ok you heard mommy time for your nap little man. Give mommy a kiss."

"Sleep sweet baby boy." Lisa said.

Lisa watched Phil take little phillip into there bedroom for his nap.

"So how's married life."

"It's great I love it." Lisa said looking down at her rings which she was finally able to put on.

"And what about motherhood."

"Kofi now I know what Stephanie mean when you hold your child close to your heart and hear them breathing it's so relaxing. Last night I couldn't sleep so I went into the twins room and Charlie was being fussy so I picked her up and placed her on my chest and her breath was just so calming that we both fell asleep in the rocking chair."

"I know that feeling there's just something about the way your child feels against your skin it's amazing."

Lisa loved talking about the kids with kofi she asked him all kinds of things.

Later that night Lisa was backstage with Phil.

"You think the kids are ok."

"Baby there fine. Nikki and Brie will text you or me if something is wrong. Now you are ordered to have some fun tonight."

"Oh your ordering me to have fun are you."

"Yes."

"What if I don't wanna have fun."

"Well then you don't get to do this." Phil said pulling lisa into a passionate kiss. She could feel his hands start roaming but lisa stopped him.

"Phil stop we are in the middle of the hallway."

"I'm sorry I just can't keep my hand off my sexy wife."

"You think I'm sexy."

"Of course I do. Why would you ask that."

"Well I just haven't felt sexy in awhile."

"Baby you are sexy. Your sexy in everyway. The way you walk, the way your eyes sparkle when you look at me. Your even sexy when your putting out babies to sleep. Baby your sexy."

"Awe baby I love you."

"I love you to." Phil pulled lisa in for a very hot passionate kiss.

The lovers were brought out of the kiss by someone clearing there throat.

"Um excuse me but this is a place of business not a bordello."

"Hello Jessica."

"Lisa you look wow."

"What do you want jess."

"Um phil Stephanie needs to see you in her office."

"Ok um babe why don't you met me in catering."

"Alright. I love you."

"Love you to." Phil gave lisa a quick kiss.

When lisa turned around she came almost face to face with Jess.

"So married and a mother must be a whirlwind time for you phil. Sleepless night, babies screaming all the time no social life. Glad my life isn't like that."

"Actually Jessica my life is nothing like that. My children don't scream through the night and my husband and I have a lot of sex."

"Really. Hmm ok if you say so it's none of my business what does or doesn't go on behind closed doors."

Lisa was about to walk away when Jessica stopped her.

"Oh and just so you know I haven't forgotten what you did to me."

"What I did to you honey you brought that all on yourself the lying to phil about the baby the scheming you did making everyone feel sorry for you. Actually I do kinda feel sorry for you. Actually I think your jealous."

"Why would you feel sorry for me I have a wonderful life. I have money, I travel all over the world, I have lots of men throwing themselves at me and tons and tons of sexy. What could I possibly be jealous of."

"Cause I have the life that you wanted."

"Oh ok I'm jealous of your life get real I'm not jealous of your life."

"Face it jess, you loved phil I could see that when you guys were together. Your jealous because I have the life you wanted with him."

"Your wrong I never wanted that life. Why would I want to saddle myself with one man and a screaming kid when I have the life I was born to have."

"It's really sad you know."

"What's sad."

"How one person cause say they don't wanna have a family a husband a child they would much rather gallivant all over and never the love of one man or the love of a child."

Lisa started walking away.

Jess was about to say something to lisa but she said it under her breath.

"Your wrong, your wrong, your so wrong." Jessica said but she was starting to feel like she really did want that life but how would she go about getting it.


	91. Chapter 91

_**I think i got over the writers block taking a day away to just focus on myself helped i hope everyone likes where i'm going in this chapter. jessica putting seeds of doubt in lisa's head :) i hope you all like it. **_

"Oh Phillip what's wrong baby boy you've been in a foul mood for an hour."

It was 3am and lisa was up since midnight with a very fussy little phil.

"Your not wet, you are certainly not hungry, what else could it be." Lisa said bouncing Phillip but no matter what she did nothing helped.

Thankfully the family was back in Chicago for a couple weeks, Phil was on injured leave he was in a match with Randy Orton and jammed his knee.

"Oh baby your gonna wake the whole house up." Lisa said.

Lisa tried walking around the living room but no matter what she did nothing was soothing him.

"Hey what's going on."

"Oh baby I'm sorry. I just can't seem to get him to stop crying I don't know what's wrong."

"Here give me lungs." Phil said reaching out for little phil.

"Phil no you can't hold him with your knee being injured."

"I'm not gonna walk around with him I'm gonna sit." Phil said.

Lisa was reluctant but she handed little phil over to his daddy.

"Oh little man what is the problem. Tell daddy." Phil said rubbing little Phil's back.

Little phil started to calm down.

"Wow you really do have the touch. I've been trying to get him to calm down for so long. What's your secret."

"Oh just little man and I have this bond like you have with Charlie."

"Well whatever this bond is it's working I should have come to you sooner." Lisa said.

Lisa and phil sat on the couch, lisa watched as little phil finally drifted off to sleep.

"Is he asleep." Phil asked

Lisa nodded her head. She was just about to pick him up when Charlie started to cry.

"And now she's up."

"Go get Charlie I'll stay here with him." Phil said.

Lisa went to get Charlie and phil tried to get as comfortable as he possibly could.

"Alright little miss you are fed and changed and thankfully you fall back to sleep fast. I better go check on your daddy and brother." Lisa said placing Charlie back in her crib.

She walked into the living to see father and son sound asleep in the recliner, lisa smiled she took the blanket off the back of the couch and placed it on the boys. She gave them both a kiss and headed back to bed.

After a very long stay at home the family was back on the road.

Lisa was so thankful for having a big bus to accommodate her big family. Lisa had invited Chaleen to come on the road with them for a little while.

One afternoon the gang was sitting on the bus in the parking lot of Bi Low Center in Greenville South Carolina lisa was on the couch holding little phil and Cha was holding Charlie. Phil was in the back room on the phone.

Kofi was there to and he was making silly faces at Charlie the sound of her laughter was making everyone laugh.

Lisa looked in the back room and noticed phil had a look on his face that she didn't like.

"Here kofi you take him I'll be right back." Lisa said handing Phillip to kofi she walked to the back room.

"Hey you ok."

"Yeah I'm fine just busy that's all. Everything ok out there."

"Everything's fine, kofi is making faces at Charlie." Lisa said down next to phil. "You know when she laughs she looks just like you." Lisa said.

Phil was typing on his phone.

"Huh sweetie what did you say."

"Nothing. So um you hungry Cha and I are gonna go pick up some dinner."

"No honey I'm fine I actually need to go do some radio liners and promos, you go on have fun with cha." Phil said getting up and leaving the back room.

"Oh there's daddy." Cha said. Charlie looked up and reached out for phil he gave her and Phillip a kiss and left the bus.

Later that day after cha and lisa put the kids to down for there nap, kofi agreed to stay with them while the girl went out to get dinner.

Chaleen could see lisa was somewhat down.

"Hey what's going on."

"Nothing phil's just been real busy since he got back from his knee injury. You know how your brother is."

"Yeah I do. But you don't seem to happy about it."

Lisa sighed.

"I was at first, I understand when a wrestler is gone for a certain amount of time it takes a while to get your timing back but that was almost a month ago. I miss him I miss us."

"Honey what do you mean."

"Oh man I don't wanna sound like one of those wives that feel lonely cause her husband is working a non stop 9 to 5 job. But this isn't a normal job, he's not a normal guy he never was I just miss the way it use to be before the babies before we got married."

"Oh honey every couple goes through this it's natural have you said anything to him about how your feeling."

"No I haven't I don't wanna put anymore pressure on him then he already has." Lisa said.

She knew Cha was right.

The girls got back to the bus with dinner, when they got on Kofi was bouncing a crying Charlie.

"Kofi what's wrong."

"She woke crying and well she hasn't stopped. I changed her and gave her a bottle but nothing." Kofi said handing Charlie to lisa.

"Oh I think someone is just tired of being cooped up in the bus. I think I'm gonna take her for a walk and get some fresh air."

"Are you sure lisa I could do that." Cha offered

"No cha you and kofi eat." Lisa said walking off the bus.

Lisa walked around the parking lot with Charlie and thankfully walking around with her was working.

Just as lisa was about to head to the bus Charlie started to cry again.

"Oh honey what's wrong. Oh I see you dropped your monkey." Lisa turned around to see if she could find it.

"Hey lisa looking for this."

When lisa heard someone call her name she turned around and saw Dean Ambrose holding Charlie's stuffed monkey.

"Oh Thanks dean, She can't live without her monkey." Lisa said giving Charlie back her stuffed monkey.

"Wow she's gotten really big. How's little guy."

"He's good he's getting just as big." Lisa said looking down at Charlie who was looking at dean and smiling. "I think someone has a crush on you dean."

"Well I have been know to like the younger girls."

"Hey now back off Ambrose this one is to young for you besides she has a long way to go before she starts dating." Lisa smiled.

"Um excuse Dean."

Lisa saw who was calling dean and it was Jessica.

"Yeah what."

"Seth are roman are looking for you."

"Ok. Bye lisa, Bye Charlie girl."

"Bye dean and thanks." Lisa said.

"So this is Charlie. Why would you give her a boys name." Jess said

"Not that it's any of your business but it's a nickname for Charlotte. Now if you'll excuse me I need to get her back to sleep."

"Oh and Lisa you better watch what you say around me cause I'm getting a little sick of your attitude."

"My attitude. Really jess you should look in the mirror."

"Well at least my husband if I had one isn't at dinner with a gorgeous women."

"Your wrong he's doing promo's and radio liners."

"Is that what he told you well guess I wrong. Have a good night lisa."

Lisa watched Jessica walk away.

She could feel herself getting upset at what Jessica said she knew phil would never do this to her but what jess said was stuck in her head and it was all she could think about.


	92. Chapter 92

Later that night after the had gone to bed lisa was on the couch watching TV but she really wasn't paying attention to the TV all she could think about was what Jessica said.

She looked down at her phone and saw there was no calls or text from phil she was starting to get worried.

"Hey what are you doing up I thought you would be sound asleep by now." Cha said coming into the kitchen to get some water.

"I couldn't sleep. Cha can I ask you something."

"Sure."

"Your gonna think I'm really crazy for even thinking this but, do you think phil is cheating on me."

"What, no honey of course he's not, what make's you think that."

"Oh nothing it's just a thought."

"Well get that thought out of your head. Listen why don't you go back to bed I'll take the night shift."

"Are you sure."

"Yes, now go on get to bed."

Lisa hugged Cha and headed to bed.

Cha watched lisa walk to the bedroom she was starting to get worried about her, she was going to get to the bottom of this.

Cha went outside to get some air. As she was outside she saw Phil pull into the parking lot.

"Hey sis what are you doing out here."

"I came out to get some air."

"Oh well I'm beat I'm gonna get to bed."

"Um phil hold on a minute."

"Sis can this wait I'm exhausted."

"Yeah that's the problem you've been busy and so tired as of late you've been neglecting a few things."

"What are you talking about."

"Well for starters your daughter and your son."

"I haven't been neglecting them."

"Oh really when was the last time you sat on the floor with them, or you played with or just watched them play with each other."

Phil ran his hands through his hair.

"Look things have been really crazy ok. Everything is gonna slow down soon."

"Right, ok when was the last time you and lisa spent a night alone."

"Cha look I don't wanna talk about this ok so just mind your own business ok."

Phil went into the bus and left Chaleen standing there wondering what just happened. She didn't mean to upset him she just wanted him to see what's been going on.

Phil walked passed the twins room he stopped and decided to peek in. What he saw brought a smile to his face, his little babies sleeping peacefully.

Charlie had started sleeping with one arm above her head and the other arm resting on her little tummy phil thought that was strange cause she had never done that before.

And Phillip well he was clutching a stuffed baseball, phil didn't know where that came from. He quietly back out of the room closing the door. He thought about what cha had said maybe he was getting busy to busy to know his own kids sleeping habits. He felt his heart ache. But what he saw when he went into the bedroom nearly killed him.

There he saw his wife the love of his life lying in bed alone, he walked over to the bed and kneeled down next to his sleeping bride. He noticed how lisa was sleeping with one arm above her head and the other resting on her stomach just like Charlie it made phil smile to see his wife and daughter shared the same sleeping habits.

Phil lightly brush his hand against her cheek causing her to bring her arm down from above her head. Thankfully it didn't wake her up. He knew she was up most nights with the kids. A strained of hair fell onto lisa's cheek phil ever so softly tucked it behind her ear.

Cha was right he couldn't remember the last time he and lisa had a night alone together. He got up and went to the other side of the bed he gently laid his body down on the bed he put his arm behind his head and sighed, there was one thing about his sister she was always right.

He was neglecting his family and that just wasn't like him. He was letting work get in the way of spending quality time with his kids and it was getting in the way of some much needed alone time with his wife.

He realized his phone was still in his pocket when he took it out his phone had gone into his photo album as he scrolled through the pics most of the kids he got to one of him and lisa. It was the night before the wedding at there rehearsal dinner. He smiled, he thought how gorgeous lisa looked she was glowing and happy and 6 month pregnant.

"Oh baby I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry I haven't been around but that's all gonna change I promise." Phil said staring at the picture of lisa. He turned his phone off and closed his eye's hoping he could get some sleep.

Before he drifted off he felt lisa roll over and place her arm over his waist and her head on his chest. He smiled pulling her into him, he hugged her tight and kissed the top of her head and then he drifted off to sleep. But in the back of his mind he was thinking of a way to make up for all the lost time he had taken away from his family.

Tomorrow was going to be a different day first thing's first talking to hunter and cutting back his schedule a little.

And then spend some quality time with the kids.

And later some very much needed alone time with lisa but he wasn't sure what he was gonna do but he knew who he could talk to about that.

**_I know guys this chapter isn't very long but i swear the next couple ones will be getting a little longer thanks again for all the reviews and responses :) _**


	93. Chapter 93

The next morning when lisa woke up she opened her eyes and saw the bed next to her was empty.

"I guess I dreamt it. He never came to bed. I wonder if he even came home." Lisa said feeling her eyes well up but she pushed that aside so she could go check on the twins.

She got dressed and headed into the kids room when she got in there she could hear Charlie talking to herself.

"Good morning baby girl. Oh did you sleep well." Lisa said picking Charlie up. "Come on let's get you changed and then I'll feed you."

After lisa got Charlie changed she took her out into the living room and saw Cha feeding Phillip.

"Good morning."

"Morning cha."

"Morning princess." Cha said to Charlie but Charlie buried her face into lisa's neck.

"Hey where's phil."

"He had a meeting with Stephanie and hunter early this morning didn't he tell you last night."

"No he did I guess I was asleep. Come on baby girl let's get you breakfast." Lisa said placing Charlie in her highchair.

After the kids had there breakfast and got cleaned up Cha and lisa took them for a walk.

They walked to a park.

"Wow it's beautiful here." Cha said taking Phillip out of his stroller.

Lisa had already taken Charlie out of hers and was holding her on her lap.

Cha looked at lisa and couldn't help but worry.

"Lisa are you ok."

"Yeah I guess so."

"Sis whatever is bothering you, you can tell me."

Lisa could feel the tears rolling down her face.

"Cha I just feel like I'm losing him. I swear last night I felt his arms around me I felt him kiss the top of my head. But when I woke up he wasn't there it was like I dreamed all of it."

"Oh honey you didn't dream it he was there."

"But why didn't he wake me up. I just miss him so much cha. I know they're to young to understand but I'm sure they miss him to."

"Honey I'm gonna tell you something I saw this morning when I woke up. I thought I heard Charlie crying so I went in to check on her and when I got there Phil was sitting in the rocking chair holding Charlie and little phil."

"Really he spent time with the kids this morning."

"Yeah. And also I could have sworn I saw him crying."

"Crying why was he crying."

"Cause I think he finally realized he's been neglecting the kids."

Lisa closed her eyes and felt more tears roll down her cheeks.

"Oh honey I didn't mean to make you cry more."

"No cha these are happy tears, I don't care that he neglects me I'm just glad he spent time with the kids there more important then I am."

"No you are just as important. Honey he's just busy, I promise it's gonna slow down you'll see."

Lisa knew cha was right but she just wished he slowed down sooner rather then later.

Phil was sitting in Hunter and steph's office.

"Thanks for seeing me on such short notice guys."

"No problem phil. How are the kids."

"That's why I'm here."

"Oh no is Charlie sick is little phil ok."

"Yeah they're both fine, What I'm here today to ask is well I need a couple days off."

"Woah phil you just got back I just can't give you the time off right now."

"Hunter please I haven't been able to spend any time with the kids or with my wife."

"Phil I understand really I do but the company needs you."

"Can the company be without me for 2 days."

Hunter was about to tell phil no when his cell rang.

"Damn I gotta take this." Hunter said leaving the office.

Stephanie looked at phil and she could see he was very distraught.

"Phil what's going on."

"Steph I haven't spent one second alone with my kids, I looked in on the kids last night and Charlie was sleeping in a different position then the last time I remember and Phillip he's got a stuffed baseball I don't even know where it came from. Steph I miss my kids and most of all I miss my wife." Phil said he could feel the tears beginning to well up.

Stephanie hated to see him like this. She knew what it was like when hunter missed the girls when he was on the road so much.

"Phil let me talk to hunter and see if we can get your schedual scaled back some."

"Really steph."

"Yeah. Now as of right now you have the night off so go spend some time with those babies and that wife of yours."

"Thank you steph." Phil said hugging steph.

She smiled as she watched Phil race out of the office.

Phil ran as fast as he could to the bus. When he got there he saw Cha and lisa just getting back from there walk with the kids.

"Wow where's the fire bro." Cha said.

Phil went over to lisa grabbed her tight and kissed her passionately. When he broke the kiss lisa was taken back by it.

"Wow what was that for."

"Baby I'm so sorry for everything I know I've been busy but that's all gonna change I promise." Phil said hugging lisa.

After he hugged lisa he looked down at the kids. He kneeled down in front of there strollers.

"And guys daddy is so very sorry I haven't spent any time with you. I love you guys so much, my sweet baby girl and my little man. I'm gonna be around a lot more."

Lisa couldn't help smile seeing the kids smile when phil was talking to them. When phil looked up at lisa she knew things would be changing.


	94. Chapter 94

Later that night lisa was sitting on the couch watching phil play with the kids the sound of them laughing was making lisa smile a lot.

Lisa saw Charlie started climbing up phil like he was a mountain when she got to his face she put both hands on the sides of his face and tried to bite him.

"Oh no Charlie's biting daddy. She's gonna eat my face help."

"Come on little man let's help daddy." lisa said grabbing little phil, he crawled over to phil's face and started pulling on his ear.

All lisa could do was laugh, Then lisa and phil heard the most amazing thing ever.

"dada" It was Charlie.

And then.

"Dada dada." Litta phil said.

"Oh my god did you hear that they both said dada." Phil said sitting up holding both babies in his arms.

"Charlie who that." Lisa said pointing to phil.

"Dada."

"Hey little man who am I."

"Dada."

"That's right big guy. Oh god lisa did you hear them."

"I did. I'm so proud of you guys you said dada."

Lisa could see tears roll down phil's face. She got down on the floor with him and he held the kids tight against his chest.

"Baby what's wrong." Lisa said stroking phil's head.

"They said their first words and I didn't miss it. I've missed so much already."

"You've been busy honey. I'm sure they forgive you, they daddy is busy because he's a very hard worker and he wants us to have a good life."

"But what about mommy does mommy forgive daddy for being so busy for the last month."

Lisa leaned in and softly kissed phil on the lips.

"Of course I forgive you." Lisa said kissing phil again but they got a little interruption.

"Mama." Charlie said first.

"Mama." Little phil followed.

Lisa and phil couldn't stop smiling they had waited for the day when the kids would say there first words.

After the kids got there baths and finally fell asleep lisa went into the bedroom and saw phil was sound asleep she smiled knowing this was the first time in a month he was in bed asleep and lisa was so happy. She went over took off her slippers and got into bed with him. She rested her head on phil's chest and she could feel him put his around her and pull her close now she knew she wasn't dreaming he was really here. She looked up and smiled and then she drifted off into a peaceful night's sleep.

Meanwhile in a hotel room on the other side of town.

"I'm so sick of this bitch." Jess said looking at a picture of Lisa and phil.

"Well do something about it."

"Becky I can't."

"Then shut up about her I'm tired of hearing about it."

"Even if I did do something what would I do."

"I don't know you're the one that came up with the whole fake pregnancy thing. Drug her get her hooked on something, kidnap her husband and make him a sex slave, do something to the kids I don't care just do something, because if you don't I will."

"Becky I don't know what to do help me."

"Fine will come up with something together, what are sister's for."

Becky hugged Jessica.

Jessica and Becky had been apart for almost 6 years it wasn't till Phil broke things off with jess that Becky came back into her little sister's life she always helped her when she was in trouble and this time she was going to help her again.

"Ok we need to come up with a plan." Becky said.

Jessica could see the gears in Becky's head moving she loved it when her big sister would help her get revenge on someone that hurt her. But sometimes Becky's plans didn't always go off without a hitch.

"Becky what are we gonna do."

"I'm working on it jess."

"Were not gonna hurt Phil are we. I don't wanna hurt I just wanna make him suffer like I did."

"Don't worry sis. I'll think of something now I want you to get me as much info as you can on lisa and her friends."

"Ok I'll be back in hour."

Jess grabbed her purse and headed out leaving her sister behind to think of a plan.

"Hmmm well phillip I think your finally gonna get what's coming to you. You hurt my baby sister and I make your life a living hell starting with that pretty little wife of yours. My my she is a homely looking girl why would you go out for chopped liver when you had prime rib at home. Men thinking with one thing and it's not the head on there shoulders."

Becky gave an evil grin to the picture she was holding of lisa. She was thinking of something vicious to unleash on phil and his family they wouldn't know when it was coming but it was coming.


	95. Chapter 95

In the days that followed Phil demanding WWE schedule dropped off a lot so he could spend more time with Lisa and the kids. And thanks to Stephanie he was doing less media and more raw live events and house show. Of course he did some media but nothing like before.

One day at a raw event lisa, phil and the kids were sitting in the ring the kids were playing with some of the guys. Since the kids started to talk the next big thing was getting them to walk.

Little phil was the first one to start. Lisa was sitting in the corner of the ring watching Phil help little phil try to walk.

"Come on little guy you can do it. Come on." Phil said "Go walk to Aj."

"Come on little phil come get me come on you can do it." Aj said holding out her arms.

Little phil let go of his dad's hands and started to walk forward. He would stumble a little but once he steadied himself he kept going.

"That's it little guy you got it." Aj said.

Little phil walked over to Aj and fell into her arm.

"Good job little guy." AJ said.

"That's my boy. Awesome job. High Five." Phil said and little phil gave him a high five.

Charlie was snuggled up to Lisa's neck.

"Hey lisa, Hi Charlie Girl."

"Charlie say hi to dean."

All Charlie did was smile.

"Oh I think someone is being shy today." Lisa said.

"Hey Phil. I just saw what little man did."

"Yep before you know it he'll be in here wrestling like me."

"Honey don't rush things." Lisa said to Phil he leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Dada."

Phil smiled and picked up Charlie from lisa. Phil tossed Charlie in the air the sounds of her laughter made everyone smile.

"Yuck will you look at them the perfect little family that should have been me."

"Oh so now your jealous. Now you want that. What happened to the girl that never wanted kids, the girl that wanted to sleep with every hot guy she came in contact with."

"That's still me sis but I don't know sometimes I wish I had her life I wish I was her."

"Oh my god you want that life are you serious you wanna be a snot nosed mealy mouth homebody for the rest of your life."

"She's not a snot nose her and phil have known each other since they were kids."

"Sis I love you but you need to get your head out of the clouds and back down to earth now come on I finally figured out what we're gonna do."

Jess smiled she loved that her sister was wanting to help her get back at lisa, she just hoped Becky wouldn't hurt phil she still loved him and would do anything to get him back and she did mean anything.

"Hey you." Phil said

"Hey."

"Listen it's been awhile since we've been out on date."

"Yeah it's been awhile."

"Well I'm planning something really special but it's just you and me."

"I'm sure I can get someone to watch the kids."

"I'll help out lisa." Aj said.

"Really Aj ok well your gonna need some help."

"I'll help her Lisa."

"Thanks dean. Ok well I guess we have babysitters. So when is this special night gonna take place."

"Tomorrow night so pack an over night bag and your formal attire."

"Formal attire. Looks like I gotta go shopping. Hey girls you up for a shopping trip."

"You know me Lisa I'm always up for some shopping." Nikki said.

Lisa smiled she was so excited for her date night with phil it's been a very very long time since they had been on a date.

After the show was over Lisa had put little phil to bed, then she was sitting on the couch of the bus with Charlie giving her a bottle and spending some mother daughter time alone.

"Oh my sweet little Charlie. 9 months ago you and your brother came into my life well you were a complete surprise but a very loved surprise. You know I always dreamed of having a little girl. With her daddy's looks and hopefully her momma's brains but you got the best of both of us. My sweet baby girl." Lisa said stroking Charlie's soft brownish blonde hair.

Lisa turned to see phil coming in.

"Shhh she's finally asleep." Lisa said in a whisper.

Phil gave lisa a peck on the cheek and softly kissed Charlie's forehead.

"You want me to take her."

Lisa nodded her head. Phil picked his sleeping daughter up and took her to her room and placed her in her crib.

Lisa got ready for bed. She was putting her cell phone on to charge when she saw phil come in with a big grin on his face.

"What's that smile for."

Phil sat down on the bed and took lisa's hand in his.

"I can't wait for are much needed night away."

Lisa smiled. Phil hung his head.

"Hey what's wrong."

"I should have been here for you guys, I broke my promise."

"Honey no you didn't break your promise you've been there for the kids."

"I'm not talking about the kids believe me I'm gonna make it up to them for missing so much, I'm talking about breaking my promise to you."

"What promise."

"The promise I made to you when you were in the hospital to always be there for you, I feel like I broke that promise to you."

"Baby you've been busy I understand, what's important is that you're here now and that's all that matters."

Phil leaned in and kiss lisa. They both fell back on the bed.

"Hmm so what do you have in store for us Mr. Brooks."

"Well Mrs. Brooks since we never had a proper honeymoon I took the liberty of renting a little house on the beach so you and I will have a small but amazing honeymoon."

"I love it already. But what about the kids."

"Don't worry about the kids they won't be on the bus all day with dean and Aj I got them a hotel room near where I rented the beach house so all I want you to focus on is being completely alone with me."

"I love you."

"I love you to baby." Phil said kissing lisa again.

As the couple drifted off to a peaceful slumber.

Jessica sat alone in her room.

"Oh phil you should be here with me. I miss you so much. I can't believe your letting that women near our son. Soon little Phillip your real mommy will be with you soon I promise." Jessica said holding a picture of little phil.

Jess was starting to lose her grip on reality. She was slowly sinking into a dark part of herself and Becky could see it so she thought of a way to use this to her advantage.


	96. Chapter 96

_**Wow this chapter got long LoL i hope you all like it and keep those reviews coming :) (sexual scene)**_

Lisa couldn't wait for her date with phil she wondered what he had planed for her tonight.

Since this was going to be the first night lisa was gonna be away from the kids she spent all morning playing with them and just watching them be babies. Every time Charlie looked at her and said mama or when she smiled lisa felt her heart swell.

Lisa was sitting in the living room of the hotel room phil rented for the night for Aj.

"So when is phil calling you."

"I don't know he didn't say, all he did say was to keep my cell phone on and be ready. What he meant by that I have no idea." Lisa said changing Charlie while Aj kept Phillip occupied.

Lisa picked up Charlie when she heard a knock on the door.

"Hi dean."

"Deany" Charlie said it was her way of saying dean.

"Hi princess." Dean said, Charlie reached for him and lisa gladly handed her over to him. She watched Charlie snuggle up to Dean's neck. Lisa was surprised she never really thought dean was a lover of kids but she glad to be proven wrong.

"Wow she really loves you dean."

"Yeah she's a great kid. I hope one day I have a little girl just like her." dean said

"I really appreciate you guys doing this for Phil and I."

"your welcome lisa." Aj and dean both said together.

"Ok now I've made up some bottles and there is some jar food in the fridge, you should have enough diapers but if you need more just let me know I'll pay you back. They also have PJ's and fresh clothes in the bag and they also have swim suits incase you wanna go swimming later."

"Lisa honey relax I'm sure we have everything. Look I know this is the first time you've been away from the kids over night but don't worry they are safe and sound with us beside I've got a shield member to protect us." Aj said smiling at dean who smiled back at her.

Lisa could see that AJ had a little crush on dean and well dean had one on her as well.

Lisa was about to say something when her phone started ringing.

"Hello."

"Hi gorgeous."

"Hi handsome."

"So are you ready for tonight."

"Yes I am."

"Good now what I want you to do is get dolled up in your fancy dress and then go outside and look for a long black limo."

"A limo, wow you've really gone all out haven't you."

"That I have so get dressed and I'll see you in an hour."

"Wow an hour that's not much time."

"I'm sure you can handle give the kids a kiss for me."

"I will."

"Good I'll see you soon I love you."

"I love you to." Lisa hung up the phone. "Dean can you keep an eye on the kids, Aj I need your help."

"Yeah sure Lisa."

"Aj it was phil I need to get dressed like fast."

"Ok let's get you dressed."

Aj and lisa went in the bedroom to get dressed.

Lisa had bought a red and black dress. It was the first time lisa got dressed up since the kids were born. The dress was red silk with black lace it came to her knees and was strapless.

When she put it on she couldn't believe the dress fit. She smiled the next thing was her hair which AJ helped her with. Lisa's hair got longer so Aj put it up in a ponytail and curled it. Her make up was light but noticeable just like phil liked it. Her jewelry she picked out the necklace phil gave her on her 18th birthday and of course her wedding rings.

"Ok AJ how do I look."

"You look gorgeous. How do you feel."

Lisa looked at herself in the mirror.

"Nervous I feel like I'm going on my first date. But phil and I have been married for almost a year."

"Lisa it's ok to be nervous, it's been a long time you and phil had some alone husband and wife time."

Lisa smiled at Aj. She was right lisa couldn't wait to be with phil tonight. When lisa walked into the living room dean was holding Charlie and watching Phillip play with the action figure of his daddy when he saw lisa.

"Wow, you look amazing lisa."

"Thanks. Ok Mommy's gotta go. Oh I'm gonna miss you guys." Lisa said kissing Charlie who was falling asleep in dean's arms, then she kissed phillip who was clinging to aj.

"Oh lisa don't forget your overnight bag." Aj said handing lisa her bag.

She waved goodbye to everyone and headed down to where phil told her to go and there she saw it the black limo he said would be waiting.

"Mrs. Brooks."

"Yes that's me."

"Hello my name is Gerald I'll be your driver tonight."

"Thank you Gerald." Lisa said.

Gerald took her bag and placed it in the trunk.

The drive was only a short 20 minutes, when the car pulled up to the house lisa couldn't believe it. Gerald opened the car door and helped her out.

He took her bag out of the trunk and handed it to they said there goodbyes.

Lisa was nervous walking up to the door she knocked and waited when she didn't get an answer she turned the knob and walked in.

"Hello. Phil are you here."

She placed her bag at the foot of the stairs and that's when she saw a trail of rose petals leading out to the deck when she opened the door she stepped out and saw the entire deck decorated in white lights.

"Oh my goodness."

"So do you like it."

Lisa turned around and saw phil standing there in a tuxedo holding a single red rose.

"Everything looks beautiful." Lisa said taking the rose from phil.

"Well if you think all this looks good wait till you see what I have planed for us."

He took lisa's hand and took her over to a candlelit table. After they had supper lisa and phil went for a moonlit walk on the beach.

"So what do you think did I do good baby."

"You did good brooks you did really good."

Phil stood behind lisa and put his arms around her waist. When phil held lisa in his arms she let out a sigh.

"Baby what's wrong."

"Hmm oh nothing I was just thinking."

"Thinking, thinking about what."

"Thinking how I have the most amazing husband in the world."

Phil smiled but it soon faded.

"Phil what's wrong."

"I don't fell like an amazing husband."

"Why would you say that you're an amazing husband and you're an incredible father."

"I just feel like I'm failing on both parts I just feel like I haven't been able to spend enough time with you and the kids. I've missed so much."

"Phil you're a wwe superstar you don't have a normal job and that's ok and you haven't missed out on anything you were there when they said there first words and when they walked those are the most import things in a child's life and you saw that."

"But what if I'm not there for there 1st birthday or when they learn how to ride a bike I don't wanna miss that."

"And you won't. Listen to me your CM Punk WWE superstar in the ring but when you leave that building your Phil Brooks, brother, friend, husband and father. You would move heaven and earth for your family I know you would do anything to be there for us. And that is what makes you different from anyone else."

All phil could do was smile. He pulled lisa into his arms and kissed her passionately. After the kiss phil looked into lisa's eyes.

"Come on let's go back up to the house I've got another surprise for you."

All lisa could do was smile. When they got back up to the house phil took lisa upstairs when he opened the door to the bedroom the whole room was filled with candles. Lisa was about to walk in.

"Hold on there Mrs. Brooks."

Phil scooped lisa up into his arms when he did lisa giggled.

"Phil what are you doing."

"Well we never really had a proper honeymoon so I'm carrying my wife over the threshold."

Lisa placed her head on his shoulder and let phil carry her into the room. He carried her over to the bed and gently set her down on it.

No words needed to be said they both knew what was to come next.

"Why don't I go slip into something more comfortable."

"Hmm by all means I'll put on some music."

Lisa kissed phil and went into the bathroom. She stripped off the dress she was wearing and put on a black lace teddy. She took the rubber band out of her hair and let it fall. She gave herself one last look over in the mirror when she was happy with how she looked she opened the door and went back into the bedroom.

She saw phil sitting on the bed she walked over to him.

"So what do you think."

"You look incredible baby." Phil said taking lisa in his arms.

Lisa could feel his hand roaming her body. She missed this she missed it when he would touch her like this it made her feel so warm inside. His hands took the thin straps of her nightgown and pulled them down exposing her shoulders he placed soft kisses from her neck to her shoulder.

Phil could hear lisa let out tiny little moans and it made him smile.

After they had both undressed each other they were lying in bed phil was caressing lisa's skin it was sending shivers up her spine, he started kissing a trail down her body but he stopped when he came to her c-section scar. He gently ran his fingers over it and smiled.

He continued kissing her skin his hand roamed down to her steaming hot nub. She felt like she was about to burst just from his touch.

"Your so beautiful. Tell me baby tell me what you want."

"Touch me I wanna feel your hands on me baby."

He smiled knowing just she wanted, he started rubbing her clit ever so softly he didn't wanna be to rough he wanted this moment to last he took his tongue and ran it up and down her hot clit, she arched her back and lifted her hips but he pushed her down with his hand.

"No baby this isn't about me this is about you let me give you pleasure."

Phil went back to giving his bride more pleasure then she could have ever asked for. She could feel his lips nibbling and sucking on her she could feel in the pit of her stomach so much ecstasy she was ready to explode he replaced his tongue and slipped two fingers into her thrusting in and out of her.

"phil." she said in a hushed tone

"Tell me baby tell me what you want."

"Make love to me please baby I need you I want you."

"Anything you want baby."

He crawled up her body and entered her slowly. She wrapped her legs about his muscular waist his mouth gave her breast the much needed attention that they yearned for. He took her nipple into his mouth sucking it and flicking it with his tongue while hands massaged the other breast. He began to speed up his thrust.

"Oh god baby you feel so good."

"Phil, faster, please oh god."

There bodies had found a rhythm and there pace began to get faster and faster.

"Phil I'm close baby, oh phil."

She could hear a growl come from deep inside him. That's when the animal came out of him.

"You like it when I go faster don't you."

"Yes oh god yes."

He pulled out of her and turned her on her belly and took her from behind. He thrusted so deep into her she let out a growl of her own.

"You like that, tell me what you like baby."

"I like it when you pinch my nipples."

He did just what she said. He kept thrusting harder and harder into her.

"Oh god phil, oh god baby."

"get on top of me baby I wanna look into your eyes when I make you cum."

He got on his back and she straddled his hips she placed his engorged member at her entrance and slowly slid down she then started to work her hips slowly at first then her paced quickened.

He grabbed her hips to speed up.

"Your so beautiful baby, your mine baby all mine. I love you so much."

She pulled him up, she placed a hot searing kiss on his lips. He thrusted his hip up to met hers he cupped her face.

"Open your eyes baby."

She did.

"I wanna look into the eyes of my gorgeous wife."

"Oh phil, I love you. Oh god I'm cumming."

"Yes baby cum for me baby."

With one long hard thrust he emptied himself into her.

After a few minute the couple lie in bed tangled in the sheets holding each other.

"Hmmm."

"What baby." Phil said running his hands over her arm that was resting on his stomach.

"I love you phil."

"I love you to baby, Forever."

"Forever."

The couple fell into a blissful sleep.

Back at the hotel.

Aj and dean had just put the kids to sleep.

"So you wanna watch a movie." Aj asked.

"Umm yeah sure."

After they started watching the movie Aj started getting sleepy. Dean saw this and moved closer to aj. He put his arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Aj."

"Hmmm."

"Can I ask you something."

"Yeah."

"Can I kiss you." Dean asked shyly.

Aj lifted up her head and nodded yes.

Dean leaned in close and kissed Aj. As the kissed turned heavy aj got startled.

"Dean did you hear that."

"Yeah it sounded like it came from outside. Stay here I'll go check it out."

Dean walked over to the door and opened it to see a person dressed in all black pointing a gun at him.

"Inside now." the gunmen said to dean.

"Oh my god." Aj said.

"Shut up and sit down. Now if your good I won't hurt either of you."

"What do you want." Aj asked.

"Want there's only one thing I want AJ." The person said pulling off there mask.

"Oh my god." Aj said

"I want my son." It was Jessica.

"Jess, your crazy."

She slapped aj across the face making her fall off the couch.

"I'm not crazy Aj, little phillip is mine he always was I just want what's mine. Once I have little phillip I'll have his daddy to."

"Jessica what the hell are you doing you were suppose to wait for me."

"Dean Ambrose, Aj Lee I'd like you to meet my sister Becca."

"So your dean. Yummy. But I'll to have fun with you some other time." Becca said.

"I wouldn't touch you with a two inch poll." Dean said

This didn't sit well with becca she walked over to dean and hit him with her own gun knocking him out.

"Oh my god dean." Aj said.

"no no no Aj you sit still now. Jess I'll tie her up you go get what we came here for." Becca said

Jess went into the bedroom walked over to the crib and picked up a sleeping little phil.

"Oh my baby boy you've grown so much mommy has missed you but don't worry I'm not gonna let that mean women anywhere near you. She doesn't love you she has your sister to love. I'm gonna love you so very much and then your daddy is gonna love us both so very much."

"jess come on let's go."

Jess grabbed little phil's diaper bag and headed out the door.

"No help someone help." Aj said

Becca walked over to AJ and knocked her out with one hit from the handle of her gun. She picked aj up and put her in the closet and duck taped her mouth so when she woke up she couldn't scream.

"Ok I think it's time to go."

"Bec what if he wakes up and tried to come after us."

"No worries little sis I knocked him out good plus he can't run I tied him up to. Now come on let's get you and my nephew home."

Jess and becca hurried out of the hotel room closing the door behind them.

Jess was smiling holding little phil in her arms she couldn't wait to torment lisa just like Lisa tormented her. And jess was going to love every minute of it.


	97. Chapter 97

The morning sun began to shine through the windows of the beach house lisa could feel the warm sun on her naked body. She could hear the birds chirping. She opened her eyes and saw the best thing she could see her husband lying next to her.

She kissed his neck causing him to stir.

"Hmmm good morning."

"Morning." lisa said.

"Did you sleep well."

"I slept like a baby." Lisa said kissing phil's neck.

"Oh is someone well rested."

"Very well rested."

"Honey aren't you hungry."

"Food later, sex now."

"A women of few words I love it."

Phil pulled lisa on top of him. After a couple hours of making love the couple finally decided to get some breakfast.

Lisa was sitting on the deck she decided to call Aj to check on the kids.

"April here sorry I'm not able to get to your call. Leave a message and I'll call you back as soon as I can. Bye"

"Hey Aj it's lisa just calling to see how the kids are. Guess your sleeping or your out with the kids just give me a call when you get this ok. Bye." Lisa hung and placed her phone on the table.

She got up and walked over to the railing of the deck and watched the waves crash on the beach. She closed her eyes and let out a content sigh. She felt phil's arms wrap around her waist.

"Hey."

"Hi."

Lisa turned around and kissed phil.

"What wrong."

"Nothing I just called Aj and she didn't pick up."

"Oh baby I'm sure she's just sleeping or maybe her and dean took the kids to the pool."

"Your right I'm worrying about nothing I just I miss them I wanted to hear there voices."

"I know baby I miss them to. If you want we can go get them and bring them back here and spend the whole day together just the 4 of us."

"Really."

"Yeah. But first things first come sit with me I have something for you." Phil said handing lisa a velvet box.

"Baby you didn't have to get me anything."

"Actually I got this right after Charlie got out of the hospital."

Lisa opened it to see a silver bracelet with 4 stones on it.

"Oh phil it's beautiful."

"You like it."

"I love it. Will you put it on me."

Phil took the bracelet from lisa and placed it on her wrist.

"It's so pretty but what are the 4 stones for."

"It's all are birthstones. See you and me on the ends and Charlie and little phil in the middle."

"Oh baby I love it." Lisa said giving phil a kiss. "So can we go get the kids now." Lisa said smiling.

"Yes we can go get the kids." Phil said.

Lisa couldn't get ready fast enough. Her and phil got in his car and headed to the hotel.

When they got to the hotel phil knocked on the door when no one answered he used the extra key and let himself in.

"Hello. Dean, Aj you guys here."

"Maybe they went to the pool."

Lisa suddenly heard a muffled groan she looked behind the couch and saw dean.

"Oh my god Dean. Phil help."

"Oh god what happened is he breathing."

Lisa checked his pulse.

"Yeah he's alive. Dean, Dean sweetie wake up."

"Oh god my head." Dean said sitting up.

"Dean where's AJ." Lisa asked.

"I don't know I can't even think straight."

"Phil stay here I'm gonna look for AJ."

Lisa got up and was about to head to the bedroom when she heard a muffled scream coming from the closet she opened it up to see a tied up Aj her mouth was taped.

"Oh my god Aj." Lisa pulled the tape from her mouth.

"Oh lisa. She took him."

"Who took who aj."

"Jess she took little phil."

"What." Lisa said getting up and going into the bedroom she went over to the crib and saw neither Charlie or little phil were in there. "Phil." she screamed.

"What's wrong."

"There not here phil the kids there gone."

"They have to be."

"No aj said Jessica was here and she took little phil but Charlie's gone to."

"Lisa shhh do you hear that." Aj said

It was the faint sound of a crying baby.

"It's coming from the bathroom." Phil said

Lisa raced over to the door opened it and saw Charlie on the floor on a pile of towel crying.

"Charlie oh my sweet baby girl."

Phil and dean looked all over the hotel room and there was no sign of Little phil.

Lisa was holding Charlie while sitting on the bed with Aj. Phil came back in but lisa could see something was wrong.

"Phil where is he."

"I don't know he's gone. His diaper bag is missing and so are some clothes."

"Oh my god. She took him. Jess took my baby." Lisa was in tears aj was going to take Charlie but lisa held her tight.

"Aj call the police get them over here now." Phil said.

He sat in front of lisa.

"Baby I swear we will find him I promise." phil said but lisa was inconsolable.

A few short minutes later the police were there searching the room for evidence.

Lisa was still holding Charlie.

"Miss Menendez is there anything you remember about what happened."

"Yeah I was sitting on the couch with Dean we were watching a movie when we heard a noise Dean got up to check on it when." Aj was starting to get choked up dean held her hand. "She pointed a gun at dean told us to sit down and be quite so we did."

"Now this women does she have a name." The officer asked.

"Jessica Connelly." Lisa said "She has my son. Please you have to find him."

"Was she with anyone."

"Yeah a another girl umm I think Jess was calling her Becca."

"Becca oh my god her sister." Phil said.

"You know her sister Phil." Dean asked.

"Yeah when we first met I had lunch with her and her sister Rebecca but I never thought she would stoop so low as to take innocent child."

"Mr Brooks is there anything we should know about Jessica."

"Umm she's alittle unstable. Please officer you have to find my son."

"Do you have a recent picture of him that we can use."

Lisa gave Charlie to aj she walked over to her purse and took out a picture of little phil that she took a couple days ago.

"You can take this one. It's the most recent."

"Thank you. If I have anymore question I'll call you."

"Thank you officer."

After the cops and detectives left dean and Aj were on the sofa with Charlie and lisa went back into the bedroom she walked over to the crib and picked up little phil's blanket and held it close to her heart and that's when the tears.

Phil came in when he heard lisa crying he put his arms around her.

"What if she hurts him phil. What if he's scared or in pain. I want my baby back phil I want our son back."

"I do to baby and I promise I'll get him back." he turned lisa around to face him. "You believe me."

"Yes I do. Oh god. Why is this happening."

Phil didn't know what to say all he could do was hold lisa in his arms. On the outside he was struggling with this just as much as lisa was but on the inside his blood was boiling. He never thought jess would do this but now that she has he was going to hunt her down and make her regret this.


	98. Chapter 98

_**I know this is short guys but i had to shorten this cause the next two chapters are gonna be the last two in this story. i planed to stop at 100 chapters :) but i promise after this story is done i'll be taking a break and then starting a new story :) Enjoy. **_

It's been 3 weeks since Jessica took Little phil. The police looked everywhere but it was like Jess and her sister vanished off the face of the earth and this was killing lisa.

Nikki was sitting in the bedroom with Lisa. Lisa was just lying there staring out the window.

"Honey you need to eat."

"I'm not hungry."

Nikki tried her hardest to get lisa to eat something but she just didn't want food. All she wanted was her little boy back in her arms.

Nikki left the room and went into the living room.

Dean and Aj were on the floor playing with Charlie. Phil went into the kitchen with Nikki.

"She still won't eat anything."

"No nothing. Maybe you should go in and sit with her."

"I don't know if that's gonna work Nikki."

"Look I know you both are hurting. But she needs you don't shut down she needs you more then she has ever needed you before."

Phil knew Nikki was right.

Later that night after Nikki, Dean and AJ left phil was lying on the couch looking at pictures of Phillip he could feel the tears well up in his eyes. He held the pictures close to his heart and fell asleep.

Lisa was in the bedroom trying to sleep when she heard Charlie crying. She got out of bed and headed into the nursery she walked over to the crib and saw Charlie crying she picked her up and held her close to her.

"What's wrong angel. Oh your wet let's get you changed." After lisa changed her she took Charlie into the bedroom and got comfortable on the bed.

"My sweet little princess. Your getting so big, I think your bigger then the last time I saw you. I wish your brother was here. I miss him so much and I'm sure you miss him to. You know you look so much like your brother. Oh god I wish he was here." Lisa said, Charlie lifted her hand and touched lisa's face.

"I love you to baby. Now come on you and momma are gonna go to sleep ok."

Lisa rubbed Charlie's tummy which made her fall fast asleep. Lisa was soon to follow.

The next morning Phil woke up and went into the bedroom when he saw Charlie in bed sleeping next to lisa her tiny hand was on top of Lisa's hand. Phil smiled seeing mother and daughter sleeping, Phil was happy to see Lisa finally sleeping.

Charlie started stirring.

"Hey little girl, Shh let's not wake up mommy ok. Come on let's go get something to eat." Phil picked up Charlie and took her out into the living room. He put her in her highchair and get her some cereal. He watched her try to feed herself. All he could do was smile. He thought about little phil he hoped and prayed that jess was taking care of him cause if she wasn't she would pay dearly.

In the bedroom lisa started to stir when she felt the space next to her empty she panicked.

"Oh my god Charlie, Charlie."

Phil had just put Charlie in her playpen when he heard lisa call out.

"Charlie, Charlie where are you. Oh god no."

"Hey lisa it's ok."

"Where's Charlie, she was right here."

"She's fine, she's in her playpen."

"Oh thank god. I thought she was gone just like little phil."

Phil pulled lisa close to him.

"I know baby I miss him to."

"Have you heard anything from the police."

"No baby nothing."

Lisa got up and walked over to the bedroom door and saw Charlie playing in her playpen just like phil said.

Phil walked up behind lisa and put his arms around her waist.

"We will get him back baby."

"I wanna believe you I really do but I just don't know what to do I wanna go find but we don't know where she took him. I'm so scared phil I'm so scared that will never see him again. We don't even know if he's alive or." Lisa said but phil cut her off.

"Hey no don't talk like that. He's coming home. And then you, me princess and little man are taking a very long and much needed vacation."

Lisa forced a smile she wanted to believe phil but in her heart she was losing hope that little phil would be found.

And deep down in Phil's heart he was going to do whatever it took to find his son and bring him home even if he had to die to do it.


	99. Chapter 99

_**hey all sorry this took so long to get up but i wanted it to be perfect i can't believe this story has 1 more chapter left :) i hope you all like this one. **_

As Phil tried desperately to find his son, Jessica was having the worst luck ever.

"Oh my god jess will you please get that brat to stop crying."

"I'm sorry becca I don't know why he's crying. I've fed him, I changed him I've tried rocking him to sleep but nothing is working."

"Give him to me." Jess handed little Phil to becca.

She walked over to the couch and set little phil on it.

"OK mister the crying is going to stop now. I don't know why you insist on crying so much now stop crying." Becca said to little phil and he stopped. "See all these brats need is some tough love."

"Becca maybe I'm not cut out for this maybe we should take him back."

"Are you nuts, take him back he's just fussy that's all see he's not crying anymore just suck it up and relax."

Jess knew her sister was right she just needed to relax and suck it up.

Meanwhile in a studio in Chicago.

Stephanie thought of the idea of reaching out to the public for help in finding Jess and little phil.

"Ok guys now basically what we want you to do is just talk to the camera. So whenever your ready." Steph said.

Phil nodded to steph then he walked over to lisa who was staring at a picture of little phil.

"Hey baby. Whatcha looking at." Phil said kneeling in front of her.

"A picture of little phil." Lisa said showing it to Phil.

"I don't remember this when was it taken."

"You had radio interviews, Aj me and Kaitlyn took him and Charlie to the pool. Charlie was so scared to get in the water but little phil was like a fish he loved the water. Oh god phil what if this doesn't work. What if it freaks her out and she does something drastic."

"I'm worried to baby. But we have to do this, the cops lead is getting cold we need to do this to pick up the trail. So you ready to do this."

Lisa nodded her head yes.

"Hello phil, lisa I'm Jonathan I'll be filming you today. Now all I want you guys to do is just relax and just talk. Are you ready."

"Yeah we're ready." Phil said.

Him and lisa sat down on a couch and Jonathan began filming. He nodded for them to start.

"Hello you might know me as CM Punk wwe superstar but today I'm not Cm Punk I'm Phil Brooks and this is my wife lisa. Today we come to you as worried parents almost 4 weeks ago our son Phillip Jack Brooks Jr. was taken from us. We are asking for the publics help in finding him. This is the women that took him from us." Phil said holding up a picture of Jess. "Her name is Jessica Connelly and she's sick. She was helped by this women her sister Becca Connelly. Please if you have any information don't hesitate to call the police if you see her call the police. We just want Little Phil back. Lisa is there anything you wanna say."

Lisa looked up at the camera.

"9 months ago I gave birth to two gorgeous babies Charlie and my Little Phillip. Charlie misses him so much. And so do I and so does all his family. This is my little Phillip." Lisa holding up a picture of Little Phil. "He has brown hair and his daddy's green eyes, he's only 9 months old. Jess if your watching this please just bring him home. I just want my little boy back home. If its money you want I'll give it you. We just want him back with us where he's safe and loved. Please jess I need him. He needs his mommy and his daddy. Jess if you loved phil like you say you did then bring his song back to him, back to us. Please." Lisa said leaning on Phil crying.

After they finished filming Phil took lisa home to rest.

After lisa had went to sleep phil was about to head into the living room when he heard Charlie crying.

"What's wrong princess." He said picking up Charlie. She snuggled into the crook of his neck. "Oh I see you just wanted some company ok come on we can keep each other company." He said grabbing her stuffed monkey and blanket and going out into the living room to sit on the couch.

He sat with his little girl on his chest she was clutching her monkey and sucking her thumb. Phil started rubbing her back.

"You know something Charlie I never in a million years thought I would have you and your brother but I'm so thankful you guys are in my life. But here you are. I wish your brother was here but I promise he'll be home really soon."

"Mama sad."

"Yeah baby girl mama's sad she misses your brother." Phil said rubbing Charlie's back. Suddenly his phone started to ring.

"Hello."

"Hey it's Dean."

"Hey dean what's up."

"Just calling in to check on you guys. How's lisa holding up."

"As well as she can be. I just wish I knew more."

"Well just wanted you to know we're all here for you and lisa." Dean said hearing Charlie make a noise cause him to smile. He missed seeing Charlie. "How's Charlie."

"She's good, but I'm sure she misses her Deany."

"Yeah I miss her to. Listen Aj and I will be in town Friday you guys up for a visit."

"Yes. Please come visit I'm sure it will help lisa to see AJ. So what's going on with you and her anyway."

"Dude I never met anyone like her."

"Yeah well she's a special girl and she's very special to me so you hurt her I'll break your arms." Phil said with a chuckle.

"Got it. Listen I gotta run I'll see you on Friday."

"Alright safe travels man."

"Yeah thank. See ya later."

"See Ya." After phil hung up with dean he turned around and saw lisa coming down the steps. "Hey baby what are you doing out of bed."

"I thought I heard talking."

"Oh yeah sorry I was on the phone with dean."

"How is he."

"He's good him and Aj are gonna be in town on Friday so he wanted to know if it was ok to come over. I told him it was cool. You ok with that."

"Yeah of course it is. Honestly I miss Aj and Dean. And I'm sure little miss here misses her boyfriend." Lisa said stroking Charlie's head. Charlie smiled when lisa mentioned dean's name. She had him wrapped around her little fingers.

Lisa walked over to the couch and sat down letting out a sigh.

"You hungry baby I could fix you something to eat."

"No honey I'm fine."

"Mama."

Charlie reached out for Lisa who gladly took her. Charlie snuggled up on lisa's chest.

"Phil."

"Yeah baby."

"You think she knows."

"Knows what."

"That her brother isn't here. I heard with twins they can sense what the other is feeling you think she knows he's not here."

"I don't know. Maybe she can."

"I just don't want her to be sad. I don't want her to worry. I just want her to be a happy little girl. I don't want her to see me or you upset. They say you shouldn't shield your children from pain but she's still just baby I don't want her to see us sad." Lisa said feeling the tears well up in her eyes.

"Well for 9 months old she's smarter then you think."

"What do you mean."

"She's knows your sad. While we were sitting out here keeping each other company she looked at me and said Mama Sad."

"Oh god. That's one thing I didn't want. I can't believe this."

"Mama." Charlie said rubbing her eyes.

"She's sleepy."

"Come on big girl it's time for you to go to bed. Give mama a kiss."

Lisa gave Charlie a kiss.

"Sweet dream baby. I love you." Lisa watched phil take a very sleepy Charlie to the nursery.

Lisa saw a picture sitting on the coffee table she picked it up and studied it. It was taken right after Charlie had gotten out of the hospital and it was the same one Lisa took of the family right before phil had to leave on a road trip.

She felt phil sit down behind her and put his arms around her waist.

"Wow look how little they are. It's amazing."

"What is honey." He said kissing her head.

"It's amazing how small they once were and just over night they grew. You think he'll remember me if he comes back."

"When and I do mean when he comes back he'll remember you. You're his mommy."

Phil held lisa in his arms and she clutched the picture close to her heart.

"Hey why don't you go take a hot bath and then get some sleep."

"Will you join me."

"Yeah I'll be there in a minute I just need to make a phone call." Phil kissed lisa on the nose and watched her walk into the bathroom. When he heard the water running he grabbed his phone and went out onto the deck.

"Hey cha it's phil listen when you get this can you please give me a call I need your help thanks sis." Phil hung up and headed back inside. He went into the bathroom and saw lisa had fallen asleep in the tub.

"Baby."

"Hmmm. Oh did I fall asleep."

"Yeah come on let's get you to bed." Phil said helping lisa out of the tub he picked her up and carried her to the bed room and helped her put on her Pj's. After he got lisa in bed he pulled the blanket and she snuggled in. Phil sat next to her and watched her sleep.

Since phil wasn't close to being sleepy he turned on the news and there it was the piece that him and lisa recorded that morning.

This is Robin Packer for KTL News with a special report. 4 weeks ago this little boy was taken from his loving parents lisa and phil brooks. The footage we are about to show you was recorded it is a desperate plea from two loving parents.

_**Hello you might know me as CM Punk wwe superstar but today I'm not Cm Punk I'm Phil Brooks and this is my wife lisa. Today we come to you as worried parents almost 4 weeks ago our son Phillip Jack Brooks Jr. was taken from us. We are asking for the publics help in finding him. This is the women that took him from us."**_

_**Her name is Jessica Connelly and she's sick. She was helped by this women her sister Becca Connelly. Please if you have any information don't hesitate to call the police if you see her call the police. We just want Little Phil back. Lisa is there anything you wanna say.**_

_**9 months ago I gave birth to two gorgeous babies Charlie and my Little Phillip. Charlie misses him so much. And so do I and so does all his family. This is my little Phillip.**_

_**He has brown hair and his daddy's green eyes, he's only 9 months old. Jess if your watching this please just bring him home. I just want my little boy back home. If its money you want I'll give it to you. We just want him back with us where he's safe and loved. Please jess I need him. He needs his mommy and his daddy. Jess if you loved phil like you say you did then bring his son back to him, back to us. Please.**_

_**If you have any information on Jessica Connelly or Rebecca Connelly please contact the local authorities if you see her do not approach her she should be considered very dangerous and you could put the health of Phillip Jack Brooks Jr. in danger. This is Robin Packer for KTL news Chicago.**_

Phil sighed and turned off the TV.

"Well there it was I guess now we wait."

Phil said he put his arms around lisa and tried to sleep.

Mean while on the other side of town.

"Are you fucking kidding me." Becca said.

Jess was in the other room putting little phil to bed. When Jess heard her sister yell she went in the other room to see what was wrong.

"Becca please hush I just put little phil to sleep all this yelling is gonna wake him up now what's wrong."

"You are not going to believe this." Becca said hitting play on the recorder.

**_This is Robin Packer for KTL News with a special report. 4 weeks ago this little boy was taken from his loving parents lisa and phil brooks. The footage we are about to show you was recorded it is a desperate plea from two loving parents._**

**_Hello you might know me as CM Punk wwe superstar but today I'm not Cm Punk I'm Phil Brooks and this is my wife lisa. Today we come to you as worried parents almost 4 weeks ago our son Phillip Jack Brooks Jr. was taken from us. We are asking for the publics help in finding him. This is the women that took him from us."_**

**_Her name is Jessica Connelly and she's sick. She was helped by this women her sister Becca Connelly. Please if you have any information don't hesitate to call the police if you see her call the police. We just want Little Phil back. Lisa is there anything you wanna say._**

**_9 months ago I gave birth two gorgeous babies Charlie and my Little Phillip. Charlie. She misses him so much. And so do I and so does all his family. This is my little Phillip._**

**_He has brown hair and his daddy's green eyes, he's only 9 months old. Jess if your watching this please just bring him home. I just want my little boy back home. If its money you want I'll give it to you. We just want him back with us where he's safe and loved. Please jess I need him. He needs his mommy and his daddy. Jess if you loved phil like you say you did then bring his son back to him, back to us. Please._**

**_If you have any information on Jessica Connelly or Rebecca Connelly please contact the local authorities if you see her do not approach her she should be considered very dangerous and you could put the health of Phillip Jack Brooks Jr. in danger. This is Robin Packer for KTL news Chicago._**

Jessica face dropped to the floor.

"Oh my god Becca what the hell are we gonna do now. Are faces are all over the news. Oh my god that's it were done I'm taking him back this isn't worth it."

"No I didn't get you that brat for you to puss out of this. You want phil to be with you right."

"More then anything I love him we should be a family."

"If a family with him is what you want then a family with him and that kid is what your going to get. Has big sis ever let you down."

"No."

"Good and I'm not gonna start now."

Becca hugged jess.

Becca was going to give her little sister what she wanted even if she had to kill to do it.


	100. Chapter 100

A few days later lisa was in the bathroom giving Charlie a bath.

She couldn't wait to see Aj and Dean and she just couldn't wait to talk with aj to see what was going on with her relationship with Dean. She missed the gossip backstage she needed a girlfriend to talk to anything to get her mind off not knowing anything about where little phil was.

It killed her everyday he wasn't with her, she started slipping each day into depression she would do things around the house to keep from thinking the worse, she would watch tv or clean but no matter what she did she would hear little phil laughing at something silly his daddy did. Or she would remember what the guys on the road did to keep little phil occupied and whenever Lisa looked at Charlie she saw so much of Little phil in her.

Charlie was splashing around in the tub when she looked up at lisa and smiled the same way little phil does.

"Oh Charlie you look so much like your brother." Lisa said leaning over the tub caressing Charlie's hair.

Phil came in after going to the gym.

"Dada."

"Hey princess. Hi baby." Phil said kissing Charlie then lisa.

Phil could see the sadness in lisa's face.

"You alright."

"No I'm not. Whenever I look at Charlie I see little Phil, his smile, his eyes the way he smirks when you do something funny. Have you heard anything."

"The cops got some tips from the news report but so far nothing is panning out."

Phil said picking up Charlie and wrapping her in a towel.

Lisa let out a sigh and followed phil into the nursery. Lisa leaned against the door frame she watched Charlie babble as phil get her dressed.

All lisa could do was smile but inside she was screaming. They both heard the doorbell.

"I'll get it." Lisa said heading downstairs to get the door when she opened it she was so happy to see Aj and Dean standing there.

"Hey girl." Aj said reaching out to hug lisa.

"Hi AJ." Lisa said hugging Aj.

After she hugged Aj dean stepped in.

"Hey beautiful." Dean said hugging lisa tight. She was so glad to have her two dear friends here.

"Come on in guys."

"Where's Phil." Aj asked.

"He's getting Charlie dressed." Lisa said holding Aj's hand and walking over to the couch the 3 sat down and chatted.

"So have you heard anything." Aj asked.

"No nothing. Phil told me the police got some leads but they panned out to be nothing. It's just like one false hope after another." Lisa said she could feel the tears welling up in her eyes.

"Lisa don't worry they'll find him you have to believe that you can't lose hope." Dean said grabbing lisa's hand.

"I'm so glad you guys are here." Lisa said holding both dean and Aj's hand.

Aj smiled when she saw phil coming down the steps with Charlie.

"Hey guys."

"Oh hi Charlie." Aj said she was about to grabbed for her when phil stopped her.

"Oh AJ hold on a minute I wanna show you guys something. Charlie who's that over there."

"Deany." Charlie said pointing to Dean.

"You wanna show him what you can do."

Charlie nodded her head. Phil put Charlie down that's when she got up on her knees then she stood up steady herself and made a b-line to dean. Smiling and giggling along the way.

When she got to dean she grabbed his leg and he scooped her up.

"Wow look what you did. Your walking." dean said holding Charlie.

"Yep at first like you saw the last she was unsteady now she's more steady and a lot faster then I thought." Phil said.

"Well either way good job little diva high five." Dean said holding up his hand for Charlie to give him a high five and she did.

Lisa watched as Charlie giggled and smiled she wondered was Little phil walking or was Jessica keeping him locked up somewhere. Phil noticed and walked over to her.

"Hey you ok."

"Yeah I'm fine." Lisa said but phil knew she wasn't.

Later that after noon dean and phil played with Charlie so much it wore her out. Phil had put Charlie down for a nap.

Lisa and aj were sitting outside on the deck when the boys came out.

"Hey, Dean and I are gonna head into town for a little bit. Want us to bring anything back."

"Umm yeah dinner." Lisa said.

"Ok anything special."

"Nope surprise us."

"You got it." Phil said leaning down to kiss lisa.

Dean did the same thing to aj only there kiss was a little bit more passionate then lisa and phil.

Phil and lisa just looked at each other. Phil cleared his throat.

"So you ready to go or should I give you a sec." Phil asked.

"No I'm ready. Bye babe."

"Bye handsome I'll miss you." Aj said watching dean walk out with phil.

Lisa nudged AJ leg.

"What."

"What don't you what me. Come on I want details."

"Well there's really not much to say. We've been seeing each for about 2 months."

"Ok when you say seeing each other do you mean an occasional date here and there or are you talking how would like you eggs."

All aj could do was blush. Lisa just laughed.

"I just don't know what it is about him Lisa it's like something new everyday, I never felt this way with Nick or John I just feel so open and so loved."

"So what's he like in the bedroom."

"Oh my god. The first time we had sex it was like wild animals. But as we got closer he got more gentle oh don't get me wrong there are moments when we can't keep are hands off each other but most of the time it's passionate. Lisa I really love him."

"Oh aj I'm happy for you and dean but you know you do have some competition."

"Competition, who's my competition."

"Oh she's has brown hair, green eyes and has dean wrapped about her little finger."

Aj smiled so big.

"Well I'll be happy to share dean with Charlie. Oh can you see him as a daddy."

"Yeah of course I can. He's great with Charlie and little phil." Lisa said getting choked up.

"Oh lisa I'm sorry."

"No it's ok. I just can't stand this anymore all I want is my little boy back."

"How's phil been handling this."

"He says he's fine but there are night I know he's not sleeping and the other night he wasn't in bed so I went to look for him he was out side sitting on the picnic table and swear I heard him praying."

"Praying, Phil's an atheists he doesn't believe in god."

"I know Aj, but I swear he was praying."

"What did he say."

"Please god let my son be safe please watch over him and protect him until I can find him and bring him back to his family." Lisa said

"Oh wow."

"I think he's hiding how he feels about all this cause he doesn't want me to be upset anymore."

All aj could do was hold lisa's hand and try to reassure her that everything was going to work out and that they would get little phil back.

Meanwhile in town the guys had stopped off at the park and took in the scenery.

"Man this place is incredible."

"Yep it's awesome."

"So how you doing with all this."

"Ok. I gotta stay strong for lisa, she's going through hell with all this."

"I realize that but what about you. This has to be just as hard on you."

"It is. I think the hardest part is not knowing where he is, not knowing if he's ok. I lay awake at night and just think."

"Look I'm not in yours and lisa's situation but I know this can't be easy on either of you but you both need to be each other's shoulder to lean on."

"I know. When did you get so smart man."

"I guess I finally found someone who's on the same page as me."

"So you and Aj huh."

"Yeah, I never in million years thought I would be a one women man but here I am."

"Well just so you know AJ is very very special to both lisa and I and if you hurt AJ you won't just have me to deal with you'll have lisa to deal with and it won't be pretty."

"Trust me I've heard that from pretty much the entire locker room. I love Aj and I'm gonna try my hardest not to hurt her."

"Good." Phil said looking at his phone and noticed it was getting near dinner time. "Let's go get some dinner."

Phil and dean headed to the local diner to pick up some dinner for the girls. After they left the diner they headed home they decided to take a short cut back to the house.

"Umm phil do you know where your going."

"Yeah of course I take this short cut all the time when I come home from the gym."

"Yeah but have you ever taken this short cut home at night."

"No not really. Come on dean are you telling me your scared of a dimly lit alley."

"No I'm not scared I just wish you were walking faster."

Phil smiled. But his smile soon faded when he turned around and saw 4 men standing in front of them.

"Well look what we got here a couple of pretty boys. What's in the bag pretty boy."

"None your damn business."

"Oh pretty boy's got a mouth. How would you like it if I shut it."

"Nah I wouldn't like that. But I love a good fight so what do you boys say we have it."

"Whoa we didn't come here to fight but if you wanna throw down pretty boy I'm game."

"Ok." Phil and dean put down the bags.

Phil and dean started to rethink this. But they weren't the kind to back down.

The four men surrounded dean and phil. That's when the men started pummeling the two men.

Phil and dean tried there hardest to fight off the 4 bigger men but they were just to strong. As the men were fighting phil and dean they stopped when they heard someone clearing there throat.

"Boys what did I say. No beating team up. Now pick them up."

When they picked phil and dean up, phil focused on who was standing in front of him.

"Becca."

"Hello Phillip how are you."

"Where's my son you crazy bitch." Phil said but was punched in the stomach.

"Don't you dare talk to her like that you piece of shit."

"Phillip such a mouth on you. As far as your son goes he's well taken care of. Boys do me a big favor knock him out tie him up and put him in the van take him to this address and lock him in the room I told you to."

"Yes Miss. Come on jerk face."

Phil felt something hard hit the back of his head and suddenly everything became dark.

"What should we do with this one."

One of the man said holding dean up.

"Hmmm knock him out and throw him in the park. But do not kill him. Oh and tell lisa if she calls the cops she can say goodbye to her loving husband and her darling son I'll be in touch." Becca said giving Dean a kiss on the cheek.

Everything went black. The next thing dean remember was waking up in the park with a knot on the back of his head the size of a grape fruit. He needed to get back to the house and let the girls know what was going on.

Back at the house lisa was pacing the floor.

"Aj call dean again please."

Aj tried calling dean again but it was going straight to his voicemail.

"Nothing lisa it keeps going to his voicemail."

"Oh my god where are they. They left the house 4 hours ago. It doesn't take this long to get food. I'm calling the police." Lisa said.

Just as lisa was about to dial her phone someone came in the front door.

"Dean thank god." Lisa said but when dean picked up his head she saw the cut on his lip and under his eye.

"Oh my god dean what happened." Aj said

"We got jumped on the way home." Dean said.

Aj took dean over to the couch and tended to his wounds.

"Dean where's phil." Lisa asked.

"It was becca, Jessica's sister she took him."

"What." Lisa said. "Ok umm start from the beginning what happened." Lisa said.

"We were on our way home from the diner and ouch aj."

"I'm sorry baby."

"Like I said we were coming home and phil took a short cut through an alley and there were these 4 guys and they jumped us and after they got us on the ground this women came out from the dark and phil called her becca."

"Where did she take him."

"I don't know she handed one of the guys a piece of paper. I have no idea what happened after that the next thing I know I woke up in the park with a lump the size of a bowling ball on my head."

"Oh my god I'm calling the cops."

"Lisa no."

"Dean why."

"She said if you call the cop you can say goodbye to phil and little phil forever."

Lisa couldn't take it anymore she felt the tears just streaming down her face. She felt her chest tighten everything started going crazy her eyes glazed over.

Aj could see something wasn't right with lisa.

"Lisa, honey are you ok. Dean I think something wrong with her."

Dean walked over to lisa and he could see she was not there.

"Lisa honey talk to me. Lisa."

"What's wrong with her dean."

"I don't know baby. I'm gonna take her up to her room. Where's Charlie."

"She's asleep in her room. Dean I'm scared."

"I'm scared to baby. But we just need to be brave right now ok."

Aj nodded her head. Dean scooped up lisa and carried her up to the bedroom when he got in he set her down on the bed and lisa continued to stare off into space.

"Lisa I promise I'll find phil and the baby. I'll bring them back to you I swear." dean said holding lisa's hand.

He didn't know how but dean was gonna find a way to get phil and the baby back where they belonged.


	101. Chapter 101

_**Well everyone here it is the last chapter the one you've all been waiting for. I hope you all like it. **_

In a dimly lit room phil could feel his head throbbing.

"OH god my head."

When he opened his eyes he could see a figure standing at the door.

"Who's there."

"Hi phil."

"Jess. Where's little phil. Tell me where my son is."

"He's fine, he's in the other room sleeping."

Phil struggled to free himself but his hand and feet were tied to tight.

"Phil please don't struggle you'll hurt yourself."

"Jess why, why are you doing this."

"Isn't it obvious I still love you."

"This isn't love jess. Kidnapping a innocent child taken him away from his family. Why."

"Because you and I we were meant to be a family with are son."

"Our son. Our son never existed you lied about being pregnant."

"That's where your wrong I never lied. Yes I didn't carry our son but I found someone that did."

Phil didn't know what Jess was talking about.

"Jess what are you talking about."

"Our son. Little phil was carried by the women you love."

Phil could feel his throat start to close.

"Don't you get it. It was lisa she carried our son for us."

"Oh my god so little Phil isn't my son with lisa."

"Well little phil does share blood with lisa but he's my son. You see she took him away from me and now I have him back." Jess said walking over to phil straddling his hips and putting her arms around his neck.

"Your crazy Jess. I knew you were nuts but this thinking little phil is your son when you share nothing with him he's my son."

"Phil Phil Phil don't you see now you me and the baby can be a family like we always wanted like we always talked about. You remember that night on the beach in Cancun. You remember it." Jess said kissing Phil's neck.

"We just made love and you were holding me in your arms and you talked about a family with me. You wanted me to move in with you in Chicago."

Phil closed his eyes every time jess kissed his cheek. He wished his hands were free so he could push jess off him.

"Come on phil you remember."

"Yeah I remember but then I remember 2 days later you fucking a bartender in are room."

"Oh phil come on I just did that to get you worked up baby I know you loved it when we had angry sex it got you so turned on."

Phil couldn't stand it anymore with all his strength he thrusted his hips forward and got jess off his lap.

"Oh Damnit phil really. I was just reminiscing." jess said standing up. Jess dusted herself off when she noticed a tattoo that phil didn't have. "So you got new ink." When she saw it was his wedding date with Lisa's name on it her mood changed.

"Tell me phil why her. Why her over me."

"You really wanna know."

"Yes I wanna know."

"Lisa is the love of my life she always has been."

"Please you knew she was the love of your life while we were together."

"No I always knew."

He could see jess getting upset. She walked over to him and grabbed the back of his head.

"I bet she's not as good of lover then me."

"No."

Jess smiled. Kissing Phil's neck.

"She's a much better lover then you."

Jess pulled back and slapped Phil hard causing his lip to bleed.

"Jessica."

Jess turned to see her sister standing there.

"Becca um I was just."

"Yes I know what you were just doing. Go Check on the baby now."

Jess left the room and went to check on little phil. Becca just looked at phil, smirked and walked out of the room locking the door behind her.

Becca just shook her head she could see that Jess was going off the deep end but she couldn't let jess ruin what becca had already done.

Back at phil and lisa's house.

Aj had called everyone she could think of. Nikki and John, Brie and Bryan, Stephanie, Hunter, Seth, Kaitlyn everyone that wanted to help.

Lisa was in the bedroom being checked on by the doctor that Aj called.  
Aj and Dean were in the bedroom with the doctor. After he was done examining Lisa he turned to her friends and told them what was wrong with her.

"Doc is she gonna be ok." Aj asked.

"The amount of stress she's been under and her husband and son being kidnapped having driven her into a catatonic state."

"Catatonic. Is she gonna be ok." Dean asked.

"Right now I'm not sure."

"What can we do for her." Aj asked.

"Just keep her comfortable. I'll be back in a couple days to check on her."

"Thanks doc." Dean said shaking his hand.

Aj walked over to bed only to see lisa staring, Aj grabbed lisa's hand and held it.

"Lisa I wish I could take your place I wish I could help you but I don't know how." Aj said crying. "Dean is she gonna be ok."

"I don't know baby." Dean said placing his hands on Aj's shoulders.

After they sat with lisa for a little bit they couple headed out into the living room where all of phil and lisa's friends had been.

"How is she." Nikki said hugging AJ.

Aj couldn't even speak she was to upset she excused herself and went outside to get some air kaitlyn followed her.

"Dean." John asked.

Dean took a deep breath.

"She's stressed out and the amount of stress and everything she's catatonic."

"Oh my god." Brie said.

"What can we do." Daniel asked holding brie.

"We need to find phil and the baby it's the only way."

"But how. We don't even know where they are." Seth asked.

"I know how we can find them." Chaleen said.

"Cha how." Dean asked.

"I can call my friend Tommy. He helped us get the info on jess when she was faking her pregnancy. He's the only one that we can call."

"Call him Cha. We need to find them and fast. Because if lisa stay's like this to long we could lose her for good." dean said

Cha nodded and went to call Tommy. Dean wasn't sure this would work but he needed to trust cha.

Over the next few weeks Tommy worked endlessly to find anything he could as where Jess and Becca where hiding out.

"Ok now I've pinpointed there location to this general area. Now as you can see there are tons of wooded area's and blind spots." Tommy said showing Dean, Seth, Roman, Cha , John, Daniel and Hunter the map of the area that Jess and Becca could be.

"Wait a minute I know this area." Cha said.

"You do where is it."

"It's called the bluffs it use to be farm houses and a silos. Tommy what's this right here." Cha said pointing to a area on the map that she didn't recognize.

"I don't know let look it up." Tommy punched in the numbers on the map to get the proper location.

As Tommy was looking on his laptop for the right place, Aj was feeding Charlie.

"Hey."

"hi cha."

"Have you gone in to check on lisa." Cha asked.

"Yeah about an hour ago."

"Any change."

"No nothing. She's still just staring at nothing. She's there but she's not there does that make any sense."

"Yeah it does. How do you think Charlie is doing."

"Honestly Cha I don't think she really knows what's going on. She calls out for her mommy but dean and I have been doing what we can to keep her busy."

"You know I never thought I would say this but one day you and dean are gonna make amazing parents. You've been so good to my niece, she just loves dean."

"He loves her to, but I think deep down he's misses little phil a lot."

"We all do Aj, We all do." Cha said watching Charlie smile.

"Ok I got it." Tommy said.

Dean, Seth, Roman, Cha , John, Daniel and Hunter turned and went to Tommy.

"What is that." Seth asked.

"Oh my god." Cha said

"What is it cha." Seth asked.

"I know what that is. About 7 years ago there was this old house hidden back in the woods it was said to be vacant but the local kids would go there and hang out. As far as I know it's been deserted for years maybe more."

"You think Jess and Becca have phil and the baby there." John asked.

"It's a possibility. It's miles away from civilization it's a perfect spot to hide someone you don't want found." Cha said.

"Well then that's where we are going. Tommy can't you print me out a map of the place and the fastest way to find it without getting caught." John said.

"John no we have to call the cops." Cha said

"No, no cops. You remember what dean said if we call the cops jess could do something to phil and the baby."

Cha knew john was right.

"Ok fine but just all of you please be careful, if anything happens to any of you I don't think lisa could handle it." Cha said.

Before the guys left Dean went over to AJ and Charlie.

"Dean please be careful."

"I promise. Take care of her and Lisa. I promise I'm coming back here with Phil and the baby." Dean said kissing Aj. Then he looked at Charlie and gave her a kiss on the head.

"I love you dean."

"I love you to AJ."

Cha and AJ watched as Dean, Seth, Roman, John, Daniel and Hunter leave the house and head for the spot that Tommy found.  
Back at the house that phil was being kept in.

Becca was in the other room after she had just come back from town she freaked out when she saw her and her sisters picture posted all over town. She decided to check on phil.

He was still struggling to get out of the chair.

"Phil I would highly advise you not try to get loose."

"Becca please I just wanna see my son. I wanna hold him."

Becca stood there thinking about it.

"Well alright 5 minutes it's all you get." Becca went over and untied phil. He stood up and rubbed his wrist.

"Thank you."

Becca nodded she took him to the room little phil was. When they walked in jess was in the rocking chair trying to get a fussy little phil to sleep.

"Phil how did you get untied."

"I untied him sis."

"Are you crazy."

"Jess I just wanna see my son. Please."

Little phil saw Phil and started reaching out for his daddy.

"Dada."

"See he wants me please jess please." Phil said.

Jess handed little phil to phil.

"Hey little man. Oh I've missed you so much."

Outside the room jess was furious with her sister.

"Becca how could you. I'm trying to teach him a lesson."

"Teach him a lesson in what. He wanted to see his son."

"He's my son. I'll decide who gets to see him and who doesn't."

"Jess do you hear yourself. Look I think this is a bad idea. I really think it's time we took him back."

"Oh my god. When the hell did you grow a spine."

"I've been thinking a lot about this. Jess I was in town today and there are photo's of us everywhere. Sis I can't go back to jail."

Jess ran her hands through her hair. She could feel the walls closing in around her.

"NO. No I will not give my son to a women that doesn't love him."

"Jess your not his mother. Let's face it we can't keep this up. I can't go into town again. We are running out of things."

"Fine then I'll go into town."

"Your crazy your picture is plastered all over the place. How are you gonna get in and out of town without being recognized."

"I don't know but I'll figure it out."

Jess grabbed her bag and headed out the door. Becca went back to the make shift nursery and saw phil rocking little phil to sleep.

"Phil I need your help."

"Are you kidding me you want me to help you."

"Phil please I'm desperate." Becca said with tears in her eyes.

Phil could see that Becca was visibly shaken up. He put little phil in the crib and walked out of the room.

"What makes you think I would help. You and your thugs kidnapped me blindfolded me and dragged me to this place all for what so your sister could have a fairytale life."

"Look I don't blame you for me pissed off at me. I wanted my sister to have everything and she wanted you so I got you for her."

"But you took my son away from his mother, she has been a wreck since he's been gone."

"I know I know I'm so sorry. I never should have done this. Look I just want my sister to be happy but I think she's lost it."

"Becca what do you want me to do."

"I don't know but I'm scared for my sister she took off she's not here and I think she's gonna get herself killed."

Phil sighed he hated jess but he didn't wanna see her get hurt.

"Becca is there anyway to get a phone call out."

"Yeah I have a satellite phone." Becca said going into the other room to bring in the phone.

Phil took the phone and dialed dean's number.

In john's car heading to the spot that tommy showed them dean's phone started to ring.

"Hello."

"Dean it's Phil."

"Phil oh god buddy are you ok."

"Yeah I'm fine listen I need your help."

"Look phil I'm with John and the guys just tell us where you are."

"I'm in a house in the woods it's an old run down house in the back of the woods."

"We know where you are Phil."

"You do how."

"Your sister cha called one of her computer hacker buddies and he used whatever your calling me on."

"Look just hurry I don't know how long before jess gets back."

"Don't worry man I made a promise to lisa to get you and little guy home and I'm keeping that promise."

Phil smiled he knew lisa was missing little phil and truth be told he missed her and Charlie to.

"Becca my friends are coming here and I'm leaving with little phil."

"I know. Phil I'm so sorry for everything jess put you and lisa through."

"What are you gonna do when she comes back and were not here."

"I'll deal with her. Just get him and yourself home to your family." Becca said handing little phil over to phil.

Phil and becca headed toward the front door.

But when they got there was jess pointing a gun at them.

"Where the hell do you think your going. Back inside now."

"Jessica what are you doing."

"I knew you would crack Rebecca. You just don't want me to be happy you never did."

"Your wrong I want you to be happy but this, kidnapping a baby taking a man away from his family just to what prove a point that someone wronged you."

"No because, she took away the only man I ever loved. Why should she get the chance to have the life I always wanted with him." Jess said pointing the gun at phil who was holding a crying little phil.

"Jess stop your scaring him."

Jess looked at little phil.

"Oh honey I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

"Jess just let us go."

"No I can't you belong here with me. I can't let you leave."

Jess heard the sound of a car pull up outside. Before jess could do anything the door busted open and in came Dean and the guys.

"No stop don't come any closer." Jess said.

"Jess stop this just let them go."

"NO. he's mine he'll always be mine." jess said.

Before jess could do anything roman grabbed her from behind causing her to drop the gun.

"No let me go."

Jess struggled to get free but roman was to strong.

Phil took little phil and walked out of the house.

"No please don't leave me phil please." jess said she stomped on roman's foot causing him to release his grip on her. She grabbed the gun off the floor and pointed it at phil.

"Jessica don't."

But the gun went off and the bullet struck her sister.

"Becca." Phil yelled. He handed little phil over to dean and dropped down to becca's side.

"oh my god Rebecca I'm so sorry." jess said holding the gun.

"Jess. I'm sorry I love you." Jess said with her last breath.

"Becca, Rebecca no oh my god no."

Jess stood up and backed away from her dead sister.

"Jess don't do anything stupid. Look just give me the gun and we can go home."

"Home, phil I would go home but I don't have home anymore. She was family and I killed her I killed my sister. I'm sorry." Jess said backing away she placed the gun to her head.

"Jess don't look just put the gun down please."

"I'm sorry phil. I love you. And I'm so sorry." Jess said.

"No jess don't." but phil wasn't quick enough another gun shot rang through the air jess was dead and single gun shot to the head.

Phil couldn't believe what had just happened.

"Phil are you ok." John asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Where's the baby."

"Dean's got him. I called the police told them what happened I think we should get you and little man to the hospital."

Phil agreed.

Back at the house Aj and Chaleen were in the bedroom with lisa.

"Cha."

"Yeah."

"Do you think they'll find them."

Cha looked at lisa and pushed some hair from her face.

"I don't know I hope so." Cha said.

Cha and Aj were so lost in thought they didn't even hear the front door open.

"Chaleen, Aj."

The girls ran downstairs.

"Dean. Your back." Aj said running into dean's arms she was so thankful to see dean.

"Oh god baby I'm so glad to see you."

"I was scared Dean." Aj said still in dean's arms.

"Dean did you find them. Did you find my brother and the baby." Cha asked.

Dean smiled and moved aside.

"Oh my god." Cha said hugging phil and the baby.

"Hey sis."

"Are you guys alright."

"Yeah were fine. Where's lisa. I'm sure she'll be happy to see this little guy."

"Phil when you got taken lisa snapped she's." Cha said.

"She's what."

"She's catatonic. All she does is stare at nothing."

"Oh my god." Phil said heading up stairs to the bedroom he opened the door and saw lisa sitting in bed and just like cha said all she was doing was staring at nothing.

Phil walked over to the bed and sat down.

"Lisa. Baby. Look at me. Look I brought him back."

Nothing.

Little phil let go of phil and crawled up his mother. He put his little hand on her face.

"Momma." Little phil said then he curled up on his mother's chest.

Phil looked at lisa and she blinked her eyes and looked down.

"Little phil." Lisa said pulling her son close to her. "Oh my god your back." The she looked up and saw phil smiling.

"Hi baby."

"Oh my god phil your back." Lisa said pulling phil in her arms.

"I love you baby."

"Oh god I love you to."

"Dada."

"Charlie hey princess." Phil said getting Charlie from cha.

He went over to the bed and sat there with his family. Lisa couldn't stop smiling she was so happy to have her family back together.

EPILOG  
5 YEARS LATER.

Well here it is 5 years later.

It was the twins 5th birthday and everyone from the wwe was at the party.

Phil had retired but he was still a major part of the wwe. He was now GM of Monday Night Raw and he was loving every second of it.

As for Dean and Aj. Well dean has been the wwe champion for almost a year now he always jokes with phil as to how and when he's gonna break his streak of 434 days.

Aj well she took a step back from in ring action and became dean's full time manager. And not only did she become his full time manager but she also became Mrs. Dean Ambrose and 3 months ago she gave birth to Christina Elizabeth Ambrose she weight 7lbs and 4 oz and she is the apple of her daddies eye.

Life was great for everyone lisa couldn't believe how things ended up.

She and phil were truly happy and blessed to have such great friends and an amazing family to support them.

You never know what's gonna happen When friendship turns to love.  
The End.

**_I hope everyone liked the story i loved writing it and i loved the reply's I just wanted to thank you all for your patents and kind words and i hope you guys like the next one i write but for right now i'm taking a little break from writing but i promise it won't be a long break. Look for a new story soon. _**

**_ Thanks again :) _**


End file.
